


Malfoys Gesetz

by jorg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Suffering
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-03-12 16:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 78,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jorg/pseuds/jorg
Summary: Malfoys Wort ist Gesetz. Das glaubt zumindest das Oberhaupt dieser Familie, der bis anhin immer alles für den Erhalt des Familiennamens getan hat. Doch ein gewisser junger Mann schafft es vielleicht, seine Einstellung zum Leben zu verändern. LM/HP, SS/SB, P18 Slash





	1. Prolog - Im Ministerium

"Neville! Luna! Mein Gott… Neeiin!"

So schnell er konnte, lief Harry James Potter auf seine Freunde zu, in der Hoffnung, sie noch rechtzeitig zu erreichen.  
Es war jedoch zu spät.

Bellatrix Lestrange beendete mit einem Avada Kedavra das Leben der beiden Teenager, die so tapfer an Harry Potters Seite gekämpft hatten, bevor sie ihrem Meister und den restlichen Todessern folgte, die den Rückzug angetreten hatten.

Ungläubig, stand Harry da und starrte auf den Vorhang, durch den seine Schulkameraden gefallen waren.  
Der Avada Kedavra, hatte das Leben seiner beiden Freunde ausgelöscht.  
Auch wenn ihm klar war, dass außer ihm selbst, noch niemand diesen Fluch überlebt hatte, war er nicht bereit, Luna und Neville so schnell aufzugeben.  
Er versuchte sich von Remus Lupin loszureißen der ihn fest umklammert hielt und ihn mit all seiner Kraft, die er in unverwandeltem Zustand besaß, vom Torbogen fortzog. Der Vorhang bauschte sich kraftvoll auf, obwohl es in der verbotenen Abteilung im Ministerium windstill war und verwehrte ihnen die Sicht auf die andere Seite.

Remus vermutete, dass Harry seinen Freunden gefolgt wäre, wenn man ihm die Gelegenheit dazu gegeben hätte.  
Er blickte mit Tränen in den Augen zwischen Harry und dem Torbogen hin und her. Ihm war klar, dass keine Chance mehr bestand, die Jugendlichen lebend zu bergen. Luna und Neville waren tot… Ihre Selen fortgetragen vom Wind in die Zwischenwelt, wo sie von ihren verstorben Verwandten in Empfang genommen und in die Totenwelt geleitet wurden.

Ron und Hermine, Harrys allerbesten Freunde, standen neben den Auroren, den Ordensmitgliedern und dem Rest ihrer jungen und impulsiv handelnden, DA und konnten ebenfalls nicht glauben, was gerade geschehen war. Sie alle waren geschockt, über die Brutalität, die diese Frau an den Tag gelegt hatte. Zynisch und unmenschlich hatte Voldemorts rechte Hand, das Leben der beiden Teenager ausgelöscht.  
Ohne zu zögern, jedoch mit einem lauten Lachen, aus dem der Wahnsinn sprach. 

Harry sah verzweifelt zu der Stelle, wo Bellatrix Lestrange, gemeinsam mit Voldemort gestanden hatte, bevor sie von Dumbledore in die Flucht geschlagen worden waren.  
Er hatte versagt. Er trug die alleinige Verantwortung, für den Tod seiner Freunde.  
Wie töricht fühlte er sich in diesem Augenblick.  
Dumbledores Armee und damit meinte er eigentlich nur sich selbst, war verantwortlich, dass Neville und Luna gestorben waren.  
Er sah zu Hermine, die in Rons Armen lag und hemmungslos weinte. Auch Ron liefen Tränen übers Gesicht, während er den Torbogen anstarrte und nicht fassen konnte, was die Auroren murmelten.  
Neville und Luna, sollten tatsächlich tot sein.

Die Last dieser Bürde, wurde Harry beinahe zu viel. Die Schuldgefühle schnürten sich wie dicke Stricke um sein Herz und pressten den letzten Rest Atemluft aus seinen Lungen.  
Keuchend brach er in die Knie und kam gegen seine Panik-Attacke, kaum an.  
Er und seine vermaledeiten Visionen… 

Voldemort hatte ihm vorgegaukelt, Sirius in der Gewalt zu haben. Obwohl Harry hätte klar sein müssen, dass Voldemort nur mit ihm spielte, war er nach seiner Vision zu Professor Snape geeilt und hatte um Hilfe gebeten. Er hatte seinen verhassten Tränkelehrer angefleht, nach seinem Paten zu sehen und als der nicht reagierte, hatte er die Sache selbst in die Hand genommen und die DA mobilisiert um das Ministerium zu stürmen und seinen Paten aus den Händen dieses Wahnsinnigen zu befreien. 

Dieser Fehlentscheid, hatte die ganze Misere eingeläutet. Zwar konnten sie verhindern, dass Voldemort in den Besitz der heissbegehrten Prophezeiung gelangte, aber zu welchem Preis.  
Diese, ach so wichtige Prophezeiung, war der eigentliche Grund für die List und Tücke gewesen.  
Voldemort hatte Recht behalten, als er prophezeite, dass Harry so schnell als möglich, zu Sirius Blacks Rettung eilen würde.  
Harry sah ein, dass Voldemorts ganzes Wesen darauf ausgerichtet war zu siegen. Sein ganzes Leben lang wollte der Mann ein Siegertyp sein und mit dem Sieg über seinen stärksten Widersacher, sollte ihm der ganz grosse Sieg gelingen.

 

Als Harry aus seinen wirren Gedanken aufschreckte erkannte er, dass er immer noch von Remus Lupin mit eisernem Griff festgehalten wurde.  
Er versuchte wirklich alles, um sich loszureißen, musste jedoch sehr schnell einsehen, dass er gegen den Griff des Werwolfs nicht ankam. 

Remus hielt ihn sicher im Arm, sodass er keine Möglichkeit bekam, sich dem Torbogen zu nähern. Widerstrebend, gab er allen Widerstand auf und sackte in den Armen seines Verteidigungslehrers zusammen.

Professor Dumbledore, versuchte unterdessen eine Ordnung in das Chaos zu bringen, das immer noch vorherrschte, auch wenn die Todesser längst disappariert waren.  
Während sich der Orden um die Versorgung der Verletzten kümmerte, kniete sich Remus vor Harry hin und versuchte den aufgelösten jungen Mann zu trösten.

Sirius Black, der von Severus Snape über Harrys Vision in Kenntnis gesetzt worden war, traf endlich im Ministerium ein und eilte augenblicklich zu Harry.  
Auch er fühlte sich schuldig, nicht mehr für seinen Patensohn tun zu können. Seine Schuld wandelte sich in Wut, die sich gegen den Direktor von Hogwarts richtete.

Wütend starrte Sirius in Dumbledores Richtung als er überlegte, ob und wie er Severus, ins Nirwana hexen sollte.  
Natürlich war ihm klar, dass er nichts dergleichen tun würde. Aber das hieß ja nicht, dass er ihn nicht mit eisigen Blicken erdolchen durfte.

Seinen Patensohn zu trösten war nicht leicht. Der Verlust seiner Freunde schien ihn wirklich getroffen zu haben. Mehr, als alle glaubten.  
Sirius' Traurigkeit verwandelte sich in Wut, als er die Stimme des Direktors hörte, der in diesem Moment von den tragischen Opfern sprach, die dieser vermaledeite Krieg seit Monaten forderte.

Währenddessen wandte sich Professor Snape an Dumbledore, um zu erfahren, was geschehen war,  
"Was ist geschehen Albus?", flüsterte er leise, als er sich im Raum umsah, aber nichts entdeckte, was dieses Entsetzen ausgelöst hatte.

"Bellatrix Lestrange hat Neville Longbottom und Luna Lovegood mit dem Adavra Kedavra durch den Vorhang getrieben…"  
Dumbledore musste nicht weitersprechen, da Severus klar war, was das bedeutete.

"Und die Prophezeiung? Wurde sie gestohlen! Hält der dunkle Lord sie in seinen Händen?"  
"Nein. Dank der DA, die sich ihm und seinen Todessern in den Weg stellten, war es uns möglich die Prophezeiung zu retten, jedoch nicht Neville und Luna. Für die beiden kommt jede Hilfe zu spät."

Mit einer Traurigkeit in den Augen, die nicht mehr so schnell weichen würde, sah Dumbledore auf das Tor, durch die seine beiden Schüler verschwunden waren, bevor er sich auf seinen Tränkelehrer konzentrierte, der alles andere als ruhig wirkte.  
Im Gegenteil.

Wütend wollte Severus, nach einem letzten Blick auf den Vorhang aufbegehren und die Mitglieder der DA anschreien, als er vom Direktor mit sanfter Stimme, unterbrochen wurde.  
"Nicht Severus! Lass deine Wut nicht an den Kindern aus. Es sind die Todesser und somit Voldemort, die wir dafür bezahlen lassen müssen. Nicht unschuldige Schüler, die sich nicht anders zu helfen wussten."

"Nein Albus, diesmal nicht!"  
Wütend zeigte Severus auf Harry während er fortfuhr.  
"Es war die impertinente Einmischung von Potter. Er trägt die volle Verantwortung. Sein Handeln gab Voldemort genug Spielraum. Es war seine Wut… sein Drang, immer und überall seine Nase hineinzustecken… Er ist schuld, dass die Beiden mit dem Leben bezahlen mussten."  
Severus war nicht bereit, so schnell Klein bei zu geben. 

"Du mischt hier Dinge, die nicht gemischt werden sollten.  
Wenn Harry überreagierte und das Gefühl hatte, dass er nicht anders konnte, als auf eigene Faust, Sirius zu retten, dann ist das unsere Schuld.  
Wenn du Harry die Schuld am Tod dieser Schüler gibst, dann musst du auch mir und dir Schuld zuweisen... auch wir hätten besonnener sein müssen.  
Unser Versagen, kostete Menschenleben. Leben, das wir hätten retten können, wenn wir ihnen zugehört hätten", konterte der Direktor mit trockenere Stimme.

Natürlich war Dumbledore erschüttert, hatte aber keine Zeit zu trauern. Seine überlebenden Schüler kamen zuerst. Solange er nicht alle sicher in Hogwarts wusste, konnte er sich nicht fallen lassen uns seinen Schmerz über den Verlust zweier Schutzbefohlenen hinausschreien. 

Ein Rauschen, das aus dem unverschlossenen Kamin am Ende der Abteilung kam, zog die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden auf sich.  
Zwei Personen kamen aus dem Kamin herausgeschossen und wurden augenblicklich, von Auroren umzingelt. Die Sicherheitsleute waren mehr als nur aufgeregt, endlich etwas tun zu dürfen, was sie von den schrecklichen Ereignissen ablenkte.

Zwei Personen, maskiert mit der typischen Todesser-Maske, standen vor ihnen und blickten suchend von der Gruppe Auroren, die mit ihren Zauberstäben vor ihren Köpfen herumfuchtelten, zu der trauernden Gruppe Menschen, bis sie Severus erblickten und ihn eindringlich anstarrten.

"Nicht!", rief Severus den Auroren zu, als er erkannte, wer sich unter den Masken verbarg.  
"Es sind Freunde. Sie sind auf unserer Seite."

Die beiden eilten, nachdem die Auroren beiseite getreten waren zu Severus und zogen sich, mit einer resoluten Geste, die Maske vom Gesicht.  
"Wie idiotisch wollt ihr noch agieren?", schrie Lucius Malfoy wütend, als er vor seinem langjährigen Freund zu stehen kam und ihn in eine feste Umarmung zog.

"Wie konntet ihr euch dem Mann ohne Vorbereitung stellen. Ich fass es einfach nicht. Da rede ich die ganze Zeit davon, wie gefährlich der dunkle Lord geworden ist, seit er Harrys Blut in sich trägt aber niemand von euch, scheint der Ernst der Lage zu begreifen. Wie konntet ihr ihn bloss angreifen…"

"Lucius. Gott sei Dank seid ihr unverletzt!", mischte sich Dumbledore mit leiser Stimme ein.

"Was nicht dein Verdienst ist, alter Mann. Wie konntest du nur zulassen, dass die Kinder herkommen! Das ist unverantwortlich. Sie waren in Hogwarts in Sicherheit.  
Was zum Teufel ist geschehen, dass ihr so ein Risiko eingeht?"

"Ich bin auf Voldemort reingefallen", unterbrach Harry den Redeschwall des Blondhaarigen.  
"Er zeigte mir Bilder von Sirius… wie er ihn gefangen hielt. Hier in diesem Raum…" Harry brach die Stimme, als er sich erinnerte, warum sie alle so kopflos ins Ministerium geflogen waren.

"Sirius wurde gefoltert. Ich hörte sein Schreien und als ich um Hilfe bat, hat niemand mir geglaubt. Was hätte ich denn tun sollen! Niemand half mir, als ich darum bat."

Lucius sah von Harry zu Severus und wieder zurück als ob er sich nicht entscheiden konnte, wem er zuerst eine verpassen sollte.

Severus hatte zumindest den Anstand zu erröten, als ihm die Tragweite der Ereignisse zu Bewusstsein kam. Er war wirklich nicht unschuldig, an diesem ganzen Schlamassel.

"Ich konnte vor Umbridge nicht meine Deckung aufgeben", versuchte er sich dennoch zu rechtfertigen.  
"Ich habe jedoch, sobald ich die Frau losgeworden bin, den Orden und die Auroren alarmiert, damit sie nachsehen konnten ob Sirius wohlbehalten zu Hause war, was mir umgehend bestätigt wurde."

"Ach ja!", wütete Harry, der sich fast nicht mehr beherrschen konnte.  
"Wie schön, dass sie alle es wussten. Und niemandem hielt es für nötig, mir diesen Umstand mitzuteilen? Ich fass es einfach nicht."

"Du weisst selbst, wie wenig Zeit uns blieb, bis ihr euch dazu entschieden habt, euer Glück alleine zu versuchen.  
Als ich endlich dazu kam, es dir zu sagen, da wart ihr bereits weg."

Severus blickte Missbilligend zu den Mitgliedern der DA, während er versuchte, eine Erklärung zu finden.  
"Wenn du nicht immer mit dem Kopf durch die Wand wolltest… nichts wäre passiert"

"Könntet ihr vielleicht aufhören über Dinge zu streiten, die wir nicht mehr ändern können und uns helfen?"  
Besorgt kniete sich Sirius neben seinen Patensohn und strich ihm sanft über den Rücken.

"Hey! Nicht weinen. Alles wird gut…"

"Nichts wird gut Sirius. Wann hört ihr endlich auf, immer alles Schönreden zu wollen", schrie Harry seinen Patenonkel an.  
"Erst traf es Cedric, nun Luna und Neville… Wie kannst du da bloß sagen, dass alles wieder gut wird! Ich bin schuld am Tod meiner Freunde. Das werde ich mir nie verzeihen."

"Vielleicht ist es besser, die Kinder zurück in die Schule zu bringen, bevor wir mit den Aufräumungsarbeiten beginnen", versuchte Narzissa Malfoy mit ihrer ruhigen und besonnenen Art, die hitzigen Gemüter zu beruhigen.

Sie hatte jedoch nicht mit Harry gerechnet, der nach ihren Worten völlig ausrastete.

"Was wollen diese beiden Todesser überhaupt hier?", schrie er so laut, dass es von den Wänden widerhallte.  
"Warum verhaftet ihr diese miesen Schweine nicht… Sie haben Neville und Luna auf dem Gewissen! Sie..."

"Halt endlich die Klappe Potter und lass deine Wut nicht an Menschen aus, die sich heute wegen dir, in Lebensgefahr begeben mussten.  
Nur dank ihrer Hilfe, gelang es uns, euch so schnell zu lokalisieren. Ohne ihren Einsatz, wüssten wir bis jetzt nicht, wo wir nach euch hätten suchen sollen… dabei war alles so unnötig."

"Severus nicht!", Narzissa legte eine Hand auf die rechte Schulter des Tränkemeisters, um ihn von weiteren anklagenden Worten abzuhalten.  
"Niemand hat Schuld. Niemand außer Voldemort und seinen Anhängern. Lasst nicht zu, dass dieses Monster euch entzweit."

"Mrs Malfoy hat Recht", beendete Dumbledore das Streitgespräch und wandte sich mit müder Stimme an Chef der Auroren.

"Kingsley! Bitte begleite die Kinder nach Hogwarts und bring sie zu Poppy in den Krankenflügel. Lupin soll dich begleiten. Der Rest von uns wird unterdessen mit den Aufräumungsarbeiten beginnen."

"Natürlich Albus!", Shacklebolt riss sich zusammen und kümmerte sich in der Folge um die Schüler, damit sie so schnell als möglich in den Krankenflügel kamen. Alle schienen unter Schock zu stehen.  
"Remus! Geh schon mal vor und gib Poppy Bescheid, dass wir kommen."

"Ich begleite dich Remus!", meinte Nymphadora Tonks, und trat an Remus Seite.  
Traurig lächelte sie zu ihm hinauf, bevor sie gemeinsam in den Krankenflügel flohten um Poppy Pomfrey zu informieren.

Hermine, Ron, Fred und George, sowie Colin Creevey gingen widerstandslos mit, als sie von Kingsley immer zu zweit durch den Kamin geschickt wurden. Nur Harry wagte es, zu widersprechen. Resolut stand er auf und blickte Sirius flehend an, als er sprach.

"Bitte Sirius. Lass mich hier. Ich möchte helfen Neville und Luna zu bergen. Ich werde nicht gehen, bevor ich mich nicht davon überzeugt habe, dass sie tot sind. Bitte! Ich muss sie sehen!"

Auch Harrys Stimme klang leise und unglaublich müde, als er entschlossen darauf beharrte, bleiben zu dürfen.  
Niemand, auch Severus nicht, wagte es ihm diesen Wunsch abzuschlagen.  
Sirius machte sich Sorgen um Harry, der Cedrics Tod immer noch nicht verarbeitet hatte und sich bereits wieder, mit dem Verlust seiner Freunde auseinandersetzen musste.

"In Ordnung Harry! Du kannst bleiben."  
Liebevoll sah Sirius seinen Patensohn an.  
"Aber wir sprechen später darüber!"

"Muss das sein? Du weisst, dass ich nicht gut darin bin meine Gefühle laut auszusprechen." 

"Das weiss ich Harry, dennoch muss ich darauf bestehen."

Auch wenn Harry den Kopf hängen liess, blieben Sirius hart.  
Harry musste darüber reden, wenn er jemals darüber hinwegkommen wollte.  
Ausserdem, wollte er seinem Patensohn einiges erklären.  
Der Grund für die Anwesenheit der Malfoys zum Beispiel… Severus Snapes Part in dem ganzen Krieg… und natürlich wollte er seinen Patensohn herzen und ihn nie mehr loslassen. Es gab so vieles, was er dem Jungen erzählen wollte, dass er nicht wusste, wo er beginnen sollte.

Doch zuerst hieß es, den Schleier zu durchdringen und Luna und Neville zu bergen…


	2. Die Schlacht

"Er ist tot Meister. Harry Potter ist tot!"  
Narzissa Malfoy sah ernst zu Voldemort hin, der sich daraufhin aufrichtete, die Faust in den Himmel hob und den Sieg über seinen Widersacher laut hinaus schrie.  
So bemerkte Voldemort nicht, wie Narzissa sich ein weiteres Mal über Harry beugte und ihm leise ins Ohr flüsterte:

"Hast du Draco gesehen. Lebt er?"

Harry konnte nicht antworten. Die Schmerzen die er, dank des gerade überstandenen Avada verspürte, waren zu stark als, dass er mehr als ein Nicken zustande brachte.  
Die Antwort schien ihr jedoch zu genügen, wie ihm das strahlende Lächeln der Frau zeigte.

Voldemort zog Narzissa von Harry weg und schrie an seine Anhänger und seine Feinde gleichermassen gerichtet: 

"SEHT IHN EUCH AN! HARRY POTTER IST KEIN HELD… ER BESITZT KEINE MACHT DIE MICH TÖTEN KANN.   
ICH BIN EUER HERR UND MEISTER. VON HEUTE AN BIN ICH DER HERRSCHER ÜBER DIE ZAUBERWELT. IHR ALLE WERDET VOR MIR KNIEN. ALLE, DIE AN MEINER MACHT GEZWEIFELT HABEN WERDEN VOR MIR KNIEN."

Stolz befahl er Hagrid, Harry auf den Arm zu nehmen und voranzugehen, damit er sich vor den Toren von Hogwarts, mit dem toten Körper des geschlagenen Helden, profilieren konnte.

Vor den Toren, standen sich die Kontrahenten des Krieges gegenüber.  
Auf der einen Seite befanden sich Voldemort und seine Todesser, flankiert von den Werwölfen und den Riesen und auf der anderen Seite warteten der Orden des Phönix, die Auroren des Ministeriums und die Schüler und Lehrer von Hogwarts auf ein Zeichen des Angriffs.

Lucius und Narzissa, hielten ihren Platz neben Voldemort, um im rechten Augenblick helfend eingreifen zu können.   
Beide wussten, dass es bald vorbei sein würde.  
Harry war nicht so tot, wie der dunkle Lord glaubte und sie würden an Harrys Seite kämpfen, bis zum Schluss.

Voldemort starrte seine Feinde triumphierend an, als er von ihnen verlangte, vor ihm hinzuknien.  
Niemand folgte dem Befehl. Geschockt sahen sie zu Hagrid, der weinend Harry auf den Armen wiegte und ihn, als Voldemort es von ihm verlangte, sanft vor dessen Füsse auf den Boden legte. 

Sollte Harrys Tod wirklich ihre Niederlage einläuten. Die Kämpfer der hellen Seite, weigerten sich, klein bei zu geben und brachen in Kampfgeschrei aus, das der Beginn der letzten Schlacht einläutete.

Das Geschrei war alles, was Harry wahrnahm, bevor ein riesen Tumult ausbrach, der ihm die Chance gab, sich unbemerkt zu entfernen um sich zu sammeln.  
Gestärkt und mit der Absicht das Ganze ein für alle Mal zu beenden, forderte er Voldemort zum alles entscheidenden Duell. 

Geschockt musste der dunkle Lord einsehen, dass ihm alle seine Horkruxe nichts gebracht hatten. Jetzt, am Ende dieses langen Krieges, stand er seinem Widersacher, als Mensch aus Fleisch und Blut gegenüber.  
Er fühlte seine Sterblichkeit, mit jedem Fluch den ihn traf oder dem er nur mit knapper Not entkam. Die Unverwundbarkeit seines Körpers, war Geschichte.

Dennoch, war er nicht ohne Grund, so Mächtig geworden. Er besass eine Stärke, die ihn so weit gebracht hatte. Schliesslich, war er einer der stärksten Zauberer seit Merlins Zeiten und heute würde es sich zeigen, ob diese Kraft ausreichte, um Potter zu besiegen.

Beide schenkten sich nichts, während sie gegeneinander kämpften.  
Nur einmal, fühlte sich Voldemort abgelenkt. Es war der Moment als er herausfand, von zwei seiner angeblichen Vertrauten, verraten worden zu sein.   
Lucius und Narzissa waren wohl seine grösste Enttäuschung, als er sie kämpfend in der Menge entdeckte.  
Sie standen auf der falschen Seite und hielten die Todesser im Zaum, damit sie Harry nicht hinterrücks Angriffen, während des Duells.

"Bellatrix!", rief er wütend seiner rechten Hand zu, die voller Liebe und Zutrauen an seiner Seite kämpfte und nun ihrerseits, seinen Rücken beschützte.

"Sie dir deine Schwester und ihren Mann genau an! Töte sie für mich. Diese Verräter…"

Das waren die letzten Worte, die er an seine treueste Anhängerin richten konnte, bevor er sich mit Harrys Kampfkunst auseinandersetzen musste.  
Angestachelt von den Rufen der Todesser, schien Harry endlich zu einem Ende kommen zu wollen und verdoppelte seine Bemühungen.

Voldemort erkannte im Blick des Jungen, dass er mit seinem Befehl zu töten, etwas ausgelöst hatte, was dem Jungen die Kraft und den Mut schenkte, sich auf diesen letzten Angriff zu stürzen.

Der dunkle Lord lächelte, als er sich Harry entgegenstellte und glaubte, den Sieg bald in der Tasche zu haben. Jetzt würde dieser Bengel, seine wahre Macht zu spüren bekommen.  
Voldemort erhoffte sich, mit seinem letzten Avada Kedavra, den Sieg über Harry zu erringen.  
Doch der konterte mit seinem legendären Expelliarmus. 

Beide Zauber trafen sich in der Mitte. Beide Zauber gleich stark. Funken sprühten und liessen die restlichen Kämpfer sprachlos zurück.  
Die Zeit schien stillzustehen. Niemand kämpfte, ausser ihnen beiden… das heisst: Sie und Bellatrix Lestrange, die ihre Chance gekommen sah, sich endlich an Lucius dafür zu rächen, dass er ihr die Schwester entfremdet hatte.

Kreischend hob sie ihren Zauberstab und zielte mit einem tödlichen Avada Kedavra auf Lucius Malfoy.  
Narzissa erkannte die Gefahr und warf sich vor ihren Mann, als der Zauber auftraf. Tödlich getroffen sank sie lautlos zu Boden, den Mund zu einem stummen Schrei verzogen.

Draco schrie verzweifelt auf, als er zusehen musste wie der Fluch seiner Tante, seine Mutter traf und versuchte zu ihr und seinem Vater, zu gelangen. 

Lucius kniete augenblicklich neben seiner Frau und wollte nicht wahrhaben, was seine Augen sahen und sein Herz spürte.  
Narzissas gebrochener Blick, liess der Hoffnung jedoch keine Chance. Es war zu spät...   
Narzissa Malfoy war tot. Getötet von der Hand der eigenen Schwester.

Molly Weasley, sah den Schmerz in Dracos Augen aufblitzen und Mitleid mit dem jungen Mann überkam sie.   
Entschlossen hob sie ihren Zauberstab und zielte auf Bellatrix Lestrange, die geschockt auf ihre Schwester starrte und zu keiner Reaktion fähig war. 

Der Zauber hätte Lucius treffen sollen. Für ihre Schwester hatte sie sich etwas subtileres ausgedacht. Warum war Narzissa auch so doof, sich dazwischen zu werfen. 

"Du, wirst niemandem mehr Schaden zufügen. Nimm, das du Hexe!"  
Zauber über Zauber liess Molly auf Bellatrix nieder, die diesem Angriff nichts entgegenzusetzen hatte und schwer getroffen zu Boden ging.  
Die Auroren nahmen sie in Empfang und entfernten sie aus dem Einflussbereich ihres Meisters. 

Unterdessen ging der finale Kampf zwischen Voldemort und Harry Potter, in die Endphase.  
Harry sah bedauernd zu Lucius Malfoy und seinem Sohn, die beide um diese starke und tapfere Frau weinten.  
Auch er fühlte sich traurig als er sah, dass Narzissa tot war. 

Seit seinem Versagen im Ministerium, als Neville und Luna starben, war sie eine seiner engsten Vertrauten, als er mit sich und seiner Schuld, zu leben versuchte.  
Dank ihr war er überhaupt noch am Leben. Sie hatte mit ihm gesprochen, als er auf dem Astronomie Turm stand und darüber nachdachte, sein Leben zu beenden.  
Sie hatte ihn überzeugt, dass es sich immer lohnte weiterzuleben und dass er niemals aufgeben oder sich in seiner Traurigkeit verlieren durfte.

Er hatte ihr damals versprochen, es zu versuchen und dieses Versprechen hatte ihr gereicht. Niemand hatte je von seiner Fast-Dummheit erfahren. Sein Ausflug auf den Astronomie Turm war ihr beider Geheimnis geblieben.

Ihre Freundschaft vertiefte sich, als sie ihm im Vertrauen erzählte, dass ihre Ehe mit Lucius erzwungen worden war und sie sich beide damit arrangiert hatten. 

Lucius Vater hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sie heiraten mussten und Abraxas Wort war damals Gesetz. Niemand hatte es gewagt, sich dem Mann zu widersprechen. Auch Lucius nicht. 

Aber Abraxas hatte sie mit dieser Zwangsheirat nicht gebrochen. Diese erzwungene Heirat war der Grund, warum sie beide so fest entschlossen waren, sich gegen Voldemort und sein Regime zu stellen.

Im Grossen und Ganzen, konnte Narzissa sich nicht beklagen, da Lucius ihr ein liebevoller Ehemann war. Aber sie liebten sich nicht. Das einzig Gute, was aus dieser Ehe hervorgegangen war, war Draco. Die Geburt des obligaten Erben, bedauerte sie in keinster Weise.   
Auch Lucius nicht, der bis zu seiner Hochzeit, nur mit Männern zusammen gewesen war. Das war ebenfalls eines der bestgehüteten Geheimnisse dieser Familie.

Es entsetzte Harry nicht, als er erfuhr, dass Dracos Vater schwul war. Das Gegenteil war der Fall. Es faszinierte ihn auf eine Weise, wie er es nicht für möglich gehalten hätte.

Harrys Blick suchte den von Lucius und er sah dem gramgebeugten Mann an, dass es ihm, in diesem Augenblick egal war, in diese Ehe gedrängt worden zu sein. 

Er sah den Schmerz in den Augen des Blondhaarigen, der seine Frau auf eine andere, nicht weniger wichtige Weise, geliebt hatte und ihren Tod mehr bedauerte, als er mit seinem Schmerz auszudrücken vermochte.

Entschlossen, hielt Harry noch einen Atemzug stärker gegen Voldemorts Avada und liess seine ganze Wut, über diesen sinnlosen Tod, in diesen Zauber mit einfliessen.

Voldemort erkannte seinen Fehler in dem Augenblick, als er dieses Quäntchen Kraft spürte, das der Seinen überlegen war und sank, tödlich getroffen von Harrys Umkehrfluch, zu Boden.

Dank des Expelliarmus, der Harry in den Besitz von Voldemorts Zauberstab brachte, war er imstande, den Avada auf seinen Widersacher zu leiten und den dunkelsten Zauberer aller Zeiten zu zerstören. Endgültig! Endlich war es geschafft. Es war vorbei… VOLDEMORT WAR TOT.

Bald schon würde ein neuer Tag, die schwärze der Nacht ablösen und das Schloss würde zu neuem Leben erwachen.  
Die Schönheit dieses Gebäudes berührte Harrys Innerstes und er nahm sich vor, diesen Anblick für immer in seinem Herzen zu bewahren.

 

*****

 

Es folgte eine traurige, aber auch eine befreiende Zeit.   
Die Schlacht war geschlagen, die Toten waren begraben und das Schloss befand sich im Wiederaufbau.

Harry hatte vieles zu verarbeiten und nicht alles hatte mit Voldemort oder dem Krieg zu tun.  
Er war dabei, endlich um Neville, Luna und Cedric zu weinen, aber es gab auch Schönes, dass es zu akzeptieren galt. Zumindest wenn man offen und ehrlich mit sich selbst war.

Kaum, dass Voldemort geschlagen zu Boden ging, war Harry Zeuge geworden, wie sein Professor für Zaubertränke, seinen Patenonkel umarmte und ihn in einen innigen Kuss verwickelte, bevor er sich zu Lucius begab um sich um ihn und Draco zu kümmern, die verzweifelt schluchzten und Narzissa in ihren Armen wiegten.

Perplex sah Harry seinem Professor nach, bevor er sich zu Sirius umdrehte, der glücklich strahlend auf ihn zugeeilt kam und ihn in die Arme schloss.

"Du und der Professor? Sirius! Seit wann seid ihr zusammen und warum weiss ich nichts davon?"

"Entschuldige Harry. Ich weiss, wir hätten es dir schon lange sagen sollen, aber ich wusste nicht wie. Du und er… ihr ward immer so wütend aufeinander, dass ich mich nicht getraute. Mir fehlte der Mut… du weisst, was ich meine. Ich hoffe du kannst akzeptieren, dass ich mit ihm zusammen bin, da ich diesen Mann mehr liebe, als ich in Worte zu fassen vermag."

Sirius brach ab, zu aufgewühlt über dieses Eingeständnis, das jedoch der Wahrheit entsprach. Er war über beide Ohren verliebt in die Kerkerfledermaus. Sein Schniefelius oder wie auch immer er seinen Liebsten in der Vergangenheit getriezt hatte, bedeutete unterdessen die Welt für ihn.

"Es ist in Ordnung Sirius. Es spielt keine Rolle mehr. Es geht mich nichts an, mit wem du schläfst. Ich hätte es nur gerne gewusst. Vielleicht hätte ich mich dann ein wenig mehr um Professor Snapes Freundschaft bemüht."

Harry brach ab. Er war viel zu müde, um mit seinem Patenonkel zu debattieren.   
"Die beiden tun mir so leid", meinte er stattdessen, nach einem weiteren Blick auf die Malfoys. Ich weiss nicht, was ich sagen soll. Narzissa war so eine wundervolle Frau."

"Ja, das war sie wirklich", gab Sirius seinem Patensohn recht, als er ihm auf die Beine half.  
"Hoch mit dir. Ich möchte, dass du dich von Poppy untersuchen lässt. Schliesslich besiegt man nicht einfach so nebenbei, den dunkelsten Zauberer aller Zeiten. Ich will sichergehen, dass du alles ohne Verletzungen überstanden hast."

Da Severus Lucius und Draco ebenfalls dazu bewegen konnte, den Krankenflügel aufzusuchen, waren sie gemeinsam auf den Weg dahin, während Harry sich verlegen damit abfinden musste, dass ihm die Menge zujubelte.

Er winkte Ron und Hermine beruhigend zu, als er an ihnen vorbeiging und sah, dass sie bei Rons Familie standen und endlich die Zeit fanden, um Fred zu trauern, der ebenfalls ein Opfer dieses Krieges geworden war.

"Ich melde mich bei dir, sobald ich kann. Sie wollen mich zuerst zu Poppy bringen."  
Ron hob den rechten Daumen zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte.

"Jederzeit Mate! Jederzeit. Wenn du nur gesund und munter zurückkehrst." 

Diese leise hervorgebrachten Worte hörte Harry nicht mehr, aber Hermine hörte das Zittern in Rons Stimme.  
"Es wird alles wieder gut Ron. Wir werden auch diesen Schmerz überstehen. Du, ich, Harry… Draco!"

Ron nahm seine Freundin liebevoll in den Arm als er in Richtung Krankenflügel starrte.  
"Ich fass es nicht, dass ich mich das einmal sagen höre, aber Draco tut mir aufrichtig leid. Der Tod seiner Mutter wird er nicht so leicht verkraften."

"Er hat immer noch seinen Vater und Professor Snape. Wusstest du, dass der Professor Dracos Patenonkel ist?", fragte Hermine mit einem traurigen Lächeln.

"Und wusstest du, dass der Professor mit Sirius Black ein Verhältnis hat?", beantwortete Ron, Hermines Frage mit einer Gegenfrage.

"Erzähl keinen Scheiss."  
"Tu ich nicht. Ich sah vorhin, wie sie sich küssten und hörte Mom flüstern, dass es endlich Zeit wurde, für die beiden, ihre Beziehung zuzugeben."

"Denkst du, dass Harry es weiss?"   
Hermine konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Harry ihnen so eine Neuigkeit vorenthielt. Sie erzählten sich immer alles. Sie hatten keine Geheimnisse voreinander.

"Nein. Das hätte er uns gesagt", bestätigte Ron ihre Vermutung.   
"Aber jetzt wissen wir, dass Sirius zumindest nichts dagegen haben wird, wenn er erfährt, dass Harry schwul ist. Das war damals ja auch seine grösste Angst, als er es uns gesagt hat."

Hermine lächelte, als sie sich an den Moment erinnerte.   
Harrys Hände waren klitschnass gewesen, als er sich ihnen offenbart hatte. Dabei war seine Angst völlig unbegründet gewesen.  
Sie und Ron, standen zu ihrem Freund, egal was war oder was noch kommen würde. Sie liebten ihn wie einen Bruder und gönnten ihm, dass er in Sirius einen verständnisvollen Paten hatte, der ihn so akzeptierte, wie er war.

Wie er allerdings mit Severus klarkommen würde, stand auf einem anderen Blatt.  
Ron küsste seine Freundin auf die Nasenspitze und meinte: "Das kann ja noch heiter werden. Dabei dachten wir, dass wir es nach dem Krieg, endlich einmal friedlicher haben würden."

"Friedlich Ron! Wie langweilig."  
Trotz der vielen Toten, war es befreiend zu lachen und genau das taten sie ausgiebig.

*****

 

Harry lag unterdessen in einem der Betten im Krankenflügel und beobachtete Severus, der dabei war die Malfoys zu trösten.  
Vergeblich. Nichts was sie tun konnten, würde ihren Schmerz lindern. Die beiden brauchten einfach Zeit. Zeit, das Ganze zu verwinden und weiterzuleben.  
Er bemerkte nicht, dass auch er weinte, bis sein Pate ihm ein blütenweisses Taschentuch in die Hand drückte.

"Danke Sirius. Ich weiss nicht, wie wir alle klarkommen wollen. Es ist so endgültig. Verstehst du was ich meine? Jahrelang waren wir mit Voldemort beschäftigt und jetzt da es vorbei ist, müssen wir die vielen Toten verkraften."

Sirius nahm seinen Patensohn fest in die Arme und drückte ihn, als ob er ihn nie mehr loslassen wollte.  
"Wir werden auch das überstehen und wieder glücklich sein. Das wichtigste ist, nie aufzugeben…"

"Genau diese Worte hat Narzissa zu mir gesagt, damals nach der Tragödie im Ministerium…"  
Harry brach ab, nicht sicher, ob er Sirius die Wahrheit gestehen sollte.

"Ich war damals so… frustriert… und sie hat… sie hat mich aufgefangen… verstehst du?"

Unterdessen weinte Harry offen und schluchzte, während er seine Erklärung stammelte.

"Sie hat mich davon abgehalten zu springen Sirius!", schrie Harry seinen Schmerz über den Verlust dieser Frau hinaus.

Severus und Lucius sahen erschrocken zu ihnen hinüber, als Sirius ihn, nach seinem Geständnis, fest umklammert hielt und immer wieder dieselben Worte sprach.  
"Es wird alles wieder gut Harry. Alles kommt in Ordnung. Ich lasse dich nicht alleine. Alles wird gut. Ich verspreche es…"

Sirius sah in die Augen seines Geliebten, der Lucius und Draco zu trösten versuchte.  
Auch sie waren betroffen, als sie hörten, wie nahe Harry damals dem Freitod war und dankten Narzissa von ganzem Herzen, dass sie als einzige die Gefahr erkannt und sich um den Jungen gekümmert hatte.

Sirius hatte zwar einige Zeit mit der Angst gelebt, dass Harry es nicht so gut verkraften würde, aber als die Zeit verging und Harry wieder fröhlicher wurde, fragte er nicht mehr nach, sondern war dem Leben dankbar, dass Harry so viel Kraft geschenkt wurde, um diese Tragödien so gut zu überstehen.

"Narzissa war dein Schutzengel Harry und wird es auch nach ihrem Tod, immer sein."  
Erschrocken blickte Harry in Lucius' Augen, als er die leise Stimme des Blondhaarigen vernahm, der ihn zu trösten versuchte, obwohl sein Innerstes selbst, von der Trauer aufgefressen wurde.

"Das war sie Sir. Ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen, wie leid mir der Verlust ihrer Frau tut."   
Verzweifelt brach Harry ab. Er wusste nicht, was er zu diesem Mann sagen sollte, dessen Schicksal ihn so sehr berührte.

Langsam kam Lucius an Harrys Bett und beugte sich über ihn.  
"Es muss dir nicht leid tun", flüsterte Lucius, damit nur er ihn verstand.  
"Sie hat mir von euren Gesprächen erzählt. Auch wenn sie den Astronomie Turm aussenvor gelassen hat. Ich weiss, dass du es weisst. Das ich keine richtige Ehe mit ihr führte meine ich…"

"Nein Mister Malfoy", flüsterte Harry genauso leise zurück.   
"Das stimmt nicht. Sie führten eine richtige Ehe. Einfach ohne die Intimitäten, die eine Ehe normalerweise mit sich bringt."   
Harry errötete, als er erkannte was er da gerade von sich gab. 

"Da magst du Recht haben Harry.   
Auf meine Weise, habe ich sie geliebt. Ich fühle mich unendlich traurig, dass sie gestorben ist und hoffe für meinen Sohn, dass er eines Tages, darüber hinwegkommt."

"Weiss er von Ihnen? Von Ihren Vorlieben, meine ich", wagte Harry eine letzte Frage, während er interessiert zu Draco hinsah, der sich von Severus Snape trösten liess.

"Meine Frau und ich hatten keine Geheimnisse vor ihm. Seit er alt genug war zu verstehen, haben wir ihm die Wahrheit gesagt. Auch wenn er meine Gesinnung nicht teilt, liebt er mich."

Trotz der Trauer, musste Lucius schmunzeln, als er von Draco zu Severus und von da zu Sirius blickte.

"Schliesslich hat er bereits einen schwulen Paten, dass er da auch noch einen Vater hat, der Männer bevorzugt, lässt ihn kalt."

"Sie können stolz auf Ihren Sohn sein Mister Malfoy."

"Lucius! Bitte, nenn mich Lucius!   
Sei nicht so förmlich. Du warst mit Narzissa befreundet und ich wäre glücklich, wenn du auch mich, als deinen Freund ansehen würdest."   
Nach diesen Worten küsste Lucius Harry ganz sanft auf die Stirn, bevor er sich erhob um zu seinem Sohn zurückzukehren.


	3. Es knistert

Lucius Malfoy lehnte sich gelangweilt in seinem Stuhl zurück und gähnte hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

"Weisst du, wie lange wir hier noch ausharren müssen?", fragte er gelangweilt seinen Freund und schwenkte seinen Whisky gekonnt in der Hand, bevor er daran nippte.

"Das hängt von Harry ab. Es kommt darauf an, wie lange er noch die Geduld hat, das Geschwätz dieser Idioten zu ertragen."  
Severus Snape war ebenfalls nicht sehr angetan von diesem Ministeriumsanlass.

"Pass bloss auf, was du sagst. Ungestraft darfst selbst du, den Minister nicht beleidigen. Wenn dich jemand hört, bist du geliefert.  
Fudge versteht keinen Spass, wenn es um seine Person geht."

Dennoch finde ich, dass es langsam reicht. Warum muss Harry bloss immer so lange diese langweiligen Abende ertragen. Ich meine, er ist der Star in diesem Raum. Niemand würde es wagen ihm Vorschriften zu machen. Also warum lässt er sich auf solche Diskussionen überhaupt ein?"

"Du sprichst von Harry, Severus! Wann hast du jemals erlebt, dass der Junge sich negativ über eine Einladung äussert oder sie sogar ablehnt. Harry und sein dämliches Weltverbesserungsding. Er will es immer allen Recht machen.   
Egal wie langweilig oder wie aufdringlich diese Matronen sind, die Harry unbedingt für eine ihrer Töchter gewinnen wollen… Er ist zu allen nett."

"Das ist es ja gerade. Entweder spricht er mit dem Minister über langweilige Themen, oder er lässt sich von diesen Hyänen umgarnen. Wann hat der Junge endlich einmal Spass?"

Lucius sah nachdenklich zu Harry, auf den sie ein Auge werfen sollten. Das hatten sie zumindest Sirius versprochen, der angeschlagen im Bett lag und Harry nicht auf diesen Anlass begleiten konnte.

"Er ist noch nicht soweit, sich zu amüsieren. Die Trauer zerrt immer noch an ihm. Siehst du das nicht? Ich denke, er will einfach keinen Fehler machen. Von daher geht er einfach überall hin, wo er erwartet wird. Selbst wenn er sich selbst dabei verliert."

"Auf mich wirkt er ganz normal. Zumindest so normal, wie ein Harry Potter sein kann", meinte Severus schmunzelnd und sprach damit seine Zeit mit dem Jungen an, wo sie sich nicht leiden konnten.  
Unterdessen waren sie sich nähergekommen, verstanden sich besser und akzeptierten, dass sie in vielen Dingen unterschiedlicher Meinung waren.   
Natürlich taten sie es beide für Sirius.

Severus hatte schnell erkannt, dass man mit einem Mann wie Sirius Black, nicht nur eine Affäre haben konnte. Dieser Mann, machte alles was er tat mit einer Leidenschaft, die Seinesgleichen suchte. So auch die Liebe. Ein Sirius Black liebte mit Haut und Haaren. Daran kam Severus nicht vorbei.   
Wenn er ehrlich war, wollte er das auch nicht mehr.  
Sie waren glücklich zusammen und liebten sich wirklich… und da Sirius Harry abgöttisch liebte und alles für den Bengel tat, blieb ihm nichts Anderes übrig, als Harry ebenfalls in sein Herz zu schliessen. 

Dass er damit auch Ron und Hermine, praktisch adoptiert bekam, daran hatte er ein wenig länger zu knabbern. Die beiden waren seit dem Krieg, ein Teil seines Lebens, ob er wollte oder nicht. Ein Umstand, der er zumindest in Rons Fall, am liebsten totgeschwiegen hätte.

Lucius holte ihn aus seinen düsteren Gedanken, als er seinen Fokus erneut auf Harry richtete.  
"Er verwindet die Schicksalsschläge seiner Freunde und auch Narzissas Tod, sehr schlecht", versuchte der Blondhaarige zu erklären, ohne zu viel zu verraten. Schliesslich hatten er und Harry viele Gespräche geführt seit dem Ende der Schlacht und er wollte das Vertrauen des Jungen nicht verraten.   
Er hegte so oder so die Vermutung, dass Harry mehr für ihn empfand, als gut für ihn war.

Harry suchte sich zu Lucius Leidwesen, genau diesen Moment aus, um auf sie zuzukommen. Harry versuchte, sich seine Verstimmung nicht anmerken zu lassen, aber man sah die Anspannung auf seinem Gesicht.

"Schwieriger Abend?", fragte Lucius auch gleich, anstelle einer Begrüssung und musterte Harrys müdes Gesicht.

"Nicht schwierig, bloss anstrengend", antwortete Harry mit einem Lächeln, das seine Augen nicht erreichte.  
"Ich weiss nicht mehr, wie viele Hände ich heute schütteln musste und wie viele Heiratsanträge ich bekommen habe. Allerdings weiss ich auch nicht mehr, wie viele versteckte Drohungen dabei waren. Also ja, ich fühle mich ein wenig müde, schlapp und abgekämpft!"

Beim Wort ''Drohung'', waren Severus und auch Lucius hellhörig geworden und sahen Harry ernst an.

"Wer bedroht dich?", riefen beide gleichzeitig und musterten die Menschenmenge, als ob sie alle gleichzeitig angreifen wollten.

"Sie bedrohen mich nicht direkt, schliesslich befinden wir uns unter dem Schutz des Ministeriums. Aber ihr habt sicher bemerkt, dass nicht alle Sympathisanten Voldemorts, das Mal als Zeichen der Erkennung, vor sich hertragen. Es gibt einige hier, die mir nicht wohlgesonnen sind. Es sind nicht zwangsläufig Todesser. Dennoch würden sie mich am liebsten tot oder zumindest weit weg im Ausland wissen. Soviel habe ich aus den Gesprächen herausgehört."

Harry hielt das Gespräch absichtlich locker und stellte die Drohungen als weniger schlimm dar, als er sie tatsächlich empfand. Aber er wollte seine Bewacher, wie er Lucius und Severus heimlich nannte, nicht noch mehr, gegen die Menschen hier im Saal, aufbringen.

"Wir gehen!", meinte Lucius resolut und nahm Harrys Arm, um ihn zum Ausgang zu begleiten. Auf solche Machtspielchen hatte der Blondhaarige überhaupt keine Lust. Harrys Sicherheit ging vor.

"Das geht jetzt noch nicht." Entschlossen riss sich Harry los.   
"Ich habe versprochen, mit der Leiterin des Waisenhauses, den Ball zu eröffnen und ein paar Worte zu ihrem Projekt zu sagen, damit so viele Zauberer wie möglich, Geld spenden."

Seufzend gab Lucius nach. Er wusste, dass Harry nicht kleinbeigeben würde. Nicht, wenn es um Kinder ging. Da kämpfte Harry wie eine Löwin um ihr Kleines. Auf die Kleinsten der Kleinen liess er nichts kommen. Er war zu lange in einem ungeliebten Haushalt aufgewachsen um die Not der Kinder zu ignorieren.

"Gut, wie du willst. Aber Severus und ich, werden immer in deiner Nähe bleiben."

Harry lächelte, als er erwiderte: "Ich freue mich bereits, euch zusammen auf der Tanzfläche zu betrachten."

Und genauso war es gekommen. Nach einem langen und eintönigen Abendessen, bat Fudge zum Tanz in den Ballsaal des Ministeriums, wo die Musik aufspielte.   
Während sich Harry um Mrs Fletscher kümmerte, drehten Severus und Lucius ihre Runden neben Harry auf der Tanzfläche und hielten zum einen das tanzende Paar, aber auch den Ballsaal im Auge.   
Sie würden schon dafür sorgen, dass dem Jungen nichts passierte.

Der Tanz endete und sie wollten die Tanzfläche gerade verlassen, als die Musiker einen Tusch spielten und zur Feier des Abends die Paare trennte und sie mit anderen Tanzpartnern versahen.

So gesehen traf es Lucius ja noch gut, der Harry als Partner zugewiesen bekam. Ein Los, welches Severus nicht beschert war, wie sie lachend feststellten, als der Gute gezwungen war, mit einer Halbriesin zu tanzen, die ihn an ihren wogenden Busen presste und ihn, mit ihren viel zu stark geschminkten Lippen und dem viel zu stark parfümierten Körper, an den Rand der Verzweiflung trieb.

"Zumindest ein wenig Mitleid könntest du dem Mann entgegenbringen", meinte Lucius schmunzelnd, während sie sich im Takt zur Musik bewegten und Harry sich nicht einkriegte vor Lachen, als er Severus' Gesichtsausdruck sah.

"Er wird es überleben", meinte er trocken, als sein Lachanfall vorüber war und er sich anzüglich zur Musik bewegte, während er Lucius tief in die Augen sah.  
"Ich habe es hingegen wundervoll getroffen! Du tanzt wirklich göttlich."

Lucius lächelte, als er Harry näher zu sich zog und ihm leise ins Ohr flüsterte: "Flirtest du etwa mit mir?"

Harry der genau das vorgehabt hatte, errötete augenblicklich, als er dabei ertappt wurde und stotterte eine nichtssagende Antwort, die Lucius noch mehr zu erheitern schien.

"Lass uns ein wenig an die frische Luft gehen. Ich finde es sehr stickig hier drin…" flüstere Harry verlegen und fächerte sich mit der Hand ein wenig Luft zu, als er den Weg in Richtung Terrasse einschlug.

Ergriffen stand er kurz darauf an der Brüstung der Terrasse und sah hinauf in den Sternenhimmel. Augenblicklich fühlte er eine Melancholie in sich aufsteigen, als ihn die Erinnerung überkam.

"Ist es nicht wundervoll hier draussen", meinte er mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln und deutete mit ausgestrecktem Arm, auf den hellsten Stern, den er am Nachthimmel entdecken konnte.  
"Siehst du den Polarstern? Narzissa hat ihn mir mal gezeigt. Seither verbinde ich ihn immer mit ihr."

"Stimmt, das hatte ich ganz vergessen. Sie interessierte sich seit ihrer Kindheit für die Planeten in unserem Sonnensystem."  
Lucius stellte sich neben den jungen Mann und sah ihn mit einem offenen und wissenden Blick an. Der Junge errötete daraufhin noch mehr und machte, dass Lucius augenblicklich ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, da er den Jungen testen wollte, was wunderbar geklappt hatte.

"Harry… ich denke wir sollten etwas Wichtiges klarstellen."  
Eindringlich sah er in die wundervollen grünen Augen, die ihn so sehnsuchtsvoll anstarrten.  
"Ich mag dich Harry, aber ich bin viel zu alt für dich. Verstehst du? Es wird nie mehr zwischen uns geben, als Freundschaft."

Traurig sah Harry sein Gegenüber an, bevor er den Blick von ihm abwandte und erneut den Sternenhimmel betrachtete, als er sprach.  
"Denkst du, das weiss ich nicht! Mir ist klar, dass du… ein Mann von Welt… jemanden wie mich nicht lieben kann."

"Harry! So meinte ich es sicher nicht…"

"Nein! Es ist in Ordnung. Ich weiss, dass du mich nicht liebst."  
Harry versuchte erneut, den Blick des Blondhaarigen einzufangen.

"Dieser Abend ist der letzte, bevor ich meine Ausbildung zum Auror anfange. Ich hatte gehofft, dass ich zumindest heute, einen Kuss von dir bekomme, bevor sich die Ministeriumstüren für eine lange Zeit hinter mir schliessen."

Harry näherte sich ganz langsam Lucius' Gesicht. Er erkannte in diesen wunderschönen Augen ein Sehnen, das dem Mann wahrscheinlich selbst nicht bewusst war.  
Immer näher kamen sich ihre Gesichter.   
Harry drängte nicht. Er wollte Lucius die Möglichkeit geben, sich abzuwenden und den Moment vergehen zu lassen. Aber nichts dergleichen geschah.  
Lucius liess zu, dass sich Harrys Lippen zärtlich auf die seinen legten.

Unendlich sanft, strich Harry über die samtweichen Lippen seines Gegenübers, der auf den leichten Druck reagierte und Harry zurückküsste.  
Seine Lippen trennten sich ein wenig, als Harry den Kuss intensivierte und mit seiner Zungenspitze leicht in Lucius Mundhöhle eintauchte.

Lucius stöhnte in den Kuss hinein und presste Harry automatisch näher an seinen Körper.  
Er spürte die Erregung des Jüngeren, der mit geschlossenen Augen den Kuss genoss und sich auf den Moment einliess.  
Auch Lucius spürte seine Härte, die sich an seinen Bauch presste und keuchte auf, als Harrys Zunge tief in seinen Mund eintauchte.

"Harry! Lucius!"

Laut unterbrach Severus' Stimme die ruhe der Nacht und riss sie damit gewaltsam, aus ihrem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

"So etwas darf sich nicht wiederholen Harry… Verstehst du?"  
Lucius machte ein paar Schritt von Harry fort und begann sein derangiertes Äusseres zu richten, bevor er sich zu Severus umdrehte, der kurz darauf in Sichtweite kam.

"Wie könnt ihr es wagen, mich mit diesem Walross alleine zu lassen."  
Severus merkte nichts von der angespannten Stimmung, die zwischen den beiden herrschte, als er wütend darauf beharrte, zu gehen.

Er bemerkte weder Harrys gerötete Wangen, noch Lucius hektischer Atem, der noch eine Weile brauchte, bevor er seiner Erregung Herr wurde.  
Harry war eine Gefahr für sein Selenheil, das wusste er, seit er diese köstlichen Lippen geschmeckt hatte.

Ein Blick auf den Helden der Zauberwelt, dessen Gesicht, trotz der Röte, ein Lächeln zierte und Lucius musste leer Schlucken. Der Junge schien absolut zufrieden mit sich und seiner Reaktion zu sein.  
Während sich Severus, über die unglaublich grossen Brüste seiner Tanzpartnerin mokierte, sah Harry immer wieder zu ihm hin.   
Lucius erkannte, wie sehr ihn diese grünen Augen faszinierten.  
Dennoch, es durfte nicht sein. Harry war jünger als sein Sohn. Sein ethisches Denken zwang ihn dazu, sich allfällige Gefühle zu verkneifen.

Als sie an der Garderobe ankamen um sich ihre Umhänge zu holen, legte Harry eine Hand auf seinen Unterarm und fragte nach der Garderobennummer.   
Er dachte sich nichts dabei, aber Lucius zuckte zurück, als ob er sich verbrannt hätte und zog es vor, Harrys verletzten Blick zu ignorieren…

*****

Da Harry kurz darauf seine Ausbildung begann, erübrigte es sich, dass sich Lucius länger Gedanken um den Jungen machte. Nur hin und wieder schlichen sich diese wunderschönen grünen Augen in seine Träume.

Die Zeit verging und er sah Harry beinahe ein ganzes Jahr nicht mehr. Harry widmete sich dem intensiven Training der Auroren und hatte für Empfänge keine Zeit mehr.  
Dennoch trafen sie sich an einem Empfang zufällig wieder.  
Es war ein Anlass ähnlich dem, von vor einem Jahr, der sie wieder zusammenführte.  
Allerdings arbeitete Harry an diesem Abend und war nicht der Ehrengast.

Er, der grosse Harry Potter, der Bezwinger Voldemorts… Ein junger Mann, der selbst in Gefahr war, immer und überall angegriffen zu werden, war von seinem Chef abkommandiert worden, um gemeinsam mit seinem Partner, den Schutz der Ministeriumsverantwortlichen zu garantieren.

Fudge schien zufrieden, Harry in dieser Position zu sehen. Zumindest sprach sein wohlwollendes, leicht hämisches Lächeln dafür, wann immer sein Blick auf den Helden fiel.

Im Gegensatz zu Sirius, der alles andere als zufrieden wirkte und beschwörend auf Severus einsprach. Dass er damit Lucius in den Wahnsinn trieb, der sich langsam aber sicher paranoid fühlte, merkte Black nicht.

"Warum hast du überhaupt zugelassen, dass sich Harry für diesen Beruf entschied", meinte er leicht genervt, auch wenn er selbst besorgte Blicke, in Richtung des jungen Mannes schickte, der sich so oft in seine Träume schlich.

"Erstens ist der Beruf eines Aurors zu jeder Zeit gefährlich und, wenn man dann noch Harry Potter heisst, ist man ausgestellt wie auf einem Präsentierteller" machte Lucius seinem Ärger Luft und versuchte sich selbst einzureden, das Ganze professionell abhandeln zu können.  
"Warum hast du nicht interveniert, als du noch die Möglichkeit dazu hattest?"

"Sein Vater war ein Auror. Ein sehr guter sogar. Und ich ebenfalls, auch wenn mir der Aufenthalt in Askaban meine Karriere versaute. Was hätte ich machen sollen. Es dem Jungen verbieten… ihm sagen, dass es zu gefährlich ist? Er hat Voldemort getötet. Wie viel gefährlicher kann ein Beruf noch sein, in seinen Augen?"

Lucius bemerkte die Angst, die Sirius die Luft abschnürte und nur rudimentär etwas mit dem Beruf eines Aurors oder dem heutigen Abend zu tun hatte.   
Da musste mehr dahinterstecken und er wollte verdammt sein, wenn er es nicht schaffte, herauszufinden, warum Sirius so aufgeregt war.  
"Was ist los?", fragte er den Mann daher direkt.  
"Warum sind wir wirklich hergekommen. Was verschweigst du?"

Es war Severus der antwortete.  
"Harry hat Briefe zugeschickt bekommen. Drohbriefe um genau zu sein." Severus machte eine kleine Pause, bevor er mit leiser Stimme weitersprach.  
"Er weiss nichts davon, da Sirius Harrys Post entgegennimmt, solange er in der Ausbildung steckt und sie nicht weiterleitet.  
Im Ministerium ist er in Sicherheit. Nur, wenn es dem Minister einfällt ihn zum Bodyguard zu ernennen, wird es schwierig für seine Sicherheit zu sorgen."

"Dann bleibt euch nichts Anderes übrig, als es ihm zu sagen. Schliesslich muss er wissen, dass er in Gefahr schwebt."

Lucius sah besorgt zu, wie Harry von einem weiteren Auror abgelöst wurde und in Richtung Toilette verschwand.  
Augenblicklich setzte er sich in Bewegung und kümmerte sich nicht um Sirius oder Severus, die ihm konsterniert nachsahen.  
Als Harry durch die Tür verschwand, ging ihm Lucius nach und sprach ihn an kaum, dass sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte.

"Harry!" 

Nur dieses eine Worte kam über seine Lippen und er merkte, wie ihn diese Begegnung aufwühlte. Das dies auch so verdammt schwer sein musste.

"Lucius!"

In Harrys Gesicht erschien ein Lächeln, welches Lucius sofort für sich einnahm.   
Er wusste ja, dass der Junge für ihn Schwärmte, aber dass er sich so freute ihn zu sehen, konnte er kaum glauben.

Automatisch trat er einen Schritt zurück als Harry sich ihm nähern wollte.  
Harrys Lächeln erlosch, als er den Rückzieher sah und mal wieder überkam ihn das schlechte Gewissen, den jungen Mann so zu behandeln.

"Ich hatte nicht vor dir zu nahe zu treten", meinte Harry auch gleich und man hörte seiner Stimme an, wie betroffen er war.

"Das hatte ich auch nicht angenommen. Aber ich will dich nicht ermutigen. Schliesslich war ich es, der dir gefolgt ist. Ich wollte, dass dir klar wird, dass ich dir nicht auf ein romantisches Treffen aus bin. Der Grund warum ich dir hinterhergegangen bin, ist der, dass ich dich warnen will. Ich will dich nicht küssen oder dir sonst auf eine Weise zu nahetreten."

"Das weiss ich bereits. Schliesslich zeigst du mir seit eurer Ankunft, die kalte Schulter.  
Stell dir mal vor, dass merke sogar ich… auch wenn ich nicht so intelligent wie du oder Severus bin."

"Zynismus steht dir nicht Harry", gab sich Lucius abgebrühter, als er sich fühlte.

"Nein! Was steht mir dann?", Harry sah Lucius tief in die Augen.  
"Warum bist du mir gefolgt?"

"Es gab Drohungen gegen dich und ich wollte dich warnen, das ist alles!", versuchte Lucius seine Anwesenheit zu bagatellisieren.

"Drohungen, die an meine Person gerichtet wurden, gab es bereits seit meiner Kindheit. Das ist nichts Neues."  
Harry sah Lucius mit verklärtem Blick an, als er sich ihm langsam annäherte.  
"Warum bist du wirklich gekommen Lucius. Bist du sicher, dass du nicht in den Genuss eines weiteren Kusses kommen willst?"

Harry trat so nahe als möglich an den Mann heran, ohne ihn zu berühren und flüsterte leise Unsinnigkeiten in dessen Ohr. Er konnte nicht sagen, was aus seinem Mund kam nur, dass es ihn über alle Massen erregte, dem Blondhaarigen so nahe zu sein, ohne ihn zu berühren oder seinen Mund auf dessen Lippen zu legen.   
Es knisterte zwischen ihnen und Lucius konnte dies keinesfalls mehr abstreiten, wenn er in sein Gesicht sah.

Beide waren unsinnigerweise ausser Atem, als sich die Tür öffnete und ein Mann eintrat, der ebenfalls zur Toilette musste und Lucius damit rettete, auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, dass er ein Retter in höchster Not war.

"Du bist ein Feigling Lucius Malfoy", meinte Harry mit einem Lächeln, als er die Hand hob und sich eine federleichte Berührung nicht verkneifen konnte.  
Mit den Fingerspitzen berührte er die erhitzten Wangen des Blondhaarigen, bevor er sich umdrehte und ohne ein weiteres Wort, den Raum verliess.

Sie würden sich wiedersehen…


	4. Die Liebe seines Lebens

Die nächsten Wochen waren nicht leicht. Lucius fühlte sich aufgewühlt und immer öfters, schlichen sich diese unsagbar grünen Augen in seine Träume.

Einzig die Tatsache, dass er Harry nicht oft sah, rettete ihn. Er beruhigte sich wieder und konnte sich auf seine Arbeit und seinen Sohn konzentrieren, der sich in eine hübsche junge Dame verliebt hatte und heute mit ihm dabei war, einen Ring auszusuchen, um bei Astoria Greengrass' Vater die Erlaubnis einzuholen, um ihre Hand anzuhalten.

Allerdings verfluchte Lucius bereits die Tatsache, Draco in die Winkelgasse begleitet zu haben.  
Viel zu viele Menschen säumten die Strassen und es war mehr als anstrengend, mit seinem Sohn von Juwelier zu Juwelier zu laufen, ohne dass sich der Junge für ein Schmuckstück entschied.

"Denkst du, ihr gefällt ein Verlobungsring mit Saphiren?"

"Nein Draco! Es muss ein kleiner, aber edler Diamant sein. Alle jungen Frauen schwärmen von einem klassischen Verlobungsring. Du musst nicht experimentieren und dir das Leben schwermachen.  
Kauf ihr diesen Ring da vorne in der Auslage und investier den Aufpreis in den automatischen Anpassungszauber, dann kann nichts mehr schiefgehen."

Lucius bemühte sich wirklich, sich seine Verstimmung nicht anmerken zu lassen. Aber Draco bemerkte natürlich den leicht säuerlichen Blick.

"Du musst nicht so genervt sein. Schliesslich verlobe ich mich nur einmal im Leben. Da will ich, dass alles perfekt ist."

Lucius sah seinen Sohn zum ersten Mal, seit sie die Gasse betreten hatten, liebevoll an.

"Die Hauptsache ist doch, dass ihr euch liebt. Denkst du nicht auch, dass sie ''Ja'' sagt, weil sie dich heiraten will und nicht, weil du ihr den schönsten Ring schenkst, den sie jemals gesehen hat?"

Draco liess den Kopf hängen und schluckte trocken.

"Ich habe Angst, dass sie nein sagt. Ich meine, wir sind noch nicht so lange zusammen. Dennoch spüre ich ganz einfach, dass sie die Richtige für mich ist. Verstehst du? Hier, tief in meinem Herzen weiss ich, dass wir zusammengehören."

"Ihr werdet ein wundervolles Ehepaar, das weiss ich jetzt schon."

Gerührt umarmte Lucius seinen Sohn und deutete dem Juwelier, den Ring einzupacken, den Draco für seine Angebetete ausgesucht hatte.

"Astoria wird stolz darauf sein, Mrs Draco Malfoy zu werden. Diese junge Dame weiss was sie will… das hat sie bereits früher klargestellt. Und dich will sie mein Sohn. Sie liebt dich wirklich.  
George Greengrass hat es mir gegenüber erst letzte Woche wieder erwähnt.   
Er war fast schon genervt von der Schwärmerei seiner Tochter, die täglich mit neuen Anekdoten von euren Treffen aufwartete und dich über alle Massen lobte.  
Ich denke, dass auch George froh ist, wenn ihr endlich verheiratet seid und euch täglich sehen könnt." 

"Auch! Vater?", neckte Draco ihn, da ihm die Spitzfindigkeit in Lucius' Aussage nicht entgangen war. 

"Warum denn ''auch'', soll das etwa heissen, ich nerve dich mit meinem Gerede über die Liebe?"

"Werde jetzt bloss nicht frech Draco. Schliesslich bin ich immer noch dein Vater!", scherzte das Oberhaupt der Malfoys und zeigte mit dem Finger drohend auf seinen Sohn.

Der nahm diese Geste allerdings nicht ernst, sondern deutete nun seinerseits auf Fortescues Eissalon und grinste schelmisch, als er meinte: "Vielleicht sollten wir unsere erhitzten Gemüter bei einer Portion Eis kühlen Dad. Ich denke wirklich, dass das ein gute Idee ist."

Lachend machten sich die beiden auf den Weg und sassen gerade vor einem Riesenbecher ihres Lieblingseises, als Ron und Hermine, gemeinsam mit Harry und einem fremden Mann, die Tür zu Fortescues Eisdiele öffneten.

Konsterniert, bemerkte Lucius die Hand des Fremden auf Harrys Rücken. Der Mann besass sogar die Frechheit, sie dort zu belassen.   
Auch wenn es ihn nichts anging, störte ihn dieser Umstand mehr, als ihm lieb war.

Harry blieb lächelnd stehen, als er ihn und Draco erkannte, winkte ihnen kurz zu, bevor er sich zu seinen Freunden an die Theke stellte, um sein Eis auszusuchen.

Ron, der seine Portion zuerst in Händen hielt, steuerte zielstrebig zum Tisch neben ihrem und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, gefolgt von Hermine, deren Eis viel kleiner ausgefallen war, als die Riesenportion ihres Freundes.  
Hermine lächelte, während sie ihn und Draco begrüsste, bevor sie sich an ihren Freund wandte: 

"Jetzt schling nicht so Ron. Du hättest ruhig mit dem Essen auf uns warten können."

"Hey! Das Eis schmilzt. Ich will es essen, nicht trinken."

"Hör nicht hin Dad!", holte Draco ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
"Die beiden sind immer so."

Lucius beobachtete Harry, der gemeinsam mit dem Fremden um die Wette lächelte und sich zu Ron und Hermine an den Tisch setzte.  
"Rück mal rüber Ron. Du wirst doch wohl nicht den ganzen Platz für dich alleine beanspruchen."

Selbst die Stimme des Fremden klang in seinen Ohren viel zu erotisch.

"Hey Charlie, sei nicht so frech. Schliesslich war es meine Idee, heute her zu kommen!" Ron war nicht auf den Mund gefallen und konterte geschickt, als dieser Charlie ihn weiter foppte.

Harry sagte nicht viel. Er lächelte, hörte seinen Freunden zu und führte langsam seinen Löffel zum Mund.  
Wenn Lucius es nicht besser gewusst hätte, so hätte er Harry eine Absicht unterstellt.  
Doch der junge Mann dachte sich nichts dabei, als er genüsslich das Eis vom Löffel leckte und mit der Zungenspitze hin und wieder über die Lippen fuhr.

Es war Erotik pur, wie Harry sein Eis ass, auch wenn er es nicht absichtlich machte. Dennoch spürte Lucius seinen Schritt eng werden und merkte, wie er unruhig auf seinem Stuhl herumrutschte um in eine einigermassen bequeme Lage zu kommen.

Von weit her hörte er die Stimme seines Sohnes, der ihm die Pläne für seine Hochzeit näher brachte.   
Aber alles was Lucius sah, war Harry. Harry und dieser Charlie, der seine Hand mal wieder nicht bei sich behalten konnte, als er mit dem Helden der Zauberwelt sprach und ihn unsittlich betatschte.

"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du heiraten willst!", mischte sich nun gottlob Hermine ein und verwickelte Draco in ein angeregtes Gespräch über dessen bald Verlobte. Schliesslich war auch sie mit Ron verlobt und wollte bald heiraten. Das bescherte ihnen natürlich viel Gesprächsstoff.

Lucius merkte, dass er langsam wütend wurde, als dieser Charlie sich noch weiter Harry annäherte und ihm Zärtlichkeiten ins Ohr flüsterte, was den jungen Mann zum erröten brachte.  
Lucius ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, als Harry lebhaft auf Charlies Tuscheln reagierte.  
Harry schlug diesem ominösen Charlie spielerisch auf den Arm und meinte mit Belustigung in der Stimme:

"Jetzt hör aber mal auf. Das bildest du dir doch nur ein."

"Nein, wenn ich es dir doch sage. Ich habe es ganz genau beobachten können. Es stimmt. Ich verarsche dich nicht."

Hey Leute!", mischte sich Ron ein und Lucius hasste ihn im Moment ganz einfach dafür.

"Redet bitte nicht in dieser Geheimsprache, solange ich mit am Tisch sitze. Ich möchte verstehen was ihr sagt.   
Also bitte. Wer verarscht hier wen?", fragte er ganz direkt und ignorierte gekonnt, Harrys erröten.

Charlie sah seinen Bruder eindringlich an, bevor er zu Harry sah, ihm den Arm um die Schultern legte und antwortete.  
"Dein bester Freund hier ist unglücklich verliebt und glaubt mir nicht, dass es nicht ganz so aussichtslos zu sein scheint, wie er meint."

"Du täuschst dich Charlie. Glaub mir. Ich habe mit dem Mann gesprochen und da läuft nichts. Er will mich nicht."

"Entschuldigt, dass ich gefragt habe, die Einzelheiten könnt ihr euch sparen", meinte Ron kopfschüttelnd.   
Harry war viel zu Zurückhaltend, um eine oberflächliche Liebelei zu starten. Wenn Harry eine Beziehung einging, dann würde es etwas Ernstes sein. Von daher nahm er Charlies Worte nicht ganz so ernst.

Lucius hingegen knirschte mit den Zähnen. Sein Verstand musste unter Voldemort doch mehr gelitten haben, als er dachte. Er ertappte sich dabei, dass er unbedingt wissen wollte, wer dieser Mann war, in den der Held der Zauberwelt so unglücklich verliebt war.  
Er spürte eine Eifersucht, die er seit seiner Hochzeit mit Narzissa nicht mehr verspürt hatte.  
Dieser Charlie, der ein Bruder von Ron zu sein schien, versuchte augenscheinlich, Harry dazu zu bringen, diesen Fremden zu vergessen, damit der Weg für ihn frei war.

Lucius Verstand raste, auch wenn er nicht erkannte, warum ihn diese Neuigkeit so aufwühlte.  
Schliesslich konnte es ihm egal sein, für wen sich Harry entschied.  
Wütend wollte er Draco zum Aufstehen bewegen, als ihn das Gespräch seines Sohnes mit dieser Granger hellhörig werden liess.

"Natürlich kommen wir gerne zum Essen. Wenn es keine allzu grossen Umstände macht. Nicht war Vater?", wandte sich Draco ihm zu und erwischte ihn eiskalt.  
Er hatte keine Ahnung, von was die beiden gesprochen hatten, so sehr war er mit der Betrachtung des Helden beschäftigt gewesen.

"Wir kommen sehr gerne", gelang es ihm zu krächzen und räusperte sich, bevor er sich erneut an Hermine wandte, die ihn lächelnd musterte.  
"Wann sagten Sie nochmal, werden wir erwartet?", versuchte er sich seines Benehmens zu erinnern, das ansonsten immer tadellos war.

"Wir hatten noch keine Zeit vereinbart, aber ich denke, dass sieben Uhr eine gute Zeit ist. Molly wird sich freuen, wenn ich ihr sage, dass wir heute Abend Gäste haben. Vor allem wenn sie sich mit ihnen über Hochzeiten austauschen kann."  
Sie drehte sich zu Ron hin, der nicht ganz so begeistert von den Gästen schien und stupste ihn gewaltsam an.

"Nun sag doch auch einmal etwas Ron. Schliesslich ist es auch deine Hochzeit, um die es geht."

"Warum sollte ich etwas dazu sagen wollen?", Ron sah seine Liebste verständnislos an.  
"Schliesslich nehme ich Dracos Hilfe gerne an. Wenn er uns helfen will in unserer Planung, nur zu."

Ron wandte sich daraufhin kurzerhand Harry zu und klatschte begeistert in die Hände.  
"Ich habe die Idee. Warum kommst du nicht auch zu uns. Gemeinsam mit Sirius und Severus.  
Dann können wir zusammen quatschen, während sich Draco und Hermine, mit Mutter über Brautkleider und all den Kram austauschen!"

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! Du begibst dich auf dünnes Eis mein Lieber. Auf viel zu dünnes Eis."

Obwohl Lucius noch immer keine Ahnung hatte, um was es hier überhaupt ging, machte er gute Miene zum bösen Spiel und meinte galant, während er sich erhob.

"Grüssen sie ihre Mutter von uns. Wir freuen uns sehr, heute Abend ihre Kochkünste loben zu dürfen."

Mit einem Nicken verabschiedete er sich bis zum Abend von der Truppe und niemandem, ausser Harry fiel auf, dass sein Blick länger auf ihm lag, als es normalerweise der Fall war.  
Harry fühlte den stechenden Blick von Lucius, was ihn erschaudern liess.

"Bis heute Abend!", konnte sich Harry eine anzügliche Bemerkung nicht verkneifen, deren Sinn jedoch nur Lucius erkannte, der das Triezen in der Stimme des jungen Mannes herauszuhören glaubte. Vielleicht sah er aber auch bereits Gespenster.  
Entschlossen wandte er sich ab und liess Draco seine Verstimmtheit merken, als er sich mit wütender Stimme an ihn wandte.

"Vielleicht hast du das nächste Mal die Güte und warnst mich vor, wenn du vorhast, eine Einladung dieser aufdringlichen Familie anzunehmen."

"Ich weiss gar nicht was du hast Dad. Ich dachte du freust dich, endlich mal wieder unter Menschen zu kommen. Es sind unsere Freunde. Da nimmt man hin und wieder eine Gelegenheit war, sich zu treffen.  
Ausserdem dachte ich, dass es dich freut, Severus wieder zu sehen."

Da Lucius nicht wusste, was er darauf erwidern sollte, lief er stumm weiter und zählte in Gedanken bis hundert und von da an rückwärts, bis er sich beruhigt hatte.  
Zuhause angekommen, liess er sich erst einmal ein entspannendes Bad ein und versank in der wohltuenden Wärme, die seine Sorgen und Nöte wegschwemmen würde.   
Es verwunderte ihn nicht, dass er von grünen Augen träumte kaum, dass er die Augen schloss und zu träumen begann.

Wilde Szenen schlichen sich in seinen Schlaf, in denen er Charlie Weasley wütend anfauchte, die Finger von seinem Harry zu lassen.  
Sein Harry… Diese Worte gingen ihm nicht mehr aus dem Sinn, als er die Wanne verliess, sich sorgfältig ankleidete und sich auf dem Weg nach unten, eine kleine Rose ins Revers steckte. Schliesslich waren sie zum Essen verabredet.

Dass er sich alleine für Harry so zurechtmachte, verneinte er vehement und schob sein Unterbewusstsein weit nach hinten. Es durfte ganz einfach nicht sein. 

*****

 

Molly und Arthur Weasley waren in ein angeregtes Gespräch mit Severus vertieft, auf das sich Lucius jedoch nicht konzentrieren konnte.  
Natürlich drehte sie das Gespräch um Dracos Hochzeit, aber es gab auch noch viele andere Themen, die durcheinandergewirbelt wurden.

Er war froh, herrschte so ein heilloses Durcheinander am überfüllten Esstisch. Da fiel seine Wortkargheit hoffentlich nicht auf.  
Schon wieder sass Harry neben Charlie Weasley und erneut hielt dieser Bursche seine Hände nicht bei sich, sondern strich immer wieder über Harrys Rücken.

Lucius musste sich zusammenreissen, nicht die Fäuste sprechen zu lassen, aber seinem Gesichtsausdruck war vieles abzulesen.

"Geht es dir nicht gut Vater?", äusserte sich Draco besorgt und beugte sich zu ihm hin, als ihm der verkniffene Gesichtsausdruck auffiel.

"Ich habe nur etwas Kopfschmerzen. Nichts, was dir Sorgen bereiten sollte."

"Mir dröhnt der Kopf ebenfalls", mischte sich Harry ungefragt in das Gespräch.  
"Wenn ihr uns entschuldigt, dann denke ich, dass Lucius und mir ein wenig frische Luft gut tut und hoffentlich die Schmerzen verschwinden lässt."

Harry war aufgestanden und sah ihn eindringlich an. Für ihn ein Zeichen aufzustehen, da er sich ja schlecht weigern konnte, an die frische Luft zu gehen, nachdem er über Kopfschmerzen geklagt hatte.  
Er schob seinen Stuhl zurück, nahm aus Harrys Händen seinen Umhang in Empfang und folgte dem Jüngeren hinaus in den Garten.  
Kaum schloss sich dir Tür hinter ihnen, wandte er sich wütend an Harry.

"Was soll das? Warum versuchst du mich zum Narren zu halten. Gefällt es dir so sehr, mich wütend zu sehen?"

"Pst… warte noch eine Weile, sie beobachten uns durch das Fenster. Lass uns in Richtung Schuppen spazieren, da sind wir ausser Sichtweite."

Mit bebenden Händen und wackligen Beinen lief Lucius neben Harry her und wusste noch nicht einmal, wieso er sich so labil fühlte.  
Schliesslich wollte er nichts von dem Jungen.  
Auf der Rückseite des Schuppens angekommen, drehte sich Harry lächelnd zu ihm um und sah ihn verliebt an.

"Warum sperrst du dich so sehr gegen deine Gefühle. Dir muss aufgefallen sein, dass uns eine Anziehungskraft umgibt, der wir kaum widerstehen können."

"Da ist nichts Harry. Sieh es endlich ein. Ich bin konsterniert, weil mir deine Blicke aufgefallen sind, die mich peinlich berührt haben. Was, wenn jemand anderes ausser mir sie bemerkt. Was willst du ihnen sagen?"

"Vielleicht, dass ich mich in einen wundervollen Menschen verliebt habe, der sich leider nicht eingestehen kann, sich ebenfalls zu mir hingezogen zu fühlen… oder ich sage ganz einfach, dass ich dich heiss finde, mich von dir angezogen fühle und ich jedes Mal hart werde, wenn ich dein Lächeln sehe, deine Blicke auf mir spüre und deine Stimme höre… Such dir etwas aus Lucius. Was soll ich sagen, wenn mich jemand auf meine Gefühle anspricht?"

"Das muss aufhören Harry…"

Weiter kam Lucius nicht, da seine Lippen von einem hungrigen Kuss verschlossen wurden.  
Er reagierte augenblicklich auf Harrys Liebkosungen, der mit der Zunge fordernd seine Mundhöhle plünderte und ihn damit zum Keuchen brachte.

Automatisch fuhren seine Hände zu Harrys Umhang und liessen diesen bald darauf zu Boden gleiten.   
Eine Hand fuhr zu Harrys Hemd und widmete sich den Knöpfen, die einer nach dem andren, seinem Drängen nachgaben.  
Bald schon fuhr Lucius mit den Fingerkuppen über Harrys Brust, der nun seinerseits mit geschlossenen Augen dastand und in den Kuss stöhnte, als er seine Nippel hart werden spürte.  
Es war für beide ein innerer Zwang, sich gegenseitig zu berühren und sich immer wilder zu küssen, zu necken und zu spüren.

Wild stiess Harry sein Becken nach vorne um seine Härte an Lucius Oberschenkel zu reiben, was ihn bald darauf erschaudern liess und er sich aufhissend in seine Hosen ergoss.

Dieser Moment liess Lucius wieder klar sehen und er zuckte erschrocken zurück, als Harry sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnte, als sein Orgasmus ihn überrollte.

"Das muss aufhören Harry. Ich will das nicht. Ich will dich nicht. Ich brauche dich nicht und bitte dich inständig, meinen Wunsch zu respektieren."

Mit diesen Worten schloss Lucius sein Hemd und zog sich den Umhang über, als ob er sich vor der Kälte schützen wollte, die er so oder so nicht wahrgenommen hatte.  
Harry sah ihn an und Lucius erkannte den Schmerz hinter den grünen Augen.

"Warum weigerst du dich, dir einzugestehen, dass auch du Gefühle für mich hast?"  
Er schaffte es nicht, die Tränen aus seiner Stimme herauszuhalten, als er fortfuhr.  
"Ich habe mich in dich verliebt Lucius und ich spüre, dass auch du, etwas für mich empfindest.  
Also warum…!"

"Es darf ganz einfach nicht sein. Ich will es nicht und ich denke, ich habe ein Recht darauf, dass du meinen Wunsch respektierst. Also hör endlich auf, dich mir aufzudrängen."

Harry zuckte zurück als hätte er ihn geschlagen.  
"Du brauchst keine Angst mehr zu haben… ich werde mich dir nie mehr unsittlich nähern, wenn du das nicht willst…"

Müde, traurig und frustriert, drehte sich Harry um und verschwand in der Dunkelheit, wo er kurz darauf apparierte.  
Dass im Fuchsbau Menschen auf ihn warteten, war ihm egal. Er musste jetzt alleine sein.

Sein Herz pochte schmerzhaft in seiner Brust, als er im Grimmauldplatz ankam.   
Er verliebte sich nicht so leicht, aber wenn er sein Herz einmal verloren hatte, dann war es für die Ewigkeit. Vielleicht tat es deshalb so weh…


	5. Dracos Glück

Stolz sass Lucius Malfoy auf seinem Stuhl und vergoss die eine oder andere Träne, als Draco seiner Liebsten das Jawort gab.  
Beim anschließenden Bankett, feierten die Gäste fröhlich und ausgelassen. Es wurde gelacht und getanzt. Nur er selbst, sass melancholisch da und beobachtete die Feiernden.

Severus tanzte gerade mit seinem Liebsten und sah ihm verliebt in die Augen.  
Er versuchte verzweifelt nicht neidisch zu reagieren, schließlich gönnte er ihnen ihr Glück von Herzen. Auch, dass sie zu ihrer Beziehung stehen konnten, empfand er als große Bereicherung. 

Er selbst, konnte sich nicht dazu entschließen, sich öffentlich als schwul zu outen, da er das Ansehen seiner verstorbenen Frau nicht beschmutzen wollte.   
Was würden die Leute denken, wenn herauskam, dass er seine Frau nie so geliebt hatte, wie sie es verdiente.  
Die Leute würden sich ihre Mäuler zerreißen und das wollte er Narzissa Andenken, aber auch Draco nicht antun, der gerade heute, so glücklich schien.

Verliebt sass Draco mit seiner frisch angetrauten Ehefrau in einer abgedunkelten Ecke und küsste sie hingebungsvoll. Auch ihm würde es das Herz brechen, wenn die Leute über den Vater tuscheln würden. Es war besser, den Schein zu wahren und sich nicht neu zu verlieben.

Etwas wehmütig sah Lucius zu den Weasleys, die geschlossen an der Hochzeit teilnahmen.  
Eigentlich waren alle gekommen um Draco und Astoria in den Bund der Ehe zu geleiten.  
Alle, außer Harry…

Ohne ein Wort, war der Junge damals aus dem Fuchsbau geflüchtet und hatte sich anschließend von seinem Vorgesetzten versetzen lassen.  
Selbst sein Patenonkel konnte nicht sagen, wo Harry im Moment Dienst tat. Nur, dass er im Ausland stationiert war.

Wenn Lucius ehrlich war, dann musste er zugeben, dass er diesen Wirbelwind vermisste.  
Aber er war froh, sich nicht mit den Schwierigkeiten ihrer Nichtbeziehung auseinandersetzen zu müssen.   
Draco setzte sich zu ihm und lächelte ihn an.

"So in Gedanken versunken Dad? Was ist los?"

"Ich bin nur noch einmal deine verschiedenen Lebensabschnitte durchgegangen mein Sohn.", log Lucius geschickt.  
"Schließlich verlässt du mich heute und lebst dein eigenes Leben. Verzeih einem alten Mann, dass er da ein wenig melancholisch wird."

"Du bist nicht alt Dad, also hör auf, die wie einer zu benehmen. Du bist ein Mann mittleren Alters, der sich durchaus noch einmal verlieben könnte, wenn du nur nicht so stur darauf beharren würdest, nicht schwul sein zu dürfen."

Draco zeigte auf seinen Patenonkel, der gerade mit Sirius auf der Tanzfläche stehengeblieben war und diesen, zur Freude der Gäste, in eine hemmungslose Knutscherei verwickelte.

"Sieh dir Onkel Sev an. Der lässt nicht zu, dass etwas seine Liebe zu Sirius trübt. Wenn ihm etwas nicht passt, dann spricht er darüber mit seinem Partner, aber die Leute um ihn herum, die sind ihm egal."

"Du weißt…"

"Natürlich! Jeder der dich kennt… richtig kennt, als Freund oder als Vertrauter… der weiß, dass du dich bewusst zurück hältst um dem Familiennamen nicht zu schaden und um Mom's Andenken nicht zu beschmutzen. 

Dabei ist es völlig unnötig Dad. Ich weiß, dass du Mom geliebt hast. Wenn auch nicht so, wie ich Astoria liebe. Aber das erwartet auch niemand.   
Zumindest ich und Astoria sind uns einig, dass du dich verlieben und nicht mehr so traurig sein sollst. Versprichst du mir, es zumindest zu versuchen?"

Gerührt nahm Lucius seinen Sohn in den Arm und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.  
"Danke mein Sohn. Danke für deine Unterstützung und dein Verständnis. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie viel es mir bedeutet, dass du mich nicht verurteilst."

"Warum sollte ich. Du bist mein Dad und ich liebe dich. Wenn du nun anfängst, dich selbst wieder zu lieben, dann steht deinem Glück hoffentlich nichts mehr im Weg."

Schmunzelnd deutete Draco zu einem Mann in den Vierzigern, der aufdringlich zu ihnen hinübersah.  
"Wie sieht es mit ihm aus. Der Mann starrt dich bereits seit einiger Zeit an, als ob er dich vernaschen wollte. Wäre er nicht einen Flirt wert?"

Gerade eben noch, schaffte es Draco dem leichten Schlag auszuweichen den Lucius austeilte, als er leicht verlegen den Mann musterte, der wirklich nicht abgeneigt zu sein schien.

"Nein danke, ich verzichte", meinte er nur trocken, als er sich abwandte und wieder auf Severus und Sirius konzentrierte, die noch immer mit Küssen beschäftigt waren.

"Warum? Trägt er eine falsche Haarfarbe oder so?"

Lucius sah ein letztes Mal zu dem Mann hin, der jetzt sogar die Lippen mit seiner Zunge benetzte, was wohl erotisch wirken sollte und ihm damit ein untrügliches Zeichen gab, dass er interessiert war.

"Nein! Aber die falsche Augenfarbe", konterte Lucius mit einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln.

"Und was für eine Farbe müssten seine Augen denn haben um Himmelswillen?" Draco war wirklich neugierig zu erfahren auf wen sein Vater reagieren würde.

Doch der hatte keine Absicht, von grünen Augen zu sprechen, die ihn bis in seine Träume verfolgten und die er nicht vergessen konnte.

"Das bleibt mein Geheimnis Draco. Du musst nicht alles wissen."  
Und mit einem schnellen Blick zu Astoria, die ihm zuwinkte bevor sie sich wieder auf den Tanz mit ihrem Vater konzentrierte, meinte er zu seinem Sohn: 

"Kümmere dich lieber um deine Frau. Du kannst sie doch nicht bereits am ersten Tag eurer Ehe warten lassen."  
Liebevoll zerzauste er die blonde Mähne seines Sohnes, als er meinte:  
"Viel Spaß in euren Flitterwochen. Genießt die Zeit. Wenn ihr zurückkehrt, wird euer Haus endlich fertig sein."

Draco hatte sich entschlossen, aus dem Manor auszuziehen und sich etwas Eigenes zu Kaufen.  
Es traf sich gut, dass der Besitzer des Nachbargrundstücks zu alt wurde um alleine zu leben und sich dazu entschloss, sein Haus zu verkaufen.  
Draco hatte sofort zugegriffen. So hatte er seine Privatsphäre und war doch nicht weit von seinem Vater entfernt.

Im Moment waren die Renovierungsarbeiten noch in vollem Gange, sollten jedoch beendet sein, wenn sie von den Flitterwochen zurückkehrten, die sie für die nächsten zwei Monate, einmal um den Erdball führen würde.

*****

 

Viel zu schnell ging der Tag vorüber und ehe Lucius sich versah, war er alleine in dem riesigen Manor.  
Die Elfen waren noch damit beschäftigt, den Garten aufzuräumen, aber das Haus sah bereits wieder aus, als ob nie eine Hochzeit stattgefunden hätte.

Für heute war endlich Feierabend.  
Nach einer wohltuenden Dusche, sass Lucius in der Bibliothek und starrte in die lodernden Flammen des Kamins. Er liebte die wohltuende Wärme die das Feuer verströmte und ihn mit seinem Knistern beruhigte.   
In den Händen hielt er ein Glas Whisky, der ein angenehmes Gefühl in seinem Innern hinterließ, als die goldene Flüssigkeit langsam die Kehle hinunter glitt und der exquisiter Geschmack sich entfaltete.

Ein Geräusch im vorderen Teil des Hauses, erweckte seine Aufmerksamkeit.   
Auf unsicheren Schritten begab er sich in den Flur und spähte aus einem der kleinen Fenster, die ihm den Blick auf die Einfahrt des Hauses gestattete. Vielleicht hätte er nach dem vielen Wein, den er während des Hochzeitsfests getrunken hatte, auf den Whisky verzichten sollen. Aber dafür war es nun zu spät. Beschwipst versuchte er das Beste aus der Situation zu machen.

In der Dunkelheit konnte er sich zwar nicht sicher sein, aber er glaubte zu wissen, wer vor der Tür stand. 

Sein klopfendes Herz, die hektische Atmung, sein Blut, das in Wallung geriet kaum, dass er den Mann vor der Tür sah… Alles Anzeichen, die er nicht mehr verleugnen konnte.

Er brauchte diesen jungen Mann, wie die Luft zum Atmen. Harry stand draußen. Hier, vor seiner Tür.

Lange Zeit standen sie beide regungslos da, ohne eine Bewegung zu machen. Keiner wusste vom anderen.  
Harry klopfte nicht und Lucius machte keine Anstalten sich zu erkennen zu geben. Aber beide starrten die Tür an und getrauten sich nicht, den ersten Schritt zu tun.

Erst als Harry sich umdrehte und gehen wollte, ohne ein Wort an ihn gerichtet zu haben, kam Leben in den Blondhaarigen.  
Beinahe panisch, öffnete er die Tür, als Harry bereits den Kiesweg zum nächsten Apparierpunkt entlang ging.

"Harry! Bitte lass uns reden!"

Der Angesprochene blieb erschrocken stehen und drehte sich langsam um.

Lucius konnte den Blick nicht von dem Mann abwenden. Klitschnass stand Harry vor ihm.   
Lucius hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass es zu regnen begonnen hatte, aber die tropfende Gestalt vor ihm erzählte eine andere Geschichte.

"Lucius! Es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht stören aber…"

"Du störst nicht. Bitte komm herein, bevor du dir bei dem Wetter den Tod holst. Du bist ja klitschnass.  
Leider musst du dich mit mir zufriedengeben. Draco ist seit heute ein verheirateter Mann und…"

Lucius hörte selbst, dass er brabbelte, aber sein Alkoholgehalt und vor allem seine Nervosität, liess keine bessere Argumentation zu.   
Harry schien es nicht zu stören, als er leise lächelte und eintrat. Den Kopf hielt er absichtlich gesenkt, damit Lucius seine Emotionen nicht sah.

"Ich weiß. Ich habe die Einladung erhalten. Leider ging mein Portschlüssel nicht früher, sodass ich zu spät in England ankam.   
Aber nun bin ich da und…", erwähnte Harry das Offensichtliche und kam sich ein wenig dämlich vor, wie er triefend vor Nässe vor diesem Mann stand, der so unglaublich sexy wirkte, während er selbst aussah wie ein nasser, schrumpeliger Sack.

"Die Hauptsache ist doch, dass du da bist. Wir alle haben dich vermisst während der Feier.   
Sirius… sogar Severus! Und Draco hätte dir gerne seine Frau vorgestellt. Du hattest ja nie das Vergnügen sie kennenzulernen."

"Und du?", fragte Harry mit leiser Stimme, als er sich den Umhang von den Schultern streifte und sich im Flur der Malfoys umsah.   
Erinnerungen an seine Gefangenschaft schlichen sich in seine Gedanken und ließen ihn erschaudern.   
Bellatrix Lestrange hatte damals, in Voldemorts Auftrag, ganze Arbeit geleistet und ihn und Hermine gefoltert, bevor ihnen die Flucht aus dem Manor gelungen war.

Lucius verstand das Schaudern seines Gastes falsch und führte es auf den Regen, beziehungsweise auf die durchnässte Kleidung zurück.  
Geschwind liess er einen Trocknungszauber über den Helden gleiten und verkniff sich ein Lachen, als der junge Mann dampfend vor ihm stand. Die Schnelligkeit des Zaubers verursachte die rauchende Kleidung, was Harry etwas komisch aussehen liess.

Langsam ging Lucius in Richtung Küche voraus und hoffte, dass sein Gast ihm folgte.  
Harrys plötzliches Auftauchen hatte ihn sprachlos gemacht. Es geschah nicht oft, dass er nicht wusste, was er sagen oder tun sollte.

Stumm setzte sich Harry auf einen Stuhl in der Küche und sah ihm beim Hantieren am Herd zu.  
Der Wasserkocher für den Tee war schnell aufgesetzt und machte Lucius nicht allzu viel Arbeit.  
Er fühlte sich sehr nervös und wusste nicht, wie er ihre nächsten Schritte ansprechen sollte.

Ihre letzte Begegnung lag wie ein Damoklesschwert über ihnen. Er wusste, er hatte Harry sehr verletzt damals, als er in von sich stieß, im Haus der Weasleys.

Auch Harry schien in der Vergangenheit gefangen zu sein, da er keine Anstalten machte ein unverfängliches Gespräch zu beginnen, sondern die Zuckerdose auf dem Tisch hin und her schob, um seine Nervosität zu überspielen.

Das Wasser kochte und Lucius brühte ihnen beiden eine Tasse Tee auf. Er setzte sich Harry gegenüber, als er ihm das heiße Getränk entgegenhielt und ihn emotionslos anstarrte.   
Um die Ruhe zu durchbrechen, blies er ein paar Mal in seinen Becher und trank in kleinen Schlucken, bevor er sich zusammen riss und endlich das überfällige Gespräch begann. 

"Warum bist du hergekommen Harry. Warum jetzt und nicht während der Hochzeit… Und spar dir deine Ausrede mit dem Portschlüssel. Ich weiß selbst, wie schnell man die Zeiten umgehen kann, wenn man nur will…"

"Ich wollte dich sehen. Alleine, ohne jemanden der uns stört…" Harry drehte nervös seine Tasse in den Händen, atmete tief ein, als ob er sich in Gedanken Mut zusprechen würde, bevor er weitersprach.

"Ich muss wissen, ob wir wirklich keine Chance auf eine gemeinsame Zukunft haben… Ich dachte, wenn ich nur weit genug von dir entfernt bin, dass es mir leichter fallen würde, dich zu vergessen, aber meine Überlegungen waren falsch… Ich kann nicht richtig schlafen, vergesse zu essen, kann mich nicht auf meine Arbeit konzentrieren.

Ich wurde sogar von meinen amerikanischen Kollegen ausgelacht, wegen all der Fehler, die mir während der Arbeit passiert sind.   
Ich denke, sie glauben mir nicht einmal, dass ich der Bezwinger Voldemorts bin und halten das Ganze für ein abgekartetes Spiel der Engländer, da ich selbst an den einfachsten Aufgaben, die sie mir stellten, scheiterte.  
Ich kann sie verstehen. Ich war wirklich nicht gut während meiner Zeit in Amerika, da sich meine Gedanken immer nur um dich drehten…"

"Harry ich…!"

"Nein! Lass mich zuerst ausreden, dann höre ich dir zu. Bitte!"  
Flehend sah Harry ihn, um Verständnis bittend, an.  
Lucius fielen erst jetzt, die Veränderungen in Harrys Verhalten auf.

Natürlich war ihm der Gewichtsverlust aufgefallen, oder die eingefallenen Wangen, die das einst so strahlende Gesicht ersetzt hatten. Aber nun erkannte er auch die Veränderung, die Harrys Wesen durchgemacht hatte. 

War der Junge vor ein paar Monaten noch das blühende Leben, der vor Tatendrang nicht wusste wohin mit seiner Energie, war er jetzt, nur noch ein Abklatsch seiner selbst. Die Lebensenergie, seine Freude, alles schien verschwunden zu sein.

"Ich habe mich in dich verliebt Lucius Malfoy! Deine Zurückweisung schmerzt mich mehr, als ich in Worte fassen kann und ich denke, es ist nicht zu viel verlangt, wenn ich eine Erklärung verlange… Nicht, nachdem du so ekstatisch auf meine Küsse und meine Berührungen reagiertest. 

Was ist der Grund, dass du mich von dir stößt? Ich spüre doch, dass du mich begehrst!"

Wie ein Häufchen Elend sass Harry auf seinem Stuhl und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen, um die Tränen zu verstecken, die er nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte.

Lucius ertrug Harrys Schmerz nicht länger, denn auch sein Herz verlangte vehement nach der Wahrheit.   
Es klopfte schmerzhaft in seiner Brust und liess kein Lügengewebe mehr zu. 

"Harry!", versuchte er mit seiner warmen Stimme die Aufmerksamkeit seines Gastes zu wecken, doch mehr als ein trockenes Schluchzen bekam er nicht.

"Sieh mich an!", sprach er weiter und nahm Harrys Hände in die seinen. Zärtlich streichelte er über Harrys Handrücken, als er vor dem jungen Mann in die Knie ging und versuchte seinen Blick einzufangen.

Langsam, die Augen hoffnungsvoll geweitet, starrte Harry zu ihm auf.  
Der stand auf, als er sicher war, Harrys Aufmerksamkeit zu besitzen. 

"Lass uns im Wohnzimmer Platz nehmen, da spricht es sich bequemer. Findest du nicht auch?"

"Gerne", versuchte Harry seine Fassung wieder zu erlangen und folgte Lucius den Flur entlang, bis sie an einer großen Tür ankamen, die in Harry alle schlechten Erinnerungen hochkommen liess.   
Die ganzen Folterungen, die er von der Hand der Todesser in diesem Raum ertragen musste.

"Lass uns einen anderen Raum aussuchen Lucius… Bitte!"

Erstaunt hörte der Blondhaarige, die Panik, die Harry empfand. Ein Blick auf den jungen Mann und er hätte sich am liebste selbst bestraft.  
Siedend heiß erkannte er, warum Harry so entsetzt auf die geschlossene Tür starrte. Auch wenn er sich nicht aktiv an den Folterungen beteiligt hatte und viel zu spät dran gewesen war, um Harry dieses Leid zu ersparen.   
Der Raum weckte in Harry die ganzen schlechten Erinnerungen.

"Natürlich!   
Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch damals nicht eher helfen konnte", versuchte er sich erneut dafür zu entschuldigen, nicht geholfen zu haben.

"Lass uns in die Bibliothek gehen", wechselte er das Thema, als Harry nur ein müdes Lächeln für ihn übrig hatte.  
Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich Harry gegenüber, der in einem der Sessel Platz genommen hatte und ihn entschlossen ansah.

Plötzlich fühlte sich Lucius nervös. Er wusste, dass heute eine Entscheidung fallen würde. Die Entscheidung, ob er sich auf ein Abenteuer mit Harry einlassen konnte oder ob ihre gemeinsame Reise endete, bevor sie begonnen hatte. Harry verdiente eine Antwort… Und die würde er ihm heute geben.

"Harry ich..."


	6. Die Entscheidung

"Harry ich… Ich weiss du liebst mich und ich will nicht abstreiten, dass uns eine gewisse Anziehungskraft verbindet, wann immer wir uns treffen."

"Ich denke doch, dass das was wir teilen, über reine Anziehungskraft hinausgeht Lucius."

Harry war zu aufgeregt um stillzusitzen und auch Lucius musste sich erheben. Ihre Emotionen waren einfach zu extrem.  
Ernst standen sie sich gegenüber, als Harry versuchte, seine Gefühle zu erklären, während seine Hände zitterten.

"Immer wenn ich dich sehe, dich höre oder wenn du auch nur in meiner Nähe bist und ich dich spüre, habe ich das Gefühl, dass mein Innerstes vor Glück zerspringt.  
Mein Herz schlägt wie wahnsinnig und alles was zählt bist du."

Noch während er sprach, trat Harry näher zu Lucius heran und sah ihn voller Liebe an.

"Immer wenn ich daran denke, dich zu küssen, werde ich hart. Meine Gefühle, meine Gedanken ... alles dreht sich nur um dich", flüsterte Harry mit leiser, erotischer Stimme, die Lucius erschaudern liess.

"Spürst du es Lucius? Spürst du meine Stimme, die nach dir ruft, wenn ich mich einsam fühle.  
Gott Lucius, ich kann nicht mal mehr arbeiten, so sehr sehnt sich mein Körper nach dir.  
Ich musste herkommen. Verstehst du das? Ich will, dass du mich hältst, mich küsst und mich niemals mehr loslässt."

Lucius stand da und wusste nicht, was er noch sagen sollte. Auch er war nur ein Mann. Ein Mann mit Gefühlen, die im Moment so sehr in Aufruhr waren, dass er nicht mehr an sich halten konnte und Harry in seine starken Arme zog.

Fast schon brutal küsste er ihn. Er wollte diesen Mund plündern, schmecken, lecken… Einfach alles, was er mit seinen Küssen erreichen konnte, wollte er diesem jungen Mann schenken.

Harry stöhnte erregt über diese, mehr als erotische Behandlung und vergass, dass er ja eigentlich ein Ultimatum gestellt hatte. Vielleicht war es auch nicht mehr nötig. Harry hoffte es zumindest.

Lucius Bewegungen wurde fahrig, als er sich abmühte, Harry von seinem Oberteil zu befreien.  
Zitternd drückte Harry seinen Rücken durch um ihm den Zugriff zu seinen erogenen Zonen zu erleichtern, die darauf warteten, geleckt und gestreichelt zu werden.

Lucius' Hand ging zu Harrys Hose und streichelte über die Ausbuchtung, bevor er sie auf seine Gürtelschnalle legte und aufhörte, sich weiter vorzuarbeiten, als sich sein Verstand ein letztes Mal meldete.

"Gott Lucius! Ich schwör dir, wenn du noch einmal einen Rückzieher machst, dann weiss ich nicht, was ich mit dir mache.", stöhnte Harry in sein Ohr, als er verzweifelt versuchte Lucius' Hand zum Weitermachen zu bewegen. Erregt stiess Harry sein Becken nach vorne, damit der Blondhaarige seine Härte spüren musste.

Lucius wusste, es gab kein Zurück mehr. Selbst wenn er wollte, hatte er nicht die Kraft, diesem Körper zu widerstehen, der sich ihm so voller Vertrauen entgegenschob.

Unendlich Zärtlich und mit viel Geduld, arbeitete er sich weiter vor, bis Harry nackt vor ihm auf dem weichen Teppich lag, sich genüsslich vor dem Feuer räkelte und ihn damit in den Wahnsinn trieb.

Langsam sank Lucius ebenfalls neben Harry zu Boden und kümmerte sich um die Erektion des jungen Mannes die längst Lusttropfen absonderte und feucht glänzend abstand.   
Sie schien auf ihn zu warten. Sanft blies er über die Kuppe und leckte ganz leicht über die Spitze, bevor er sanft begann, daran zu knabbern und zu saugen.

"Lucius nicht!", versuchte Harry ihm zu sagen, dass das keine so gute Idee war. Er würde viel zu schnell kommen, wenn der Mann mit dieser Folter fortfuhr.  
Doch Lucius hatte sich zu lange zurückgehalten um jetzt aufzuhören.

"Lass dich fallen Harry. Du bist jung genug, um mehr als einmal deine Erlösung zu finden. Wenn du kommen willst, dann komm. Ich halte dich nicht auf."

Mit diesen Worten leckte sich Lucius weiter an Harrys Härte entlang, bis er sie ganz in den Mund nahm und Harry nicht mehr anders konnte, als hemmungslos in seinen Mund zu stossen.

Lucius sah sich gezwungen, den jungen Mann zu bremsen, indem er ihn an den Hüften festhielt, damit er nicht mehr ganz so enthusiastisch in seinen Mund stossen konnte. Dennoch dauerte es nicht sehr lange, bis Harry ein erstes Mal seine Erlösung fand.   
Lucius, der dieses Gefühl seit Jahren vermisst hatte, schluckte alles, was der Jüngere ihm so vertrauensvoll schenkte.

Als Harrys Erregung abebbte, löste er sich von Lucius und verwickelte den Blondhaarigen in einen wilden Kuss bei dem er sich selbst schmeckte. Ein Umstand, der ihn bereits wieder in Ekstase versetzte. So lange hatte er auf diesen Moment gewartet.  
Er konnte es kaum glauben, dass seine grosse Liebe nach ihm schmeckte und ihn begehrte.

Harry begann unendlich langsam, Lucius von seinen Kleidern zu befreien, bis auch er nackt auf dem weichen Teppich lag und vor Erregung stöhnte.  
Harry kümmerte sich unendlich sanft um die harten Nippel, die dunkel und glänzend abstanden. 

Lucius konnte nicht anders, als seinen Rücken durchzudrücken und seine Brust dem willigen Mund seines Liebsten entgegen zu pressen, während er sich mit den Ellbogen abstützte und unter halbgeöffneten Liedern, das erotische Bild beobachtete welches Harry abgab, als er abwechselnd an seinen Nippeln saugte, mit der Zunge darüberleckte oder die Brustwarze mit seinen Zähnen triezte. 

Wellenartige Schübe,schossen durch seinen angespannten Körper und endeten direkt in seinen Lenden.  
Harrys Mund brachte ihn an den Rand dessen, was er ertragen konnte. Es fühlte sich so unglaublich geil an, wie Harry ihn verwöhnte.

Als er schon glaubte, die Reizung seiner Nippel nicht mehr länger auszuhalten, löste sich Harry und arbeitete sich leckend in die südlicheren Regionen vor.  
Lucius glaubte zergehen zu müssen, als er sich auf Harrys Zunge konzentrierte, die in seinen Bauchnabel eintauchte, bevor Harry leicht über seine Eichel bliess und hauchzarte Küsse darauf hauchte.   
Gierig tauchte Harrys Zunge in die Öffnung ein und leckte die Lusttropfen ab, die Lucius in rauen Mengen absonderte.

Er konnte dieses Triezen kaum noch ertragen und stöhnte laut auf. Er fühlte sich mehr als verrucht und wollte nur noch Schreien, als Harry endlich ein Einsehen hatte und sich nach einem liebevollen Blick, mit dem er seine Einwilligung einholte, weitermachte.

Sanft kniete Harry sich zwischen seine angewinkelten Beine und spreizte sie noch etwas weiter auseinander um sich intensiv um seine Härte kümmern zu können.

Lucius fühlte sich wie ein hormongesteuerter Teenager, als er sich bemühte, nicht vorzeitig abzuspritzen. Er hatte so lange keinen erfüllenden Sex mehr gefühlt, dass er heute nicht mehr zu bremsen war. Er wollte alles und Harry war der Richtige um ihn in den siebten Himmel zu bringen. 

"Liebe mich Harry. Ich will dich in mir spüren."

"Bist du dir sicher? Dass du unten liegen willst, meine ich… ich bin für beides offen, aber die Vorstellung, mich in dir zu versenken, geilt mich ungemein auf!"

Harry stöhnte bei der Vorstellung, den Blondhaarigen unter sich liegen zu haben.   
Sein Schwanz zuckte vor Lust, als er die Antwort hörte, die einer Zustimmung gleichkam.

"Gott Harry, wenn du mich nicht bald nimmst, wird sich diese Frage erübrigen…"  
Lucius Blick traf Harrys.  
"Ich will, dass du mich nimmst... Jetzt! Also mach was…"

Harry liess sich nicht länger bitten, sondern machte mit seinem Liebesspiel weiter.   
Unendlich sanft, umfasste er die Beine des Blondhaarigen und führte sie in Richtung Brust, während er die Finger seiner rechten Hand, mit einem nonverbalen Zauber mit Gleitgel überzog und sie zielstrebig an den versteckten Eingang führte, während sein Mund sich gleichzeitig um Lucius' pochende Härte und die Hoden kümmerte. 

Harry tippte mit dem Finger in Lucius' Öffnung, während sein Mund die Spitze seines Penis malträtierte.  
Das Aufbäumen des Mannes belohnte ihn auf eine Weise, die sein Herz mit Liebe erfüllte und sein Innerstes von einer Wärme überrollt wurde, dass es beinahe zu viel Gefühl war.  
Harry spürte, dass er sich erneut einem Orgasmus näherte, obwohl er sich nicht eine Sekunde lang berührt hatte.

Stöhnend stiess er den Finger tiefer in Lucius und führte gleich darauf einen Zweiten ein, mit dem er zielstrebig den Lustpunkt suchte und auch fand, wie die Reaktion des Blondhaarigen aufzeigte, der überrascht aufschrie und gleich darauf in seinen Mund ejakulierte, da er es nicht mehr aushielt und von seinem Orgasmus überrollt wurde.

Wimmernd versuchte Lucius sich zurückzuhalten, war aber chancenlos. Die Überreizung war einfach zuviel.  
Alles was sein Gehirn noch vermochte, war ihn schreiend und hechelnd zu lassen, während sein Sperma schubweise aus ihm herausschoss.

Auch Harry genoss es, Lucius Samen zu schlucken und die Enge um seine Finger zu spüren, als sich die Seitenwände spasmisch zusammenzogen, während sie sich heftig atmend, von ihrem Höhenritt erholten.

Auch wenn sie noch nicht bis zum Ganzen gegangen waren, fühlten sich beide vollkommen befriedigt.  
Jetzt, da sie in den Genuss des jeweils Anderen gekommen waren, war klar, dass sie dies unbedingt wiederholen würden.

Es würden also noch viele Gelegenheiten folgen, an denen sie ihr Liebesspiel fortsetzen konnten.   
Sie würden nie genug bekommen. 

Harry war noch nie so intensiv gekommen und fühlte sich sehr verletzlich.  
Wie konnte es sein, dass er so emotional auf diesen Mann reagierte, auch wenn er ihn noch so begehrenswert fand. 

Lucius schien Harrys Verunsicherung zu spüren und presste Harrys bebenden Körper an seine Brust.  
Harry schmiegte sich an ihn, und lächelte, als Lucius ihn auf den Scheitel küsste.

Langsam kamen sie wieder auf dem Boden der Realität an und Lucius Gedanken gingen in eine gefährliche Richtung.  
Warum hatte er sich nicht zurückgehalten. Was hatte Harry an sich, dass er sich nicht beherrschen konnte.

Er hätte Harry besser Kennenlernen sollen. Er hätte mit ihm flirten, sich ihm langsam Annähern sollen, mit romantischen Abenden, sanften Küssen… es hätte so vieles gegeben, was sie zuerst hätten tun können als sich ihrer Lust hingeben, aber das war nun mal nicht er und Harry war es scheinbar auch nicht. 

Dennoch, kam es Lucius vor, als ob er viel zu viel von sich preisgegeben hatte. Er fühlte sich schuldig, als er nackt neben Harry lag und ihn in seine Armen hielt.  
Jetzt war es zu spät...

Seufzend nahm er eine leichte Decke vom Sofa und deckte sie beide damit zu.   
Sanft küsste er Harry und hielt ihn fest, als er sah, wie er von der Müdigkeit überrollt wurde und lächelnd die Augen schloss. Leise seufzte Harry, während er in den Schlaf abdriftete.

"Ruh dich aus! Wir reden später."

Harry kuschelte sich noch fester an ihn und fiel beinahe sofort in einen tiefen Schlaf.  
Lucius selbst lag da, hielt den jungen Mann in seinen Armen und fühlte sich glücklicher als jemals zuvor in seinem Leben.

Nackt neben diesem Mann zu liegen, fühlte sich so wunderbar, und so richtig an.   
Ihm traten Tränen in die Augen, als er diese Wahrheit erkannte. Er liebte den jungen Mann, mit Haut und Haaren. Nie mehr, wollte er ihn loslassen.

Zärtlich erkundete er jeden Zentimeter Haut, während der Held der Zauberwelt selig schlief und nur gelegentlich wimmerte, wenn er über einen Nippel strich, oder eine empfindliche Stelle berührte, die sogar den Schlaf des Helden zu durchdringen vermochte.

Seufzend drückte er Harry näher zu sich heran als auch ihn die Müdigkeit überkam und er sich dem Schlaf ergab.  
Beide merkten nicht, dass ein aufmerksamer Hauself, das Feuer im Kamin im Auge behielt, damit die beiden sich nicht auf dem Boden verkühlten.

Harry war der erste, der erwachte und sich beinahe sofort an die Geschehnisse erinnerte.  
Er merkte wie klebrig er sich anfühlte und auch dieser wunderbare Mann, in dessen Armen er lag, fühlte sich so verrucht an. So verboten... 

Harry erhob sich auf die Ellenbogen und beugte sich über die schlafende Gestalt neben sich.  
Gierig sog er den Duft dieses Mannes ein, den er über alles liebte.  
Eine erotische Mischung zwischen Schweiss, Parfum und ihres Sexspiels, fand den Weg in seine Nase und von da direkt in seine Lenden.

Lächelnd küsste Harry die Schulter des Blondhaarigen, der aufwachte, als sein Unterbewusstsein merkte, dass er beobachtet wurde.

"Guten Morgen du Langschläfer", begrüsste ihn Harry mit einem Lächeln.

Lucius sah den jungen Mann zärtlich an und zog ihn näher, bis Harry über ihm zu liegen kam. Dankend nahm er die unausgesprochene Einladung an und küsste diese vollen und warmen Lippen, als ob es das letzte Mal wäre.  
Erst nachdem sie sich eine weitere Stunde, geküsst, gestreichelt und dank ihrer übersensiblen Libido zum Orgasmus gebracht hatten, ohne richtig miteinander zu schlafen, standen sie verschwitzt und klebrig unter der Dusche, bevor sie in der Küche vor einer Tasse Kaffee ihre Zukunft besprachen.

"Ich liebe dich Lucius und möchte mit dir zusammen sein."  
Er hörte Harry die Angst vor seiner Reaktion an. Dennoch kam der Jüngere entschlossen auf den Punkt.   
Harry wollte Klarheit. Um den heissen Brei, hatten sie bereits viel zu lange herumgeredet. 

 

Aber von Liebe, getraute sich Lucius noch nicht zu sprechen. Er war nicht bereit dazu. Seine Erziehung konnte er nicht so leicht vergessen.  
Aber verzichten, wollte er auch nicht mehr. Diese Nacht hatte ihm gezeigt, wie viel ihm Harry bedeutete. Zu sehr hatte er ihre Zweisamkeit genossen um den jungen Mann noch länger von sich zu stossen, aus was für Gründen auch immer.

"Ich kann immer noch nicht abstreiten, dass uns etwas verbindet", begann er erneut das Gespräch und während er Harry eindringlich ansah.

"Etwas Gutes!", stellte er sofort klar, als er Harrys verletzten Gesichtsausdruck sah.  
"Ich will nicht, dass du mich falsch verstehst", begann Lucius seine Erklärung und hielt dabei zärtlich Harrys Hand in der seinen.

"Ich will dich nicht von mir stossen aber, wenn wir zusammen sein wollen, dann nur auf meine Weise. Eine Weise, von der ich nicht sicher bin, ob sie dir gefallen wird. Trotzdem kann es nur so laufen. Für den Moment zumindest."

Harry war aufgestanden und hinter Lucius Stuhl getreten, der abwartend in seine Richtung sah und umarmte ihn liebevoll. Harry wollte eigentlich vermeiden, über die Schwierigkeiten ihrer Beziehung zu sprechen, doch Lucius war nicht mehr aufzuhalten. Er wollte dies jetzt ein für alle Mal klarstellen. 

"Nicht Harry! Bitte versuche nicht, mich mit deinem Geruch, deinen Berührungen und deinen Verführungskünsten zu umgarnen. Ich meine jedes Wort, dass ich sage ernst."

Harry gab seufzend nach und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl.   
"Ich kann dich nur so weit umgarnen, wie du es zulässt Liebster", stiess er heiser hervor, da er die Erregung gespürt hatte, die sein Gegenüber bereits wieder empfand.   
Dennoch beschloss er auf Lucius bitten einzugehen.

"Also, auf welche Weise stellst du dir unsere Beziehung vor?"

Harrys grosse Augen, die ihn so voller Vertrauen und Liebe ansahen, irritierten Lucius mehr als es sollte. Er wusste, dass er sich zusammenreissen musste oder er konnte sein Ultimatum nicht stellen. Er kannte Harry gut genug um zu wissen, dass ihm seine nächsten Worte nicht gefallen würden.

"Niemand darf etwas von uns erfahren. Wenn du mit mir Zusammensein willst, dann nur wir beide. Niemand sonst und das schliesst meinen Sohn und deine Freunde oder deinen Paten mit ein, dürfen es wissen."

Geschockt sah Harry den Mann an seiner Seite an.  
"Das meinst du nicht ernst. Sag mir, dass das ein schlechter Scherz ist. Sag mir, dass du scherzt, bitte. Das kannst du nicht von mir verlangen."

"Ich meinte jedes Wort, wie ich es sagte. Ich will mich nicht im Tagespropheten wiederfinden, als Attraktion, wenn sie mal wieder keinen Aufhänger haben, über den sie schreiben können."

"Wir reden hier nicht von der Presse Lucius, wir reden hier von meinen Freunden und meiner Familie. Weisst du überhaupt, was du da von mir verlangst? Ich hatte noch nie Geheimnisse vor ihnen. Ich erzähle ihnen immer alles!"

"Ich weiss, von daher lasse ich dir ja die Wahl. Für mich gibt es nur diesen einen Weg."


	7. Eifersucht

"Aber ich erzähle meinen Freunden immer alles. Sie werden es für sich behalten. Sie…"

"Diesmal nicht!", erwiderte Lucius mit harter Stimme. Unser Zusammensein geht nur uns beide etwas an."

"Wie stellst du dir das Ganze vor?", meinte Harry verärgert.

"Soll ich mich abends zu dir ins Manor schleichen und wie ein Dieb im Morgengrauen abzischen, damit Draco nichts bemerkt, sollte er einmal unverhofft vorbeikommen?  
Oder wechseln wir uns ab. Einmal bei mir und dann wieder bei dir… Oder noch besser… treffen wir uns doch gleich in abgeschiedenen, zweitklassigen Hotelzimmern… Einmal die Woche, oder darf es manchmal vielleicht ein zweites Mal sein!"

"Sei nicht so theatralisch!", versuchte Lucius, Harry zu besänftigen, der unterdessen immer lauter geworden war und die letzten Worte hinausschrie.

"Wir sind sicher nicht die ersten, die ihre Beziehung nicht sofort an die große Glocke hängen.  
Mir ist einfach wohler, wenn nicht alle von uns wissen. Zumindest nicht sofort."

Liebevoll sah Lucius Harry an, bis er sah, dass die Sorgenfalten verschwanden und die wunderschönen grünen Augen wieder leuchteten.  
"Lass mir diese Zeit, bitte. Es muss ja nicht für immer ein Geheimnis bleiben…"

Harry erwiderte eine lange Zeit nichts.   
In sich gekehrt, machte er sich klar was er wollte und ob er mit diesem Ultimatum leben konnte. Zum Schluss war er sich sicher.

"Also gut. So schwer es mir auch fällt, meinem Patenonkel und vor allem Ron und Hermine, nichts von uns zu erzählen, respektiere ich deinen Wunsch.  
Aber eine Bitte habe ich dennoch… Lass mich nicht betteln und ignorier mich nicht, wenn wir alleine sind.   
Es reicht, wenn wir in der Öffentlichkeit so tun, als ob wir nur flüchtige Bekannte wären. Ich will alles von dir Lucius, verstehst du… Alles!   
Wenn wir uns vor unseren Freunden verstellen, dann will ich zumindest in der Nacht, deinen Körper, deine Liebe und deine Seele…"

Anstatt zu antworten, zog Lucius ihn in einen innigen Kuss, der ihre Abmachung besiegeln sollte.  
Er würde nicht auf diesen Mann verzichten müssen.   
Er war froh, liess ihm Harry die Zeit die er brauchte. Er war unendlich dankbar und wusste, dass das nicht selbstverständlich war.

"Wo wohnst du überhaupt?"   
Lucius merkte erst jetzt, dass er noch nicht einmal diese einfache Sache über Harry wusste.  
"Immer noch bei Sirius und Severus?"

Harry lachte, als er daran dachte, dass es wirklich komisch aussehen würde, wenn er mit Lucius im Schlepptau im Grimmauldplatz auftauchen und den Mann heimlich in sein Zimmer lotste.   
Dieser Umstand würde genug Gesprächsstoff für die nächsten zwei Jahre sein. 

Vor allem Severus' Gesichtsausdruck wäre interessant zu beobachten, wenn er am Morgen den Blondhaarigen am Frühstückstisch entdecken würde…

"Da ich die letzten Monate nicht in England verbrachte, konnte ich mir ja schlecht etwas Eigenes zulegen. Also ja, im Moment wohne ich im Grimmauldplatz."  
Harrys Antwort kam ironischer daher, als beabsichtigt.

"Hey! Das sollte kein Vorwurf sein. Ich versuche nur ein, für uns passendes Arrangement zu finden, bei dem uns beiden wohl ist. Schliesslich will ich nicht, dass du das Gefühl hast, ich nutze dich aus."

"Ich bin erwachsen Lucius und fälle meine eigenen Entscheidungen. Wenn ich nicht auf diese Weise mit dir Zusammensein will, dann teile ich dir das mit."

Lange blieb Harry still und überlegte, ob er Lucius seine Pläne verraten sollte oder nicht.  
Er entschloss sich, keine Geheimnisse vor ihm zu haben. Es reichte, wenn er seinen Freunden nichts von ihnen beiden erzählen konnte.

"Ich plane den Wiederaufbau meines Elternhauses… Ich habe vor, nach Godric's Hollow zu ziehen..."

*****

 

"Harry! Bist du oben?"

Laut rief Sirius Black nach seinem Patensohn, während er durch die Trümmer watete und sich geschockt umsah.  
Wie Harry daraus sein neues Zuhause schaffen wollte, war ihm nicht so ganz klar.

"Ich bin im Garten!", schrie Harry vom hinteren Teil des Hauses, welcher am wenigsten in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden war.

Harry kam seinem Paten entgegen und wischte sich die dreckigen Hände an seiner Jeans ab, bevor er meinte: "Hättest du gerne ein Glas frischen Eistee? Hermine hat ihn vorhin gebracht und ich muss sagen, er schmeckt wirklich nicht schlecht."

Während Sirius nickte und seinem Patensohn in die völlig zerstörte Küche folgte, versuchte er sich sein Entsetzen nicht anmerken zu lassen.

"Ich kann nicht glauben, wie gut so ein Schluck dieses kalten Getränks tut. Ich muss gestehen, dass ich dem Kürbissaft nicht mehr viel abgewinnen kann.  
Was die Getränke angeht, könnten sich die Zauberer ruhig mal bei den Muggeln umsehen. Die kennen da einiges, was viel leckerer schmeckt, als simpler Kürbis."

"Da magst du recht haben", meinte sein Pate abwesend, und sah sich immer noch geschockt im Haus um.  
"Bist du sicher, dass du den Wiederaufbau des Hauses wagen willst? Ich meine… sieh dich doch mal um. Es steht kaum mehr eine ganze Wand."

Es war, als ob das Haus Sirius Worte gehört hatte. Kaum, hatte der Mann das Wort ''Wand'', fertig ausgesprochen, stürzte im Wohnzimmer ein Teil der Deckenverkleidung hinunter und hinterließ eine Staubwolke, die beide hustend und nach Luft schnappend, zurückließ.

"Oder auch Decken!", scherzte Sirius sofort und sah seinen Patensohn liebevoll an.  
"Die sind auch nicht mehr so stabil, wie sie mal waren."

Um dem Staub und dem Dreck zu entgehen, traten sie hinaus in den Garten und sahen sich neugierig um. Auch der Garten wirkte alles andere als einladen. Nach all den Jahren war er natürlich verwildert. Das konnte nicht einfach mal mit ein oder zwei Zaubern behoben werden.   
Um dieses Anwesen wieder in seinen ursprünglichen Zustand zurückzuversetzen, bedurfte es harter Arbeit.  
Sirius konnte kaum glauben, dass jemand freiwillig hier wohnen wollte.

"Warum willst du unbedingt alleine wohnen? Im Grimmauldplatz ist doch genug Platz.", fragte er auch gleich nach und sah seinen Patensohn eindringlich an.

"Warum wolltest du damals von Zuhause weg?", konterte Harry lächelnd und sah seinen Paten fragend an.  
"Hagrid hat mir einmal erzählt, dass du während der Schulzeit und auch danach, bei meinem Vater gewohnt hast. Er hat gemeint, dass dir dieses Haus hier vertrauter war, als dein eigenes Zuhause. Also warum kannst du nicht verstehen, dass ich hier wohnen möchte."

"Meine Eltern waren versnobte Idioten, das weißt du Harry. Du kannst dich nicht mit deiner Situation vergleichen.   
Sie verehrten Voldemort und zelebrierten den reinen Blutstatus in extremis."

"Das will ich auch gar nicht, aber ich möchte einfach ein Zuhause haben, dass mir gehört, kannst du das nicht verstehen?  
Außerdem kann man unsere Situationen sehr wohl vergleichen.  
Ich hatte ebenfalls nicht sehr angenehme Menschen, bei denen ich aufwuchs. Das einzige Zuhause das ich kannte war Hogwarts. 

Ich liebe dich Sirius und du bist mir unendlich wichtig. Aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, muss ich zugeben, dass mir der Grimmauldplatz unheimlich ist.   
Nicht mehr ganz so sehr, wie früher, aber dennoch. Für immer in diesem Kasten zu leben, kann ich mir einfach nicht vorstellen.   
Außerdem haben du und Severus ein Anrecht auf eure Privatsphäre."

"Das ist ja alles verständlich… Was ich nicht verstehe ist, warum hier, warum jetzt und warum kaufst du dir nicht etwas Neues."

Sirius sah sich erneut in den Trümmern um und fühlte schmerzhaft, seine alten Erinnerungen in sich aufsteigen, die er so lange verdrängt hatte. 

"Sie sind hier gestorben Harry. Deine Eltern wurden hier ermordet. Wie kannst du du nur glauben, dich in diesen Räumen wohl zufühlen? Ich verstehe dich wirklich nicht."

"Du siehst das völlig anders als ich", versuchte Harry seinen Paten zu überzeugen.  
"Meine Eltern haben sich hier in diesem Haus geliebt. Hier wurde ich gezeugt. Sie waren hier glücklich. Gemeinsam, mit mir... So stelle ich es mir zumindest immer vor, wenn ich die wenigen Bilder betrachte, die ich von ihnen besitze." 

Traurig lächelte Harry seinen Paten an, als er ihn zu überzeugen versuchte.

"Ich spüre die Liebe meiner Eltern, die sie füreinander empfanden. In jedem Raum den ich betrete ist dieses Glücksgefühl vorhanden.  
Ich sehe sie vor mir, wie sie gelacht, getanzt und mit mir gespielt haben…" Tränen standen in seinen Augen, als er zum Hauptgrund vordrang.

"Ich weiß, dass ich das Haus mit neuen, glücklichen Momenten füllen muss, damit meine Mom und mein Dad immer wissen, dass sie nicht umsonst gestorben sind. Ich will sie glücklich machen. Sie sollen spüren, wie sehr ich sie liebe."

"Harry!"  
Sirius sah seinem Patensohn fest in die Augen.

"Das wissen sie bereits. Sie sind für dich gestorben.   
Alleine der Umstand dich hier zu sehen, lebend und unverletzt, macht sie glücklich. Das weiß ich mit Sicherheit. Du warst seit deiner Geburt, der wichtigste Mensch in ihrem Leben!"

"Du weißt es… Hagrid weiß es… sogar Severus weiß es… nur ich… ich weiß dies nicht. Also bitte… lass es mich doch bitte herausfinden. Auf meine Weise.  
Lass mich hier wohnen, damit auch ich die Liebe spüre, die sie mir entgegenbrachten."

Sirius sah ein, dass er Harry nicht von dieser Idee abbringen konnte und half ihm, mit allen anfallenden Arbeiten im und ums Haus.   
So schwer es ihm auch fiel, er verstand seinen Patensohn.

Vom Enthusiasmus der beiden angesteckt, konnten sich auch Severus, Ron und Hermine, dem Charme des Hauses nicht entziehen und halfen mit diese Ruine, in ein Heim für Harry zu verwandeln.

Harry fühlte sich seinen Freunden sehr verbunden,während sie am Haus arbeiteten. Er fühlte sich ihnen Nahe. Er spürte die Anwesenheit seiner Eltern in jedem Winkel dieses Hauses und fühlte sich glücklich und zufrieden. Besser konnte es nicht sein.

"Harry! Wenn ich nicht augenblicklich ein kühles Bier bekomme, weiß ich nicht, ob ich noch lange durchhalte.", unterbrach Ron seine Gedanken.  
Gespielt geschafft, stöhnte der Rothaarige übertrieben laut auf und drückte sein Kreuz durch, welches vom vielen Bücken bereits ganz steif war.

Harry holte lachend zwei kühle Flaschen Muggelbier und hielt eines davon seinem Freund hin, während er sich ebenfalls eine kleine Pause gönnte und einen großen Schluck der leicht herben Flüssigkeit trank.

"Ah! Merlin, tut das gut!"  
Ron trank viel zu gierig, so gut schmeckte ihm das Bier.

"Pass bloß auf Ron", warnte ihn sein bester Freund.  
"Das Bier der Muggel hat viel mehr Alkohol, als Butterbier…"  
Hermine kam auf sie zu und küsste Ron schnell auf den Mund, bevor sie angewidert das Gesicht verzog.   
Sie konnte es nicht leiden, wenn Ron nach Alkohol roch. 

"Dafür ist das Butterbier besser geeignet, wenn es ums Küssen geht", meinte sie gespielt streng und lächelte ihren Verlobten liebevoll an.

"Gut seid ihr beide Auroren und habt Alkoholverbot unter der Woche", konnte sie sich einen letzten Seitenhieb nicht verkneifen.  
"Wann beginnt eigentlich eure nächste Wochenend-Schicht?"

"Erst nächsten Monat. Warum fragst du?" Ron sah seine Verlobte fragend an.  
"Molly will mit mir in die Winkelgasse. So langsam müssen wir mit den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen in die Gänge kommen."

"Warum geht ihr dann nicht einfach nächsten Samstag? Schliesslich braucht ihr nicht zu warten, bis wir arbeiten müssen, um einkaufen zu gehen."  
Ron verstand das Problem nicht.

"Das wissen wir mein Lieber, aber im Moment geht Harrys Umbau vor. Schliesslich soll er hier bald einmal einziehen können."

"Hey! Das erwarte ich doch gar nicht!", meinte Harry verlegen, dass er mal wieder der Grund sein sollte, nachdem sich alle zu richten hatten.

"Auch das wissen wir! Aber es wäre doch schön, wenn du so bald als möglich hier einziehen kannst. Vielleicht sogar schon nächsten Monat.  
Wir alle helfen dir gerne und wenn wir fertig sind, hilfst du mir dafür bei den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen."

Anstatt zu antworten, nahm Harry seine Freundin fest in den Arm und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

"Danke!", meinte er nur.

"Für alles!"

"Immer wieder!", versuchte Hermine den Moment zu überspielen, der für sie mal wieder viel zu Emotional war. Bei so etwas, kamen ihr immer die Tränen.

"Vielleicht stellst du uns dann endlich einmal einen Freund vor, der mehr als eine flüchtige Bekanntschaft ist!"

"Was… warum… wie kommst du jetzt gerade aus so was?", stotterte Harry verzweifelt, da er nicht lügen wollte, was seine Beziehung mit einem gewissen Blondhaarigen betraf.

"Ich weiß nicht… ich denke einfach, dass du dich bald einmal verlieben wirst und ich mich dann freuen werde, wenn du ihn mir vorstellst, das ist alles.   
Ich nötige dich nicht, den Erstbesten zu heiraten, da musst du wirklich keine Angst haben. Ich bin nicht deine Mutter. Aber eine feste Beziehung anzustreben, schadet sicherlich nicht."

Erleichtert atmete Harry auf. Das war ja nochmal gut gegangen. Hermine schien keine Ahnung zu haben, dass er sich heimlich mit Lucius traf.

Auch wenn er traurig war, dass Lucius die vielen schönen Momente nicht mit ihm teilen konnte, die er während dieses Umbaus oder vielmehr Wiederaufbaus, erlebte, freute er sich auf den Moment, an dem er ihn durch das Haus führen konnte.

Zwar sahen sie sich regelmäßig, aber eben immer nur für ein paar Stunden. Harry übernachtete selten im Manor und die Hotelzimmer, die sie manchmal buchten, waren nie so bequem, dass er die Nacht da verbringen wollte.

"So meine Lieben!", unterbrach Molly Weasley seine tristen Gedanken.  
"Zeit aufzuhören. Schliesslich müssen wir uns heute alle noch festlich herausputzen. Das gilt auch für dich mein Lieber", machte die gute Frau Harry einen Strich durch die Rechnung, der heute auf einen romantischen Abend mit Lucius gehofft hatte.

"Stimmt, das habe ich ganz vergessen!" Harry schlug sich theatralisch auf die Stirn.  
"Schon wieder so ein langweiliges Abendessen im Ministerium."

"Du hast es uns versprochen Harry!", rief Molly schnell, als sie den Sarkasmus aus Harrys Stimme heraushörte.  
"Du hast dein Einverständnis gegeben, heute Charlies Tischnachbar zu sein. Schliesslich kommt er extra aus Rumänien um an dem Empfang teilzunehmen, damit Minister Fudge seine Arbeit mit den Drachen gebührend loben kann. Diese Auszeichnung hat er sich wirklich verdient."

Harry wusste ja, warum er sein Einverständnis gegeben hatte. Auf Charlie freute er sich. Sie hatten sich lange nicht mehr gesehen. Harry wusste wie ernst Charlie seine Arbeit nahm und freute sich, dass er endlich eine Anerkennung dafür erhielt. England hatte lange genug gebraucht, um diese Tiere anzuerkennen und sie nicht wie Ungeheuer zu jagen.

"Reg dich nicht auf Molly. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich mache nur Spaß."  
Nach diesem Satz machte Harry, dass er aus Mollys Augen kam, die ihn wütend anblitzten. Auch wenn er Lucius Zärtlichkeiten vermisste, würde er den heutigen Abend überstehen.

*****

 

Es wurde trotz seiner Bedenken, kein langweiliges Bankett, was jedoch nicht am Empfang oder dem Minister lag.  
Bereits bei seinem Eintreffen, traf er auf Lucius, der ihn wie einen flüchtigen Bekannten begrüsste und Charlie nur leicht zunickte, bevor er gleichgültig mit Severus begann über Nichtigkeiten zu sprechen.

Harry spürte immer noch einen Stich im Herzen, wenn er mit so einer Kälte, von Lucius abgekanzelt wurde. Er hatte jedoch schnell gelernt, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.   
Seine Freunde waren viel zu neugierig und sahen ihm an, dass etwas nicht stimmte.  
Die ersten paar Male, war Hermine hellhörig geworden, als er frustriert und traurig reagierte, wenn Lucius ihn mied. Unterdessen behielt er seine Empfindungen für sich.

Angeregt unterhielt er sich beim anschließenden Bankett mit Charlie, der sich sehr einfühlsam zeigte, als er ihm von seinem Leben mit den Drachen erzählte.  
Wie es Charlies Art war, legte er immer mal wieder einen Arm um Harrys Schulter und zog kleine Kreise über seinen Rücken, was für Außenstehende schon etwas intim wirkte.

Sirius bemerkte diese Gesten ebenfalls und sah bereits ein neues Paar, welches zu beglückwünschen war.  
Lächelnd, drehte er sich zu seinem Liebsten um und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr:

"Sehen die beiden nicht total heiß aus zusammen?"

Der Tränkemeister beobachtete Harry und Charlie eine Zeit lang, bevor er seinem Liebsten einen schnellen Kuss gab und trocken meinte:

"Nein!"

In Erwartung eines Donnerwetters, nahm er einen Schluck seines Elfenweines, um Sirius genug Zeit zu geben, empört zu sein.

"Was nein!", fragte der Mann entrüstet.  
"Sie sie dir doch an. Charlie sieht aus, als ob er am liebsten mit Harry im nächsten Zimmer verschwinden wollte. Ich kann ihn mir sehr gut an Harrys Seite vorstellen."

"Ich sag ja nicht, dass Charlie einer schnellen Nummer nicht abgeneigt ist… aber Charlie ist kein Mann für eine dauerhafte Beziehung… Charlie will Sex. Das ist alles."

Das Zerbrechen von Glas, erweckte Severus' Aufmerksamkeit und er drehte sich zu Lucius hin, der gerade sein Weinglas mit der Hand zerbrochen hatte und ihn wütend anblitzte.

"Himmel Lucius!", rief der Tränkemeister irritiert, über den wütenden Blick der ihm galt, als er das viele Blut sah, welches Lucius Handgelenk hinunterlief und sein blütenweißes Hemd, rot einfärbte.

Schnell nahm er die Hand seines Freundes und entfernte die offensichtlichen, tiefsitzenden Splitter, die noch in der Schnittwunde steckten, bevor er eine Serviette nahm und sie fest um die Hand seines Freundes wickelte, um die Blutung zu stillen.

Wütend zog Lucius die Hand zurück und murrte wütend:  
"Lass das! Es geht schon. Mach nicht so eine Szene."

"Sag mal, bist du wütend über etwas?", fragte Severus und sah besorgt in das Gesicht seines Freundes, der gerade sehr unfein mit den Zähnen knirschte und abwinkte.

"Ich bin nicht wütend, wie kommst du denn auf diesen Scheiß. Es war ein Unfall, das ist alles. Ein verfluchter, dämlicher Unfall."

Lucius sah seinen Freund dabei nicht an.   
Natürlich war er wütend. Sehr wütend sogar. Was fiel diesem Charlie überhaupt ein sich so an Harry ranzumachen. 

Harry, der spürte, dass sein Blick auf ihm ruhte, sah in seine Richtung, bevor er sich bei seinem Tischnachbar entschuldigte, bevor er eilig den Raum verließ.

Auch Lucius stand schnell auf und murmelte etwas von zu viel Blut am Hemd und dass er sich ein anderes anziehen wolle, bevor er seine Freunde mit offenem Mund zurückließ, die ihm erstaunt nachsahen, als er schnellen Schrittes das Esszimmer verließ.

"Kannst du mir sagen, was mit ihm los ist? Er ist bereits den ganzen Abend so… anders als sonst." Sirius sah seinen Liebsten fragend an und streichelte abwesend über dessen Handrücken.

"Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, dann würde ich sagen, Lucius hat ein Problem. Und zwar ein Ernstes."

"Sieht ganz so aus.", meinte Severus und beugte sich zu seinem Partner hinüber und küsste ihn sachte auf den Mund.  
"Wenn du deine Streicheleinheiten noch weiterführen willst, dann lass uns so schnell als möglich von hier verschwinden. Deine Hände turnen mich an."

Severus liess Sirius spüren, wie sehr er die Streicheleinheiten genoss, indem er dessen Hand an seinen Schritt führte, der sich recht eng anfühlte.

"Ich hätte da so viel bessere Ideen, wie wir unsere Zeit vergeuden können als hier…"

"Harry ist noch nicht wieder zurück. Ich möchte mich zumindest von ihm verabschieden und sichergehen, dass Charlie auf ihn achtet."

"Himmel Sirius! Harry ist erwachsen. Nun erzähl ihm endlich von diesen Drohbriefen. Seit Jahren bekommt er sie in regelmäßigen Abständen und du verschweigst sie ihm immer noch. Unterdessen nimmt dich noch nicht einmal mehr die Aurorenzentrale ernst. 

Diese Drohungen kommen von Neidern und Scherzkeksen. Ich denke nicht, dass Harry noch Gefahr droht. Nicht nach all den Jahren.  
Wenn ihm jemand schaden wollte, hätte er es unterdessen längst getan."

Severus sah seinen Liebsten eindringlich an.   
"Lass den Jungen endlich erwachsen sein. Er hat ein Recht darauf."

Wie sehr sich Severus täuschen konnte, würden sie bald erfahren…


	8. Streit

Da war er mal wieder… Ihr immer wiederkehrender Streitpunkt. 

Genervt schüttelte Severus den Kopf und spürte, wie seine Erregung nachließ.   
Das war auch eine Möglichkeit, dem Sex zu entsagen.

Sein Partner war viel zu übervorsichtig, wenn es um Harry ging. Der Junge war erwachsen und ein gut ausgebildeter Auror.   
Außerdem war Charlie sehr stark und sicherlich in der Lage einzugreifen, wenn etwas sein sollte und… was sollte heute groß passieren.

Harry war eher in Gefahr von Charlie verführt-, als von einem unbekannten Attentäter, angegriffen -zu werden.  
Dennoch blieb Sirius stur und wollte sich erst versichern, dass Harry in guten Händen war, bevor er das Fest verließ.

Harry bekam von den ganzen Streitereien und den Diskussionen nichts mit.  
Das viele und vor allem fettige Essen lag ihm heute schwer auf dem Magen, sodass er sich bei Charlie für einen Moment entschuldigen musste, der immer noch herzhaft dabei war seinen Nachtisch zu vertilgen, um ein wenig an die frische Luft zu gehen. Harry wusste, er würde den Abend ansonsten nicht durchstehen.

Es war ihm klar, dass Charlie ihn sofort begleiten würde, wenn er ihn fragte, aber Harry hatte das Bedürfnis nach ein wenig Ruhe.  
Tief atmete er die kühle Nachtluft ein, als er an der Balustrade stand und die Sterne beobachtete.  
Plötzlich wurde er von hinten gepackt und an die nächste Wand gepresst. 

"Kannst du mir sagen, was diese ganze Sache soll, die du abziehst. Reizt du mich absichtlich?"

Wütend starrte Lucius Harry an, während er seinem Ärger freien Lauf liess.  
Bereits seit Stunden schwelte die Eifersucht in ihm und sein ganzer Frust brach in dem Moment aus ihm heraus, als er Harrys verständnislose Miene sah.  
Der Mann wusste noch nicht einmal, warum er so wütend agierte.  
Die nächsten Worte bestätigten dies.

"Sag mal spinnst du?" Entschlossen versuchte sich Harry aus Lucius Klammergriff zu befreien und schnauzte nun seinerseits zurück: "Was ist los mit dir. Lass mich augenblicklich los… DU TUST MIR WEH!"

Mit aller Kraft versuchte Harry sich loszureißen.   
Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht rieb er sich seine Handgelenke, die morgen mit Sicherheit blaue Flecke aufweisen würden und blitzte seinen Freund wütend an.   
Dieser Blick gab Lucius den Rest. Obwohl er wusste, dass er der Schuldige war, dass sie nur wegen ihm in dieser Situation waren, explodierte etwas in seinem Innern

"Wie kannst du es wagen, vor meinen Augen mit diesem Charlie zu flirten", schrie er wütend und musste an sich halten, damit er Harry nicht noch einmal weh tat.   
Schwer atmend, versuchte er sich etwas zu beruhigen.

Nachdem er glaubte, sich soweit wieder unter Kontrolle zu haben, versuchte er sein Verhalten zu erklären.  
"Ich kann dein Flirten mit diesem muskelbepackten Idioten nicht ertragen."

Harry versuchte den Abstand zwischen ihren Körpern etwas zu vergrößern, damit er zumindest genügend Luft zum Atmen hatte, wurde jedoch vom Blondhaarigen mit eisernem Griff festgehalten.  
Harry spürte den heißen Atem seines Gegenübers im Nacken und wusste nicht, ob er verärgert oder sich geschmeichelt fühlen sollte, dass er es vermochte, solche Gefühle in Lucius zu wecken.

"Ich flirte nicht mit Charlie du Idiot!   
Charlie flirtet mit mir… das ist ein gewaltiger Unterschied.   
Glaub mir, wenn ich Charlie von uns beiden erzählen könnte, dann würde er seine Versuche unterlassen, aber so… Er will sich amüsieren und ich bin in seinen Augen solo. Also warum sollte er nicht versuchen mich herumzukriegen."

"Ich lasse nicht zu, dass er dir zu nahe kommt. Du gehörst zu mir verdammt noch mal. Vergiss das nicht!"

"Was soll ich tun. Soll ich ihm sagen, dass ich kein Interesse an ihm habe? Das glaubt er mir nicht, das habe ich bereits versucht.

"Dann musst du eben überzeugender sein!", machte Lucius seinem Ärger erneut Luft und presste hungrig seine Lippen auf Harrys Mund.  
Hart küsste er seinen Partner und erkundete mit der Zunge, wild dessen Mundhöhle.  
Eine Hand legte er um Harrys Nacken und zog ihn kraftvoll zu sich heran. 

Obwohl Harry diese Wildheit beinahe als unangenehm empfand, fühlte er sich von dieser zur Schau gestellten Männlichkeit erregt. Er musste zugeben, dass er diese raue Behandlung mochte. Er fühlte sich dabei mehr als gewollt. Ein Umstand, der ihm schmeichelte. 

Lucius, brachte ihn an einen Punkt an dem er nur noch in der Lage war den wilden, animalischen Kuss, mit einem Wimmern zu goutieren und nach mehr zu betteln. Er wollte diesen Mann, mehr als alles andere.

Solche Moment waren es, die ihm zeigten, dass seine Beziehung mit Lucius real war. Sie existierte, auch wenn der Blondhaarige sie in der Öffentlichkeit totschwieg, aus was für Gründen auch immer.

Hart presste Lucius seine Erektion an Harrys Hüfte und rieb sich aufreizend an ihm, während er den Mund seines Gegenübers mit der Zunge erforschte.

Harry spürte, wie Lucius darum kämpfte seine Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu bringen.  
Schliesslich waren sie noch immer in der Öffentlichkeit und konnten jeden Augenblick entdeckt werden.

"Du wirst Charlie sagen, dass er sich verpissen soll oder ich werde dem Burschen seine Eier persönlich abreißen und sie den Hunden zum Fraß vorwerfen", machte der Blondhaarige seinem Ärger weiter Luft, als er sich soweit unter Kontrolle hatte, dass er sprechen konnte.  
"Haben wir uns verstanden. Sie zu, dass der Idiot seine Finger von dir lässt."

Als ob sie nicht gerade voller Leidenschaft übereinander hergefallen waren, zog Lucius sich aus Harrys Bannkreis und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort hinein.   
Harry wusste nicht, woher der Mann die Kraft dafür nahm. 

Er selbst, bebte vor Leidenschaft und sein Schwanz presste sich schmerzhaft gegen seinen Bauch. Gut trugen sie Umhänge. 

Dennoch fühlte er sich nicht in der Lage, ein normales Gespräch zu führen, während er sich darum bemühte sein derangiertes Äußeres herzurichten und ins Haus zurückzugehen.

Jeder Schritt den er tat, liess seine Erregung weiter aufwallen und er sehnte sich nach Lucius Händen, nach seinem talentierten Mund. Er wollte diesen Mann mehr als alles andere, und er wollte ihn jetzt.

Stockend versuchte er Charlie loszuwerden, der sich bereits sorgen um ihn gemacht hatte und schützte Kopfschmerzen vor.  
Der Mann reagierte jedoch viel zu besorgt, als er eine Hand auf seine Stirn legte, da ihm die glänzenden Augen und die erhitzten Wangen nicht so recht gefallen wollten.

"Soll ich dich nach Hause bringen? Dein Patenonkel meinte, ich soll dafür sorgen, dass du wohlbehalten nach Hause kommst."

"Sirius ist viel zu fürsorglich Charlie", presste Harry gequält hervor, als er etwas weiter vorne Lucius erblickte, der ihn mit stechenden Augen zu verschlingen schien, bevor er seinen Umhang nahm, sich der Tradition entsprechend, vom Minister verabschiedete und elegant durch den Kamin entschwand.

"Ich bin bereits seit Jahren in der Lage, alleine nach Hause zu gehen, beeilte Harry seinem Tischnachbar zu versichern.

"Charlie, du bist der Ehrengast heute. Deine Arbeit mit den Drachen wird endlich honoriert. Da darfst du dich nicht so früh zurückziehen, nur weil ich Kopfschmerzen habe. Also bitte! Sei unbesorgt und genieße die Feierlichkeiten, zu deinen Ehren."

Diese Worte überzeugten Charlie. Er geleitete Harry noch bis zum Ausgang und umarmte ihn liebevoll.  
"Schade! Ich hätte gerne mit dir heute Nacht auf meinen Erfolg angestoßen und ein kleine wenig gefeiert…"

"Charlie! Ich…"

"Du musst nichts sagen. Ich verstehe dich… wer auch immer der Glückliche ist, er hat dich nicht verdient. Vielleicht stellst du ihn mir und deinem Paten einmal vor." 

Charlie sah Harry aus gütigen Augen an, umfasste sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen und küsste ihn zärtlich zum Abschied.  
Obwohl Harry den Kuss nicht als unangenehm empfand, kam er nicht an die Emotionen heran, die Lucius' Küsse in ihm auslösten.  
Lächelnd winkte er ein letztes Mal, bevor er mit einem Plopp disapparierte und in der Nähe von Malfoy Manor auftauchte.

"Endlich!", wurde er von Lucius Malfoy in eine fordernde Umarmung gezogen.  
Lucius führte ihn ohne Umweg in sein Schlafzimmer, wo er hungrig über den willigen und mehr als bereiten jungen Mann herfiel, während er sich der störenden Kleidung entledigte, bis sie beide nackt und bereit waren... 

 

*****

 

Verschlafen öffnete Harry seine Augen und spürte einen stechenden Schmerz in seinem Hintern. Stöhnend setzte er sich langsam auf, als ihn die Erinnerung an die letzte Nacht überkam.

So fühlte sich Eifersucht-Sex an, dachte er bei sich, als er auf den Mann neben sich starrte, der ihn in dieser Nacht, beinahe mit Haut und Haaren gefressen hatte.  
Harry starrte auf die vielen blauen Flecke, die seine Unterarme, und die Innenseiten seiner Schenkel zierten. 

Zum ersten Mal hatte Lucius den dominanten Part eingenommen und Harry hatte es genossen, auch wenn ihm heute der Hintern weh tat.

Sein Liebster war ungeduldig über ihn hergefallen und hatte ihn seine ganze Männlichkeit spüren lassen.   
Harry konnte nicht sagen, welcher Sex ihm besser gefiel. 

Bei Lucius konnte er sich gehen lassen und sich ganz auf den nehmenden Part konzentrieren. Bei diesem Mann störte es ihn nicht, den passiven Part einzunehmen.   
Lucius war in der Lage ihn zu erden, damit er sich gehenlassen konnte, ohne das Gefühl zu haben, im nächsten Moment ausgenutzt zu werden.

Sein Blick fiel auf die einbandagierte Hand des Blondhaarigen, die immer noch mit der provisorisch angebrachten Serviette umwickelt war.   
Harrys Blick wanderte weiter hinauf und blieb auf dem entspannten Gesicht des Blondhaarigen liegen, dessen Bartstoppeln sich dunkel von der weißen Haut abhoben, was ihm ein verruchtes Aussehen gab.

Zärtlich strich er Lucius die langen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und küsste ihn liebevoll auf die Nasenspitze als er ein weiteres Mal die Bekanntschaft mit der Bettumrandung machte und der stechende Schmerz, von seinem malträtierten Hintern, über die Wirbelsäule direkt ins Gehirn fuhr, was ihn aufstöhnen liess.   
Lucius hatte diese Nacht ganze Arbeit geleistet und ihn mehr als Wund zurückgelassen.

Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht stand Harry auf, um seinen malträtierten Körper zu versorgen.  
Leise, damit er seinen Liebsten nicht weckte, da sie erst im Morgengrauen eingeschlafen waren, öffnete er die Tür und schlich auf Zehenspitzen ins Bad.  
Das heiße Wasser entspannte seinen schmerzenden Körper und das kalte Wasser übernahm die undankbare Aufgabe, seinen müden Geist zu wecken.

Bibbernd, mit nichts als einem Handtuch um die Hüften geschlungen, wollte er sich zurück ins Schlafzimmer begeben, als er im Untergeschoss Dracos Stimme vernahm, der sich bei Lucius Hauselfen lautstark darüber aufregte, dass sein Vater um diese Uhrzeit noch in den Federn lag.

Masrat, Lucius' treuer Elf versuchte alles, um Draco aufzuhalten, jedoch mit mäßigem Erfolg, wie Harry schnell feststellte.   
Draco wollte nicht auf das Erscheinen seines Vaters warten. Er hatte zu viele Jahre im Manor gewohnt um sich als Gast zu fühlen.   
Auch wenn Massrat alles versuchte um Draco aufzuhalten, liess der sich nicht aufhalten, seinem Vater im Schlafzimmer einen Besuch abzustatten., 

Als Harry Dracos Vorhaben erkannte, eilte er so leise er es vermochte, in das Schlafzimmer des Hausherrn um ihn zu warnen.

"Hey! Du musst aufwachen. Draco ist auf dem Weg hierher!"

Noch während er sprach, suchte er eilig seine Sachen zusammen und warf sie in den Schrank, bevor er selbst hineinstieg und ihn mit einer angesäuerten Miene hinter sich zumachte. 

So sah also sein künftiges Leben aus. Versteckt in einem Schrank, wie ein Liebhaber, der nicht in flagranti entdeckt werden durfte.

Lucius konnte nicht anders als in Gelächter auszubrechen, als er Harrys angesäuerten Blick sah, gefolgt von dem einladenden Hinterteil, das Harry zur Schau stellte als er nur, mit einem Handtuch bekleidet, im Schrank verschwand.

"Das ist nicht witzig", murrte Harry durch die geschlossene Tür hindurch.   
"Nicht für mich…"   
Mehr sagte er nicht, da nach einem leisen Klopfen die Tür geöffnet wurde und Draco hinein linste.

"Vater! Bist du krank? Fühlst du dich unwohl?"  
Besorgt musterte Draco seinen Vater, der leicht fiebrig wirkte, wenn man die geröteten Wangen sah.   
"Es ist bereits nach Zehn. Seit wann liegst du um diese Uhrzeit noch im Bett?"

Da Lucius unterhalb der Gürtellinie immer noch nackt war, und es gerade noch geschafft hatte, die Knöpfe seines Oberteils zu schließen, blieb er angespannt im Bett sitzen, während er mit seinem Sohn sprach.

"Es freut mich, dass ihr wohlbehalten aus euren Flitterwochen zurückgekehrt seid. Was verschafft mir die Ehre deines unangemeldeten, frühen Besuches?"

Mit dieser aufgesetzten Förmlichkeit, schaffte er es meist, sich aus kritischen Situationen herauszureden.   
So auch diesmal.   
Draco war so sehr daran gewöhnt, zu gehorchen, wenn sein Vater in dem Ton mit ihm sprach, dass er nicht eine Sekunde darüber nachdachte, wie unnatürlich sein Vater agierte.

"Astoria fand es eine hübsche Idee, dich zum Mittagessen einzuladen, damit wir dir von unserer Reise berichten können, die übrigens wunderschön war, danke der Nachfrage."

Etwas unbeholfen stand Draco in der Tür und wusste nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Seinen Vater im Bett anzutreffen, war nichts, was er schon oft erlebt hatte.  
Lucius der selbst in einem Dilemma steckte und nicht wusste, wie er jetzt reagieren sollte… schließlich konnte ja schlecht aufstehen und seinem Sohn den nackten Hintern entgegenstrecken, entschied sich für die, ''Vorschlaghammer'', Methode.

"Ich nehme eure Einladung gerne an Draco… Aber wenn du deinen alten Vater nicht gleich nackt vor dir stehen haben möchtest, dann rate ich dir zu gehen.  
Sobald ich mit meiner Morgentoilette fertig bin, stehe ich zu deiner Verfügung."

Automatisch blickte Draco zum Bett, hielt das Ganze jedoch für einen schlechten Scherz seines Vaters.  
Sein Vater und nackt im Bett. Dafür war der Mann doch viel zu prüde…

"Natürlich Vater", gab er daher lächelnd nach und machte, dass er hinauskam.

"Ich warte in der Bibliothek auf dich."

Kaum, schloss sich die Tür hinter Draco, trat ein missgestimmter Harry aus dem Schrank.  
Lucius zog ihn in eine liebevolle Umarmung, die jedoch nicht erwidert wurde.

"Entspann dich Harry! Es ist ja nichts passiert. Draco hat nichts gemerkt."

"Und wenn er es hätte? Wäre das so schlimm?"

"Harry, diese Diskussion hatten wir bereits. Du kennst meine Meinung."  
Lucius sah Harry an und merkte, dass er ihn mal wieder verletzt hatte.

"Schämst du dich für mich?", flüsterte Harry und bestätigte damit seine Vermutung.   
Harry war mehr als verletzt. Der junge Mann fühlte äußerst schlecht in dieser Situation.

"Natürlich nicht Harry. Wieso sollte ich mich für dich schämen. Aber ich bin noch nicht soweit… mich öffentlich zu Outen, meine ich."

Ergeben seufzte Harry auf und küsste seinen Liebsten auf die Nasenspitze.  
"Draco wartet unten. Ich denke, du solltest dich langsam fertigmachen."

"Harry!"

"Es ist in Ordnung Lucius! Ich verstehe es… wirklich. Ich bin einfach traurig, dass ich wieder nicht die Chance habe, Astoria kennenzulernen und mich wie ein Dieb aus dem Haus schleichen muss, damit mich niemand sieht. Das ist alles. Also kein Grund zur Sorge. Ich werde es überleben."

*****

 

Den ganzen Tag, den Lucius gemeinsam mit seinem Sohn und seiner Schwiegertochter verbrachte, gingen ihm Harrys Worte nicht mehr aus dem Sinn. 

Es stimmte. Astoria war Dracos Frau und somit ein Teil seines Lebens. Einen Teil, den er bewusst vor Harry verschloss.   
Dennoch konnte er sich nicht dazu überwinden, öffentlich zu ihm zu stehen.   
Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass die Leute freudig in die Hände klatschten und sich für Harry freuten, dass er so einen alten Mann am Hals hatte…  
Wenn er ehrlich war, dann war es die nackte Angst, die ihn davon abhielt ehrlich zu sein.

Da war diese kleine, aber fiese Stimme, die sein Herz schmerzen liess, während sie ihm ins Ohr flüsterte, dass es andere Männer geben würde in Harrys Leben, wenn er nicht so egoistisch wäre, den Helden für sich zu beanspruchen. 

Diese fiese Stimme fand es wunderbar ihm aufzuzeigen, wie sich ein Charlie Weasley um Harry bemühte und das ganz öffentlich...

..."Vater, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"   
Erschrocken sah Lucius auf. Er hatte er kein Wort von dem verstanden, was Draco zu ihm gesagt hatte.

"Lass ihn doch erst einmal die Nachricht verdauen. Es wird ein Schock für ihn sein. Schliesslich erfährt man nicht täglich, dass man Großvater wird."

Geschockt blickte Lucius auf seine Schwiegertochter, bevor ein strahlendes Lächeln sein Gesicht zum Strahlen brachte und er seinen Sohn und Astoria in eine liebevolle Umarmung zog.

"Du bist schwanger Astoria? So schnell. Wann habt ihr mit Übern angefangen. Bereits vor eurer Hochzeit?", scherzte er und zerzauste seinem Sohn die Haare, dessen Wangen sich nach diesem Scherz rot färbten.

"Sei nicht so verlegen mein Sohn. Ich war auch einmal frisch verliebt und weiß wie schwer es einem fällt, die Hände bei sich zu behalten."

Dass es ihm bei Harry genauso ging, verschwieg er natürlich.  
Danach drehte sich das Gespräch ausschließlich um den Nachwuchs.  
Lucius war ein Familienmensch und freute sich sehr, dass Draco sein Glück gefunden hatte.

"Narzissa hätte sich sehr gefreut."  
Mit einem melancholischen Lächeln, drückte er Astoria einen Kuss auf die Stirn, während er Draco die Hand auf die Schulter legte.

"Das hätte sie wirklich Dad. Mom hätte sich so sehr auf ihr erstes Enkelkind gefreut."  
Draco konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm die Tränen kamen, als er sich an seine Mutter erinnerte.

"Das hätte sie wirklich. Mom währe total aus dem Häuschen."

In stiller Eintracht, erinnerten sich Vater und Sohn an Narzissa und erzählten Astoria die witzigsten Anekdoten der letzten zwanzig Jahre.

Familie war etwas wunderbares.   
Lucius wirkte nur ein wenig abwesend, als seine Gedanken zu Harry schweiften, der sich ebenfalls über diese Nachricht gefreut hätte.

Die besorgten Blicke seines Sohnes, sah er nicht...


	9. Schicksal

Um seinen Frust abzubauen, war Harry wie ein Wilder dabei, die letzten Arbeiten in Godric's Hollow zu erledigen.  
Auf Muggelart, damit er, dank dieser körperlich anstrengenderen Arbeit, vielleicht in der Lage war, nachts zu schlafen.  
Er war wütend auf sich selbst, da er sich von Lucius verraten und beiseitegeschoben fühlte.  
Sollte er das Verhalten des Blondhaarigen wirklich jahrelang ertragen müssen? Würde er sich in zwei Jahren immer noch vor Draco verstecken müssen wie ein Schwerverbrecher, sollte der wieder einmal unverhofft zu Besuch kommen! Vielleicht noch mit seiner Frau im Schlepptau, die er immer noch nicht kannte?

"Harry, bist du hier irgendwo?", rief Charlie Weasley, der sich spontan entschlossen hatte, Harry in seinem neuen Heim in Godric's Hollow zu besuchen und holte damit Harry aus seinen frustrierenden Gedanken.

"Denkst du nicht, du solltest es etwas langsamer angehen?", fragte Charlie anstelle einer Begrüßung, als er den Fortschritt sah, den Harry in der kurzen Zeit bereits verwirklicht hatte.

"Wenn du dich weiter so übernimmst, dann kippst du schneller um als du glaubst."

"Keine Sorge, ich bin mir schlimmeres gewohnt. Meine Tante und mein Onkel erwarteten früher mehr Leistung, in kürzerer Zeit von mir, als dieses Tempo."

Dennoch liess Harry frustriert den Farbroller sinken, mit dem er dabei war, den Wänden einen neuen Anstrich zu verpassen.  
Charlie nahm ihm das Arbeitsgerät aus der Hand und liess seine Magie mit einfließen, um die Wände in neuer Farbe erstrahlen zu lassen.

"Was ist los Harry?", fragte er dabei vorsichtig nach und blickte besorgt in Harrys müdes Gesicht. Die dunklen Augenringe und die hagere Gestalt, verliehen Harry ein kränkliches Aussehen, das nicht so recht zu seiner Arbeitswut passte.

Natürlich bezog Charlie Harrys verändertes Verhalten auf sich, da er es gewesen war, der während des Empfangs flirtete und eventuell zu weit ging, für Harrys Geschmack.

"War ich dir gegenüber zu drängend? Bist du meinetwegen so wütend, dass du das Gefühl hast, dein Haus im Alleingang fertigstellen zu müssen?"

Erstaunt stellte Harry fest, dass Charlie wirklich besorgt wirkte und angst hatte, ihn mit seiner forschen Art und seinem Geflirte, erschreckt zu haben.  
Natürlich war Harry geschmeichelt, dass Charlie an ihm interessiert war, und er mochte Rons Bruder wirklich gerne.  
Dennoch liebte er Lucius und nichts, auch nicht dessen egoistisches Verhalten, änderte etwas daran.

"Nein Charlie! Wie kommst du denn auf so eine Idee. Du hast nichts damit zu tun, oder halt… vielleicht ganz am Rande, da du mit deiner Anmache, den Mann eifersüchtig gemacht hast, dem meine Wut gilt. Außerdem bin ich nicht wütend, ich bin frustriert."

"Sprich nicht in Rätseln mit mir. Wie soll ich dir helfen, wenn du um den heißen Brei herumredest. Du bist nicht Dumbledore. Also, wer ist dieser Mann, wegen dem du so aus dem Häuschen bist, dass du dich so sehr gehen lässt. Kenne ich ihn?"

 

Seufzend setzte sich Harry auf einen der klapprigen Stühle, die ihm, gemeinsam mit seinem provisorischen Küchentisch, als Essecke diente, während er abwesend an einem Glas Eistee nippte, welches seine besten Zeiten, bereits seit einigen Stunden, hinter sich hatte.   
Der Tee schmeckte leicht schal und abgestanden. Dennoch nahm Harry einen weiteren Schluck, damit er noch ein paar Sekunden über seine Antwort nachdenken konnte.

"Es ist nicht einfach. Verstehst du? Er und ich gemeinsam… Es ist kompliziert!" Stotternd versuchte Harry seine Beziehung zu Lucius in Worte zu fassen.  
"Ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Ich will sein Vertrauen nicht missbrauchen!"

"Sein Vertrauen missbrauchen?", hakte Charlie ganz forsch nach.

"Harry! Warum solltest du sein Vertrauen missbrauchen nur, weil du mir von ihm erzählst. Seine Gefühle mit seinen Freunden zu teilen, ist doch normal!  
Außerdem ist er es doch, der eifersüchtig reagiert und es schafft, dich wütend zu machen. Nicht ich... 

Ich sag dir einmal was. Du erzählst mir jetzt, was dich bedrückt und ich verspreche dir hoch und heilig, dein Geheimnis zu bewahren.   
Aber du musst dich jemandem anvertrauen, ansonsten frisst dich dein Kummer auf."

"Ich weiß Charlie. Aber was, wenn du dich bei Sirius, oder deiner Familie verplapperst! Niemand weiß etwas über mein Liebesleben. Ich habe niemandem von IHM erzählt."

"Nächste Woche, bin ich bereits auf dem Weg nach Rumänien. Denkst du wirklich, dass ich in dieser Woche vergesse, dein Geheimnis nicht auszuplaudern?" Charlie sah ihn eindringlich an. 

"Wenn du willst, schwöre ich einen Unbrechbaren…"

"Sag mal, spinnst du? Ich vertraue dir… Ich vertraue deiner ganzen Familie. So ein Schwur ist nicht nötig. Ich weiß, dass keiner von Euch, mich jemals freiwillig verraten würde."

Harry merkte, dass er nachgab. Er wusste, er konnte nicht länger schweigen.   
Sein letztes Treffen mit Lucius und das anschließende Desaster; sein Verstecken im Wandschrank, hatte ihn verletzlich gemacht und Zweifel in seinem Herzen hinterlassen, die er jemandem mitteilen musste oder er würde platzen.

Lucius nahm ihn nicht ernst, nahm ihre ganze Beziehung nicht ernst, wenn er nicht merkte, wie sehr sein Verhalten verletzte.   
Harry spürte, dass er eine Grenze erreicht hatte, an der er es jemandem sagen musste und Charlie war sein Vertrauter. Charlie war ein neutraler Zuhörer, der ihn nicht bevormunden wollte und ihn verstand.

"Ich schlafe mit Lucius!", lüftete er ohne Vorwarnung, sein gut gehütetes Geheimnis.

"Lucius?", fragte Charlie ungläubig nach. Er hatte ja mit vielem gerechnet, aber dass sich Harry auf den, um so viele Jahre älteren Malfoy einließ…

"DER Lucius, wie in Malfoy? Warum er… ich meine, wie…", stotterte Charlie, der sich zuerst an den Gedanken gewöhnen musste, dass sein junger Freund hier, auf ältere Herren stand.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass du Einzelheiten wissen willst", schmunzelte Harry, der Charlies Verhalten trotz des schwierigen Themas, amüsant fand.

"Natürlich nicht!", riss sich Charlie zusammen und blickte den Helden der Zauberwelt ungläubig an. 

"Du weißt genau, was ich damit sagen will. Du und Lucius führt eine Beziehung? Ich gestehe: Von all den möglichen Herren, die es hätten sein können, wäre ich nie auf ihn gekommen. Ist er nicht ein wenig zu... du weißt schon... alt für dich?"

"Überhaupt nicht!", widersprach Harry mit resignierter Stimme.   
"Der Mann ist genau richtig für mich."

Harry fühlte sich mehr als verlegen, als er Charlie in der nächsten halben Stunde, von seiner Beziehung zu Lucius erzählte. Aber er war natürlich sehr erleichtert, als er das Verständnis in Charlies Augen sah.   
Auch, dass er sich keine unhaltbaren Anschuldigungen anhören musste, rechnete er dem Rothaarigen hoch an.

"Vielleicht ist Lucius ja eines Tages soweit, dass er zu dir stehen kann. Du sagst er liebt dich. Bist du dir da sicher oder bildest du dir seine Gefühle dir gegenüber nur ein, weil du es dir mehr als alles andere wünschst?"

"Lucius liebt mich mehr, als er sich selbst im Klaren ist. Ich kenne den Mann und weiß, dass er mich liebt. Er ist zärtlich und unglaublich romantisch, auch wenn er es immer abstreitet. 

Er bringt mich dazu seinen Namen zu stöhnen, und mich wie schmelzendes Wachs in seinen Armen zu fühlen.  
Dennoch ist unser Verlangen nicht nur auf das Eine fixiert. Ich meine, es geht nicht nur um Sex… Unsere Empfindungen für den jeweils andren, fühlen wir auf eine sehr intensive, beinahe angstmachende Weise. 

Wenn ich in seinen Armen liege, dann kann ich mich gehen lassen und fühle mich geborgen.   
Er hat mich gestern das erste Mal genommen. Ich war sonst immer derjenige, der den dominanten Part übernahm, da ich mich sehr schwer tue, so viel Vertrauen aufzubauen, dass ich mich soweit entspanne um unten zu liegen."

"Ich verstehe, was du damit sagen willst… Es ist nicht nötig, weiter in die Tiefe zu gehen."  
Charlie verstand zu seiner eigenen Überraschung wirklich.   
Er war nie eine Option gewesen, das sah er an Harrys verliebtem Blick, mit dem er von seiner Beziehung sprach.

So direkt hatte Harry eigentlich gar nicht sein wollen, aber es tat so unglaublich gut, seine Gefühle mit jemandem zu Teilen, dass er alles raus ließ, was ihm beschäftigte. Er hatte so lange alles in sich hinein gefressen und seine Gefühle unterdrückt, dass er nicht aufhören konnte.  
Alles sprudelte gleichzeitig, aus ihm heraus.

"Lucius hat Angst vor der Reaktion der Menschen", erzählte er weiter, während Charlie ihn interessiert und aufmunternd ansah.

"Er hat so viele Jahre nicht zu seiner sexuellen Präferenz stehen können, dass er das Schwulsein, als etwas Schlechtes sieht.

"Du musst verstehen, dass sein Vater…", stockend brach er ab. Er wusste nicht, ob er das Recht hatte, über Lucius Vergangenheit mit Charlie zu sprechen. Er war sich beinahe sicher, dass der Blondhaarige toben würde, wenn er es wüsste. Dennoch sprach er weiter. Er musste einfach.

"Abraxas Malfoy, war eine sehr dominante Persönlichkeit und hat Lucius mit Drohungen und massiver, körperlicher Gewalt, in eine Ehe mit Narzissa gezwungen.  
Zu Lucius' Glück, war Narzissa eine verständnisvolle und sehr taffe Frau. Er konnte wirklich nichts Negatives gegen sie hervorbringen.

Aber selbst mit ihr an seiner Seite, musste er jahrzehntelang verleugnen, schwul zu sein. Er zeugte einen Sohn mit ihr und verdrängte, dass er Männer bevorzugte..."

Harry brach ab, als ihm etwas Wichtiges klar wurde.   
Indem er Charlie, Lucius Lebensgeschichte erzählte, erkannte er, wie sehr sein Liebster unter der ganzen Situation zu leiden hatte. Natürlich hätte er sich wehren können, aber auch Lucius war dazu erzogen worden, zu gehorchen.  
Trotz seiner Stärke, war er damals wie heute, nicht in der Lage, zu seinen Wünschen zu stehen und um sie zu kämpfen.

Lucius war wie er... Auch er hatte sich nicht gegen die Misshandlungen seiner Verwandten aufgelehnt, sondern sie akzeptiert. Vielleicht fühlte er sich deshalb so sehr mit dem Blondhaarigen verbunden.

"Jedenfalls ändert man so ein Verhalten nicht von einem Tag auf den nächsten", versuchte er Lucius Verhalten zu erklären.

"Und als Narzissa sich in der Schlacht vor ihn warf, um ihn zu retten, wollte er ihr Andenken nicht beschmutzen. Schliesslich war sie für ihn gestorben."

Harry empfand erneut den Schmerz über die Leere, die der Tod dieser Frau auch bei ihm hinterlassen hatte.

"Nicht einmal seine Gefühle für mich, vermochten diese dicke Schutzmauer, hinter der er sich nach Narzissas Tod verkrochen hatte, in der kurzen Zeit einzureißen, in der wir uns sexuell und gefühlsmäßig angenähert haben."

Jetzt, wo er mit einem Außenstehenden darüber sprach, fühlte Harry den Schmerz seiner großen Liebe, beinahe körperlich.   
Er wusste, dass die Ängste die Lucius verspürte, resistent waren, gegenüber der Realität.

Für den Blondhaarigen war es wichtig, in keinen Skandal verwickelt zu sein und genau das, war das Problem ihrer Beziehung.   
Lucius dachte, nicht gut genug für den Helden der Zauberwelt zu sein. Er wollte unter allen Umständen vermeiden, Harry oder seinen Sohn, in ein schlechtes Licht zu rücken.   
Daher diese verhasste Heimlichtuerei.

"Er liebt mich Charlie. Er liebt mich wirklich", versuchte Harry seine neuen Erkenntnisse in Worte zu fassen.  
Lucius will mich schützen. Mich und alle, die ihm nahe stehen.  
Es geht ihm nicht um sich oder seine Reputation."

"Dann wird er eines Tages auch den Mut finden, zu dir zu stehen. Lucius ist stark und wenn er dich wirklich so sehr liebt, wie du sagst, wird sich für dich entscheiden.   
Du brauchst einfach noch ein wenig Geduld."

Es war ein schwieriges Gespräch gewesen, das Harry aufgewühlt, ihm aber mehr als alles andere, geholfen hatte, zu verstehen...

Gut gelaunt, kümmerten sie sich während der nächsten Stunden um Harrys Badezimmer im Untergeschoss, das dringend eine Runderneuerung brauchte, wie Charlie leicht angeekelt feststellte.

Trotz der körperlich schweren Arbeit, lachten und scherzen sie wie schon lange nicht mehr, während sie neue Fliesen an die Wände brachten, bevor sie sich an den Einbau der Sanitäranlagen machten.

Danach war der Aufbau der neuen Küche dran. Diesmal nahmen sie ihre Magie zu Hilfe, damit sie sie am Abend damit fertig waren. Stolz standen die beiden vor ihrer fertigen Arbeit und lächelten sich freundschaftlich an.  
So würde es auch in Zukunft sein.   
Charlie akzeptierte, dass Harry vergeben war und half ihm, wo er nur konnte.

*****

Müde und geschafft, begaben sie sich zum Abendessen in den Fuchsbau, wo ein leckeres Essen darauf wartete, verschlungen zu werden.

Molly freute sich wahnsinnig, dass Harry mit gutem Appetit über ihr Essen herfiel und Ron war mehr als erleichtert, nach all den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen endlich mal wieder einen Freund um sich zu haben, der nicht nur von Tischdekoration und Brautstrauß reden wollte. 

"Man Harry! Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie froh ich bin, wenn Hermine und ich endlich verheiratet sind. Dieser ganze Stress, den die Frauen hier veranstalten, halte ich nicht mehr viel länger aus."

Harrys recht einsilbige Antworten fielen kaum jemandem auf, da er nie viel geredet hatte und sich immer etwas ruhiger als Ron verhielt.

Er hatte so vieles, worüber er nachdenken musste, dass er sich nicht auf die Gespräche konzentrieren konnte.

Dennoch konnte er nicht abstreiten, wie gut ihm diese Familie tat. Er fühlte sich in der Enge des Fuchsbaus heimisch, willkommen und behütet.

So war es beinahe Mitternacht, als er endlich in den Grimmauldplatz zurückkehrte, wo er von einem aufgeregten Sirius aufgeregt empfangen wurde. 

Siedend heiß fiel ihm ein, dass er seit seinem Streit mit Lucius nicht in den Grimmauldplatz zurückgekehrt war und seinem Paten nicht gesagt hatte wo er war und dass es ihm gut ging.

Severus hielt sich dezent im Hintergrund, war aber bereit einzugreifen, um seinen Liebsten vor Dummheiten abzuhalten, sollte er wirklich übertreiben. Sirius Kontrollzwang, Harry gegenüber, war schon recht außergewöhnlich.

Harry war schließlich erwachsen.   
Da blieb er halt mal eine längere Zeit weg. Auch wenn der junge Mann sich sonst immer abgemeldet hatte, fand Severus es nicht nötig, Harry deswegen zur Schnecke zu machen.   
Sirius hatte jedoch kein Einsehen.

"Verdammt Harry! Wo warst du! Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht… WIR haben uns Sorgen gemacht.", bezog er Severus dennoch mit in seine Tirade mit ein.  
"Du kannst doch nicht einfach kommen und gehen, wie es dir passt. Wie kannst du nur so rücksichtslos sein! Ich fass es nicht, wie du in deinem Alter immer noch so kindisch sein kannst.   
Ist dir vielleicht einmal in den Sinn gekommen, dass ich vor Angst beinahe umkomme?   
Aber dir ist das natürlich egal. Was hast du gemacht verdammt.  
Herumgevögelt oder wie..."

Harry reagierte auf die aufbrausende Art seines Patenonkels wie Severus es erwartet hatte.

"Wie kannst du es wagen!", fuhr Harry augenblicklich auf und erwiderte Sirius' Blick in derselben Kälte in der er gemustert wurde.  
"Ich bin erwachsen und treffe meine eigenen Entscheidungen.   
Ich habe mich heute mit Charlie getroffen und wir haben geredet. Ich vögle nicht einfach wahllos durch Londons Betten, aber gut, kenne ich endlich deine Meinung. So denkst du also von mir..."

Wütend brach Harry ab und konzentrierte sich auf das Wesentliche.

"Charlie hat mir mit dem Haus geholfen und mich im Anschluss zum Essen in den Fuchsbau eingeladen.  
Liebe Grüsse übrigens von Molly und Arthur… Zuvor, habe ich die Zeit mit nachdenken verbracht. Ich musste mir über vieles klar werden." 

Harry musterte seinen Paten aufmerksam. Es war nicht schwer, dessen Gedanken zu erraten.  
Um der Frage zuvorzukommen, fand Harry es besser, gleich die Antwort zu geben.

"Charlie und ich sind nicht zusammen, also mach dir bloß keine falschen Hoffnungen. Er hat mir Geholfen, damit ich so schnell als möglich in mein Elternhaus ziehen kann.   
Und nach deinem Ausbruch heute, wird es allmählich Zeit.  
Das ist das Einzige, was dich zu interessieren hat. Der Rest ist meine Privatsache."

Sirius sah seinen Patensohn lange schweigend, mit verletztem Gesichtsausdruck an, bevor er sich wortlos umdrehte und in sein Zimmer verschwand.   
Das zeigte Harry mehr als alles andere, dass er Sirius getroffen hatte. Dennoch bereute er seine Worte nicht. 

Dennoch fühlte er sich schuldig, und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihn sein schlechtes Gewissen übermannte.

"Das hast du ja mal wieder wunderbar hingekriegt", murmelte Harry mit gesenktem Kopf zu sich selbst und zerzauste sich die Haare, die nach dieser Aktion, noch wilder abstanden, als zuvor.

Severus, der sich bewusst nicht in den Streit eingemischt hatte,   
konnte sich nun jedoch nicht mehr zurückhalten und sprach Harry auf die verkappte Situation an.

"Vielleicht solltest du dir ein anderes Ventil aussuchen. Deine Haare stehen auch ohne Hilfe in alle Himmelsrichtungen."  
Severus konnte nicht anders, als Harry ein wenig zu triezen. Vielleicht half es ja, die Situation zu entschärfen.

"Soll das etwa lustig sein Severus?", fiel Harry auch prompt auf ihn herein.

"Also ich kann meinen Worten durchaus eine lustige Komponente abgewinnen. Mehr, als deinem Benehmen, um es einmal vorsichtig auszudrücken."

"Ich wollte Sirius nicht verletzen Severus. Aber ich bin Erwachsen und will nicht immer und überall, Rechenschaft ablegen müssen."

"Ich bin auch Erwachsen Harry!", versuchte Severus klärende Worte für Sirius' Verhalten zu finden.

"Ich bin Erwachsen und kann trotzdem sagen, wann ich nach Hause komme. Auch teile ich den Elfen mit, ob sie mit meinem Erscheinen zu rechnen haben, damit sie nicht unnötig Arbeit haben und Sirius immer weiß, wo er mich in einem Notfall erreichen kann."

Kurz zögerte Severus, bevor er sich entschloss seine Meinung zu sagen.

"Das hat nichts mit Erwachsensein zu tun, sondern mit Anstand mein Lieber und du tätest gut daran, dies nicht zu vergessen."

Diese wenigen Worte hatten gesessen, da Harry genau wusste, dass Severus Recht hatte, mit allem was er sagte.   
Sirius war ein sehr fürsorglicher Pate und Harry wusste das. Er hätte sich melden sollen, das konnte er nicht Schönreden.

"Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte euch nicht aufregen. Ich muss gestehen, dass ich einfach vergessen habe euch mitzuteilen, wo ich bin."

"Du musst dich nicht bei mir entschuldigen. Bei mir nicht…" Severus sah Harry mit diesem stechendem und ihm so verhassten, arroganten Gesichtsausdruck an.

"Frag deinen Paten endlich nach deiner Post Harry. Vielleicht verstehst du dann besser, warum er sich so sehr um dich sorgt. Du handelst viel zu nachlässig, wenn du dich nie um deine Korrespondenz kümmerst, sondern Sirius die ganze Arbeit tun lässt."

Mehr getraute Severus sich nicht zu sagen, da er seinem Partner nicht in den Rücken fallen wollte.

*****

 

Am nächsten Tag, war Harry sehr müde, da er die halbe Nacht mit Sirius gesprochen hatte.  
Er hatte sich mehr als einmal für sein Verhalten entschuldigt und Sirius hatte versprochen, ihn wie einen Erwachsenen zu behandeln.

Dennoch blieb Harry bei seinem Entscheid, seine Sachen nach Godric's Hollow zu verfrachten und neue Möbel zu kaufen.  
Ende der Woche war er mit der Hilfe seines Paten und Severus, fertig mit allem und konnte eine kleine Begrüßungsfeier planen, zu der er die Weasleys einlud.

Lucius getraute er sich nicht zu fragen, da sie sich für die Öffentlichkeit, nicht so nahe standen, um eine Einladung zu rechtfertigen. Er hasste dieses Versteckspiel immer noch, selbst wenn er nun besser verstand.

Dennoch war es eine lustige Runde, die er zu verköstigen hatte, da konnte er seinen Schmerz hintenan stellen.  
Am Morgen der Einladung, begab sich Harry ins Dorf um seine Einkäufe zu tätigen, als er sich plötzlich Lucius gegenüber sah.

Abwartend blieb er stehen und wartete darauf, dass der Ältere zu sprechen begann.  
Sie waren im Manor nicht im Streit auseinander gegangen.  
Dennoch hatte es, für Harrys Empfinden zu lange gedauert, bis Lucius sich überwinden konnte und auftauchte.

Natürlich konnte Harry dem Mann nicht allzu lange wütend sein und lud ihn, im Anschluss an sein Einkaufen, zu sich nach Hause ein.

Für Harry, passte Lucius sehr gut in dieses Haus.  
Nach dem obligaten Rundgang, der natürlich im Schlafzimmer, mit einem erotischen Zwischenspiel endete, hielten sie sich erschöpft in den Armen. Der Sex hatte sie verausgabt.

Harry war sehr zärtlich gewesen, als er sich in Lucius versenkte, aber der Blondhaarige hatte anderes im Sinn gehabt.  
Wild und animalisch hatte er das Liebesspiel erwidert kaum, dass sie sich ein wenig von ihrem ersten Orgasmus erholt hatten. Es war für beide sehr befriedigend, sich gegenseitig zu nehmen und zu dominieren.   
Beide fühlten sich dem Partner sehr verbunden.

"Bitte komm heute Abend ins Manor Harry. Ich fühle mich einsam in dem großen Gemäuer.  
Oder ich bleibe hier, aber bitte, lass uns die Nacht gemeinsam verbringen…"

Harry wollte bereits aufbegehren, als ihm einfiel, dass heute Narzissas Todestag war.  
Der Tag der Schlacht jährte sich zum wiederholten Mal… Vielleicht war er deshalb so verletzlich.   
Er verfluchte sich, dass er so unsensibel war und die Weasleys heute zu einer Hausparty eingeladen hatte.   
Die Trauer um Fred hielt sicherlich auch sie in Beschlag.

 

"Es tut mir so leid Lucius", konzentrierte er sich zunächst jedoch auf sein Gegenüber.  
"Aber ich habe heute die Weasleys und mein Pate zum Essen eingeladen. Wenn du willst, sage ich ihnen ab! Das ist vielleicht so oder so besser. Ich hatte nicht bedacht..."

"Nein, das ist nicht nötig. Versprich mir einfach, im Anschluss die Nacht bei mir zu verbringen. Egal um welche Zeit. Ich möchte dich heute bei mir haben, dich halten, liebkosen und dank deiner Stärke, meine Dämonen vertreiben."

Liebevoll küsste Harry seinen Liebsten und versprach, zu kommen, egal um welche Zeit…  
Lucius küsste Harry auf die Nase und leckte sanft darüber, um den Ernst der Situation zu überspielen.

"Hör auf! Das kitzelt Luc..." Kichernd wie ein kleiner Junge rubelte Harry über seine Nase.

"Ich werde auf dich warten Harry. Aber bitte, lass dir nicht zu viel Zeit.  
Ron wird sich für einen anderen Gesprächspartner suchen müssen, der mit Butterbier die Nacht durchquatscht."

"Versprochen Liebster. Ich beeile mich, und komme so schnell als möglich. Ich freue mich."

 

*****

 

Viele Stunden später; der Morgen dämmerte schon, fiel Lucius sein leeres Glas aus der Hand.  
Sein Verstand hatte sich endlich ausgeschaltet.  
Er hatte so lange auf Harry gewartet, war im Haus herum getigert, doch Harry hatte es vorgezogen, nicht zu erscheinen.

Noch nicht einmal eine Erklärung hatte Harry ihm geschrieben.  
Sein Brief, den er Harry vor Stunden zustellen ließ, war ihm von seiner Posteule, ungeöffnet wieder zurück gebracht worden.

Wütend hatte Lucius daraufhin begonnen, Alkohol in rauen Mengen, in sich hineinzuschütten und immer wieder sein Schicksal zu bedauern.   
Dank seiner Idiotie, war Harry weg.

Sitzengelassen zu werden tat ungeheuerlich weh.  
So wie es im Moment aussah, hatte Charlie gewonnen.   
Aber er würde nicht betteln. Harry hatte sich für den Rothaarigen entschieden und er, hatte es zu akzeptieren… So dachte Lucius zumindest...

 

Niemand sah Harrys leblosen Körper, auf dem Küchenboden in Godric's Hollow liegen, der darauf wartete gefunden zu werden.

Niemand sah die Gestalt, die blutverschmiert das neu renovierte Haus verließ, das immer noch nach dem Abendessen roch, welches Harry für seine Gäste gekocht hatte.

Niemand vermisste den jungen Mann, der sich für die nächsten zwei Tage, vorsorglich abgemeldet hatte, damit sich sein Pate keine Sorgen machen musste, während er sich mit Lucius vergnügte.

Niemand bemerkte Harrys Überlebenskampf, als er ahnungslos die Tür öffnete, auf ein Klopfen an der Küchentür weil er glaubte, dass einer der Gäste etwas vergessen hatte.

Ohne Vorwarnung, steckte plötzlich ein großes Messer in seiner Brust und liess ihn zu Boden gehen. Die Schmerzen waren unerträglich, die durch seinen Körper schossen und ihm die Luft abstellten.  
Ohne Vorwarnung, war sein Haus zu einem Ort des Grauens gworden. 

"Ich habe dich gewarnt Harry. Seit Jahren schon... Warum hast du nie auf meine Briefe reagiert.   
Das war dein Fehler Harry. Seit Jahren liebe ich dich und will dich persönlich treffen, aber du ignorierst alles, was ich dir anzubieten habe.  
Seit Jahren, will ich ein Teil deines Lebens sein und was machst du… Du fickst mit einem Malfoy."

"Se...", gurgelte Harry, den Mund voller Blut und konnte seine Verzweiflung nicht aus seinen Augen heraushalten.

"Ich weiß mein Liebster. Vieles was geschehen ist, war nicht deine Schuld. Aber du siehst doch ein, dass es so nicht weitergehen kann.

Ich liebe dich und Lucius ist im Weg. Ich habe dich gehört heute, wie du ihm deine Liebe geschworen hast.  
Du hast auf eine gemeine und brutale Weise mein Herz gebrochen.   
Aber wenn ich dich nicht haben kann, soll dich niemand bekommen. Ich habe beschlossen, dein Leben zu beenden."

Noch einige Male stach die Gestalt mit dem großen Messer in Harrys Körper, bevor er von ihm abließ und sich dem Ausgang zuwandte.

"Du hast es so gewollt. Wenn du doch nur ein einziges Mal auf meine Briefe reagiert hättest…  
Wenn du nur einmal geantwortet hättest… Aber nun ist es zu spät. Du hast es nicht verdient zu leben."

Die Tür schloss sich und ließ den Schwerstverletzten, röchelnd am Boden zurück. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange und Harry schloss entkräftet die Augen. Der Schmerz war einfach zu viel und der Blutverlust schwächte ihn mehr als alles andere. Er fiel in einen komatösen Zustand, aus dem es sehr schwer war, wieder zu erwachen…


	10. warmes Liche

"Dad!"

Draco Malfoy stand besorgt neben dem Bett seines Vaters und konnte kaum glauben, was er da sah.  
"Dad, nun mach endlich die Augen auf. Es ist unglaublich, dass du dem Alkohol bereits am helllichten Tag zusprichst."

"Lass mich in Ruhe Draco", lallte Lucius und hielt sich im Anschluss stöhnend den Kopf, während er versuchte, in eine aufrechtere Position zu kommen.

"Nein Dad. Astoria wartet auf unser Erscheinen. Wir waren zum Essen verabredet, wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf. Wie kommst du bloß auf so hirnrissige Ideen, dir eine ganze Flasche Feuerwhisky zuzuführen.   
Bist du noch bei Verstand?"

"Ich will nicht mit Astoria reden, ich will einfach nur im Bett liegen bleiben und mich im Anschluss wieder volllaufen lassen."

"Dann sag mir endlich was los ist Vater!", verlangte Draco mit bestimmter Stimme zu wissen.  
Er wollte nicht zu viel in das veränderte Verhalten seines Vaters hineininterpretieren, aber er machte sich sorgen, dass sein Vater mit seinem Leben nicht mehr klar kam.   
Seit er ausgezogen war, verhielt sich Lucius mehr als merkwürdig.

Draco setzte sich neben seinen Vater auf die Matratze.  
"Bitte Dad! Steh endlich auf, geh Duschen und lass mich dir helfen. Zuerst sorge ich dafür, dass du etwas zu essen bekommst und danach, werden wir reden… Einverstanden?"

"Mir doch egal!", kam die nicht sehr hilfreiche Antwort. Nur mit Mühe konnte Draco sich beherrschen. Am liebsten hätte er seinen Vater durchgeschüttelt, war jedoch überzeugt, dass Lucius dies nicht sehr gut wegstecken würde in seinem vernebelten Zustand.

"Ich gebs auf!   
Wenn du reden willst, dann weißt du ja, wo du mich findest. Nur eines noch. Lass nicht zu, dass sich unsere Familie entzweit nur, weil du dein Leben nicht auf die Reihe kriegst.   
Astoria und ich stehen hinter dir und das weißt du. Also stoß uns bitte nicht von dir. Lass uns dir helfen."

"Alle haben mich verlassen. Du hast dich für eine eigene Familie entschieden, Narzissa hat sich für mich geopfert… Zurück bleiben Masrat und ich…"

"Dad! Nur, weil wir nicht bei dir im Manor wohnen, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass du uns verloren hast. Wir bleiben deine Familie und nichts, was du sagst oder tust, ändert etwas daran."

"Nur noch Masrat und ich…", flüsterte Lucius kaum hörbar und sah seinen Sohn verzweifelt an.  
Ha… ER hat mich verlassen, verstehst du!  
Ich dachte, ER liebt mich, aber kaum erscheint ein jüngerer Mann auf der Bildfläche, lässt er mich fallen..."

"Wer Dad… Wer lässt dich fallen, von wem sprichst du?"  
Endlich verstand Draco das völlig untypische Verhalten seines Vaters. Der blöde Kerl war betrunken, weil er Liebeskummer hatte.  
Einerseits freute er sich für seinen Vater, da er die Betonung, ''ER'', verstanden hatte und froh war, dass er endlich einen Mann in seinem Privatleben akzeptierte. Andererseits schien dieser Fremde, der Lucius Herz eroberte, eben doch nicht der Richtige gewesen zu sein. Eine Problematik die Lucius in seiner Verletzlichkeit, natürlich nicht sehr gut wegsteckte.

"Ich will nicht reden!", lallte Lucius undeutlich und zog sich die Decke bis zum Kinn, während er sich von seinem Sohn abwandte und die Augen schloss.

Draco stand auf, küsste seinen Vater leicht auf den Scheitel, bevor er aus dem Zimmer ging.  
"Du weißt wo du uns findest, wir sind immer für dich da."

Lucius geflüstertes, ''Harry'', ich will nur Harry, hörte er nicht.

"Pass auf ihn auf", beschwor Draco den Hauselfen. "Lass es mich wissen, wenn er weiter trinkt und es ihm schlechter geht."

"Natürlich Master Draco. Masrat hilft Master Malfoy gerne. Masrat macht alles so, wie Master Draco es von ihm verlangt."

"Danke Masrat, du bist ein guter Elf!"

Noch lange, nachdem Draco das Manor verlassen hatte und gemeinsam mit seiner Ehefrau Pläne für das Kinderzimmer schmiedete, verfolgte ihn die Frage, wer der mysteriöse Mann an der Seite seines Vaters war.

 

*****

 

Harry lag unterdessen bleich in einem der vielen Krankenhausbetten im St. Mungo.   
Er atmete gleichmäßig, dank der Hilfe eines dieser Muggel-Apparaturen, der von einem innovativen Heiler beantragt worden war, um die Heilmethoden der Zauberer auszuweiten und sie mit der Arzt-Ausbildung der Muggel zu verbinden. 

Die gesamte Familie Weasley war gekommen um Sirius Mut zu zusprechen, der geschockt dasaß und von Severus gestützt werden musste.   
Im Moment waren sie dazu verdonnert, zu hoffen und zu beten, bis Harry aufwachte.  
Es grenzte an ein Wunder, dass er überhaupt noch lebte. Nur dank eines Zufalls war Harry rechtzeitig gefunden worden.

Sirius, war Charlie über alle Massen dankbar, der gestern noch einmal zurückkehrte, da er vergessen hatte, Harry zu seiner Abschiedsparty einzuladen, bevor er nach Rumänien zurückreiste.

Gemeinsam mit seinem Vater, war Charlie rechtzeitig zur Stelle gewesen, als es um Leben und Tod ging. Entsetzt waren die beiden Männer am Eingang stehengeblieben und konnten nicht fassen, was sich ihnen für ein Anblick bot.

Harry, lag regungslos in einer Blutlache am Boden. Es war ein schlimmer Anblick, den sie beide seit dem Krieg nicht mehr gesehen hatten. Das viele Blut, die reglose Gestallt… geschockt standen sie da und konnten keinen klaren Gedanken fassen.  
Das Bellen eines Hundes, draußen vor dem Haus, holte sie aus ihrer Starre und sorgte dafür, dass Leben in Charlie kam.

 

Schnell kniete er sich neben den Verletzten und fühlte mit einer Hand den Herzschlag. Er war zwar schwach, aber er war da. Erleichtert nahm Charlie das Pulsieren unter seinen Fingern wahr.  
Doch dann hatte er keine Zeit mehr zu denken. Instinktiv versuchte er, das viele Blut zu stillen, das aus den zahlreichen Wunden austrat.

Arthur war unterdessen dabei, das St.Mungo zu alarmieren.  
Endlich, nach Stunden, wie es schien, trafen die Heiler ein und übernahmen die Versorgung des Verletzten.

Stundenlang waren die Heiler, Medi-Hexen und Schwestern dabei, alles zu tun um das Leben ihres berühmten Patienten zu retten, während Charlie, die Familie und Harrys Paten informierte.

Es war ein beinahe unmögliches Unterfangen. Die Verletzungen wogen sehr schwer und selbst, nachdem die Heiler den ungewöhnlichen Schritt gewagt, und sich für eine Muggel Operation entschieden hatten, war nicht klar, ob Harry den Tag überleben würde.

Der extreme Blutverlust, der Schock den Harry erlitten hatte, die vielen tiefen Schnitte, die die Tatwaffe verursacht und einige der lebenswichtigen Organe verletzt hatte, führten Harrys Körper näher an den Tod heran, als es Voldemort jemals vermocht hatte.   
Alles was ihnen zu tun blieb, war die Hoffnung aufrecht zu erhalten, dass Harrys Seele stark genug war um bei ihnen zu bleiben.

Ron war wütend auf sich selbst, dass er nicht für seinen Freund dagewesen war. Er wusste, tief in seinem Herzen, dass er es nicht hätte verhindern können, aber dennoch… Die Wut, die er verspürte, verunmöglichten es ihm, rational zu denken. 

Er wollte den Angreifer tot sehen. Er wollte ihn jagen, ihn foltern und dann zum Sterben liegen lassen, bis der oder die Angreifer, tot waren.  
Zum ersten Mal verfluchte er sich, dass er sich damals, gegen eine Ausbildung zum Auror entschied.

Hermine hatte mehr als genug damit zu tun, Ron zurück zu halten. Der Hitzkopf war, je länger diese Ungewissheit andauerte, davon überzeugt, dass er mithelfen und gemeinsam mit den Auroren losziehen musste.

Auch die Anderen, waren verzweifelt, da sie nichts tun konnten um zu helfen.  
Das Warten, bis Harry erwachte und in der Lage war zu sprechen, wurde zur Qual.

 

*****

 

Stunden vergingen, in denen die Geräusche der Beatmungsmaschine, an Sirius' Nerven zerrte und ihn immer bedrückter werden liess. Es schien hoffnungslos zu sein.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, der Chef der Auroren, kam persönlich vorbei, um die Familie über die neuesten Erkenntnisse zu informieren. Leise, um niemanden zu erschrecken, trat er ein und sprach zuerst mit Severus, der ihn an der Tür entdeckte und auf ihn zutrat, bevor Sirius überhaupt auf das Erscheinen des Aurors reagiere konnte.

"Wie geht es ihm?", fragte der Mann, nach einem besorgten Blick auf Harry nach, bevor er Severus mit leiser Stimme über den aktuellen Verlauf ihrer Untersuchung informierte.

"Die Spuren in seinem Haus, zeigen eindeutig, dass Harry von einem Einzeltäter angegriffen wurde."

"Das macht doch überhaupt keinen Sinn!", unterbrach Severus den Mann. "Harry ist ein verdammt guter Auror. Der lässt sich doch nicht von einem einzelnen Mann überfallen und so zurichten."

"Wir gehen davon aus, dass Harry seinen Angreifer gekannt hat und die Gefahr nicht kommen sah, bis es zu spät war."  
Der Auror räusperte sich, bevor er weiter sprach.  
"Ich hatte vorhin ein Gespräch mit dem zuständigen Heiler… Harry hat keinerlei Abwehrverletzungen am Körper.   
Nichts, was auf einen Kampf hindeuten würde. Harry muss vor dem Mann gestanden haben und sich abstechen lassen, ohne die geringste Bewegung zu machen. So wie es aussieht, hat er dem Angreifer vertraut."

"Vielleicht, wenn ich mit Legilimentik in Harrys Geist eindringe, kann ich die letzten Minuten, in denen er bei Bewusstsein war, rekonstruieren und herausfinden, wer ihm das antat…"  
Severus schien entschlossen, seinen Plan in Tat umzusetzen.

"Im Moment ist Harry viel zu schwach, um so einen Eingriff in seinen Geist, zu überleben.  
Die Heiler zeigten sich mehr als besorgt", widersprach der Auror und schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf.

"Harry wird es schaffen Kingsley. Ich weiß es einfach. Der Junge hat all die Jahre, die er gegen Voldemort bestehen musste, gesiegt, da wird er sich nicht von einem Messerstecher kleinkriegen lassen."

Severus räusperte sich verlegen, sah zu seinem Partner hin, der ihm unmerklich zunickte und entschloss sich, Sirius' und sein Versagen in dieser Angelegenheit aufzudecken.  
Severus war überzeugt, dass es zwischen den Briefen, die Sirius all die Jahre vor Harry versteckt hatte und dem Angriff gestern, einen Zusammenhang geben musste.

"Harry wurde bereits seit dem Krieg, in regelmäßigen Abständen, von einem Fremden bedroht… Nicht persönlich, aber wir erhielten Briefe… Briefe, die ihn dazu verleiten sollten, dem Schreiber hörig zu sein und sich auf eine Beziehung mit ihm einzulassen."

Erneut blickte Severus auf Sirius, der betreten zu Boden sah. Die Schuld, die Sirius verspürte, konnte ihm niemand nehmen. Er wusste, dass Harry, wenn er von den Drohungen gewusst hätte, nicht so leichtsinnig oder so vertrauensvoll gewesen wäre.

Kingsley las sich die Briefe durch, die durch Kreacher eilends hergebracht wurden, nachdem Sirius den Elfen gerufen hatte und ihn um Hilfe bat.  
Severus hielt Sirius mit eisernem Griff fest, um ihm vor einem Zusammenbruch zu bewahren, als ihnen von Kingsley bestätigt wurde, dass diese Drohbriefe in Zusammenhang mit dem gestrigen Überfall standen. 

"Sie sind zumindest die einzige Spur die irgendeinen Sinn ergeben!", meinte er und warf Sirius einen entschuldigenden Blick zu.

"Du hättest vielleicht einen der Auroren einen Blick darauf werfen lassen sollen.   
Aber wenn es dich tröstet… Ich glaube nicht, dass Harry gestern anders reagierte hätte, selbst wenn er über die Briefe informiert gewesen wäre.  
Er hat seinen Angreifer so gut gekannt, dass dieser ein Messer ziehen konnte, ohne dass er misstrauisch wurde.  
Wenn ihr mich fragt, dann ist Harrys Angreifer, in seinem näheren Bekanntenkreis zu suchen."

Severus nickte zu diesen Worten und starrte nachdenklich aus dem Fenster, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt.  
Sirius legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm.

"Severus, nicht! Du kannst mit Sicherheit nichts dafür. Wir waren überzeugt, dass es ihm gutgeht. Wir wollten ihm den Freiraum geben, den er sich von uns erbeten hatte."

"Wen willst du davon überzeugen Sirius. Dich oder mich. Wir haben beide die Gefahr in der er schwebt unterschätzt.  
Ich, nahm diese Drohbriefe nicht ernst. Es waren einfach zu viele, die über die Jahre hinweg eintrafen und keine Konsequenzen nach sich zogen. Wie zum Teufel hätten wir ahnen sollen, dass der Angreifer gerade jetzt die Nerven verliert… Ich meine all die Jahre, die ich zuvor… ich hätte es wissen müssen, erahnen sollen oder was auch immer.   
Ich habe all die Jahre dafür gesorgt, dass Harry nichts geschieht. Aber diesmal, habe ich versagt, weil ich die Gefahr nicht sehen wollte… Die Frage, die ich mir stelle ist: Warum jetzt! Warum schlägt der Bursche jetzt zu und nicht schon Jahre zuvor?"

Kingsley Shacklebolt, der den beiden Männern interessiert zuhörte, bezog sich erneut in das Gespräch mit ein.

"Das ist wohl die Frage, die wir uns stellen müssen. Etwas muss passiert sein in Harrys Leben, das den Mann so wütend machte, dass er die Kontrolle über sich und seine Absichten verlor.   
Das ist es, was wir herausfinden müssen und dazu brauchen wir dringend Harrys Aussage. Ich hoffe, er wacht bald auf und wird uns weiterhelfen mit dieser verzwickten Situation.

Meine Einheit, wird nicht aufgeben. Wir werden allen noch so unscheinbaren Spuren und Hinweisen nachgehen. Das wichtigste ist jedoch, dass Harry überleben wird. Alles andere wird sich zeigen.  
Wenn jemandem von Euch noch etwas Brauchbares einfällt, dann wisst ihr ja, wo ihr mich erreichen könnt.  
Wir werden nicht lockerlassen. Das verspreche ich euch. Wir sind äußerst empfindlich, wenn es um einen der Unseren geht."

 

"Dad! Wie schön, dass du es doch noch einrichten konntest. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sich Astoria freut, dich zu sehen."

Draco klopfte seinem Vater liebevoll auf die Schulter und beschloss dessen jämmerliches Aussehen, nicht zu thematisieren.  
Er war gekommen, das war das einzige, was zählte. Der Rest, würde sich von selbst klären.  
Wenn der ominöse Mann so ein Idiot war und seinen Vater wirklich für einen Jüngeren fallen lassen hatte, war er froh, wenn sein Vater ihm keine Tränen mehr hinterher weinte…

 

*****

 

"Er kommt zu sich. Harry kommt zu sich. Schnell ruft einen Heiler."  
Ron sah aufgeregt in das zuckende Gesicht seines Freundes, der vor lauter Schmerzen nicht wusste wie ihm geschah…

\- Lucius, rief Harry im Fieberwahn nach seinem Liebsten… Ich bin bald bei dir. Ich wollte dich nicht warten lassen. Aber es tut so weh… ich versuche zu verstehen, aber alles ist hinter einem dichten Nebel verborgen.  
Da ist ein Licht das mich anzieht… Bist du das Lucius? Wartest du auf mich. Willst du immer noch, dass niemand von uns erfährt?   
Ich komme Luc. Das Licht ist so warm und hell. Es zieht mich an… es nimmt mir meine Schmerzen… Luc, wo bist du? -

"Schnell, aus dem Weg. Mister Potter hat einen Herzstillstand…"

Fassungslos mussten sie mitansehen, wie sich die Heiler ein weiteres Mal darum bemühten, Harrys Leben zu retten.

Eine junge Schwester trat ein und wandte sich an den Chef der Auroren.

"Die Presse hat Wind von der ganzen Sache bekommen. Sie stehen vor dem Krankenhaus und verlangen eine Stellungnahme über die Gesundheit von Mister Potter."

"Verdammt, wer konnte diesmal nicht die Klappe halten. Unglaublich, was sie die Leute herausnehmen", wetterte der Auror wütend.   
"Es ist ja nicht das erste Mal, dass so etwas geschieht. Zurückhaltung scheint nicht das Credo dieses Krankenhauses zu sein."

"Wir wissen nicht, wer die Presse informierte, aber wir können im Moment nichts daran ändern, Mister Shacklebolt.   
Also, was sollen wir den Journalisten sagen?" Man sah der Krankenschwester an, wie sehr sie mit der Situation überfordert war.

Die Heiler, die mit aller Kraft versuchten den Helden der Zauberwelt zu retten… Die Presse, die vor dem Eingang nachdrücklich eine Stellungnahme verlangten… Sie war noch nicht abgebrüht genug, um diesen Notfall ohne Hilfe zu meistern.

Seufzend erhob sich Severus und wandte sich an die Krankenschwester.  
"Ich werde sie begleiten. Ich werde mit der Presse sprechen."


	11. zwischen Leben und Tod

"Mister Potter, wurde heute in den frühen Abendstunden, von einem Unbekannten niedergestochen und lebensgefährlich verletzt."

Severus Snape, stand vor den Reportern und versuchte so professionell er es vermochte, die Stellung zu halten und der Presse nicht zu viel, aber auch nicht zu wenig Mitzuteilen.  
Es lag nicht in Harrys Interesse, dass Halbwahrheiten verbreitet wurden. Nicht in diesem Fall.  
Severus wollte, dass für einmal die Wahrheit geschrieben wurde.

"Die Heiler des St.Mungo sind seit Stunden dabei, Mister Potter zu stabilisieren, der nach dem vielen Blutverlust, einen Herzstillstand erlitten…"

"Das heißt, sie können nicht bestätigen, dass Mister Potter überleben wird!", kam der geschmacklose Einwurf von Rita Skeeter, die sicherlich bereits auf das schlimmste gehofft hatte, um ihren Aufhänger für die Titelseite zu haben.

"Das heißt, dass sich die Heiler gerade in diesem Augenblick darum bemühen, es Mister Potter so angenehm wie möglich zu machen!", entgegnete Severus mit eisiger Stimme und starrte die Frau eindringlich an, die für einen Artikel, wie immer, über Leichen ging.

"Weiß man schon genaueres über den Täter. Hat er Spuren hinterlassen… sind die Auroren dabei ihn zu jagen?" 

Rita hatte natürlich keinerlei Skrupel, Severus ein weiteres Mal zu unterbrechen um an die gewünschten Informationen zu kommen.   
Zeit bedeutete Geld, und bereits während sie hier war und Fragen stellte, war ihre selbstschreibende Schreibfeder dabei, den Aufhänger für ihre Story zu Schreiben.

Das war es, was sie von ihren zumeist männlichen Kollegen unterschied und sie von der Masse herausstechen liess. Sie arbeitete effizienter, zielstrebiger und daher gelang es dem Propheten, meist früher in Druck gehen als die Konkurrenz.   
Dank dieser Fähigkeit, war es der Zeitung gelungen, sich an die Spitze der Zaubergesellschaft zu hieven, trotz der manchmal doch recht dürftigen Storys, die mit Halbwahrheiten gespickt, das Interesse der Leser wecken sollte.   
Dass sie sich damit auch Feinde schaffte, war ihr egal, solange sie die Star-Reporterin blieb.

Severus sah wütend zu der Frau hin, die es schon wieder gewagt hatte, ihn zu unterbrechen.  
Bewusst, entschied er sich jedoch dafür, ruhig zu bleiben und der Frau, nicht zu zeigen, wie sehr sie ihn reizte.

"Unsere Sorge gilt zurzeit Mister Potter, und ausschließlich ihm. Ob und wie der Fahndungsverlauf, nach dem Unbekannten Fortschritte macht, kann und will ich zu diesem frühen Zeitpunkt nicht dokumentieren. 

Alles was ich Ihnen mitteilen kann ist, dass die Auroren und das Ministerium alles in ihrer Macht stehende tun, um den Täter so rasch als möglich zu finden und der Gerichtsbarkeit zu überstellen."

"Das heißt im Klartext: Sie wissen weder, wer dem Helden der Zauberwelt schaden wollte, noch wo die Auroren mit der Suche nach dem Täter beginnen sollen. Nur, dass es schlimm um Mister Potter steht.  
Wollen Sie uns mit ihren Aussagen darauf vorbereiten, dass Mister Potter vielleicht sterben kann?"

Rita Skeeter machte eine theatralische Pause, bevor sie, mehr zu ihrer Schreibfeder, als zu Severus sprach.

"MISTER POTTER IST DEM TODE GEWEIHT UND NIEMAND HAT ETWAS GESEHEN ODER GEHÖRT!!! Habe ich sie richtig verstanden…"

"Wie bereits zuvor erwähnt", fuhr Severus fort, ohne auf den Einwurf dieser Nervensäge einzugehen… "Versuchen die Heiler alles, um Mister Potters Leben zu retten.   
Aber, und das will ich Ihnen weder vorenthalten noch schönreden… Wir müssen auf das Schlimmste gefasst sein.  
Mister Potter kämpft… und wir hoffen und bangen, dass seine Kraft und sein Überlebenswillen ausreichen, um diesen Angriff zu überleben und gestärkt daraus hervor zu gehen. 

Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Aufmerksamkeit und appelliere an Ihre Vernunft, die Angehörigen nicht mit Ihren Fragen zu belästigen, damit sie sich mit aller Kraft um Mister Potter kümmern können."

Ohne weitere Fragen zu beantworten, die auf ihn einprasselten, eilte er zurück ins Krankenhaus, um selbst auf Neuigkeiten zu warten.  
Die Reporter eilten, nachdem sie erkannten, dass Severus nichts mehr dazu sagen würde, in ihre Redaktionen um an ihrer Story zu feilen.

*****

 

Harry lag bleich im Bett, während das Beatmungsgerät der Muggel dabei war, seine Atmung zu unterstützen.   
Severus erkannte den jungen Mann kaum wieder. Schläuche führten von seinem Arm an verschiedene Apparaturen, die er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.   
Aber der Schlauch, der in seinem Mund steckte, war für den Tränkemeister der gruseligste Anblick, dieser Heilmethoden.

Professor Anthony Garrett, war hinzugezogen worden, um Harry die Bestmögliche Heilung zu bieten. Garrett war ein Muggel, mit der Fähigkeit zu zaubern und der beste Freund von Hermines Eltern. 

Durch Zufall kam vor Jahren die Wahrheit ans Licht, als im Haus der Grangers ein Zwischenfall passierte, bei dem Garrett mit einem Aquamenti helfend eingriff, als der Weihnachtsbaum der Grangers Feuer fing und drohte, das Wohnzimmer abzufackeln.

Jetzt waren sie froh um jede Hilfe, die Garrett bieten konnte, der sich nach seiner Schulzeit entschloss, seine Ausbildung in der Muggelwelt in Angriff zu nehmen.   
Dennoch war er hellauf begeistert, als er damals von Heiler Le Favre angefragt worden war, Muggel -Technologien im St.Mungos Einzug halten zu lassen. 

Lange hatte es gedauert, bis sie die verschiedenen Gerätschaften so modifizieren konnten, dass sie ohne Stromversorgung, jedoch mit magischer Antriebskraft liefen, ohne ihre Wirkung zu verlieren.  
Hermine hatte ihn gerufen, als Le Favre die Apparaturen einsetzte. Sie wollte, dass Harry, wenn er schon mit Muggel-Heilmethoden behandelt wurde, vom besten Muggel-Arzt betreut wurde, den es in ihren Augen gab.

"Wie geht es ihm?", fragte Severus nach, als er zu seinem Partner trat, der müde und geschafft auf seinem Sessel sass und abwesend seinem Patensohn über die Hand strich.

"Er lebt… Das ist alles, was die Heiler sagen können… Gott Severus, warum sind wir nicht bei ihm geblieben. Warum habe ich ihn gehen lassen. Ich bin schuld. Ich habe mich all die Jahre um ihn gesorgt und habe ihn damit von mir fort getrieben… Und für was!"

"Du darfst dir keine Vorwürfe machen. Das würde Harry nicht wollen. Er weiß, dass du ihn liebst und ihn beschützen wolltest.   
Himmel Sirius… es nützt nichts… du solltest dich vielleicht ein wenig ausruhen, damit du für ihn da sein kannst, wenn er aufwacht.  
Warum legst du dich nicht in das leere Bett da drüben und schläfst ein paar Stunden. Ich verspreche dir, an deiner Stelle über Harry zu wachen und wenn sich etwas ändert, gebe ich dir sofort Bescheid… Versprochen."

Severus redete sich den Mund fusselig, aber am Schluss hatte er Sirius soweit, dass der ein Sandwich aß, sich im Besucherbad des Krankenhauses erfrischte und sich endlich ins Bett legte. Keine zwei Sekunden später war er weggetreten.   
Severus verschwieg, dass er mit einem seiner Schlafmittel, welches er heimlich in Sirius' Essen mischte, nachgeholfen hatte.

Hermine, Ron und der Rest der Weasleys, waren ebenfalls auf dem Heimweg, nachdem Severus ihnen hoch und heilig versprochen hatte, sie zu informieren, sollte sich Harrys Zustand verschlechtern oder wenn er aufwachen würde, was eher unwahrscheinlich war.

Endlich Ruhe… Severus empfand es als angenehm, in absoluter Stille an Harrys Krankenbett zu sitzen und sich mit sich und seinen Schuldgefühlen auseinander zu setzen.  
Er war für die Sicherheit des Jungen verantwortlich… Er hätte es wissen müssen… 

Kopfschüttelnd starrte er zu Harry , der seine Anwesenheit zu spüren schien, wie das Zucken seiner Augenlider und der schwache, aber durchaus spürbare Händedruck bewies.

-Kämpfe Harry. Ich weiß, dass du das kannst!- 

*****

 

Harry empfand seine Situation, im Moment nicht so schlecht.   
Er befand sich auf einer wunderschönen Blumenwiese und sah sich seinen verstorbenen Freunden gegenüber, deren Tod seine Seele seit Jahren belastete.

Luna war lächelnd auf ihn zugetreten, als er an diesem Ort auftauchte, ohne zu wissen, wie er hergekommen war.   
Aber er fand es schön, hier zu sein. Hier fühlte er keine Schmerzen mehr. Erleichtert erkannte er Neville, der hinter Luna trat und ihn ebenso freundlich anlächelte. 

"Harry!", war alles was er sagte, während er strahlte und seinem Freund die Hand reichte.

Luna umarmte ihn innig und lächelte glücklich.  
"Ich hätte dich nicht so früh hier erwartet Harry. Was ist geschehen?"

"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern. Da waren Schmerzen… so unglaubliche Schmerzen, die ich nicht mehr ertrug und plötzlich stand ich hier auf dieser Wiese."

Immer noch begeistert von diesem schönen Ort, blickte er sich um, bevor er sich an Neville wandte: "Wo sind wir hier eigentlich. Ich habe noch nie so viele Blumen auf einmal gesehen…

"Das ist mein Rückzugsort von der Totenwelt", erwiderte Neville und deutete auf ein kleines Gewächshaus am Rande der Wiese.  
"Da drüben wachsen meine Kräuter… du weißt doch noch, wie gerne ich während der Schulzeit mit Pflanzen arbeitete. Kräuterkunde war und ist, immer noch meine Leidenschaft."

"Und Luna? Warum bist du hier?", wandte er sich direkt an seine ehemalige Schulkameradin.  
"Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, dann warst du in diesem Fach, die gleiche Niete wie ich."

Luna sah verlegen von Neville zu Harry, bevor sie an Nevilles Seite trat und ihre Hand in die Seine legte, während sie Harry musterte.

"Wir sind sozusagen zusammen", meinte sie mit einem Lächeln während sie verlegen errötete.

Harry erkannte, dass für die beiden die Zeit, mit ihrem Tod stehengeblieben war. Erst jetzt merkte er, dass weder Luna, noch Neville gealtert waren. Sie sahen immer noch so aus, wie in der Nacht ihres Todes."

"Bin ich ebenfalls tot?", fragte er direkt, da er keine andere Erklärung für seine Anwesenheit hier fand.

"Noch nicht ganz. Du befindest dich in der sogenannten Zwischenwelt, die dir den Übergang zu den Lebenden und zu den Toten aufzeigt. Welcher Weg der Deine ist, ist noch unklar.   
Ich denke, du kämpfst darum, am Leben zu bleiben, denn die Magie die ich spüre, ist sehr stark. Du hast noch nicht losgelassen. Du klammerst dich noch an das Leben."

Neville versuchte seinem Freund die Nachricht der Zwischenwelt so schonend wie möglich beizubringen, da auch er damals Hilfe gehabt hatte.  
Außerdem war er gemeinsam mit Luna hier aufgetaucht und beinahe sofort, weitergegangen.

Sie hatten sich zuerst nicht erinnert, warum sie gestorben waren. Erst mit der Zeit, war ihnen der Kampf im Ministerium wieder eingefallen.   
Mit Bedauern, hatten sie damals an ihre zurückgebliebenen Freunde gedacht und erst nach der großen Schlacht erfahren, dass Harry es geschafft hatte Voldemort zu besiegen.

"Fred war ein richtiges Plappermaul", versuchte er Harry aufzumuntern, der aus irgendeinem Grund, plötzlich traurig wirkte.

"Fred ist ebenfalls hier?" Harry konnte es kaum glauben. Würde er alle seine Freunde wiedersehen. Und seine Eltern… War es möglich… 

"Nein. Fred ist weitergegangen und hat sich seinen eigenen Rückzugsort eingerichtet. Genau wie deine Eltern.   
Für mich, ist die Natur alles was ich brauche um glücklich zu sein. Daher sind Luna... sie ist meine Selengefährtin musst du wissen... und ich die einzigen, die regelmäßig hier sind."

Luna sah Harry eindringlich an.   
"Du solltest wissen, dass du, wenn du tot bist, in regelmäßigen Abständen ins Totenreich zurückkehren musst. Leider ist es uns nicht gestattet, immer in unseren Rückzugsorten zu leben."

"Warum sagst du mir das?", wollte Harry erstaunt wissen, der langsam ungeduldig wurde und zu einer Entscheidung kommen wollte.  
Er zog diese Ruhe, den Schmerzen auf jeden Fall vor.

"Weil du hier bei uns gelandet bist um dir klarzuwerden, was du willst.  
Willst du Leben… wenn ja, für was oder besser gesagt für wen.   
Harry, du musst wissen, dass wir deine Gedanken lesen können und von deiner Sehnsucht nach Lucius Malfoy wissen.  
Wenn du dich entschließt, zu uns zu kommen, wird dieser Teil deiner Vergangenheit vorbei sein.

Nur wenn ihr gemeinsam gestorben wärt, hättet ihr die Chance auf ein Zusammensein bekommen, aber so… Du kannst nicht wissen, wann dein Liebster stirbt und wenn er es dann tut, bist du vielleicht gerade im Totenreich und siehst ihn nicht.   
Lucius Malfoy wird sich seinen Rückzugsort auswählen, der dann nicht der Deine sein wird."

Neville zögerte fortzufahren, da er Harrys Schicksal nicht vorgreifen wollte. Aber er fand, dass Harry die Chance bekommen sollte. Er sollte selbst entscheiden, was er wollte.

"Ihr müsst magisch gebunden oder verheiratet sein, damit sich eure Seelen finden, wenn eurer Todestag nicht derselbe ist."

"Ich liebe den Mann! Ich liebe ihn seit Jahren und ich will ihn auf keinen Fall verlieren."

"Dann musst du von hier fortgehen und dich deinen Schmerzen stellen. Du kannst sie nicht verdrängen und hoffen, dass sie vorbeigehen... Ich meine, das tun sie natürlich mit der Zeit, aber zuerst musst du sie ertragen. Du musst deinem Körper helfen, gesund zu werden und das kannst du nur, wenn du deine Magie benutzt um dich zu stärken." 

"Hier bei uns funktioniert das nicht, da sich die Magie zersetzt. Du brauchst sie in der Totenwelt nicht mehr", unterbrach Neville Lunas Redefluss.

"Du gehörst nicht ins Totenreich Harry. Noch nicht. Wir haben uns gefreut, dich zu sehen… zu wissen, dass der Krieg in England vorbei ist, dass ich die Chance bekommen habt, ein Leben in Frieden zu leben… Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie viel es mir bedeutet, das zu wissen."

"Ihr hättet es ebenfalls miterleben müssen, aber wir konnten euch nicht mehr lebend aus dem Vorhang bergen… Ich war dabei… Ich wollte es unbedingt, aber ich habe auch da, versagt…"

"Du konntest nichts dafür… Wir waren jung, beinahe noch Kinder, die gezwungen wurden, Entscheidungen zu treffen, die wir nie hätten treffen dürfen.  
Voldemort und seine Anhänger sind schuld an unserem Tod, nicht du, oder einer der Schüler, die mit im Ministerium waren."

Neville und Luna versuchten Harry die Schuldgefühle zu nehmen, da sie wirklich so fühlten.   
Ihren Freunden machten sie sicherlich keinen Vorwurf. Sie waren glücklich in ihrer Welt. Sie kannten und wollten nichts mehr anderes.  
Bei Harry war das anders. Er sollte zuerst die Chance auf ein glückliches Leben haben, gemeinsam mit Lucius Malfoy, wenn es das war, was ihn glücklich machte.   
Sie wünschten sich für ihren Freund, dass er den Kampf um Leben und Tod gewinnen würde und hofften, dass er sein Glück in den Armen dieses Mannes fand.

Luna umarmte Harry ein letztes Mal und wischte ihm eine Träne aus dem Gesicht. Harry erwiderte die Umarmung und drückte sie so fest er es vermochte. Er wollte Luna nicht verlassen. Auch Neville nicht, aber er wusste, die beiden hatten Recht.

Er wollte die Chance, auf ein gemeinsames Leben mit Lucius Malfoy haben.  
Die Blumenwiese um ihn herum verblasste, während seine Seele zurückgesogen wurde, in seinen verwundeten und schmerzenden Körper.   
Doch diesmal war er bereit, die Schmerzen zu ertragen. Er wusste wieso er kämpfte. Er kämpfte um Lucius, er kämpfte um ihr gemeinsames Leben, um ihre Liebe.

 

*****

 

Professor Garrett war sehr zufrieden, als er in der Nacht seine Visite machte und sich die Vitalwerte seines Patienten sehr verbessert hatten.

"Ich glaube sagen zu können, dass er es schaffen wird. Wenn keine Entzündungen auftreten, ist er über den Berg", meinte er zu Severus, der immer noch die Stellung hielt und über Harry wachte.

Langsam entfernte der Mann den Tubus aus Harrys Rachen und liess einzig die Sauerstoffzufuhr über die Nase bestehen. 

Dieser kleine Stöpsel wurde von Severus skeptisch betrachtet. Er war sehr interessiert daran, die verschiedenen Möglichkeiten der Muggel zu studieren. Er war positiv überrascht, wie viel die Muggel, selbst ohne Magie, erfunden und perfektioniert hatten.

"Für was ist der Knopf in der Nase?", fragte er dennoch verwundert nach.  
"Um Harry die Atmung zu erleichtern. Das ist eine Sicherheit, für ihn und für uns, dass er genug Sauerstoff erhält."

Professor Garrett sah zuversichtlich in die Zukunft.   
"Solange Mister Potter so gute Freunde hat, weiß er, wofür er leben und kämpfen soll. Er wird wieder, da bin ich mir beinahe sicher."

Aufmunternd drückte der Arzt Severus Schulter, bevor er mit seinem Rundgang weitermachte. Schliesslich warteten noch andere Patienten auf seine Hilfe.

*****

"Ist mein Vater bereits wach Masrat?"

Draco hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, bereits früh am Morgen nach Lucius zu sehen und dafür zu sorgen, dass er etwas aß und nicht wieder zur Flasche griff.

"Master Lucius wird gleich im Morgenzimmer erscheinen. Master Lucius haben ein Frühstück geordert. Möchten Master Draco ebenfalls etwas zu essen?"

"Ich sterbe vor Hunger Masrat. Und wenn es dir keine zu großen Umstände sind, hätte ich gerne einen deiner Spezial-Espresso. Ich gestehe, die kann niemand so gut zubereiten wie du."

"Masrat, wird alles zu Master Dracos Zufriedenheit erledigen. Wenn Master Draco im Morgenzimmer auf Master Lucius warten wollen… Masrat wird servieren, sobald Master Lucius erscheint."

Als ob er auf dieses Zeichen gewartet hätte, kam Lucius gerade diesem Augenblick die Treppe hinunter und sah seinen Sohn liebevoll an.

"Bereits so früh schon auf Draco? Ich dachte, dass du, nachdem du gestern deinem Vater den Kopf zurechtrücken musstest, länger schlafen würdest."

"Vater ich…"

"Lass stecken Draco. Ich mache nur Spaß. Ich bin dir dankbar, für alles was du tust. Du musst dich für nichts entschuldigen. Ich weiß, dass ich ein Idiot bin."

Masrat, unterbrach Lucius verlegen hervorgebrachte Entschuldigung, und servierte den beiden ein herzhaftes Frühstück.  
"Möchten die Herrschaften zwei Tageszeitungen? Masrat war so frei und hat nebst dem Tagespropheten auch den Klitterer besorgt."

"Danke Masrat. Was gibt es schöneres, als den Tag mit einer Tasse Kaffee und dem Klitterer zu beginnen."

Während Draco nach seinem bevorzugten Klatschjournal griff, nahm Lucius den Tagespropheten in die Hand und schrie entsetzt auf, nachdem er sie aufgeschlagen, und vor Schreck seine Tasse fallen gelassen hatte. 

"Vater was ist los?"  
Draco sah besorgt zu seinem Vater und erkannte, dass etwas schlimmes geschehen sein musste.

Während er Masrat ein Zeichen gab, die Scherben verschwinden zu lassen und hinauszugehen, stand er auf und begab sich zu seinem Vater. Sein Blick fiel auf die Schlagzeilen des Tages.

"Oh nein! Harry wurde verletzt. Wir sollten nach dem Essen ins Krankenhaus gehen. Vielleicht darf er ja Besuch empfangen."

Immer noch kam keine Antwort seitens Lucius, der nicht fassen konnte, was da stand.  
Sein Harry wurde niedergestochen und lebensgefährlich verletzt, während er dachte, dass… Lucius konnte nicht fassen, was da schwarz auf weiß geschrieben stand.

Sein Harry kämpfte ums Überleben und er, hatte nichts anderes zu tun gehabt als sich vor lauter Eifersucht zu betrinken und sich seinem Selenschmerz hinzugeben. 

Entschlossen stand er auf und sah seinen Sohn an.  
"Ich muss sofort ins Mungo. Harry braucht mich. Er… Merlin, ich fasse es nicht. Wieso ER!"   
Draco wurde Zeuge, wie sein Vater hektisch seinen Umhang nahm und ihn drängte, es ihm gleich zu tun.

Während Draco sich schnell Anzog und hinter seinem Vater hereilte, begann er langsam zu verstehen.  
Draußen, kurz vor dem Apparierpunkt, holte er seinen Vater ein.

"Du hast Harry gemeint gestern? Nicht wahr! Harry ist dein Geheimnis, dass du mir nicht anvertrauen wolltest."

Lucius sah seinen Sohn mit gebrochenem Blick an.  
"Er ist mein Leben Draco und nur wegen meiner Sturheit und meiner Angst vor der Gesellschaft, habe ich ihn vielleicht verloren…"

"Du kannst doch nichts dafür, dass er überfallen wurde."

"Nein, das vielleicht nicht. Aber ich war nicht bei ihm, wie ich es hätte sein sollen.   
Ich war nicht bei ihm, weil ich nicht wollte, dass jemand von uns erfährt. Ich hatte Angst, verstehst du. Ich hatte solche Angst, was die Zauberwelt von mir dachte, dass ich von Harry verlangte, mein heimlicher Liebhaber zu sein.

Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das jemals wieder gut machen kann, aber ich schwöre bei Gott, dass ich Harry niemals mehr verletzen werde, wenn er überlebt."

"Lass uns gehen!", war alles was Draco dazu sagte. Zuerst mussten sie zu Harry. Danach würde er über die Worte seines Vaters nachdenken.  
Das war schon ein starkes Stück was sein Vater sich da geleistet hatte.

Gemeinsam, da Draco nicht wollte, dass sein Vater in diesem Zustand alleine apparierte, disapparierten sie vom Malfoy Manor und tauchten ein paar Sekunden später vor dem Eingang des Krankenhauses auf.

Draco erkannte verwundert, dass sein Vater weinte und zitterte, als sie von der Empfangsdame, den Weg erklärt bekamen. Er schien völlig fertig zu sein.

"Melden Sie sich bitte zuerst bei dem Stationsvorstand", meinte die Frau mit einem bedauernden Blick.   
"Er entscheidet dann, ob Sie zu Mister Potter zugelassen werden oder nicht."

Lucius betrat mit Draco den Lift, der ihn in den zweiten Stock transportieren würde.  
Harry war da. Er musste zu ihm. Harry brauchte ihn…

"Ruhig Dad. Alles wird gut." 

"Und wenn nicht?" Lucius weigerte sich, weiter zu denken. Es durfte einfach nicht sein.


	12. Unglaube

"Lucius!"  
Severus sah seinem Freund erstaunt entgegen, als er gemeinsam mit Draco aus dem Lift trat und sich hektisch umsah.

"Severus! Merlin sei Dank… wie geht es Harry? Wir haben es in der Zeitung gelesen…"

"Irgend so ein Schwein hat Harry niedergestochen! Er wurde schwer verletzt. Es sah eine lange Zeit sehr schlecht aus. Wir mussten ihm mit einer sogenannten Muggel-OP erst versorgen, da alle Heil-Methoden von Harrys Magie absorbiert wurden."

"Wird er es schaffen Severus?", schrie Lucius verzweifelt und erweckte damit die Aufmerksamkeit der anwesenden Weasleys.

Draco hielt es an der Zeit, seinem Vater beizustehen, da der Rest hier, nicht wissen konnte, wie sehr Lucius litt.  
"Hat die Skeeter recht mit ihrem reißerischen Artikel?", wandte er sich an Bill der neben seinem Vater auf einem der Besuchersessel sass und gelangweilt in einem der Magazine blätterte.

"Du solltest nichts glauben, was diese Frau in ihrem Artikel geschrieben hat. Der Vettel sollte endlich einmal das Handwerk gelegt werden. Es ist eine unglaubliche Zumutung, dass es ihr immer noch gestattet ist, so eine Scheiße zu schreiben. 

Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie oft in den letzten beiden Stunden Anfragen weinerlicher Frauen kamen die behaupteten, Harrys große Liebe zu sein und ihn sehen wollten! Ohne die Hilfe der Auroren, die unterdessen Wache stehen und dafür sorgen, dass kein Fremder hier rein kommt… ich weiß nicht, ob ich nicht bereits zum Mörder mutiert wäre."

"Uns hat man bedenkenlos passieren lassen. Wir haben keine Auroren gesehen."

"Das soll man auch nicht. Ihr seid den Auroren bekannt. Sie kennen euch. Ihr gehört bereits seit Jahren zu Harrys Bekanntenkreis. Wir wollen hier keine Hetzjagd veranstalten oder so, aber solange wir nicht wissen, wer Harry das angetan hat, werden wir vorsichtig sein, aber ein Hochsicherheitsgefängnis können wir aus dem Krankenhaus nicht machen, auch wenn Sirius das noch so gerne hätte."

Lucius, der neben Severus stand, hatte große Mühe das Zittern seiner Hände zu kontrollieren und hielt sie vor der Brust verschränkt, um nicht durchzudrehen.  
Mit einer Verzweiflung in der Stimme, die jedem im Raum auffallen musste, flehte er Severus an: "Kann ich zu ihm? Ich muss ihn sehen. Ich muss mich davon überzeugen, dass es ihm gut geht."

Severus sah seinen langjährigen Freund eindringlich an. Das Verhalten des Blondhaarigen warf so einige Fragen auf, deren Antworten er kaum erwarten konnte, aber ein Blick von Draco genügte und er hielt sich zurück. 

Sein Starren, mit dem er Dracos Blick allerdings erwiderte, verhieß jedoch nichts Gutes und liess den Blondhaarigen trocken schlucken.   
Er würde einiges zu erklären haben. Und alles nur, weil sein Vater so ein Idiot war, der meinte immer und überall den Namen der Malfoys in Ehren halten zu wollen. 

Jetzt sah er hoffentlich ein, wie dämlich das war. Was nützte ein skandalfreies Leben, wenn man aus diesem idiotischen Grund noch nicht einmal das Beste im Leben beschützen konnte.   
Draco sah es in den Augen seines Vaters, wie sehr er Harry liebte. Das ging über eine Affäre hinaus. Weit darüber hinaus, wenn man sich das Gebaren seines Vaters vor Augen führte.

Es war jedoch Ron, der sich einmischte, als er gemeinsam mit Charlie eintrat. Balancierend hielt er verschiedene Becher Kaffee aufeinandergestapelt in Händen, und sah erstaunt auf Lucius, mit dessen Erscheinen niemand gerechnet hatte. Am wenigsten Ron, der sich mit der arroganten Art des Mannes immer noch schwer tat, auch wenn sie das Kriegsbeil begraben hatten.   
Ron haderte halt immer etwas länger mit seinen Gefühlen.

"Warum sollten Sie Harry sehen wollen? Was haben Sie mit ihm zu schaffen, dass Sie glauben, einfach so hier auftauchen zu müssen. Harry ist kein Ausstellungsobjekt nur, weil er der Retter der Zauberwelt ist. Das wäre ja noch schöner, wenn alle einfach so auftauchten und zu ihm vorgelassen würden", wetterte er, während er den Kaffee verteilte.

"Ron bitte! Sei nicht so unhöflich. Mister Malfoy hat sich doch nur nach Harrys Zustand erkundigt!", Hermine sah ihren Verlobten streng an, während sie ihren Kaffee entgegennahm und aufgeregt einen Schluck trank. 

Ron wollte jedoch nicht vernünftig sein. Er war bereits die ganze Nacht viel zu Vernünftig gewesen. Jetzt überwiegte seine Sorge um Harry. Da konnte er nicht ruhig dasitzen und zu allem Ja und Amen sagen. 

"Nein Hermine!", steigerte sich Ron weiter in seinen Ärger hinein. "Ich will jetzt wissen, was die Malfoys hier zu suchen haben. Schliesslich wurde Harry von jemandem verletzt, den er kannte und dem er vertraute. 

Wir können nicht jeden X-Beliebigen zu ihm lassen… Nichts für ungut Draco. Ich weiß, dass wir keine Feinde mehr sind, aber Harrys Gesundheit steht für mich an erster Stelle. Ich werde niemandem zu Harry lassen, solange dieses Schwein noch auf freiem Fuß ist. Das bin ich ihm schuldig.   
Harry kann sich im Moment nicht wehren, also werde ich das für ihn übernehmen."

Charlie war von Rons Verhalten nicht überrascht. Sein kleiner Bruder war schon immer ein Hitzkopf gewesen. Da sie niemanden hatten, dem sie die Schuld geben konnten, war Ron jedes Mittel Recht, sein schlechtes Gewissen zu beruhigen, da er Harry nicht hatte helfen können. 

Dieses Schuldgefühl, liess Ron um sich schlagen und im Moment kam ihm da Lucius Malfoy gerade Recht.   
Charlie sah denselben Schmerz bei Ron, den er in Lucius' Augen sah und beschloss, dem Blondhaarigen zu helfen, auch wenn er es nicht verdient hatte.   
Aber er wollte es für Harry tun. So schluckte er seinen Ärger über Malfoys Verhalten, Harry gegenüber hinunter und intervenierte.

Gelassen legte er Ron eine Hand auf den Arm um ihn am Sprechen zu hindern, während er in eindringlich ansah.  
"Jetzt mach aber mal einen Punkt Ron. Atme tief ein, beruhige dich und denke rational. Lucius oder Draco wären sicher nicht hier, wenn sie Harry schaden wollten."

Severus war unterdessen zu seinem Liebsten getreten und sprach leise auf ihn ein, als er den mörderischen Ausdruck bemerkte, den Sirius vor sich her trug. 

Sie hatten erkannt, wer Lucius war und warum er so aufgeregt hier auftauchte...  
Die ganzen Heimlichkeiten die Harry vor ihnen gehabt hatte, ergaben auf einmal einen Sinn, als sie die Liebe in Lucius Augen sahen.

"Lass es stecken Sirius. Es ist Harrys Entscheidung. Nicht unsere…" 

"Aber es ist Lucius Sev. Wie kann Harry uns so etwas verschweigen. Wir sind doch keine Unmenschen!" Sirius wusste wirklich nicht, ob er auf Harry oder auf Lucius wütend sein sollte. Wahrscheinlich auf beide, aber da er nur eine der beiden Optionen vor sich stehen hatte…

Ohne Severus' beherztes Eingreifen… Lucius hätte die nächsten fünf Minuten nicht unverletzt überstanden. Sirius wollte jemanden schlagen und der Blondhaarige kam ihm gerade recht.  
Severus unterband dies geschickt und drückte seinen Partner vehement an die nächste Wand, bevor er ihn anknurrte:  
"Das lässt du schön bleiben mein Guter. Du begleitest mich jetzt an die frische Luft und kühlst dein Gemüt. Vorher lasse ich dich nicht zu Harry."

Ich verlasse mich auf dich Charlie!", meinte Severus während er Sirius aus dem Raum bugsierte, der wütend versuchte, sich aus dem eisernen Griff seines Partners zu winden, ohne sich zu blamieren. Doch Severus hatte kein Einsehen und schob ihn einfach weiter.

"Auf deine Besonnenheit zähle ich ebenfalls", meinte er im Vorbeigehen zu Arthur Weasley, der das Ganze, mehr als erstaunt beobachtete.  
"Ich kümmere mich um diesen Hitzkopf hier und dir überlasse ich den Rest. Pass auf Ron auf."

"Ich bin mir sicher, Molly wird Ron beruhigen können", versuchte Arthur seine Verlegenheit zu überspielen. Er war nicht gut darin… Er konnte keine Streitereien verhindern und seine Kinder bestrafen sowieso nicht. Das war immer Mollys Aufgabe gewesen. Aber es war wie immer. Wo waren die Frauen, wenn man sie dringend brauchte.

Charlie, der beim ersten Anzeichen von Gewalt an Lucius Seite getreten war, um ihn vor Sirius zu schützen, sah mitleidig zu ihm hin.   
Die Gefühle des Blondhaarigen waren seinem Gesicht abzulesen.

Verzweifelt raufte er sich die Haare, da er nicht wusste, wie er es schaffen sollte, zu Harry vorgelassen zu werden. Niemand wusste, wie nahe sie sich standen, wie sehr sie sich brauchten. Wie sehr er es brauchte zu sehen, dass sein Liebster noch Atmete, am Leben war und vor allem… brauchte er die Gewissheit, das Hoffnung bestand.

"Ich bin überzeugt, dass Harry sich freut, Mister Malfoy zu sehen", fackelte der Zweitälteste der Weasley-Brüder nicht lange und liess Lucius nicht länger zappeln. Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie der Mann sich fühlte, wenn niemand wusste, welche Stellung er wirklich in Harrys Herzen einnahm.  
Er deutete mit der ausgestreckten Hand auf Harrys Zimmertür ohne sich von Rons wütendem Gebaren beeinflussen zu lassen.

"Bitte Mister Malfoy! Hier entlang. Ich bringe Sie zu Harry. Vielleicht sind ja Sie das Wunder, auf das wir alle verzweifelt warten. Vielleicht schaffen Sie es ja, dass Harry aufwacht.

"Das kannst du doch nicht einfach entscheiden Charlie. Was wenn er es war, der Harry schaden wollte. Er könnte der Angreifer sein!"

"Ron nicht!"   
Hermine legte eine Hand auf den Arm ihres Freundes.  
"Sieh dem Mann ins Gesicht. Er will Harry nichts Böses. Sie hin Ron!"

"Nein, das will mein Vater mit Sicherheit nicht", mischte sich Draco ein, der es nicht mehr ertrug, die Verzweiflung seines Vaters zu sehen, der einfach nur zu Harry wollte.  
Er hielt Hermine und auch Ron die Hand hin.

"Ich gebe Euch mein Wort, dass mein Vater Harry nie schaden würde. Nicht bewusst zumindest", fügte er an, als er sich an die letzten Gespräche mit seinem Vater erinnerte. Er fand nämlich, dass Lucius Harry, mit seiner Angst, durchaus geschadet hatte. 

Hermine ergriff Dracos Hand ohne zu zögern und, nachdem sie Ron fest in die Rippen geschlagen hatte, sah auch er ein, dass er die Situation nicht ändern konnte, wenn er nicht die Fäuste spielen lassen wollte, was mit Sicherheit die Auroren, aber vor allem Hermine, mehr als erzürnt hätte.   
Das wollte er, so kurz vor der Hochzeit, nicht riskieren. Und da alle überzeugt zu sein schienen, dass Lucius Malfoy nicht der Übeltäter war…

"Aber nur, weil ich nicht will, dass Harry noch mehr leidet", presste er zwischen zusammengepressten Lippen hervor.

Lucius hörte das Geplänkel seines Sohnes, mit einem der Weasley-Brüder bereits nicht mehr. Er hatte nur noch Augen für die Tür, auf die Charlie deutete und trat mit klammen Fingern und klopfendem Herzen ein, bevor Charlie die Tür hinter sich schloss. Er wollte Lucius ein paar Sekunden Verschnaufpause gönnen, bevor die Anschuldigungen wieder losgingen.

Ron kämpfte unterdessen mit sich und seiner Wut, die sich gegen Charlie richtete, der gemeinsam mit Lucius in Harrys Zimmer verschwunden war. Sie hatten es sogar gewagt, die Tür zu schließen und sie auszusperren.  
Sie alle, warteten seit Stunden, dass Harry aufwachte und dieser Kretin… Ron verbot sich weiter darüber nachzudenken. Er hätte sonst das Krankenzimmer gestürmt.   
Aber, dass Charlie sich erdreistete zu entscheiden… auch wenn es sich bei Lucius um einen Freund der Familie handelte… Charlie hatte kein Recht dazu… 

"Sie sind zusammen Ron!"  
Draco beschloss, ohne Umschweife auf den Punkt zu kommen. Mit Ron konnte man nicht sachlich diskutieren. Der brauchte die Vorschlaghammer Methode.

Ron stand mit offenem Mund da und starrte entsetzt auf Draco, der ihm, wenn er sich nicht in Allem täuschte, durch die Blume mitteilte, dass Lucius Malfoy etwas mit Harrys Liebesleben zu tun haben sollte.  
Jetzt war ihm auch Charlies Verhalten klar. Es sah so aus, als ob sein Bruder mehr über Harrys Liebesleben wusste als er, sein bester Freund. 

"Das kann nicht sein!", flüsterte Ron und sah Hermine ungläubig an, die Dracos Worten, ohne zu zögern glaubte. Alles andere machte keinen Sinn in ihren Augen. Es musste so sein wie Draco sagte.  
"Nein!", Ron schrie nun beinahe und zu seiner Überraschung merkte er, dass er nahe dran war zu heulen. "Harry hätte so etwas nicht vor uns verheimlicht. Hermine! Du weisst, dass er uns alles sagt. Harry hat keine Geheimnisse vor uns. Das hatte er noch nie."

"Ron!"

Hermine versuchte den Schmerz zu ignorieren, den sie aus Rons Worten herauszuhören glaubte. "Vielleicht konnte er es uns nicht sagen. Er hatte sicherlich seine Gründe, warum er…"

"Ja, dieser Scheißkerl da drin ist der Grund. Dank ihm hat Harry es vorgezogen, unsere Freundschaft zu verraten. Dieser Kretin hat Harry dazu gebracht, ihn uns vorzuziehen. Und weißt du was?"

Ron steuerte wütend in Richtung Ausgang, als er sich genug in Rage geredet hatte.  
"Wenn ein Malfoy ihm wichtiger ist, als ich, sein bester Freund, dann muss ich ja nicht warten bis er aufwacht. Soll der das doch machen. Ich bin weg. Das muss ich mir nicht antun…"

"Ron nein!", schrie Hermine ihrem Verlobten verzweifelt nach. "So warte doch mal. Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein. Es ist Harry von dem wir reden... Ron!"

Doch Ron war zu wütend um klar zu sehen und rannte wutschnaubend aus dem Gebäude.  
Er war so unfassbar wütend, dass er niemanden um sich haben konnte. Er ertrug noch nicht einmal mehr Hermine.   
Kaum in der Winkelgasse angekommen, disapparierte er in den Fuchsbau und schlug mit der rechten Faust gegen seine Zimmerwand, kaum, dass er die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen liess.

Das war die Situation, die Molly antraf, als sie aus dem Waschraum trat, und sich zu ihrer Familie gesellen wollte.  
"Was ist denn hier los?", fragte sie erstaunt und starrte in betretenen Gesichter, die geschockt zu ihr blickten.

"Wenn ich das bloß wüsste!", meinte Arthur, als er zu seiner Frau trat und sie erleichtert ansah.  
"Aber ich bin so froh, dass du endlich hier bist. Die Jungs sind mal wieder außer Kontrolle. Allen voran Ron."

Molly hielt sich verzweifelt den Kopf, als sie von ihrem Mann erzählt bekam, was geschehen war.  
"Arthur, ich weiß nicht, was wir bei Rons Erziehung falsch gemacht haben, aber der Gute sollte endlich lernen, sich zu beherrschen. Weder Charlie, noch Bill oder George sind solche Hitzköpfe. Ich frage mich ernsthaft, wie Ron so werden konnte."

Niemand im Raum, hatte den Mut zu erwähnen, dass Ron ganz nach seiner Mutter kam, die an Jähzorn ihrem Sohn in nichts nachstand.

 

*****

 

Lucius bekam von den Familienstreitigkeiten außerhalb des Zimmers nichts mehr mit.  
Leise, auch wenn Harry in seinem komatösen Zustand keine Geräusche wahrnahm, näherte sich Lucius vorsichtig dem Bett.

Charlie hatte er längst vergessen, als er sich neben Harry setzte, nachdem er ihn unendlich sanft auf die trockenen und kalten Lippen geküsst hatte.  
Liebevoll nahm er Harrys kalte Hand zwischen seine warmen, bebenden Hände und sah durch einen Schleier voller Tränen in das blasse Gesicht seines Liebsten.

"Harry!"  
Flüsternd begann er unsinnige, jedoch liebevolle Worte zu murmeln, während er sanft über Harrys Arm strich, immer darauf bedacht, die Schläuche nicht zu berühren.

"Ich bin hier Harry und ich gehe nie mehr weg… hörst du! Ich weiß ich bin ein Idiot, aber bitte… kehre ins Leben zurück, damit ich dir beweisen kann wie sehr ich dich liebe.   
Dir und allen Anderen, die an meinem Verstand zweifeln.  
Ich habe ihre Blicke gesehen und weiß, dass sie mich nicht an deiner Seite haben wollen, aber ich bleibe dennoch bei dir. Ich brauche dich Harry. Nur du schaffst es, dass ich mich lebendig fühle…". Schluchzend brach Lucius ab, als ihn seine Gefühle übermannten.

Charlie trat leise neben ihn, als er verzweifelt den Kopf auf Harrys Brust legte.  
"Vorsichtig Mister Malfoy. Sein Brustkorb wird im Moment nur von Nähten zusammengehalten.  
Wunden, die von Muggel-Heilern behandelt wurden, schließen sich nicht so schnell wie magische."

"Ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihm helfen soll. Er war immer da. Nie, hätte ich damit gerechnet, dass er… Warum er Mister Weasley… Warum tut ihm das jemand an…"

"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, wie man dies einem Menschen antun kann.  
Es ist so unnötig und…" Auch Charlie wusste nicht, wie er mit der Situation umgehen sollte und brach mitten im Satz ab. 

Er mochte Harry und wenn er nicht von ihm selbst bestätigt bekommen hätte, wie viel Lucius Malfoy ihm bedeutete, er hätte alles getan um ihn für sich zu gewinnen. 

Aber Harrys Herz gehörte Lucius… Und so wie der Mann vor ihm, sich verhielt, besaß Harry auch seines.   
Lucius Malfoy musste es einfach auf eine, mehr als brutale Art lernen, zu seiner Liebe zu stehen.

Severus trat leise ein und auch er, schloss die Tür hinter sich um die Streitenden, außerhalb des Raumes, auszublenden. Charlie hörte den Radau dennoch. Die Weasleys konnten ganz schön laut werden, wenn es um einen der Ihren ging und Harry gehörte in ihrer aller Augen, zur Familie.

Ungläubig sah er seinen Freund bei Harry sitzen und beobachtete, wie liebevoll und wie unglaublich zärtlich der Mann zu Harry sprach.  
Er sah auch die Tränen, die Lucius nicht unterdrücken konnte und die unaufhörlich liefen, während er Harry Zärtlichkeiten zuflüsterte.

 

"Was in Merlins Namen, geht hier eigentlich vor?", flüsterte er Charlie zu der, wehmütig lächelnd, die Szene vor sich betrachtete.  
"Lucius und Harry haben etwas miteinander, aber das wirst du unterdessen längst erraten haben."

"Hat sich Sirius wieder beruhigt?", fragte er stattdessen interessiert nach.

"Hört sich der Krach im Nebenzimmer für dich so an, als ob er sich unter Kontrolle hat?", antwortet Severus ironisch und zog, wie es seine Art war, die rechte Augenbraue nach oben.

"Hör auf damit!", lachte Charlie leise und deutete auf Severus' Stirn. Du benimmst dich wie zu der Zeit, als du mein Lehrer warst."

"Die Situation verlangt von mir, dass ich mich so verhalte.   
Alle schreien rum und bringen sich beinahe gegenseitig um, da sie die Neuigkeit nicht glauben wollen.   
Darüber scheinen sie zu vergessen, dass Harry noch nicht über den Berg ist.   
Aus dem Grund, hielt ich es für besser, für Ruhe zu sorgen, damit Harry sich nicht gestört fühlt."

"Aber sie schreien doch immer noch rum!", stellte Charlie schmunzelnd fest. Ein Umstand, der Severus nicht verleugnen konnte.

Von Lucius bekamen sie einen bösen Blick zugeworfen, als sie beide über Charlies berechtigten Einwand lachten, als in dem Moment, Sirius lautes Geschrei zu ihnen durchdrang.

"Könntet ihr vielleicht ein wenig leiser sein?", zischte Lucius wütend, als sie erneut lachen mussten, als Sirius Arthur einen unfähigen Sack nannte. Sie konnten sich zwar nicht vorstellen, was Sirius dazu verleitete, Arthur verbal anzugreifen, aber dennoch konnten sie sich nicht zurückhalten.

"Anstatt mich anzugiften, solltest du mir lieber danken, dass ich Sirius soweit beruhigte, dass er dich nicht umbringt. Was habt ihr euch bloß gedacht, uns eure Beziehung zu verschweigen!", ging Severus in die Offensive kaum, dass er sich beruhigt hatte.  
"Ist dir eigentlich klar, wie viel Harry Sirius bedeutet und wie sehr ihn dieser Vertrauensbruch belastet."

Eindringlich sah Severus den Blondhaarigen an, der sich nach Severus' Worten zu Harry hingedreht und ihm sanft die Haare aus der Stirn strich, bevor er mit leiser Stimme antwortete.  
"Ich habe nie darüber nachgedacht was, das Verheimlichen unserer Beziehung, für euch bedeutet.  
Ich meine, Harry hat mir natürlich erzählt, dass er keine Geheimnisse vor euch hat, aber dennoch war ich nicht bereit, öffentlich zu meiner Präferenz zu stehen. Die Erinnerung an Narzissa, du weißt ja, die Leute…"

"Komm mir jetzt bloß nicht mit deiner Frau", empörte Severus sich lautstark.  
"Ich kannte Narzissa. Sie wäre die Erste, die dich heute einen Kopf kürzer gemacht hätte, wenn sie dich in die Finger kriegte. Ich habe eure Ehe immer bewundert. Sie war so stark, wie sie mit eurer komplizierten Ehe umging…"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf, über so viel Unvermögen, wie sie sein Freund an den Tag legte.  
"Du willst mir jetzt nicht erzählen, dass du Harry verboten hast, zu eurer Beziehung zu stehen, weil du immer noch um Narzissa trauerst. Ich bitte dich. Das nimmt dir niemand ab."

"Ich…"   
Lucius hatte keine Ahnung, wie er seinem Freund die Gründe für sein Verhalten erklären konnte. Er wusste selbst, wie dämlich seine Versuche klangen.

In seiner Not, hielt er schützend Harrys Hand an seine Brust und drückte liebevoll einen Kuss auf die klammen Fingerkuppen.

Augenblicklich hielt Severus inne und beruhigte sich.   
Das war alles was er brauchte, um Lucius zu verzeihen.  
Diese Geste beinhaltete so viel Liebe, dass der Tränkemeister einfach wusste, Harry war in den richtigen Händen.

"Ich liebe Harry, Severus! Ich liebe ihn mehr als mein Leben."

"Ich weiß Luc. Ich weiß. Hoffen wir, dass deine Einsicht nicht zu spät kommt."


	13. Aussprache Teil 1

"Ron!"

Molly Weasley trat resoluten Schrittes ins Wohnzimmer um ihren Sohn endlich aus seiner Lethargie zu holen.  
Seit er aus dem Krankenhaus gestürmt war, weigerte er sich, mit jemandem über die Situation zu sprechen.  
Selbst Hermine hatte es aufgegeben und hielt sich zurück.

"Wenn du schmollen willst, dann schmolle. Ich werde für Harry da sein und wenn das heißt, einen Lucius Malfoy in seinem Leben zu tolerieren, dann werde ich genau das tun."  
Eindringlich hatte sie ihren Verlobten gemustert, der die Hände wütend vor der Brust verschränkt hielt und stumm aus dem Fenster starrte.

Antworten bekam sie von ihm nicht, aber sie sah an seiner verkrampften Kiefermuskulatur, dass Ron noch lange nicht so weit war, Lucius Malfoy zuzuhören.

"Wird endlich Erwachsen Ron. So kindisch kannst du nicht mehr durchs Leben gehen, wenn du willst, dass ich dich respektiere und deine Frau werde.  
Harry hat ein Recht auf Geheimnisse, auch wenn er bisher keine vor uns hatte.   
Versuch doch zumindest sein Verhalten zu verstehen, bevor du deinen besten Freund, der im Krankenhaus um sein Leben kämpft, zu verurteilen und zu verlassen.

Was wenn er stirbt Ron?"   
Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augen, als sie ihre grösste Angst aussprach.  
"Was wenn er stirbt und das letzte was du über ihn gedacht hast ist, dass du fertig bist mit ihm… Ich kenne dich Ron… Das verkraftest du nie."

Noch immer bekam sie keine Reaktion und das sollte sich auch nicht so schnell ändern.

Molly hatte nach einer Weile genug und machte Nägel mit Köpfen.  
Sie lud die Malfoys und Sirius und Severus zum Essen ein, da sie die anklagenden Worte klären wollte, die während der letzten Tage gefallen waren.  
So, wie sich die angespannte Situation sich zeigte, wollte sie auf keinen Fall, dass Harry etwas davon mitbekam, sollte er die Augen öffnen.

Lucius sass täglich an seinem Bett und sprach mit ihm.  
Jeder, der ihn beobachtete, sah die tiefe Liebe, die er für Harry empfand.  
Alle, außer Ron, der sich weigerte, das Krankenhaus noch einmal zu betreten und Sirius, der den Verrat des Blondhaarigen nicht akzeptieren konnte.

"Er hat meinen Patensohn verführt verdammt!", schrie er Severus an, als sie Zuhause darüber diskutierten, wie es nun weitergehen sollte.  
"Er schläft mit Harry! Der Junge ist wie ein Sohn für mich und Lucius erdreistet sich, etwas mit ihm anzufangen."

"Und wenn auch!", antwortete Severus schonungslos ehrlich.  
"Ist es dir lieber, dass Harry sich durch halb London vögelt, bevor er sich ausgetobt und für einen dieser jungen Nichtsnutze entscheidet, die alle nicht gut genug für den Helden der Zauberwelt sind?  
Du weißt selbst, dass sein Ruhm es ihm verunmöglicht, ein normales Leben zu führen. Zumindest sexuell muss er sich immer fragen, ob er als Mann geliebt wird, oder als Held…"

So verhärtet waren die Fronten, als Molly ihre Einladung zu dem Abendessen aussprach und Ron dazu animieren wollte, aus seinem Schneckenhaus zu kommen und ihr zu helfen.

"Bitte Ron. Deck den Tisch im Wohnzimmer. Aber mit dem guten Porzellan. Ich wünsche mir eine schöne Atmosphäre, wenn die Stimmung schon so angespannt ist."

"Muss das sein… Kann nicht jemand anders…"

"Nein Ron, das ist heute deine Aufgabe, also stell dich nicht so an, sondern erhebe dich und mach was."  
Enttäuscht musterte Molly ihren Sohn, als der lustlos begann, den Tisch zu decken.

"Es ist an der Zeit, dass du dir an die eigene Nase fasst. Willst du wirklich deine Beziehung zu Hermine riskieren nur, um deinen Trotz aufrecht zu erhalten?"

"Ich bin nicht trotzig Mom! Ich bin wütend…"

"Auf Harry? Aber warum solltest du das sein? Ich meine… Es ist sein Leben und betrifft dich nicht im mindesten… oder auf Hermine? Was hat sie denn bitte schön getan, außer dir die Wahrheit zu sagen."

"Ich bin wütend auf mich selbst! Bist du jetzt glücklich, dass ich es ausgesprochen habe", wetterte Ron und starrte seine Mutter wütend an.  
"Wütend auf mich und auf Harry, aber vor allem auf Lucius Malfoy, der an allem die Schuld trägt."

Molly schüttelte resigniert den Kopf und ging in die Küche, um die letzten Handgriffe für das Abendessen zu erledigen, bevor die Gäste eintrudelten.  
Hermine sah ihr vom Küchentisch fragend entgegen, während sie die Aufsicht über den sich selbst putzenden Rosenkohl behielt.

"Und?"

"So langsam ist es wieder möglich, ein Gespräch mit ihm zu führen. Bis in ein paar Stunden, wird er hoffentlich einsehen, wie dämlich er sich verhält."

"Hoffentlich. Ich hätte ihn nur ungern aus meinem Leben geworfen, aber so ein Verhalten kann und will ich nicht tolerieren. Nicht wenn es um meinen besten Freund geht."

"Harry ist für Ron wie ein Bruder Hermine. Er ist enttäuscht, dass er außen vor gelassen wurde. Er muss erst lernen, dass ihr alle Erwachsen seid und ein eigenes Leben führt."

"Er ist unglaublich anstrengend Molly. War er das schon immer?", fragte Hermine nur halb im Scherz, auch wenn sie lächelte bei der Frage.

"Ja, meine Liebes, und das wird er auch immer bleiben. Ron ist nicht der einfachste, aber das wisst ihr ja zur Genüge. Aber er hat ein großes Herz. Und er liebt dich und Harry mehr, als ihr vielleicht ahnt. Aus dem Grund, könnt ihr ihn auch so sehr verletzen, dass er um sich tritt, wenn er wütend wird. Er überspielt damit seine Unsicherheit, oder seine Angst, euch zu verlieren."

 

*****

 

Die Zeit bis zum Eintreffen der Gäste verging wie im Flug.  
Sie schafften es gerade noch rechtzeitig, alles fertig zu bekommen, sich zu duschen und sich anzukleiden, als es auch schon Zeit war, Sirius und Severus zu begrüssen, die als Erste eintrafen.

"Severus!", wie schön, dass ihr es geschafft habt!", versuchte sich Arthur in seichter Konversation, als er ihnen nacheinander die Hand schüttelte und jedem ein Glas Elfenwein kredenzte.

Hermine sass betont lässig zwischen Charlie und Ron, der immer noch ein wenig ruhiger war, sich jedoch bemühte, sich seine Lustlosigkeit nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Charlie, überspielte die angespannte Situation, indem er sich mit Sirius und Hermine unterhielt. Natürlich ging es dabei um Harry, aber nur um seine Gesundheit. Lucius Malfoy erwähnte niemand.

Das ging solange gut, bis Draco, gemeinsam mit seiner Frau erschien und sich galant über Mollys Hand beugte, um sie mit einem Handkuss zu begrüssen.

"Wie schön, gibt es sie doch noch, die galanten Männer, die sich nicht scheuen, gutes Benehmen zu zeigen.", meinte Molly lächelnd, als sie Astoria im Anschluss auf beide Wangen küsste.

"Willkommen im Fuchsbau meine Liebe! Es freut mich sehr, dich nach so langer Zeit wieder einmal wieder zu sehen. Du musst mir unbedingt von Eurer Hochzeitsreise erzählen und …"

Molly redete und redete, während Arthur die Gäste zu Tisch bat und begann, ganz klassisch, den Braten aus dem Ofen zu holen und ihn vor dem Besuch aufzuschneiden, bevor er ihnen die Teller übergab.

Draco kümmerte sich galant um die Bedürfnisse seiner Frau. Ein Umstand, den Hermine aufzeigte, wie sehr sich doch Ron von Draco unterschied.  
Sie stupste ihn an und deutete auf Draco, während sie zu Ron meinte: "Sieh genau hin und schneide dir eine riesige Scheibe davon ab. Es kann dir nicht schaden, ein wenig mehr wie Draco zu werden…"

"Ich weiß ich bin ein Arsch Hermine", flüsterte Ron, nur für seine Verlobte hörbar.  
"Aber bitte zwing mich nicht, mir die Haare zu färben. Ich sehe in Blond nämlich ganz und gar nicht erotisch aus."

Nachdem Ron wieder mit ihr scherzte, was man durchaus als Entschuldigung auffassen durfte, machte sie es ihm leicht, und küsste ihn liebevoll.  
"Wenn Harry aufwacht, und du ihn und Lucius akzeptierst, dann vergessen wir dein abscheuliches Verhalten der letzten Tage. Aber für die Zukunft hätte ich eine Bitte oder vielmehr eine Forderung. Werde bitte etwas Erwachsener. So wie Draco eben…"

Erneut deutete sie auf den Blondhaarigen, der nachlässig seiner Frau das Brot reichte, ihr das Wasserglas auffüllte kaum, dass es leer war und ihr auch sonst, die Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, die sich Hermine von Ron erhoffte.

"Vielleicht hilft es ja meinen Manieren auf die Sprünge, wenn du einmal schwanger bist!"  
"Was meinst du Ron. Ich verstehe nicht.", fragend sah Hermine ihren Verlobten an.

"Astoria ist schwanger. Das sieht sogar ein Blinder. Schau einmal genauer hin.  
Sie strahlt, er strahlt noch mehr und benimmt sich wie ein stolzer Gockel…"

"Ron…!"

"Gut, falsche Wortwahl. Dann eben wie ein stolzer zukünftiger Vater… Daher auch seine übertriebene Fürsorge. Er hätschelt Mutter und Kind."

Hermine sah den beiden eine Weile zu und musste Ron Recht geben.  
Lächelnd sah sie Astoria an, die ihre Blicke bemerkte und errötend auf ihren noch flachen Bauch sah.

"Gratuliere dir!", freute Hermine sich mit der Blondhaarigen und lächelte auch Draco wissend an, der den Blick erwiderte und ohne es zu steuern, die Hand auf Astorias Bauch legte und darüber streichelte.

Molly war natürlich nicht auf den Kopf gefallen und erriet was Sache war.  
Daher drehte sich in der Folge das Tischgespräch um Astorias Schwangerschaft.

"Weiß Lucius, dass er Großvater wird?", fragte Sirius scheinheilig.  
"Ist die Schwangerschaft der Grund, dass er das Gefühl hat, einen Jüngeren als Lover haben zu müssen…"

"Sirius, es reicht!", wütete Severus und wischte sich mit der Serviette den Mund ab, bevor er den Teller beiseite schob und seinem Partner die Meinung sagte.  
"Du entschuldigst dich augenblicklich bei Draco und Astoria für dein skandalöses Verhalten. Du bist ja schlimmer als Ron, und das will etwas heißen."

"Hey!", empörte sich Ron und starrte Severus böse an.  
"So schlimm bin ich nun auch wieder nicht. Ich sehe meine Fehler zumindest ein, während Sirius…"

"Lass stecken Ron. Es bringt nichts. Severus hat Recht in allen Belangen. Er ist schlimmer als du, da er älter und weiser sein sollte." Hermine legte Ron beschwichtigend die Hand auf den Arm, während Charlie und George in Gelächter ausbrachen, während sich Sirius bei Astoria entschuldigte.

Gut war Dracos Frau nicht nachtragend. Etwas, was man von Draco nicht behaupten konnte, und Sirius die nächste Zeit wütend anstarrte, während Molly den Nachtisch servierte.  
Während sie den Pflaumenkuchen schlemmten, wurden sie langsam etwas ruhiger und die Gespräche wurden ernster.

Warum ist Lucius eigentlich nicht zum Essen gekommen?", fragte Severus Draco, obwohl er sich die Antwort zusammenreimen konnte.

"Er wollte Harry nicht alleine lassen, als die Besuchszeit vorüber war. Er meinte, dass er nicht zulassen würde, dass niemand bei Harry sitzt. Außer den Auroren natürlich. Die stehen immer noch vor der Tür und bewachen sie."  
Draco ging gerne auf ein Gespräch mit Severus ein, auch wenn Sirius ihn für seinen Vater verantwortlich zu machen schien.

"Er verlässt das Krankenhaus nur noch selten. Aber wisst ihr was. So lebendig habe ich ihn lange nicht mehr gesehen. Er hat sich endlich eingestanden, wie sehr er Harry liebt.  
Das war ein ganzes Stück Arbeit sag ich euch.  
Wie Vater mir erzählte, war es auch für Harry nicht ganz einfach, ihn rum zukriegen…"

"Willst du damit andeuten, dass es Harry war, der den ersten Schritt machte?"  
Sirius sah Draco böse an. Doch der liess sich nicht beirren.  
"Natürlich… oder denkst du wirklich, dass ein Mann wie Lucius Malfoy, sich einfach so für einen Mann interessiert, der halb so alt ist wie er selbst?"

Draco sah Sirius eindringlich an, wandte sich jedoch an alle, als er weiter sprach.  
"Ich denke, ihr überschätzt meinen Vater gewaltig.   
Lucius Malfoy mag zwar dominant rüberkommen, aber er ist sicherlich nicht der treibende Part in dieser Beziehung. Harry weiß genau was er will und hat schon immer für seine Ziele gekämpft.

Mein Vater andererseits lernte bereits als Kind, dass er alles tun muss, um den Namen Malfoy vor Schaden zu bewahren.  
Mein Großvater war ein brutaler Mann. Vergesst das nie, wenn ihr ihn verurteilen wollt nur, weil er es wagt, euren Harry zu lieben."

 

*****

 

Lucius waren die Streitigkeiten der Anderen egal. Alles was er wollte, war an Harrys Bett zu sitzen und seine Hand zu halten.  
Die Heiler hatten es unterdessen aufgegeben, ihn heimzuschicken, da er ihnen nicht zuhörte. Nur selten, und immer nur dann, wenn Severus an seiner Stelle am Bett sass, verließ er den Raum um zu duschen und sich frisch zu machen.

Er war froh, dass Harry so gute Fortschritte machte, wie die Heiler meinten.  
Unterdessen war die Sauerstoffzufuhr entfernt worden, da Harry selbständig atmete und auch wieder auf Impulse reagierte. So verkleinerten sich seine Pupillen, wenn man ihm die Lider anhob und das Licht ihn blendete.

"Es dauert nicht mehr lange, und er wacht auf", meinte Professor Garrett zuversichtlich und lächelte Lucius freundlich an.

"Und er behält nichts zurück? Keine bleibenden Schäden? Weder geistige noch körperliche?"  
Lucius konnte es kaum glauben, als er auf alle seine Fragen ein JA, als Antwort bekam.  
Nicht, dass er Harry verlassen hätte, wenn es anders wäre, aber so war er mehr als dankbar, dass er die Chance bekam, gemeinsam mit Harry ein neues Leben zu beginnen.  
Keines, dass auf Lügen und Halbwahrheiten beruhte, sondern auf Ehrlichkeit und ganz viel Liebe.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür, holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
Er stand auf um zu sehen, wer vor der Tür stand.

"Robards! Ist etwas vorgefallen?"  
Der Auror schüttelte beruhigend den Kopf.   
"Nein Sir! Wir haben einen Besucher unten, der meint, bereits mit Harry zur Schule gegangen zu sein…"  
"Wie heißt denn der junge Mann?", fragte Lucius interessiert nach, während er zu Harry sah, ob noch alles in Ordnung war.

"Mister Finnigan steht unten und möchte Harry besuchten", antwortete Gawain Robards höflich, und wartete darauf, wie der Ältere entschied. 

"Ah! Ich erinnere mich. Ja, Mister Seamus Finnigen ist mit Harry und meinem Sohn in die Schule gegangen. Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, schlief der junge Mann sogar im selben Schlafsaal wie Harry."

"Dann darf ich ihn hoch schicken?"

"Ich denke, das geht in Ordnung."

"Und Sie Sir, bleiben bei Harry? Ich habe von Head-Auror Shacklebolt den ausdrücklichen Befehl, niemand mit Harry alleine zu lassen außer Ihnen und Mister Black."

"Natürlich bleibe ich bei Harry. Er wird bald aufwachen. Da will ich dabei sein."

Lächelnd gab Robards zu verstehen, dass er derselben Meinung war und verließ den Raum, um den Besucher hoch zu bitten.

 

*****

 

"Mister Finnigan!"  
Lucius ging lächelnd auf den Besucher zu, als sich die Tür, nach einem leisen Klopfen öffnete und Harrys Schulkamerad in der Tür stand.  
"Schön, dass sie es einrichten konnten, Harry zu besuchen. Leider ist er noch nicht wach und kann ihnen keine Antworten geben. Aber ich werde ihm liebe Grüße ausrichten von ihnen, wenn er wach wird."

"Mir war gar nicht bewusst, dass sie so vertraut sind mit Harry. Er hat nie was in die Richtung verlauten lassen. Ich meine, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie und Harry ein Paar würden, aber natürlich freut es mich für Harry... und für Sie."

Lucius lächelte, und führte die seichte Unterhaltung noch eine Weile fort, bis sich Seamus verabschieden musste.  
"Möchten Sie noch schnell ins Bad bevor ich gehe? Ich vertrete Sie liebend gerne bei Harry."

"Davon bin ich überzeugt Mister Finnigan, aber es ist alles in bester Ordnung."

Lucius stand auf und geleitete den jungen Mann hinaus. Er blieb mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht stehen, bis sich die Tür zum Fahrstuhl geschlossen hatte, bevor er wie von Furien gehetzt los lief und versuchte, den Fahrstuhl zu stoppen, während er gleichzeitig dem wachhabenden Auror zurief:

"Schnell Robards. Sichern Sie die Ausgänge. Ich denke, wir haben den Angreifer gefunden…"


	14. Aussprache Teil 2

Lucius sass müde neben Harrys Bett und hielt seine Hand.  
Die Heiler hatten doch gemeint, dass er bald aufwachte, also warum öffnete er nicht die Augen.  
"Bitte Harry! Es wird Zeit… ich weiß, dass du es kannst."

"Vielleicht ist es besser, dass er noch in diesem Tiefschlaf ist", wandte Severus ein, der auf der anderen Seite des Bettes sass und seinen Freund besorgt musterte.  
"Er wird große Schmerzen haben, wenn er aufwacht, da die Wunden mit Muggel-Technologie geschlossen wurden und daher noch eine Weile schmerzen."

"Warum hat man das eigentlich so gemacht?", wollte Lucius interessiert wissen und strich sanft über Harrys Brust, die unter einer Lage dicker Verbände lag.

"Er war zu schwach als, dass die Heiler Magie durch seinen Körper fließen lassen konnten. Er hätte dem Druck nicht standgehalten.  
Sein Magielevel war so schwach, als er im Krankenhaus eingeliefert wurde, dass er beinahe ein Muggel war."

"Aber er seine Magie ist doch so wahnsinnig groß! Wie ist das möglich!"

"Nur, dank seiner immensen Stärke ist er überhaupt noch am Leben. Ich denke nicht, dass einer von uns, diese Verletzungen und der immense Blutverlust, überlebt hätte."

"Professor Garrett meinte, dass Harry vollkommen gesund wird, es einfach eine Weile dauert. Gilt das auch für seine Magie? Regeneriert sie sich wieder?" Lucius wollte sich nicht vorstellen, was der Verlust für Harry bedeuten würde. Harry lebte und liebte für seine Magie…

"Das wissen wir nicht. Es kann sein, dass ein Teil seiner Kraft für immer verloren ist, aber das werden wir erst erkennen, wenn er zaubert. Und zwar einen der schweren, kräftezehrenden Zauber."

Sirius unterbrach das Gespräch der beiden um Severus abzulösen, der seit dem Angriff im Krankenhaus bei Harry geblieben war.  
Jetzt würde er nach Hause gehen und sich eine lange, heisse Dusche gönnen, bevor er ein paar Stunden Schlaf nachholen würde.  
Sirius würde die Nacht über bei Harry bleiben.

Auch wenn Lucius sich weigerte, das Zimmer zu verlassen, war der Mann unterdessen so müde, dass er keine Hilfe wäre, sollte Finnigan sich wirklich erdreisten, ein weiteres Mal versuchen zu Harry zu gelangen.

Dennoch akzeptierten sie Lucius Entscheid, da Harry viel Ruhiger war, wenn Lucius seine Hand hielt und mit ihm sprach.   
Sirius sah beschämt zum Bett hin. Nach einigem Zögern und der Scham über sein skandalöses Verhalten, hatte mit dem Blondhaarigen seinen Frieden geschlossen.  
Dracos Ausbruch während des Essens im Haus der Weasley hatte ihm die Augen geöffnet.

Seither versuchte er seinen Patensohn zu verstehen und herauszufinden, warum Harry sich für Lucius entschieden hatte. Je mehr Zeit verstrich, desto beschämter wurde er. Lucius' Liebe war beinahe greifbar.  
So, wie der Mann sich um Harry kümmerte und sich beinahe selbst vergaß, war er der Richtige an Harrys Seite. Severus hatte Recht behalten. Harry brauchte Lucius…

Nach einem kurzen Nicken in die Richtung des Blondhaarigen, wandte er sich an Severus, der einen Schritt auf ihn zutrat und ihn liebevoll küsste.  
"Ich mache mir Sorgen um Luc", meinte er leise. "Bitte halt ihn im Auge. Ich denke, er steht es nicht mehr lange durch. Ich musste ihm allerdings versprechen, ihn nicht zu betäuben, wie ich es bei dir getan habe."  
Umständlich, damit Lucius nicht erkannte, was er machte, griff er unter seinen Umhang und zog eine Phiole heraus.

"Du musstest so ein Versprechen nicht abgeben, also überlasse ich dir die undankbare Aufgabe, ihn auszuschalten, wenn du merkst, dass er am Ende ist."  
Sirius nahm den Trank entgegen und küsste dabei Severus leicht auf die Nasenspitze.  
"Glaub mir, ich bin bereits der Buhmann, da kommt es auf einmal mehr auch nicht mehr darauf an. Allerdings wird er den Raum nicht verlassen. Dafür ist er bereits zu müde."

Severus lächelte, als er nach Sirius' Worten den Blondhaarigen musterte, der auf dem Sessel zusammengesunken war, die Hände noch immer mit Harrys verschränkt hielt und tief und fest zu schlief.

"Ich denke, du brauchst den Trank nicht mehr."  
Severus trat näher ans Bett und deutete Sirius, es ihm gleich zu tun.  
"Hilf mir mal, diesen Sturkopf neben Harry aufs Bett zu legen. Da sollte er es doch bequemer haben."

Sirius sah seinen Liebsten mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, was diesen zum Lachen brachte.  
"Kannst du bitte aufhören damit? Das ist mein Part… Hilf mir lieber, der Mann ist verdammt schwer."

Sirius gab sich einen Ruck und trat hinzu.  
Gemeinsam schafften sie es tatsächlich, die beiden nebeneinander in dem schmalen Bett unterzubringen.

Alleine Lucius leises Seufzen, als er automatisch den Arm um Harry legte und ihn beschützend in seine Arme zog und den Duft seines Liebsten einatmete, war es wert gewesen, über seinen Schatten zu springen und den Altersunterschied der beiden zu akzeptieren…

"Ich gehe jetzt. Ich brauche eine Dusche und ein paar Stunden Schlaf."

"Schade, kann ich dich nicht begleiten Severus. Ich denke, mir wäre die eine oder andere Alternative in den Sinn gekommen, um deine Verspannungen zu lösen."  
Severus liess zu, dass Sirius ihn in einen, mehr als erotischen, Kuss verwickelte, der sie beide erhitzt zurück liess. Auch wenn er ansonsten seine Gefühle nicht vor sich hertrug, brauchten sie diese Liebesbezeugungen im Moment. Schliesslich kam ihre Zweisamkeit viel zu kurz, da sie sich im Moment nur zwischen Tür und Angel sahen.

"Ich werde an dich denken, wenn ich unter der Dusche stehe", flüsterte Severus seinem Partner verrucht ins Ohr, bevor er sich zwang einen Schritt zurückzutreten und seinen Umhang zu richten, um seine sichtbare Erregung zu verdecken.

Lächelnd sah Sirius ihm dabei zu und konnte sich nicht zurückhalten, seinem Liebsten, ein letztes Mal über die Seiten zu streichen.  
"Wenn dies alles vorbei ist, verlassen wir für ein paar Wochen England und kümmern uns ganz um uns."

"Ist das ein Versprechen?", hörten sie ein leises Flüstern und fuhren erschrocken herum.

"Harry! Mein Gott Severus! Harry ist wach."  
Sirius trat näher und strich Harry sanft das verschwitzte Haar aus dem Gesicht.  
"Komm schon Harry! Öffne die Augen. Du hast lange genug geschlafen."

Lucius, der spürte, dass sich etwas an der Körperspannung seines Liebsten geändert hatte, erwachte ebenfalls und sah sich erschrocken um.  
Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er zu Harry ins Bett gekommen war, aber es fühlte sich wunderbar an, nach all der Zeit, Harry in den Armen zu halten.

Langsam, damit er ihm keine Schmerzen zufügte, stützte Lucius sich auf seinen linken Arm und sah gebannt in Harrys Gesicht, wie er sich gerade abmühte, die Augen zu öffnen.

Severus, der die Heiler informierte, kam gerade rechtzeitig um den Anblick genießen zu können.  
Sirius mit Tränen in den Augen auf der Linken- und Lucius tränenerfüllt auf der rechten -Seite.  
Und in der Mitte Harry, der langsam erwachte und leise stöhnte, als die Schmerzimpulse ihren Weg ins Gehirn fanden.

Seine Atmung wurde flacher, als der Schmerz sich in sein Bewusstsein drängte und er versuchte verzweifelt, sich zu erinnern, warum er in diesem Zustand war… Da war ein Klopfen gewesen und er hatte seinen Freund an der Tür stehen sehen… Harrys Atmung war abgehakt, als er Lucius erkannte, in dessen Armen er lag.

"Seamus… er…", versuchte er seinen Angreifer zu nennen, wurde jedoch von Lucius am Sprechen gehindert.

"Sch… Ganz ruhig Harry. Wir wissen, dass es Seamus war, der dir das angetan hat."

Harry schluckte und räusperte sich, bevor er mit schmerzerfülltem Gesicht weiter sprach.  
"Wasser… Ich brauche…"

"Hier Harry, aber trink in kleinen Schlucken. Dein Körper muss sich erst wieder an die normalen Funktionen gewöhnen. Der Zauber unter dem du standst, löste sich erst, als du die Augen geöffnet hast. Gib deinem Körper die Zeit die er braucht."

Harry nickte, auch wenn seine Augen dunkel vor Schmerz waren.  
Severus gab Sirius ein Glas Wasser mit einem Strohhalm, der seinem Patensohn im Anschluss lächelnd half, den Durst zu löschen.

Trotz Severus Warnung, trank Harry viel zu gierig und verzog augenblicklich das Gesicht, als eine Welle des Schmerzes ihm die Brust zuschnürte.   
"Ich habe dich gewarnt Harry. Du musst es langsam angehen. Dein Körper braucht Zeit, sich an den Schmerz zu gewöhnen.   
Leider kann ich dir keinen Schmerztrank verabreichen, bevor du nicht von den Heilern untersucht wurdest."

Müde schloss Harry daraufhin die Augen und drückte nur leicht Lucius Hand. Er verstand nicht alles von dem, was im Raum besprochen wurde, als die Heiler eintraten und verschiedene Tests machten.   
Er wusste auch nicht, was genau passiert war außer, dass Seamus ihn mit einem Messer attackierte. Warum auch immer.

Langsam ergab sich Harry dem Schmerz und driftete ab in eine schützende Ohnmacht, die jedoch längst nicht mehr so tief war, wie zuvor.  
Professor Garrett zeigte sich zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis, als er die Gunst der Stunde nutzte, und den Verband an der Brust wechselte.

Gemeinsam mit Lucius, der Harry stützte gelang dies problemlos.  
Sirius sah erstaunt zu, wie Lucius sich um Harry kümmerte.  
"Ich hätte nie gedacht, es einmal zu sagen, aber ihr passt wirklich sehr gut zusammen.   
Ihr ergänzt euch auf eine Weise, wie ich es nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Harry ist vielleicht doch nicht so dumm, wie ich glaubte."

Lucius lächelte kurz, sah auf Harry, bevor er sich Sirius stellte, der ihn aufmerksam musterte, als der Heiler den Raum verlassen hatte.  
"Genau dasselbe hat Harry auch immer gesagt. Er hat immer gewusst, dass wir zusammenpassen, selbst als ich es mir nicht eingestehen wollte."

"Ich gestehe, ich bin nicht glücklich, dass Harry sich ausgerechnet in dich verliebte, aber Severus hat mir eindrücklich aufgezeigt, dass du der richtige Mann an seiner Seite bist."

"Danke!", meinte Lucius schlicht und zog Harry näher zu sich heran, da er spürte, wie er unruhig wurde. Vorsichtig strich er Harry über die unverletzten Körperstellen und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn.  
Es fühlte sich wunderbar an, Harry im Arm zu halten, auch wenn er sich mit Sirius auseinandersetzen musste und lieber alleine wäre mit seinem Liebsten.  
Aber sie hatten noch viel Zeit. Er wusste, wenn Harry gesund war, würde er ihn nie mehr gehen lassen oder gar verleugnen.

Severus hakte sich bei Sirius ein.  
"Lass uns die Weasleys verständigen. Gönnen wir den beiden ein wenig Zeit zu zweit."  
Sirius liess sich mitführen, auch wenn er lieber an Harrys Seite geblieben wäre.

Vor der Tür stand Kingsley Shacklebolt und unterhielt sich leise mit Gawain Robards, als sie heraustraten.  
"Wie ich hörte, ist er aufgewacht?", wandte sich der Head-Auror an Sirius.

"Ja, endlich. Allerdings hat er noch sehr starke Schmerzen. Aber er Schläft jetzt, was ein gutes Zeichen ist."

"Ich informiere den Fuchsbau", entschuldigte sich Severus und eilte davon um den Kamin im Besucherzimmer zu benutzen, der für solche Fälle den Angehörigen zur Verfügung stand.

Bis zum Morgen, war das Wartezimmer gefüllt mit Menschen, die sich alle um Harry sorgten.  
Als Sicherheit, liess Robards eine Einheit Auroren das Stockwerk sichern, damit die Familie und Harrys Freunde, ihn besuchen konnten ohne gestört zu werden.

Draco erschien mit Astoria und erreichte das beinahe unmögliche. Er überredete seinen Vater, ihn ins Besucher-Bad zu begleiten.  
"Du riechst Vater!", war seine kurz angebundene Begründung gewesen.  
"Du willst doch nicht, dass Harry dich in diesem Zustand sehen muss. Und das wird er, beim nächsten Erwachen, sicherlich tun. Er hat schließlich keine Tiefschlafphase mehr zu überwinden. Also bitte Dad… geh duschen. Das ist für uns alle angenehmer."

Astoria lächelte ihren Schwiegervater liebevoll an und küsste ihn auf die Wangen.  
"Lass dir von Draco keinen Unsinn erzählen. Ich finde es wundervoll, wie du für Harry da bist.  
Es ist doch ein viel besseres Gefühl, als eure Heimlichkeiten nicht?"

Ron, der neben Hermine stand und sich bewusst zurückhielt, musterte Harrys Liebhaber verstohlen, als er mit Draco das Zimmer verließ.  
Er verstand immer noch nicht, wie sich Harry für Lucius entscheiden konnte, aber er sagte nichts in diese Richtung. Zuerst wollte er Harry sehen und sich mit eigenen Augen davon überzeugen, dass es seinem Freund gut ging. Alles andere stellte er hintenan. Das war nicht wichtig.

Severus nickte ihnen zu, als er aus dem Zimmer trat und ihnen die Tür freigab.  
"Er ist wach. Ihr könnt für ein paar Minuten zu ihm. Aber seid vorsichtig. Er ist noch sehr schwach. Regt ihn nicht auf."

Leise trat Ron neben Hermine ein und sah Harry wach im Bett liegen. Hermine war nicht so vorsichtig wie Severus verlangt hatte, sondern eilte augenblicklich auf ihren besten Freund zu und umarmte ihn vorsichtig .  
"Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht. Tu mir das nie mehr an. Hörst du!"

Harry tätschelte Hermine lächelnd den Rücken, auch wenn sein Gesicht dabei schmerzlich verzogen war.  
Erfolglos versuchte er in eine etwas bequemere Stellung zu gelangen, als Ron ihm helfend unter die Arme griff und ihm vorsichtig in eine halbsitzende Position half.

"Besser?", krächzte er und räusperte sich geschwind, damit Harry seine Emotionen nicht sah, die er kaum noch unter Kontrolle hatte. Ron trat einen Schritt zurück und sah seinen Freund eindringlich an.

"Warum sollte Seamus dir so etwas antun?", kam er anstelle von Genesungswünschen, direkt auf das Wesentliche zu sprechen, auch wenn er von Hermine einen bösen Blick für seine Direktheit erhielt.

Harry schüttelte vorsichtig den Kopf.  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Seit ich wach bin, geht mir dieselbe Frage durch den Kopf und ich weiß einfach keine Antwort.

Shacklebolt war heute bei mir und hat mir von den Drohbriefen erzählt, die er scheinbar seit der Schlacht immer wieder geschickt haben soll, aber ich weiß nicht wieso… ich meine, ich wusste damals zwar, dass ich auf Jungs stehe, aber die Zeit fürs Flirten fehlte nun wirklich… Shacklebolt hat mich gefragt, ob ich ihm früher Avancen gemacht hätte und das stimmt ja nun wirklich nicht."

"Ich kenne Seamus gut!", liess sich Ron auf die Diskussion ein, auch wenn Hermine der Meinung war, Harry sollte sich zuerst schonen und dahingehend Bedenken äußerte.

"Ich will wenigstens wissen, warum er so durchdrehte Hermine, also lass Ron reden. Er hatte bereits während unserer Suche nach den Horkruxen, immer wieder Ideen die uns weiterbrachten, also soll er es diesmal auch versuchen.   
Ich habe nämlich keine Lust, mich jedes Mal wenn ich das Haus verlasse, umzudrehen oder für den Rest meines Lebens einen Bewacher zu brauchen." 

Harry wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Ron zu, der angestrengt versuchte, sich an die Schulzeit, und die Zeit kurz nach der Schlacht zu erinnern.

"Kann es sein, dass du ihm damals das Gefühl gabst, mehr als ein Freund zu sein?  
Ich erinnere mich, als wir in der Sechsten waren, dass er sich für sein abscheuliches Verhalten vom Jahr zuvor schämte, und immer in unserer Nähe war."

Ron runzelte die Stirn und plötzlich erinnerte er sich an ein Gespräch, welches er mit Seamus führte. 

"Ich Idiot!"

Wütend schlug er sich an die Stirn.  
"Seamus hat mich damals gefragt, ob du schwul bist, und ich Hirni habe ihm geantwortet. Ich war es, der ihn auf die Idee brachte, dass er Chancen hat, an dich heranzukommen."

Der Rothaarige sah verzweifelt zu seiner Verlobten.  
"Hermine, bitte schlag mich. Ich habe Seamus damals im Scherz gesagt, dass Harry sich sicherlich für einen Mann wie er es sei, interessieren würde…"

"Ron! Wie konntest du das tun?", empörte sich Harry und sah seinen besten Freund wütend an.

"Es war ein Scherz! Ich wollte, dass du endlich von jemandem geküsst wirst, dessen Küsse sich nicht nass und eklig anfühlen würden. Schliesslich hast du mir erzählt, wie du dich fühltest als Cho dich küsste."

"Und du denkst wirklich, dass dies der Auslöser für sein Verhalten war? Ich meine… gut, du hast ihm gesagt, dass Harry an ihm interessiert sei… zumindest durch die Blume, aber Harry hat doch nie etwas in diese Richtung bestätigt…"   
"Doch, genau das habe ich. Damals nach der Schlacht, als ich Voldemort besiegte, sah ich all die fröhlichen Menschen und Seamus. Er stand neben mir, bevor mein Patenonkel zu mir kam und hat mir gesagt, wie toll ich sei. Da hat er mich geküsst und mich gefragt ob es mir gefallen hat… ich habe mir nichts dabei gedacht, aber ich habe, ''Ja'', gesagt…   
Dann kam Sirius und ich habe Seamus vergessen."

Die Tür ging auf und Severus späte hinein.  
"Genug für heute… Es wollen noch ein paar andere zu dir und sich davon überzeugen, dass du lebst.   
Ihr könnt Harry Morgen wieder besuchen", verabschiedete Severus resolut, Ron und Hermine.

Noch lange, nachdem die beiden gegangen waren, sass Harry in Gedanken versunken da.  
Nur halb hörte er Mollys Ratschlägen, Georges aufmunternden Worten oder Charlies gutmütigem flirten zu. Erst als sich Lucius wieder zu ihm gesellte und der Rest der Besucher sich diskret verabschiedete, erwachte er aus seiner Lethargie und musterte seinen Liebsten abwartend.

"Ich bin ein Idiot Harry! Kannst du mir ein letztes Mal verzeihen?"  
"Komm näher du Idiot, damit ich dir beweisen kann, wie sehr ich dich Liebe Luc… Es gibt nichts, was ich Verzeihen müsste. Wir haben beide entschieden unsere Beziehung zu verheimlichen… Es ist ja nicht so, dass du mich bedroht hast…"

"Bedroht vielleicht nicht. Aber ich werde mir nie verzeihen, dich so unter Druck gesetzt zu haben, und aus dem Grund nicht bei dir gewesen bin, als du mich brauchtest. Gott Harry, ich weiß nicht wie ich weiterleben könnte, wenn du…"

"Ich bin am Leben Lucius. Komm her, küss mich und ich zeige dir wie sehr ich am Leben bin."


	15. einen Schritt weiter

"Mike, wie oft habe ich dir jetzt bereits gesagt, dass es nicht angeht, dass du die Wände und Decken vergisst, wenn du mit deinem Reinigungszauber durch die Gänge gehst!"

Mike Stone, diensthabender Reinigungsmitarbeiter der, von Montag bis Freitag, für die Reinigung der Krankenhausflure verantwortlich war, sah ertappt aus, als er seinen Vorgesetzten ansah, der mit strenger Miene vor ihm stand und auf einen Fleck oben an der Decke zeigte, der von einem Insekt stammte.

"Entschuldige Boss. Aber der war gestern Abend, bei meinem letzten Rundgang vor dem Feierabend, noch nicht da."

"Aber heute ist er da und viel grösser als er sein dürfte. Also mach dich endlich auf die Suche nach diesem Ungeziefer und geh der Ursache auf den Grund.  
Wir können keine Invasion dieser Tiere hier gebrauchen. Du weißt selbst, wie schnell es geht. Es dauert keine zwei Tage und die Sache läuft dir aus dem Ruder.   
Ungeziefer vermehrt sich schneller, als wir es beseitigen können."

Murrend machte sich Mike auf die Suche nach diesem blöden; was auch immer ihm seine Schicht vermiesenden, Krabbeltier.   
Er hasste seinen Job. Aber seine Familie erwartete Geld dafür, dass er bei ihnen wohnen durfte. Als Zauberer, mit einem sehr schwachen Magie-Level, war er auf ihre Unterstützung angewiesen. Seine Arbeit hier im Mungo stellte sein Beitrag zu den Lebenserhaltungskosten dar.

Und nun sollte er auf Käferjagd gehen, obwohl er viel lieber in den Gängen herumgelungert wäre. Schliesslich war Harry Potter hier im zweiten Stock Patient und er hegte die Hoffnung, ein Autogramm des berühmten Zauberers zu ergattern oder eines seiner Freunde, die nicht weniger Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatten damals, in den Wochen und Monaten nach der Schlacht.

Autogramme sammeln, war eines seiner Hobbys, mit denen er sich in seiner spärlichen Freizeit beschäftigte. Ein Autogramm des Helden der Zauberwelt, würde für seine Sammlung natürlich eine Wertsteigerung bedeuten. Harry Potter war bekannt dafür, nicht gerne im Mittelpunkt zu stehen und hatte noch nie eine Autogrammstunde gegeben. Seine Unterschrift war aus diesem Grund rar und heiß begehrt.

Mike sah auf seinem Plan nach, wo sich die Käfer mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit eingenistet haben konnten.  
Es geschah sehr selten, dass sich Ungeziefer das Mungo aussuchte um sich wohnlich einzurichten, aber hin und wieder geschah es und er musste die Nester der Viecher finden und zerstören.

Bevor er sich allerdings auf die Suche machte, wischte er resolut den Schmutzfleck von der Decke, der wirklich nicht von schlechten Eltern war. Er fragte sich, was für ein Tierchen es schaffte in der kurzen Zeit, Sekrete dieser Größenordnung zu produzieren.

Der Schatten eines großen Käfers, der sich hinter einer Kommode im Behandlungsraum zwei versteckte und auf seinen großen Auftritt wartete, sah niemand.  
Hungrig blieb der dunkelblaue Langkäfer noch für eine Weile in seinem Versteck. Sein ganzes Denken und Fühlen drehte sich in diesem Moment um Nahrung. Die Instinkte des Käfers traten in den Vordergrund und verdeckten die ursprünglichen Gedanken seines Trägers.

Harry Potter konnte warten. Nahrungsaufnahme war angesagt.  
Ein mit Blut getränkter Wattebausch, kam ihm da gerade Recht und hungrig, vergrub der Käfer seine Fangzähne darin und entzog dem Wattebausch das überlebenswichtige Blut.  
Gut gesättigt, blieb der blaue, große Laufkäfer, für eine Weile hinter der Kommode liegen und schlief für die nächsten Stunden...

 

*****

 

"Du musst unbedingt versuchen mehr zu essen Harry!"  
Einfühlsam versuchte Lucius den widerspenstigen Patienten davon zu überzeugen, zumindest die eine oder andere Gabel noch in den Mund zu führen.

"Wie soll sich mein Appetit steigern, wenn ich immer noch gezwungen werde, still dazuliegen!"  
Frustriert schob Harry den Teller ein wenig beiseite und legte die Gabel nieder.  
"Ich schaffe nichts mehr", brummelte er genervt.

Seufzend stellte Lucius das Tablett zur Seite und sah seinen Liebsten nachsichtig an.  
Auch wenn er sich sorgen um Harry machte, liess er sich nicht anmerken, wie sehr.  
Harry, hatte während des Heilkoma viel Gewicht verloren und wirkte sehr zerbrechlich. Er war nie ein großer Esser gewesen, was es natürlich erschwerte, ein annehmbares Gewicht zu erreichen, damit wieder mehr Kraft und Energie durch den geschwächten Körper floss.

"Soll ich versuchen, eine der Schwestern zu überzeugen, für dich ein Bad vorzubereiten, damit du dich waschen und entspannen kannst. Du wirkst ein wenig… wie soll ich sagen… gereizt."

Frustriert sah Harry seinen Partner an.  
Seit über einer Woche musste er sich jetzt bereits damit abfinden, nicht das Bett verlassen zu dürfen. Seit er wach geworden war, behandelten ihn alle wie ein sabberndes Individuum, das zu nichts in der Lage war.

Zu Beginn war er noch froh darüber gewesen, da ihn die Schmerzen wirklich beinahe um den Verstand brachten. Doch wie alles im Leben, verstand Harry es ausgezeichnet, auch diesen Schmerz anzunehmen und mit ihm zu leben.

Seit seiner Kindheit, war dies eine seiner überragenden Eigenschaften, für die er mehr als dankbar war. Doch niemand außer ihm, schien das zu schätzen.

"Ich wäre mehr als froh, endlich diesen katastrophalen Krankenhausgeruch von mir abwaschen zu können. Also wenn du es wirklich schaffst, die Erlaubnis für ein Bad zu erwirken, dann erhältst du mehr als Küsse von mir als Belohnung."

"Willst du mich verführen Harry oder ist das eine Bestechung, damit ich dir aus dem Bett helfe?"

"Beides!"  
Harry küsste Lucius zärtlich und versuchte seine Empfindungen zu verdrängen.   
Hier war weder die rechte Zeit, noch der rechte Ort, um erregt zu werden. Aber er brauchte die Nähe und die Berührungen dieses Mannes, wie die Luft zum Atmen.

"Gut, du hast mich überredet", meinte Lucius lächelnd.  
"Aber ich muss mich darauf verlassen können, dass du im Bett bleibst, bis Professor Garrett dir die Erlaubnis erteilt, aufzustehen."

Ergeben hielt Harry die Hände vor der Brust verschränkt und deutete damit an, nichts auf eigene Faust zu versuchen.  
Lucius ging jedoch kein Risiko ein und bat Kingsley Shacklebolt, während seiner Abwesenheit, bei Harry im Zimmer zu bleiben.  
Erst dann, machte er sich auf die Suche nach einer der Schwestern oder Professor Garrett.

Harry unterhielt sich in der Zwischenzeit mit seinem Chef.  
"Denkst du, ich werde jemals wieder in der Lage sein, Außeneinsätze mitzumachen?", wollte er geradeheraus von Kingsley wissen, der daraufhin nur die Achseln hochzog.

"Das kann dir niemand beantworten Harry. Dafür ist es einfach noch zu früh. Du wurdest schwer verletzt, das ist eine Tatsache, vor der du nicht die Augen verschließen kannst.  
Wie sich dieser Umstand auf deine Karriere auswirkt, kann ich noch nicht sagen.   
Lass dir doch einfach die Zeit die du brauchst und hör auf, dir Sorgen zu machen."

"Ich weiß nicht Kingsley… Ich meine, diese Arbeit ist alles was ich habe! Was soll ich denn machen, wenn ich nicht mehr gut genug bin oder nicht mehr über meine Magie verfüge!", äußerte er sich zum ersten Mal zu seiner grössten Angst."

Kingsley Shacklebolt sah ihn erstaunt an. Er hatte bereits mit Lucius, Severus und Sirius über die Möglichkeit eines Magieverlustes gesprochen, aber nicht geahnt, dass Harry dieselben Ängste hegte.

"Wie kommst du darauf, dass deine Magie verschwunden sein könnte… ich meine…", stotternd redete er um den heißen Brei herum, um nicht zugeben zu müssen, dass dies eine reelle Möglichkeit war.

"Ihr scheint zu vergessen, dass ich mehr höre und sehe, wenn ich angeblich schlafe, als ihr glaubt."

"Spürst du denn etwas, dass dir Grund gibt, an deiner Magie zu zweifeln?", versuchte Kingsley sachlich zu bleiben.

"Das ist es ja gerade, was mich so fertig macht Kings! Ich spüre nichts. Keine Funken, die sonst durch meinen Körper rasen, kein Kribbeln in den Fingerspitzen oder das Bedürfnis, meinen Zauberstab zu ziehen und etwas zu versuchen. Da ist einfach nichts… Bloß ein Meer aus Schmerzen, die einfach nicht weniger werden wollen."

Harry war zu seinem Chef und Mentor ehrlicher, als zu Lucius oder seinem Paten. Selbst Severus, dem er das eine oder andere anvertraute, was er den anderen Verschwieg, wusste nicht alles, was ihn beschäftigte und ängstigte.

Verständnisvoll sah Kingsley seinen Schützling an.   
"Du solltest dich nicht mit dieser Möglichkeit befassen. Professor Garrett hat mehr als einmal betont, dass deine Heilung eine lange Zeit in Anspruch nimmt. Du brauchst einfach noch Zeit und die solltest du dir geben.  
Wir werden für alles eine Lösung finden. Aber zuerst versuche dir die Zeit zu nehmen zu genesen und belaste dich nicht mit der Arbeit, oder mit der Suche nach Seamus Finnigan. Überlass das deinen Kollegen."

"Habt ihr immer noch keine Spur von ihm entdecken können?"

"Nein. Seit er im Aufzug verschwand und Lucius uns informierte, rennen wir einem Phantom hinterher. Niemand hat in der Zwischenzeit etwas von ihm gesehen oder gehört… aber du musst dich nicht sorgen. Dieses Stockwerk ist abgeriegelt, wie der Hochsicherheitstrakt in Askaban."

"Ich mache mir keine Sorgen um meine Sicherheit. Aber ich hätte gerne gewusst, warum Seamus glaubt, dass ich ihn verraten habe. Ich gebe zu, ich bin neugierig zu erfahren, warum dieser kleine Kuss damals, in ihm das Verlangen erweckte, für immer an meiner Seite sein zu wollen."

"Du versuchst doch nicht schon wieder Entschuldigungen zu finden für Seamus brutale Tat…", unterbrach Lucius das Gespräch der beiden, als er zurückkehrte.   
Erschrocken wandte sich Harry seinem Partner zu. 

"Ich entschuldige gar nichts", meinte er, ärgerlich über die besserwisserische Art, die ihn so naiv aussehen ließ.  
"Ich bin einfach neugierig. Ich meine, Seamus muss einfach krank sein. Das ist doch nie und nimmer der gleiche Mensch, mit dem ich so viele Jahre den Schlafsaal teilte."

Lucius versuchte eine verständnisvolle Miene aufzusetzen, auch wenn er persönlich den Mann am liebsten tot sehen wollte für das, was er Harry angetan hatte.  
Aber Harry ging vor und dessen Kondition, liess solche brutalen Gedanken nicht zu.   
Also nickte Lucius, Shacklebolt nur mit einem harten Gesichtsausdruck zu. Sie beide verstanden sich, ohne viele Worte. 

Sie würden nicht zulassen, dass Harry noch einmal etwas geschah.   
Selbst auf die Gefahr hin, sich mit ihm zu verkrachen, würden sie keinerlei Risiken mehr eingehen. Wenn Seamus die Frechheit besaß und erneut in Harrys Nähe auftauchte, würden sie keine Gnade mehr kennen.

Lucius war froh, kamen in diesem Augenblick Ron und Charlie zu Besuch. Auch wenn er im zweitältesten Weasley Spross noch immer einen Rivalen sah, war er froh, dem Zimmer für einen Moment entkommen zu sein. Eine Pause von dem stickigen Krankenhaus Zimmer, konnte ihm nur gut tun.

Der zuständige Heiler und Professor Garrett waren im Moment noch im Operationssaal und würden später entscheiden , ob Harry heute ein Bad nehmen durfte.

Charlies und Rons Anwesenheit, gab Lucius die Möglichkeit, sich mit den Auroren zu unterhalten.  
Sirius und Severus waren bereits anwesend und in ein Gespräch mit Gawain Robards vertieft.

Kingsley hatte sich in die Cafeteria zurückgezogen, um endlich etwas zu essen, da er es kaum mehr aushielt, so sehr knurrte ihm der Magen. Es war so ein Moment, wo ein Sandwich nicht mehr ausreichte um den Hunger zu stillen.

"Es ist nicht möglich, dass Mister Finnigan das Krankenhaus verlassen hat", beharrte Gawain darauf, dass die Auroren nicht versagt hatten.

"Finnigan muss früher oder später jemandem auffallen. Es ist unmöglich für einen Erwachsenen, sich im Mungo versteckt zu halten."   
Robards war ratlos. Sie hatten wirklich jeden Raum und jede Person überprüft, ohne die geringste Spur von Seamus Finnigan zu erhalten.

"Wo zum Teufel steckt er dann!", rief Sirius enttäuscht über die lasche Art des Auroren. Doch Robards liess sich nicht beirren als er merkte, was sein Gegenüber von ihm dachte, und blieb sachlich.

"Das werden wir schon noch herausfinden, keine Angst. Wir sind darum bemüht, den Krankenhausbetrieb so wenig wie möglich zu beeinträchtigen, daher kommt es euch allen vielleicht ein wenig langsam vor, wie wir Auroren vorgehen, aber das Gebäude wurde hermetisch abgeriegelt. 

Er kann nicht entkommen. Es ist also nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Seamus Finnigan aus seinem Loch herauskommen muss, wo immer das auch sein mag."

"Kann er sich in seiner Animagiform versteckt haben?", fragte Draco, der gerade aus dem Aufzug trat und die letzten Worte mitgehört hatte.

"Wir haben keinerlei Unterlagen gefunden, die den Verdacht bestätigten", beantwortete Robards Dracos Frage. Seamus Finnigan ist kein registrierter Animagi. Und selbst wenn, verlassen kann er das Gebäude auch in seiner Tierform nicht, sollte er eine besitzen. Selbst dieser Zauber liegt auf dem Gebäude. Dafür war Kingsley persönlich besorgt."

"Wie kommst du darauf, dass Seamus ein Animagi sein könnte?", fragte Lucius seinen Sohn, nachdem er ihn Begrüsst hatte.

"Weil wir im sechsten Schuljahr verzweifelt versuchten unsere Animagi-Form zu finden. Zumindest die Gryffs waren sehr erpicht darauf, nachdem sie solche Vorbilder hatten."  
Draco warf Sirius Black einen eindringlich Blick zu, da er wusste, dass der Mann, lange Jahre ein nicht registrierter Animagi war.

"Hey! Seht mich nicht so vorwurfsvoll an. Ich liess mich bereits vor Jahren registrieren!", verteidigte sich Sirius und sah Severus dabei entschuldigend an.

"Dennoch, waren du und James die Vorbilder für unsere sturen Gryffindors", entgegnete Severus immer noch leicht verbittert, als er sich an die schwierige Jugendzeit zurückerinnerte, wo er sich mit Sirius nicht verstanden hatte und sie sich gegenseitig sehr verletzten.

"Ihr denkt also, dass Seamus ein nicht registrierter Animagi ist! Himmel, dann könnte er ja alles sein. Von einem Hund bis zu… was weiß ich!"  
Gawain Robards raufte sich innerlich die Haare, als er einen seiner Kollegen losschickte um Kingsley zu informieren.

"Ich weiß es nicht, aber vorstellbar ist alles. Warum sonst ist keine Spur von Seamus zu finden. Harry hat es eine lange Zeit versucht und auch Ron, soviel ich weiß. Wahrscheinlich war Seamus mit dabei. Warum fragt ihr sie nicht. Wenn es euch jemand sagen kann, dann einer der beiden!"

Robards überließ die Bewachung des Vorraums einem seiner Kollegen und betrat, nach einem schnellen Klopfen, Harrys Zimmer.  
Entschuldige, wenn ich störe, aber es gibt neue Erkenntnisse die wir von dir oder Ron gerne bestätigt wüssten", kam der Auror direkt auf den Punkt.

Charlie, der für Lucius Geschmack viel zu nahe an Harrys Bett sass, sah erstaunt auf, als er die fünf Herren eintreten sah.  
Alle machten sie angespannte Gesichter, die ihn augenblicklich in Alarmbereitschaft versetzten.

"Was ist los!", fragte Harry nach und setzte sich etwas aufrechter hin, das Gesicht schmerzhaft verzogen.

"Weißt du, ob Seamus es geschafft hat, seine Animagigestalt zu finden?"  
Robards sah Harry eindringlich an, der jedoch verneinend den Kopf schüttelte und sich an Ron wandte.

"Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, aber außer Dean, fällt mir niemand ein der es geschafft hätte. Aber ich war im siebten Jahr nicht auf der Schule, also kann es durchaus sein, dass er es zum Ende hin, schaffte. Dean war schließlich sein bester Freund. Der wird ihm wohl gezeigt haben wie es geht."

Ron überlegte und stand nach einer Weile auf.   
"Wartet einen Moment. Ich glaube ich weiß, wie wir das herausfinden. Soviel ich mitbekommen habe, wusste Professor McGonagall im letzten Schuljahr ganz genau, wer eine Verwandlung zustande brachte.   
Dean hat mir erzählt, dass sie unter der Ära der Carrows, alle Gryffindor kontrollierte und einen Schutzzauber über den Turm legte. Also, wenn es jemand weiß, dann sie."

Severus war bereits aufgestanden und eilte in den Besucherraum um nach Hogwarts zu fohen.  
Gemeinsam mit Sirius, der es sich nicht nehmen liess, seinen Partner zu begleiten, und mit Shacklebolt, der die Aussage der Frau aufnehmen würde, beeilten sie sich, nacheinander den Kamin zu benutzen, um schnellstmöglichst nach Hogwarts zu gelangen.

Lucius bemerkte die Müdigkeit in Harrys Augen und warf die restlichen Besucher aus dem Zimmer.  
Ron, der gerne widersprochen hätte, sah seinen Freund an und liess es bleiben. Harrys Augen waren dunkel vor Schmerz und die Stirn war mit einem Schweißfilm überzogen.  
Sie mussten wirklich besser darauf achten, ihn nicht zu überfordern. Harry sagte ja nie etwas.

Ron zollte Lucius Respekt, wie er es schaffte, über Harrys Kopf hinweg zu entscheiden. Harry musste ihn wirklich lieben, da er nicht widersprach, sondern die Lippen zu einem dünnen Lächeln verzog, das seine Müdigkeit noch unterstrich.

Charlie beugte sich ungeachtet von Lucius wütendem Blick zu Harry hinunter und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
"Pass auf dich auf Kleiner. Ich will dir schließlich meine Drachen zeigen. Vor allem Dozer wird dich in Aufregung versetzen. Der Bursche ist alles andere als zahm. Nicht zu vergleichen mit Brunhilde, seiner Partnerin."

"Dann musst du wirklich abreisen?" Harry sah traurig zu Charlie hin, der ihm ein guter Freund war und den er nicht gerne ziehen liess.  
"Ja, Ende der Woche geht es definitiv los. Du warst es, wegen dem ich noch geblieben bin. Aber da ich dich nun in guten Händen weiß, wird es Zeit für mich zu gehen."  
Charlies Stimme klang traurig, als er sich von Harry verabschiedete.

"Es tut mir leid, dass…", begann Harry entschuldigend, wurde jedoch von Charlie unterbrochen.

"Es gibt nichts zu entschuldigen Harry. Du kannst Gefühle nicht erzwingen, genauso wenig wie ich oder Lucius. Aber ich bin mehr als dankbar, dass ich länger geblieben bin und daher die Chance hatte, dich rechtzeitig zu finden."

Lucius atmete tief ein und überwand seine Eifersucht, da es ihm wirklich ein Anliegen war, sich bei dem Mann zu bedanken der verantwortlich war, dass er überhaupt mit Harry ein gemeinsames Leben aufbauen konnte.

"Ich danke Ihnen von ganzem Herzen Mister Weasley. Ich…"

"Es reicht mir vollkommen, dass sie ihn lieben", unterbrach Charlie Lucius Gestammel und sah zwinkernd von Harry zu ihm, bevor er lächelnd meinte:  
"Aber sollten mich noch einmal Klagen erreichen, dass Sie Harry schlecht behandeln, dann schicke ich Dozer vorbei."

Ron knuffte seinem Bruder in die Seite, während er ihn aus dem Raum bugsierte.  
"Wir sehen uns morgen Harry. Hermine lässt dich Grüssen und dir ausrichten, dass sie Morgen ebenfalls auf einen Besuch vorbeikommt. Sie will mit dir noch ein paar Einzelheiten für unsere Hochzeit besprechen, die mich nichts angehen. Also werde ich vor oder nach ihr kommen."

"Grüss deine Eltern von mir Ron."   
Müde fuhr sich Harry über die Augen und liess zu, dass Lucius sich neben ihn setzte und den Arm um ihn legte.  
Erleichtert lehnte er sich an die starken Schultern an und schloss die Augen, während die Besucher leise das Zimmer verließen.

"So wie du aussiehst, schaffst du kein Bad heute", schmunzelte Lucius und küsste Harry sanft auf den Mund.

"Lass mich ein wenig Ausruhen, dann will ich das Bad unbedingt. Aber erst nachdem ich…"  
Der Rest wurde von einem langen Atemzug verschluckt. Harry schlief bereits tief und fest, gehalten von den starken Armen seines Liebsten, der über ihn wachte.


	16. Gefahr Teil 1

"Langsam Harry. Professor Garrett hat mir das Versprechen abgenommen, dass du dich nicht überanstrengst, als er dir die Erlaubnis erteilte, ein Bad zu nehmen."

"Ich überanstrenge mich schon nicht, Lucius, ich will nur endlich das Wasser auf meiner Haut spüren. So ein Reinigungszauber ist einfach nicht dasselbe. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass der Geruch des Krankenhauses an mir haftet. So kann ich, mit Sicherheit nicht gesund werden."

Vorsichtig half Lucius seinem Liebsten den Weg ins Bad zurückzulegen.  
Er verstand, was Harry meinte, als er von Krankenhausgeruch sprach, da er sich bereits seit ein paar Tagen beherrschen musste, damit er bei dem penetranten Geruch den Harry verströmte, nicht die Nase rümpfte.

Natürlich sprachen sie regelmäßig die notwendigen Erfrischungszauber, aber dennoch war ein Restgeruch haften geblieben.  
Wie Lucius von Professor Garrett erfahren hatte, war das Fieber und die nicht verheilten Wunden dafür verantwortlich, aber ein Bad würde Harrys Lebensgeister mit Sicherheit wieder zum Leben erwecken.

Während sie sich gegenseitig neckten und immer mal wieder stehen blieben um sich zu küssen, bemerkten sie nichts und niemandem um sich herum.  
Die diensthabenden Auroren, sowie die restlichen Patienten und Besucher, sahen dem verliebten Paar schmunzelnd hinterher.

Vor allem die Auroren waren froh, dass Harry bereits wieder so gesund war, um vor lauter Verliebtheit, die Menschen um sich herum zu vergessen. Den Harry, den sie von früher kannten, hätte sich so ein Verhalten nicht getraut.  
Auch wenn nicht alle verstanden, was Harry an dem älteren Mann sah, blieben sie wachsam, damit den Verliebten nichts geschah, auf ihrem Weg ins Bad.

Robards blieb, gemeinsam mit einem seiner Kollegen, vor der Tür stehen, nachdem sie das Innere des Raumes auf Schädlinge überprüft hatten.  
Aber sie fanden keinen Käfer, der sich in einer Ecke oder einem Spalt versteckt hätte und Harry schaden wollte.

Erstaunt hatten sie von McGonagall erfahren, dass Seamus Finnigan tatsächlich, ein nichtregistrierter Animagi war, der es in seinem Abschlussjahr auf Hogwarts geschafft hatte, sich in einen blauen Langkäfer zu verwandeln.  
Die Gefahr war zwar erkannt, aber immer noch, war Finnigan auf freiem Fuß. Es war bisher noch nicht gelungen, den Mann in seiner Käferform aufzuspüren.

Unterdessen bekamen sie fachkundige Unterstützung der Reinigungsmitarbeiter des Krankenhauses.  
Mike Stone, war redlich darum bemüht zu helfen und stand ihnen mit Rat und Tat beiseite, um diesen Monsterkäfer, wie er ihn gerne nannte, zu finden und der Gerichtsbarkeit zu überstellen.

Enttäuscht musste er hören, dass es ihm nicht gestattet war, den Käfer zu töten. Aber da er für Harry Potter schwärmte, hatte es ihm nichts ausgemacht, zur Käferjagd, abkommandiert worden zu sein.  
Sein Chef hatte sich klar ausgedrückt. Er sollte sich nicht mit Putzen aufhalten, sondern an jeder noch so unmöglichen Stelle, nach einem Langkäfer Ausschau halten, bis die Gefahr für den Helden der Zauberwelt gebannt war.

Dank der Direktorin von Hogwarts war es ihnen seit kurzem möglich, den Käfer zu erkennen, wenn sie ihn vor sich stehen hatten, da sie ihnen ein Bild des Gesuchten, in seiner Animagigestallt, zur Verfügung stellte.  
So war Mike intensiv damit beschäftigt, gemeinsam mit den Auroren, den Feind zu suchen. Leider, hatten sie noch keine Spur des Angreifers entdecken können.

Verlegen sah Mike von seinem Idol weg, als er zum wiederholten Mal mitansehen musste, wie der Blondhaarige Mann sich zu Harry hinunter beugte, um ihn zu küssen.  
Bis heute hatte er sich noch nicht getraut, Harry Potter nach einem Autogramm zu fragen und auch dieser Moment, erschien ihm mehr als ungeeignet, um es zu wagen.

Doch er gab nicht so schnell auf. Seine Stunde würde kommen und er würde den Mut fassen, Harry um eine Unterschrift auf seiner geliebten Sammelkarte zu bitten.  
Mike konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als der blondhaarige Mann, den Harry Lucius nannte, dem Helden der Zauberwelt keck in den Hintern kniff, nachdem sie das Innere des Bades kontrolliert und freigegeben hatten.

"So Harry! Jetzt gibt es kein Entkommen mehr!", hörten sie als letztes noch Lucius Worte, als er Harry lachend in Richtung Wanne zog, bevor sich die Tür hinter den beiden schloss und jedes Geräusch verschluckte.

Im Bad selbst, war Lucius damit beschäftigt, seinen Partner vorsichtig von der störenden Kleidung zu befreien, was in Harrys Fall jedoch schnell erledigt war, da er außer dem Krankenhaushemd, nur einen Morgenmantel und Schlappen für die Füsse übergezogen hatte. 

Während Lucius den Anblick genoss, den Harrys Nacktheit ihm bot, liess er das Wasser in die Wanne, bevor er Harrys Verletzungen vorsichtig musterte, ob auch wirklich alles am Heilen war.  
Die Wunden auf seiner Brust, wirkten immer noch rot und geschwollen, während die Fäden, mit denen der Professor die Wunden auf Muggelweise geschlossen hatte dunkel, von dem Rest der hellen Haut, abstanden.  
Harry blickte verlegen auf seine vernarbte Brust und versuchte die Wunden mit den Händen zu bedecken.

"Nicht Harry! Dir muss gar nichts peinlich sein. Ich liebe jede deiner Narben und bin dankbar, dass du noch lebst."  
Lucius schluckte, während Harry sich ihm annäherte und ihn zärtlich küsste, während er langsam ein Bein über den Wannenrand schob, um sich ins Wasser zu setzen und genüsslich aufzustöhnen, als ihn die Wärme und der Duft der Badeessenz umhüllte und sich seine steifen Glieder, augenblicklich zu lockern begannen.

"Kommst du auch hinein? Oder muss ich einsam und verlassen mein Dasein im Wasser fristen?", scherzte Harry und sah seinem Liebsten lächelnd zu, der sich nach dieser Einladung nicht zwei Mal bitten liess und bereits halb aus seiner Kleidung geschlüpft war, bevor Harry auf fünf zählen konnte.

Langsam setzte Lucius sich hinter Harry ins warme Wasser und zog ihn an seine Brust, die Beine hielt er links und rechts, leicht angewinkelt um sich und Harry den benötigten Halt zu geben.  
Vorsichtig begann er seinen Liebsten zu waschen, der die Augen geschlossen hielt und sich ganz auf seine Berührungen konzentrierte.

Allerdings konnte er ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, als Lucius begann, ihm vorsichtig die Haare zu schamponieren und die Kopfhaut zu massieren.  
Diese Sanftheit, dieses unglaubliche Gefühl, Lucius Hände auf seinem Körper zu fühlen, erregten Harrys Sinne, auch wenn er sich geschworen hatte, diese Situation einfach nur zu genießen, ohne den sexuellen Aspekt dahinter zu sehen… leider ein unmögliches Unterfangen, wie seine pochende Härte ihm eindrücklich aufzeigte.

Außerdem spürte er, dass es Lucius genauso schlecht gelang, den Sex aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen. Harry spürte wie sich etwas Hartes von hinten an seinen Rücken presste und ihn auf andere Gedanken kommen ließ.

Seine chronischen Schmerzen, die er jede Sekunde des Tages verspürte, pochten weit hinten in seinem Verstand und wurden abgelöst von den erotischen Gedanken, die das Blut in seinem Körper zur Wallung brachte und ihn erregt aufstöhnen ließ.

Lucius verkraftete die Waschorgie ebenfalls nicht allzu gut und unterdrückte seinen Drang, gleich hier und jetzt, in Harry zu stoßen. Wie sehr hatte er diese Nähe vermisst. Wie sehr hatte ihm dieses Gefühl, nackter Haut auf nackter Haut, gefehlt.

Nachdem er Harry das Haar gewaschen und den Oberkörper liebevoll eingeseift hatte, kümmerte er sich mit der rechten Hand um die pochende Härte zwischen Harrys Beinen, während die Linke sich um die hart abstehenden Nippel kümmerte, die nach seiner Aufmerksamkeit lechzten.

Harry war längst zu einem wimmernden Individuum geworden, der alle Berührungen die ihm zuteil wurden genoss und sich auf das einseitige Liebesspiel einließ.  
Gerne hätte auch er Lucius berührt und gestreichelt, aber die Kraft, sich umzudrehen und die Führung zu übernehmen fehlte gänzlich.

Daher musste er sich damit begnügen, die Zärtlichkeiten zu empfangen und zu genießen.  
Seine Härte, die von Lucius Hand unter Wasser umschlossen und gepumpt wurde, spielte Ramba Zamba mit seinen Emotionen.

Alles was er noch zu tun vermochte, war sich näher an Lucius zu pressen, die Beine angewinkelt auf den Wannenboden zu stemmen und sein Becken so zu bewegen, dass sein Schwanz in Lucius Faust stieß, der mit dem Daumen über die Eichel fuhr und ihn damit zum Schreien brachte.

Es dauerte nicht lange und die Überreizung seiner Sinne, holte ihn ein.  
In seinem Innern baute sich ein Orgasmus auf, der ihn ganz plötzlich überrollte. Auch wenn er gerne länger durchgehalten hätte, war es ihm unmöglich, sich zurückzuhalten.  
Zuckend bäumte er sich wild in Lucius Armen auf als er kam und ließ zu, dass er gleichzeitig in einen wilden Kuss verwickelt wurde, der die Schreie seines Orgasmus schluckten, während er umgedreht wurde und auf Lucius Schoss landete. 

Die Dominanz seines Partners zu fühlen... wie sich dessen Härte an seinen Bauch presste... wie er sich sicher und geborgen fühlte... ein unglaubliches Gefühl, welches er niemals mehr missen wollte.

Harry verspürte nur ganz leichte Schmerzen, als er seine Erfüllung fand und als die Küsse intensiver wurden, war er so abgelenkt, dass die Schmerzen beinahe gänzlich verschwanden, während seine Atmung sich normalisierte und er die Bewegungen wahrzunehmen begann, mit denen Lucius sich an ihm rieb.

Harrys Hand wanderte daraufhin tiefer und umschloss Lucius Penis sanft während seine Hand zielstrebig hoch und runterfuhr. Er genoss die Reaktion seines Liebsten ungemein und machte freudig weiter.

Nun war es an Lucius, zu keuchen und zu stöhnen und den Mund mit Küssen verschlossen zu bekommen, während auch er sich der Erlösung annäherte.

Harry reagierte auf die Reizung der Sinne und war längst wieder so hart wie Lucius. Entschlossen umschloss er ihre beiden Glieder mit der Hand und rieb sie aneinander, bis er spürte, wie Lucius den Kampf gegen seine Selbstbeherrschung verlor und sich zuckend ergoss. Was hätte Harry anderes tun können, als zu folgen…

Erschöpft musste sich Harry daraufhin an die Brust seines Liebsten lehnen und die Augen schließen.   
Auch wenn er sich mehr als gut fühlte in diesem Moment, forderte die Anstrengung ihren Tribut und er schlief ein, nachdem er sich sicher und geborgen fühlte, in Lucius starken Armen.

Bevor der ihn aus der Wanne hob, genoss er für einen kurzen Augenblick diesen Moment, den er alleine mit Harry teilte.  
Während er seinen Liebsten in den Armen hielt, dankte er ein weiteres Mal allen die ihm heilig waren, dass er diese letzte Chance bekommen hatte, Harry zu lieben und zu ihm zu stehen, ohne sich dafür zu schämen, schwul zu sein.

Tief in seinem Herzen, glaubte er die Anwesenheit seiner Frau zu spüren, wie sie ihn liebevoll anlächelte, während sie über ihn wachte, aber als Lucius seine Augen öffnete, waren da nichts als Dampfschwaden um ihn herum, die seine Sicht trübten.

Entschlossen hob er Harry mit einem Schwebezauber aus der Wanne und trocknete ihn mit einem weiteren stablosen Zauber trocken, damit er sich nicht unterkühlte, bevor er Harry liebevoll einen neuen Schlafanzug anzog, die nackten Füsse zurück in die Puschen steckte und den wärmenden Bademantel über alles zog, bevor er sich selbst magisch abtrocknete und wieder vorzeigbar machte.

Harry sicher in seinen Armen haltend, verließ er das Bad und trug seine leichte Last ins Bett zurück, wo sich der Held zu einem Ball zusammenrollte und seelenruhig weiterschlief.  
Robards, der sich denken konnte, warum die Wangen des Blondhaarigen so rosig aussahen, schloss schmunzelnd die Tür hinter den beiden, bevor er seine Schicht Shacklebolt überließ und nach Hause zu seiner Frau apparierte.

 

*****

 

Der folgende Morgen war dann auch bedeutend ruhiger, als die Tage zuvor, da Harry sich sauber und befriedigt fühlte, auch wenn ihm noch die Kraft fehlte, mit Lucius zu schlafen.

Das Krankenhausbad war auch nicht gerade der schönste Ort, den er sich für ihre gemeinsamen Stunden wünschte.  
Ihr Petting war jedenfalls nicht zu verachten gewesen und wenn die Verführungskünste, von so talentierten Händen wie die seines Liebsten, ausgeführt wurden… wer würde da noch meckern.

Professor Garrett zeigte sich mehr als zufrieden über die Fortschritte seines Patienten.  
"Wenn nicht gerade die Gefahr bestünde, dass sie erneut angegriffen werden könnten, wäre ich versucht, Sie morgen in die Obhut ihres Partners zu entlassen."

Auch wenn er ebenfalls lieber alleine gewesen wäre und ihre Zweisamkeit genossen hätte, kam es für Lucius nicht in Frage, die Sicherheit des Krankenhauses zu verlassen.  
Auch wenn die Auroren noch so nervten, sie machten einen guten Job. Und sollte es Seamus gelingen zu Harry vorzudringen, dann waren sie hier in besseren Händen als im Manor oder in Godric's Hollow. 

 

*****

 

In einem der vielen Zimmer der Station, kroch ein großer blauer Langkäfer aus seinem Versteck, nachdem der Mann namens Mike, alle Möbel verrückt und darunter nachgesehen hatte.  
Seamus Finnigan war vielleicht nicht der Schlauste, aber für Mike Stone, reichte es allemal.  
Geschickt hatte er sich, unter einem der kleinen Beistelltische versteckt, indem er sich am Boden der Lade festgeklammert und darauf gewartet hatte, bis dieser Mike mit seiner Suche durch war.

Allerdings wagte er sich heraus, bevor Mike die Tür ganz hinter sich schließen konnte und flitzte unbemerkt, hinter dem Kammerjäger aus dem Raum.  
Im Schutz der Schatten, die das künstliche Licht der Lampen hinterließ, krabbelte er näher an Harrys Zimmer heran.

Er hörte die Auroren quatschen und war sich sicher, mit der Zeit einen Weg in den Raum zu finden, in dem der selbsternannte Held der Zauberwelt sich nach den schweren Verletzungen auskurierte.

Seamus hatte viel Geduld. Schliesslich wartete er seit Jahren auf den passenden Moment. Da konnte er auch noch eine Weile länger ausharren. Außerdem gab es in diesem Krankenhaus genug Nahrung für ihn in seiner Käferform, sodass die Wartezeit nicht allzu entbehrlich war.  
Nur ein kühles Butterbier, das war das Einzige, was Seamus vermisste, seit er verwandelt durch die Gegend flitzen musste.

Die Tür des Raumes öffnete sich und Lucius Malfoy, mit dem er Harry vor seinem Ausraster beim Sex erwischte, verließ den Raum, nicht ohne einem der Auroren den Befehl zu geben, über Harry zu wachen.

Dennoch war dies seine Chance, hineinzukommen. Geschwind schlüpfte er hinter dem Auror durch die Tür und presste sich augenblicklich eng an die nächstgelegene Wand.  
Das Glück schien auf seiner Seite zu sein, denn er wurde nicht entdeckt. Es war, wie er bereits zuvor festgestellt hatte. Alles brauchte seine Zeit und mit Geduld konnte er alles schaffen, was er anstrebte.

Gebannt sah der Käfer zu Harry hinüber, der selig schlafend im Bett lag und nicht ahnte, in welcher Gefahr er schwebte.

Heute, würde er es endlich schaffen, dachte Seamus voller Vorfreude. Heute war der Tag seines Triumphs endlich Tatsache. Er würde seine Rache wahr machen und die große Liebe seines Lebens leiden lassen dafür, dass er es gewagt hatte, ihn zu verschmähen.

Harry hatte seine Liebe nicht verdient. Niemand hatte seine Liebe verdient… Sie alle würden mit den Konsequenzen leben müssen die er sich, als Strafe, für Harry ausgedacht hatte.

Gebannt wartete er auf seine Chance… Den Auror nicht aus den Augen lassend, verwandelte er sich leise zurück in seine menschliche Gestalt. Ohne ein Geräusch zu machen, näherte er sich dem Auror von hinten an, der Harry im Auge behielt und nicht ahnte, das hinter ihm die Gefahr lauerte.

Seamus ergriff den erstbesten Gegenstand, der ihm in die Finger kam und donnerte damit über den Kopf des Auror, der bewusstlos zu Boden ging, ohne ein Geräusch zu machen.

Seamus zog dem Auror die Kleidung aus, nahm seinen Zauberstab zur Hand, der ihm nach seiner Rückwandlung wieder zur Verfügung stand und verwandelte den Mann in ein Gefäß, welches er zu den Restlichen Flaschen,Tinkturen und sonstiges Zubehör stellte, die zur Benutzung bereitstanden.

Beinahe hämisch, grinste er den verwandelten Gegenstand an und hoffte, dass er auch benutzt werden würde. Als Bettpfanne sein Dasein zu fristen, würde für den Auror nicht die einfachste Art sein, zu leben.

Doch dann waren seine Gedanken wieder auf Harry fokussiert.  
Schnell zog er die Auroren-Uniform über seine Kleidung und setzte sich neben den Schlafenden ans Bett. Diese Täuschung würde hoffentlich lange genug halten.  
Geduldig wartete er auf den passenden Moment. Bald, würde seine Rache den Höchststand erreichen.

 

*****

 

Lucius betrat nach seiner kleinen Erfrischungspause, nichtsahnend den Raum und näherte sich lächelnd dem wachhabenden Auror:  
"Danke Paul! Ich übernehme wieder. Jetzt sind Sie an der Reihe, etwas zu Essen."  
Langsam erhob Seamus sich aus dem Sessel und drehte sich zu Lucius Malfoy um, während er gleichzeitig einen Stillezauber über den Blondhaarigen warf, um dessen Schreie im Keim zu ersticken, als er auch schon sein Messer zog um dem Mann den Rest zu geben. Er brauchte Zeit für Harry und Lucius störte ihn in seinem Ablauf ungemein…

Lächelnd sah er das Verstehen in Lucius' Augen aufleuchten, als der ihn erkannte.  
"Zeit deine Strafe zu empfangen Malfoy. Dafür, dass du mir Harry genommen hast, verdienst du keine Gnade…"


	17. Gefahr Teil 2

Lucius blieb erstaunlich ruhig, wenn man die Situation bedachte. Sein erster Blick ging zu Harry, der jedoch unverletzt schien, wie das gleichmäßige Heben und Senken seiner Brust zeigte.  
Harry schlief, tief und fest und Lucius betete, dass es so blieb. Nicht auszudenken, was Harry tun würde, sollte er im falschen Moment aufwachen.

Vorsichtig näherte er sich dem Wahnsinnigen an, was jedoch von Seamus bemerkt wurde.  
Blitzschnell zeigte er mit dem Zauberstab auf ihn, um ihn vom Weitergehen abzuhalten.  
"Bleiben Sie augenblicklich stehen, oder ich töte Harry, bevor Sie auch nur daran denken können, ihm zu helfen. 

"Harry hat Ihnen doch nichts getan Mister Finnigan, also lassen Sie uns draußen weitersprechen. Harry braucht…"

"Halten Sie den Mund Malfoy, wenn Sie nicht verstehen, wie sehr Harry mir Hoffnungen machte nur, um gleich darauf meine Liebe mit Füssen zu treten und mein Vertrauen in ihn zu zerstören."

"Das hat er nicht bewusst getan Seamus. Sie wissen, dass Harry nicht so ist!", versuchte Lucius Zeit zu gewinnen und den Mann am Reden zu halten. Solange er redete, konnte er Harry nichts antun und das war alles was zählte.

"Harry wollte Sie nie beleidigen. Er hat Ihre Liebe nicht erkannt, das stimmt, aber doch nicht absichtlich. Er wusste nichts von Ihrem Sehnen und hat sich in mich verliebt…"

"Ganz genau…", unterbrach Seamus sein Gegenüber mit harter und kalter Stimme.  
"Er hat sich in so einen alten Sack, wie sie einer sind, verliebt. Er hat mich… verstehen Sie! MICH… für einen Typen wie Sie einer sind, verschmäht."

"Harry konnte sich nicht aussuchen, in wen er sich verliebte Mister Finnigan", versuchte Lucius ein letztes Mal an die Vernunft des Jüngeren zu appellieren.  
Es passierte einfach. Wenn Sie uns beobachteten, und davon gehe ich jetzt mal aus, dann müssen Sie wissen, dass es weder für Harry, noch für mich leicht war."

"Genau so war es", spie Seamus seinem Gegenüber wutentbrannt entgegen.  
"Ich musste mitansehen, wie Sie ihn, wegen Ihrer Angst und Ihrem elenden und egoistischen Gebaren vertrieben.   
Wegen Ihnen hat er das Land verlassen. Wegen Ihnen musste ich eine so lange Zeit auf ihn verzichten und dann… kommt er endlich wieder nach Hause und was muss ich sehen… er liebt Sie immer noch. Sie können sich nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich Ihren Tod wünschte, in dem Moment, als ich sah wie.."

Gehetzt brach Seamus ab. Die Erinnerung an das Erlebte zwang ihn beinahe dazu, es gleich hier und jetzt zu beenden. Dabei hatte er doch noch so viel vor. Mit Harry und mit Lucius.

"Ich habe Sie zusammen gesehen Mister Malfoy", schrie Seamus dem Blondhaarigen entgegen und unterdrückte den Drang, einen Avada auf ihn abzufeuern. 

"Erinnern Sie sich, an Ihr Techtelmechtel als Harry Ihnen sein renoviertes Zuhause in Godric's Hollow zeigte? Da habe ich Sie zusammen gesehen!   
Können Sie sich überhaupt vorstellen, wie ich mich fühlte, als er Ihnen den Verstand aus dem Hirn vögelte?   
Und haben Sie überhaupt eine Ahnung, wie sehr ich Sie hasste, als ich mitansehen musste, wie sie den Spieß umdrehten und Harry nahmen?"  
Seamus sah Lucius schwer atmend an und fasste es nicht, wie ruhig und abgeklärt der Mann vor ihm wirkte. Nach all diesen Anschuldigungen hätte er eine Reaktion erwartet. Alles, Nur nicht dieses unverschämte Schweigen.

"Verstehen Sie überhaupt, was ich ihnen vorwerfe? Ich meine, Sie hatten kein Recht dazu… Harry gehörte mir… nur ich alleine, hätte ihn lieben, berühren und nehmen dürfen.   
Seamus' Stimme überschlug sich beinahe, als er seinen ganzen Frust aus sich heraus liess und um seine unerwiderte Liebe trauerte. Eine Liebe, die mehr als einseitig war, das sah er, in Augenblicken wie diesen, mehr als klar, während er Lucius Malfoy ins emotionslose Gesicht sah.

"Sie haben ihn beschmutzt, als Sie ihn nahmen… Wenn sie auch nur ahnen könnten, wie sehr ich Sie in diesem Augenblick gehasst habe, als sich alle meine Träume, Wünsche und Sehnsüchte, in Luft auflösten!"  
Mit irrem Blick sah Seamus verzweifelt zu Lucius hin, der regungslos dasaß und ihm allem Anschein nach gebannt zuhörte.

"Das ist der Grund, warum Harry sterben muss. Verstehen Sie?  
Wenn ich ihn nicht haben kann, dann wird niemand ihn bekommen. Auch Sie nicht. Vor allem Sie nicht, und heute beende ich endlich, was ich damals begann, als ich ein wenig mit meinem Messer spielte.!"

Lucius hörte aufmerksam zu wie Seamus, in seinem Irrsinn gefangen, seine Drohungen aussprach. Ihm war längst klar, dass Seamus Finnigan, dem Irrsinn verfallen sein musste.   
Der Mann war verloren. Sein Verstand für immer vernebelt.

Er sah in den wilden Augen seines Gegenübers, dass er jedes dieser anklagenden Worte ernst meinte und durch nichts davon abzubringen war, seine Drohung wahr zu machen.

Seamus Finnigan würde Harry töten, der in seinen Augen beschmutzt war und ihm, aus diesem Grund, keine andere Wahl blieb. 

Noch während Lucius gebannt zuhörte, wirbelten seine Gedanken in seinem Kopf umher. Er fragte sich bereits, seit er Seamus erkannt hatte, was mit dem wachhabenden Auror, den er an Harrys Bett als Wache zurückgelassen hatte, passiert war. Der Mann, der eigentlich bei Harry bleiben sollte war jedoch verschwunden.

Als Lucius bereits mit der Hand ein weiteres Mal in Richtung seines Zauberstabes ging, damit er im richtigen Moment eingreifen konnte, öffnete sich die Tür und Mike Stone, trat nach einem leisen, zögerlichen Klopfen, das weder Lucius noch Seamus hörten, ein.

Während Seamus erschrocken in Richtung des Störenfriedes blickte, blieb Lucius' Fokus auf Seamus konzentriert.   
Dieser kleine, zögerliche Moment, den Finnigan in Richtung Tür blicken liess, nutzte Lucius gleich aus und mit einem wütenden Aufschrei griff er den Mann an, der seinen Liebsten mit dem Tode bedrohte. 

Seamus mochte zwar wirr und weltfremd agieren aber, er war schnell, als es galt den Angriff zu kontern und ebenfalls einen Fluch auf Lucius Malfoy zu werfen.  
In letzter Sekunde, warf er einen Schneidezauber zurück, der Lucius Fesselzauber entgegenwirkte und den Angriff unterband.

Dieser Moment suchte sich Harry aus, um zu erwachen. Der Lärm im Raum, war dann doch etwas zu viel gewesen. 

Mike Stones Schreien war sicherlich mit ein Grund, warum Harry erschrocken die Augen öffnete und sich einem Kampf gegenüber sah. 

Auch wenn er aus dem Tiefschlaf gerissen wurde, war er sofort mit wachem Verstand dabei, zu helfen, als er sah, wie Lucius Schneidezauber gekontert wurde.  
Ohne darüber nachzudenken, zögerte Harry keine Sekunde, als er nonverbal einen Schutzschild zwischen Lucius und Seamus warf, während er gleich im Anschluss zu Mike Stone sah, den er nicht kannte und der ein Fremder für ihn war.

Der Gedanke, ob dem Unbekannten zu trauen war, stellte sich Harry nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bevor er Zeuge wurde, wie er den nächstbesten greifbaren Gegenstand vom Beistelltisch nahm und ihn Seamus Finnigan über den Kopf schlug.

Während Mike völlig geschockt mit der Bettpfanne in der Hand dastand, und auf den Mann starrte, den er gerade bewusstlos geschlagen hatte, passierten einige Dinge gleichzeitig.

Lucius kniete sich schnell neben den Ohnmächtigen und kontrollierte Puls und Atmung, bevor er erleichtert zu Harry hinsah der ihn aufmerksam und mit einem geschockten Lächeln musterte und versuchte eine etwas bequemere Stellung einzunehmen.

Zur gleichen Zeit traten die restlichen Auroren ein, aufgeschreckt wegen des Lärms, den der Kampf und Mike Stones Eingreifen, verursacht hatten und versuchten, die Situation zu erfassen und Harry zu schützen. So wie es aussah, war dies nicht mehr nötig.

Vor ihnen stand Mike Stone, der seit Tagen mithalf einen Käfer zu jagen, und schien augenscheinlich, ihren Kameraden, Auror Paul Carter, mit einer Bettpfanne überwältigt zu haben.  
So zögerten die Auroren keine Sekunde und überwältigten Mike, den sie als vermeintlichen Angreifer sahen, obwohl er sich nicht wehrte, sondern die Bettpfanne umklammert hielt, als er von den Auroren umzingelt wurde.

Als Harry erkannte, was die Auroren vorhatten, mischte er sich ein und meinte mit bestimmter Stimme: "Lassen Sie augenblicklich den Mann wieder los. Er hat mir soeben das Leben gerettet."

Sein Blick, suchte den seines Liebsten und deutete ihm mit den Augen, sich um die Auroren zu kümmern.   
Der Zauber, den er vorhin anwenden musste, hatte seine ganze Kraft gefordert und er musste sich erschöpft hinlegen, die Augen schließen und sich auf seinen Schmerz konzentrieren, der nach dieser Aktion, wellenartig durch seinen Körper raste.

 

Während Lucius, den Auroren erklärte was er wusste, stand Mike immer noch an der gleichen Stelle und versuchte das ganze zu begreifen.  
Seine Hände hielten immer noch den Gegenstand, mit dem er den Angreifer überwältigte.

Plötzlich zuckte er erschrocken zusammen, als sich die Bettpfanne bewegte und sich zurückverwandelte.  
Mike ging zu Boden, als aus der Bettpfanne ein ausgewachsener Mann wurde, der trotz seiner spärlichen Kleidung ein Gewicht auf die Waage brachte, welches der zierliche Mike nicht stemmen konnte.

Keuchend versuchte er unter dem Fremden wegzukommen, dessen Gewicht ihm den Atem nahm.  
Die Auroren starrten geschockt auf ihren Kameraden und auch Harry, konnte ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken, als er seinen Kollegen in Unterhosen auf dem Mann liegen sah, der ihm soeben das Leben gerettet hatte.

 

*****

 

 

Es dauerte Stunden, bis wieder einigermaßen Ordnung eingekehrt war.  
Lucius war nur ungern von Harrys Seite gewichen, aber als die Auroren, Seamus Finnigan zur Vernehmung abgeführt hatten, musste er den Platz an Harrys Bett, auf Geheiß von Professor Garrett räumen, damit er seinen Patienten untersuchen konnte.

"Ich rufe Sie, sobald ich sicher bin, dass Mister Potter die Aufregung gut überstanden hat. Warum gehen Sie in der Zwischenzeit nicht in die Cafeteria und genehmigen sich eine schöne, heiße Tasse Kaffee. Ich bin mir sicher, sie können einen Muntermacher gebrauchen."

Lucius sah ja ein, dass Harry untersucht werden musste, aber die heutigen Ereignisse steckten ihm noch in den Knochen und es fiel ihm schwer, Harry in der Obhut des Arztes zu lassen.  
Liebevoll strich er Harry eine verschmitzte Strähne aus dem Gesicht und küsste ihn liebevoll auf den Mund.

"Ich verständige Sirius, Draco und die Weasleys. Ich bin mir sicher, sie alle werden in der nächsten halben Stunde eintreffen."

"Wir werden sehen, ob Mister Potters Gesundheitszustand es zulässt, Besuch zu empfangen.  
In der Zwischenzeit wissen Sie ja, wo sich das Wartezimmer befindet."

Professor Garrett hätte es Lucius gerne gestattet, bei Harry zu bleiben, aber die geröteten Wangen und der Schweiß, den er auf der Stirn seines Patienten entdeckte, verhießen nichts Gutes.   
So wie es aussah, schien das Fieber zurückgekehrt zu sein. Dabei hatte er Harry eigentlich entlassen wollen, jetzt, da die Gefahr gebannt schien.

Streng sah er seinen Patienten an, als das Malfoyoberhaupt den Raum verlassen hatte und meinte: "Also Mister Potter, was haben Sie vor Ihrem Partner zu verbergen versucht? Wo tut es Ihnen weh?"

Harry schüttelte ertappt den Kopf und deutete auf seine Brust.  
"Ich bekomme sehr schwer Luft und mein Kopf fühlt sich an, als ob er gleich platzen würde."

"Na, dann lassen Sie uns mal sehen, was wir dagegen tun können."  
Professor Garrett trat näher und öffnete resolut Harrys Oberteil um sich einen Überblick zu   
verschaffen.

 

*****

 

Unterdessen wartete Lucius im Wartezimmer auf das Erscheinen von Harrys Familie und Freunden.  
Zu seiner Freude, war es jedoch Draco, der als erster auftauchte und seinen Vater fest umarmte.

"Es ist vorbei… Hörst du? Lass dich jetzt bloß nicht gehen. Das Schlimmste habt ihr überstanden. Jetzt kann es nur besser werden."

"Danke Draco! Für alles. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie froh ich bin, dass du meine Liebe zu Harry akzeptierst…"

"Sei froh, ist es nicht nur Draco, der sich mit dir ausgesöhnt hat. Wenn ich nicht genau wüsste, dass Harry an deiner Seite glücklich ist, dann würde ich dir den Hals umdrehen für das, was du dir heute geleistet hast!"

Sirius kam, gemeinsam mit Severus durch die Tür gerauscht und blitze Lucius aus wütenden Augen an.

"Wie konntest du Harry bloß alleine lassen. Haben wir nicht lang und breit darüber diskutiert, Ihn nie… aber auch gar nie alleine zu lassen? Was war es, was dich das Zimmer verlassen liess… musstest du dir dein Haar kämmen?"

Severus legte seinem Partner beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm, um ihn von weiteren Anschuldigungen abzuhalten.

"Sei nicht unfair Sirius. Du weißt genau, dass immer ein Restrisiko bestand. Ein Käfer kannst du nicht einfach so erkennen. Außerdem hat Lucius einen der Auroren zu Harrys Schutz abkommandiert. Dass Seamus bereits im Zimmer war, konnte er nicht wissen."

"Er hätte es aber wissen sollen!", blieb Sirius stur und sah Severus mit demselben wütenden Blick an, den er zuvor Lucius zugeworfen hatte.

Draco hielt nach dieser unfairen Anschuldigung den Arm seines Vaters fest, da er spürte, dass es sonst nicht glimpflich ablaufen würde.

Lucius war soeben Zeuge geworden, wie Harry von Finnigan beinahe umgebracht worden war und somit nicht in der Stimmung, sich Sirius Flucherei anzuhören. 

Ohne Dracos beruhigende Anwesenheit, hätte dem Mann mit Sicherheit die Faust ins Gesicht gedonnert.   
So presste er knirschend die Zähne zusammen, atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, bevor er sich mit leiser, jedoch einschneidender Stimme an Severus wandte und Sirius keines Blickes mehr würdigte.

"Ich sag dir einmal etwas Severus. Wenn du deinen Freund nicht augenblicklich aus meiner Reichweite entfernst, kann ich für nichts mehr garantieren."

"Lucius, du weißt, dass er es nicht so meint. Er hat Angst um Harry."  
Severus hielt Sirius immer noch fest, als der sich mit aller Kraft loszureißen versuchte, um auf Lucius loszugehen.

Severus griff etwas fester zu, presste seinen Partner gleichzeitig an die gegenüberliegende Wand und starrte ihn eisigen Blickes an.

"Jetzt ist aber gut Sirius. Was ist bloß los mit dir. Keiner der hier Anwesenden will Harry schaden. Im Gegenteil… Also warum greifst du Lucius an… du und auch ich, waren noch nicht einmal hier als es geschah.

Sind wir auch schuld, dass Mister Finnigan es schaffte, Harrys Zimmer aufzusuchen und ihn anzugreifen? Sei lieber dankbar, dass es Lucius und Mister…" fragend sah Severus zu Lucius hin: "Wie heißt der Mann noch gleich?"

"Mister Stone! Er hat Harry gerettet."

So langsam beruhigten sich die Gemüter wieder und sie konnten ein normales Gespräch führen, während sie darauf warteten, dass Professor Garrett erschien und sie mal wieder über Harrys Gesundheitszustand aufklärte.

Leicht genervt, musste Lucius die Ankunft der Familie Weasley hinnehmen. Molly rauschte wie eine Naturgewalt herein und wollte alle Neuigkeiten erfahren, während sie nacheinander alle Anwesenden herzte.

Während sich Hermine mit Ron und Draco, in die gegenüberliegende Ecke zurückzog um sich gegenseitig auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen, sprachen Sirius und Severus endlich vernünftig mit Lucius und hielten sich mit Vorwürfen zurück.

Severus war froh drum, da er sich so bereits schwere Vorwürfe machte. Er war schließlich schuld, dass sie nicht früher hergekommen waren.  
Er hatte darauf beharrt, seinen Liebsten mal wieder für sich zu haben und war sehr einfallsreich gewesen, als er ihn im Bett festhielt und ihn, von seiner Sorge um Harry, ablenkte.

Sirius schien seine Gedanken zu erraten, denn er legte ihm liebevoll die Hand auf den Rücken und beugte sich leicht zu ihm hin.

"Wenn Lucius nichts dafür kann, dann hast du erst recht keine Schuld. Also hör auf dich zu zerfleischen und hilf mir, den Typ da vor mir, zur Schnecke zu machen…"

Severus hob wehmütig lächelnd seinen Kopf und sah seinen Liebsten liebevoll an. Wenn Sirius wieder zu Scherzen aufgelegt war, dann war alles wieder in Butter und wenn jetzt endlich Harry aus diesem Krankenhaus entlassen wurde, dann konnten sie endlich beginnen, zu leben.  
Das hatten sie seit Monaten nicht mehr getan.

Die Ankunft eines schüchternen Mannes unterband die Gespräche. Ron starrte den Fremden einschüchternd an und stand abwartend da, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. 

Doch Lucius überraschte alle, indem er aufstand und sich dem Mann lächelnd näherte.  
"Mister Stone! Ich kann Ihnen gar nicht sagen, wie froh ich über Ihr Eingreifen war."

Während der Rest der Anwesenden den Mann anstarrte, ergriff Lucius die Hand des Fremden und schüttelte sie wild. 

"Sollten Sie jemals meine Hilfe brauchen, zögern Sie nicht, mich zu kontaktieren. Wenn es in meiner Macht steht, dann werde ich Ihnen helfen."

"Es gibt da tatsächlich etwas, bei dem Sie mir helfen können."  
Mike sah Lucius Malfoy schüchtern an, während er in seiner Umhängetasche herumfummelte und eine abgegriffene Karte herausnahm.

"Ich warte bereits seit Wochen darauf, genug Mut aufzubringen, um Mister Potter um ein Autogramm zu bitten. Wenn ich ihnen diese Karte gebe, könnten Sie ihn Fragen, ob er sie unterschreibt? " 

Ron hielt Mike nun ebenfalls seine Hand hin, die jedoch nur zögerlich gepackt und geschüttelt wurde.

"Ich hätte auch von Ihnen und Ihrer Verlobten gerne ein Autogramm, wenn es nicht zu vermessen ist, darum zu bitten. Sie müssen wissen, ich sammle Autogrammkarten…"

Rons Lächeln war ehrlich und warm, als er meinte:  
"Sie haben meinem besten Freund heute das Leben gerettet. 

Ich bin mir sicher, wir werden noch viel mehr tun, als sie mit einem Autogramm abzuspeisen. Aber für den Anfang… Haben Sie zufällig auch eine Karte von mir dabei?"


	18. Endlich zu Hause

Es war bereits hell, als Harry aus einem mehr als erholsamen Schlaf erwachte.  
Bevor er auch nur die Augen öffnen konnte, spürte er die starken Arme, die ihn hielten.  
Langsam drehte er den Kopf ein wenig nach links um seinen Liebsten anzusehen, in dessen Armen er geschlafen hatte.

 

Lucius hatte die Stirn gerunzelt während er darauf zu warten schien, dass er sich rührte. Als er sah, wie Harry die Augen öffnete, erhellten sich seine Gesichtszüge und ein warmes Lächeln überzog sein Gesicht.  
Erleichtert beugte sich der Blondhaarige über ihn und küsste zärtlich Harrys Stirn.

"Guten Morgen Schlafmütze", meinte Lucius gutgelaunt und nach einem Blick auf seine Uhr: "Oder besser Mittag, wenn ich mir die Zeit so ansehe."

"Habe ich lange geschlafen?", nuschelte Harry verlegen, während er versuchte, in eine halbwegs sitzende Position zu gelangen.  
"Es kommt mir so vor, als ob mein Mund mit Seife ausgewaschen und mein Körper mit einem Fluch bedacht wurde, so schlapp wie ich mich fühle."

"Du hast ja auch drei Tage durchgeschlafen.   
Professor Garrett musste dich, nach all der Aufregung, ruhigstellen. Du bekamst ein gefährliches Nervenfieber und hast uns alle ganz schön auf Trab gehalten."

"So lange?", wunderte sich Harry und ächzte, als er seinen Rücken spürte, dessen Muskeln plötzlich wieder beansprucht wurden und schmerzten.  
"Mann, ich fühle mich, als ob mich eine Dampfwalze überrollt hat."

"Eine was bitte?" Lucius sah ihn verständnislos an.

"Eine Dampf… es ist nicht so wichtig Schatz. Hilf mir lieber aus dem Bett. Meine Blase bringt mich gerade um. Ich brauche dringend ein Klo und eine Dusche."

"Hey! Lass es langsam angehen Harry und übertreibe nicht gleich wieder. Ich habe mir die letzten Tage bereits genug Sorgen gemacht."

"Wenn ich jemals dieses beschissene Krankenhaus verlassen will, muss ich zu Kräften kommen."

Natürlich gewann Harry dieses Wortduell.  
Es konnte auch die Tatsache geholfen haben, dass er, stur wie er nun mal war, die Beine aus dem Bett hievte und alleine die paar Meter zurückzulegen versuchte.

Lucius stützte ihn, während er ihm half zu duschen. Diesmal war es wirklich nur eine Dusche die Harry sich gönnte. Er freute sich auf die Zeit nach seiner Entlassung.  
Sein Partner wusste es vielleicht noch nicht, aber Harry hatte nicht vor, Lucius bald aus dem Bett zu lassen, wenn er ihn einmal drin haben würde.

Voller Vorfreude, auf die vielen romantischen Stunden, lächelte sich Harry durch den Tag und versprühte eine supergute Laune, die alle ansteckte.  
Nur, wer ihn sehr gut kannte sah, dass er unter den starken Schmerzen litt.  
Aber er hatte beschlossen, sie zu ignorieren.

Professor Garrett hatte ja gemeint, es könnte noch eine geraume Zeit dauern, bis er wieder vollkommen Schmerzfrei war. Komplikationen erwartete der Heiler jedoch keine mehr.  
Von daher hatte Harry beschlossen, dass er sich nicht von den Schmerzen unterkriegen lassen wollte. Sie würden vorbeigehen. Es dauerte einfach noch eine Weile.

Gutgelaunt, sass er im Anschluss an seine Dusche im frisch bezogenen Bett und kuschelte sich an Lucius der neben ihm Platz genommen hatte und ihn auf den neuesten Stand brachte.  
Lucius faltete den Tagespropheten auseinander, damit sie gemeinsam den neuesten Klatsch verinnerlichen konnten.

"Hör dir das mal an", unterbrach Lucius ihn in seinen Gedanken, als er ihn auf einen überaus idiotischen Bericht aufmerksam machte.  
"Da behauptet die Skeeter doch tatsächlich, dass du nie mehr gesund wirst und dein restliches Leben in der geschlossenen Abteilung des Mungo fristen musst."

Lucius lächelte ihn beinahe entschuldigend an, als er die Seite umblätterte um den restlichen Bericht Vorlesen zu können.

"Sie schreibt hier weiter, dass dein Patenonkel, gemeinsam mit Professor Severus Snape, darum bemüht ist, dir die bestmögliche Pflege und Hilfe zu beschaffen, damit du deinen Leidensweg beenden und ein einigermaßen normales Leben führen kannst."

"Die Frau spinnt doch total. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, dann würde ich vermuten, dass die Skeeter über die Jahre hinweg den Verstand verloren hat."  
Harry wusste nicht, ob er auf die Reporterin wütend sein oder sie bedauern sollte.   
Aber eines wusste er mit Sicherheit. Die Frau nervte gewaltig!

 

"Hör dir auch noch den Rest an. Sie wird noch einfallsreicher", versuchte Lucius Harry mit einem kleinen Scherz aufzumuntern.  
"Sie schreibt, dass dein Pate dir eine Kräuterhexe zur Seite stellt, damit sie die dir mit ihren Ritualen hilft, deine Depressionen zu besiegen, die dich seit der Verhaftung deines Peinigers quälen. Sie schreibt außerdem, dass du dich in Seamus Finnigan verliebt hast und erst jetzt merken würdest, wie sehr du den Mann vermisst."

"Gibt es wirklich jemanden, der dieses Gewäsch glaubt? Ich meine, wie kann sie nur so dämlich sein zu glauben, dass sie noch ernst genommen wird, wenn sie etwas schreibt, das nicht ein wahres Wort beinhaltet. Ihr muss doch klar sein, dass ich rechtliche Schritte einleite, wenn sie so einen Unsinn verzapft."

"Sie steigert die Auflage der Zeitung und das ist es, was ihr Job beinhaltet. Das unterscheidet sie von den restlichen Reportern, die ja durchaus sinnvolle Reportagen zustande bringen.  
Die Skeeter ist und bleibt halt die Starreporterin des Tagespropheten, die ihre Fangemeinde mit schockierenden Neuigkeiten über die bekanntesten Zauberer Englands beglückt."

"Und mich hat sie als lohnendes Opfer auserkoren, schon klar."

"Du bist nun mal der strahlende Held, der Mann, der Voldemort besiegte. Du kannst nicht erwarten, dass das Interesse nach deiner Person, so schnell nachlässt. Du wirst wahrscheinlich bis zu du alt und schwach bist, im Fokus der Reporter stehen."

Harry, der diesen Umstand bedauerte, auch da er wusste, dass nichts was er tat dies ändern würde, sah Lucius liebevoll an.  
"Und du, kannst Du damit leben? Kommst du klar, mich als Freund zu haben? Ich meine, dich werden sie ja auch immer miteinbeziehen, als mein Partner."

Lucius merkte Harry an, dass er verunsichert war, ob er mit all der Aufmerksamkeit klar kommen würde. Er hatte Harry mit seinem Zögern verletzt und wusste, er musste dies ändern.

"Ich hatte jetzt lange genug Zeit, mein Verhalten zu bedauern und meine Unsicherheit zu bekämpfen.   
Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir das packen Harry. Nichts, wird mich davon abbringen, dich zu lieben und allen Skeptikern zu zeigen, dass sie falsch liegen."

Zärtlich, legte Lucius Harry die Hand auf die Wange, beugte sich vor und verschloss den einladenden Mund seines Liebsten mit einem innigen Kuss.  
"Du wirst mich nicht mehr los Harry. Ich liebe dich und das sollen auch alle wissen."

Durch den Kuss mehr als aufgewühlt, sah Harry Lucius ernst an.  
"Ich liebe dich auch Lucius. Mehr, als ich in Worte fassen kann. Du machst aus mir einen vollkommenen Menschen."

"Die Skeeter sieht das noch etwas anders", antwortete Lucius mit ironischer Stimme.  
"Ich bin jedoch zuversichtlich, dass wir sie umstimmen werden. Schliesslich habe ich nicht das Bedürfnis, dich nur wegen deines Geldes, ins Bett zu zerren. Ich weiß das, du weißt das und Skeeters Leser werden es in Kürze ebenfalls wissen."

"Wie kommst du bloß auf solche hirnrissigen Aussagen", fragte Harry verwundert, der die Gedankengänge seines Gegenübers nicht verstand.

"Ich weiß schließlich, dass du mich nicht des Geldes wegen liebst."

"Die letzten zwei Tage hat sich die Skeeter ganz schön ins Zeug gelegt. Sie liess kein gutes Haar an mir", beantwortete Lucius die Frage und verwickelte Harry erneut in einen heissen Kuss.

"Es spielt für mich keine Rolle, was die Presse für einen Unsinn über mich und meine Motive schreibt.  
Ich liebe dich und will dich nie mehr verlieren. Dass du mich genau so liebst ist alles, was ich brauche um glücklich zu sein."

Voller Liebe sah Lucius Harry an, und strich ihm zärtlich über die Wange.

Alle, die mich deswegen verteufeln, können mir gestohlen bleiben. Ich werde mich nie mehr von der Gesellschaft zu etwas drängen lassen nur, weil es sich angeblich nicht gehört, als Mann, einen Mann zu lieben."

Es schien, als ob Lucius endlich seine ganzen Emotionen und seine Enttäuschung in Worte zu fassen versuchte. Worte, die ihn so aufwühlten, dass er Harry immer mal wieder an sich ziehen und ihn küssen musste. 

"Ich sah Narzissa in Gedanken!", flüsterte er nahe an Harrys Ohr was Harry erschaudern und ihm die Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen ließen.  
"Sie hat mich angelächelt und uns ihre Absolution erteilt. Sie begrüsst unsere Liebe und freut sich für mich. Das fühle ich ganz einfach."

Harry schluckte und spürte, wie sich sein Herzschlag beschleunigte. Die Liebe, die er für diesen Mann empfand war so intensiv, dass es beinahe schmerzte.   
Die Aufregungen der letzten Zeit ... die Berg und Talfahrt, die bereits hinter ihnen lag, hatte sich gelohnt. 

"Bitte bring mich nach Hause Lucius. Ich will endlich ein Leben mit dir aufbauen."

"Und wohin soll ich dich bringen? Ins Manor, oder ziehst du Godric's Hollow vor", fragte er emotionsgeladen und hatte Mühe, seine Gedanken zu ordnen, die in seinem Kopf herumwirbelten.

"Bring mich ins Manor. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass du in Dracos Nähe sein willst, bis sich die ganze Aufregung um uns gelegt hat.  
Sirius und Severus fühlen sich in deinem riesigen Kasten so oder so wohler, was die Chance auf gelegentliche Besuche erhöht.   
Mein Elternhaus wird dann unser Zufluchtsort, wo uns niemand stört."

Sie waren noch ganz in ihre Küsse vertieft, mit der sie ihre gemeinsame Zukunft festigen wollten, als Professor Garrett eintrat und sich wohlwollend zu Harrys Fortschritte äußerte.

"Ich denke, ich kann eine Entlassung verantworten Mister Potter. Wenn Sie versprechen, sich zu schonen und es nicht gleich wieder zu übertreiben, dann steht dem nichts mehr im Weg.  
Allerdings möchte ich Sie bitten, wöchentlich zur Nachuntersuchung herzukommen, damit wir den weiteren Heilungsverlauf begutachten können."

Während Harry langsam aus dem Bett stieg und sich ankleidete, wandte er sich interessiert dem Heiler zu.  
"Wann denken Sie, werde ich wieder einsatzbereit sein? Wann kann ich wieder arbeiten?"

"Sie sollten nichts überstürzen Harry. Bevor Sie auch nur an einen Einsatz als Auror denken können, sollten sie zuerst an ihrer Kondition arbeiten. Wir werden sehen, was die nächsten Wochen bringen, aber bis dahin, ist mit einer Rückkehr in Ihre Einheit nicht zu rechnen."

Auch wenn sich Harry auf die Zweisamkeit mit seinem Partner freute, war er nicht der Geduldigste, wenn es darum ging, der Arbeit fernzubleiben. Er würde Kingsley fragen, ob er die notwendigen Trainingseinheiten, gemeinsam mit den Kadetten absolvieren konnte.   
Die Nähe zu seinem Team, zu seinen Kameraden war ihm sehr wichtig.

Doch zunächst würde die Zeit mit Lucius ausreichen um ihn abzulenken.   
Auch musste er sich mit seinem Paten und Severus treffen. Er wollte sichergehen, dass Sirius wirklich hinter ihm und seiner Beziehung zu Lucius stand.

Der Besuch bei den Weasleys konnte noch ein paar Tage warten, aber Harry wusste, dass er nicht darum herum kam, sich von Molly herzen zu lassen und von Hermine die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen bis ins kleinste Detail erzählt zu bekommen.

Zu seiner grenzenlosen Verwunderung, freute er sich sogar darauf.

 

*****

 

"Seid ihr soweit. Sie kommen gleich." Hermine kümmerte sich, gemeinsam mit Astoria um die letzten Dinge, die noch zu erledigen waren, bevor Harry und Lucius im Manor ankamen.

Harrys Plan, seinen Liebsten augenblicklich in ihr Schlafzimmer zu dirigieren, war damit hinfällig.  
Doch die Frauen hatten es sich nicht nehmen lassen, für Harry eine Willkommens-Party auszurichten.

Sirius und Severus, waren natürlich mit von der Partie und wurden dazu verdonnert, den Garten mit den magischen Lichterketten zu versehen, damit sie den milden Abend draußen verbringen konnten.

Hermine und Astoria kümmerten sich um die Dekoration der Tische, die zuvor von Ron, George, Charlie und Bill, hinausgetragen und eingedeckt worden waren. 

Molly war seit Stunden mit der Hilfe von Lucius Hauselfen dabei, ein Festessen zu zaubern. Sie kochte Harrys Lieblingsspeisen und hoffte, dass er sich darüber freute.

"Masrat! Denkst du ich sollte noch ein wenig Kreuzkümmel in die Sauce tun? Mir erscheint sie noch etwas fade."

Der Hauself nahm einen Löffel zur Hand und probierte den Lammeintopf, den Mrs Weasley so skeptisch begutachtete.  
"Vielleicht eine kleine Prise Mrs Weasley, aber ansonsten ist er perfekt. Ich bin mir sicher, Mister Potter wird es schmecken."

-Das heißt, wenn er nach der Zwiebelsuppe mit frischgebackenem Knusperbrot und der Fleischterrine noch genug Appetit für den Hauptgang besaß, der aus besagtem Lammeintopf, Stampfkartoffeln und grünen Bohnen bestand.-

Masrat liebte bereits jetzt die Kochkünste der Frau, musste sich aber primär an die dominante Art gewöhnen, die Molly an den Tag legte.

Bisher war er alleine in der Küche. Bis diese Frau auftauchte und sein Leben durcheinander brachte.  
Die Küche, sein Heiligtum, war von ihr einverleibt worden, für die Dauer des Willkommens-Fests.  
Masrat konnte nur hoffen und beten, dass Molly Weasley nicht allzu oft herkam um ihren, ''Sohn'', zu besuchen.

Aufgeregt schwirrte die gute Frau umher, um alles rechtzeitig fertig zu bekommen.  
Masrat verdrehte die Augen, als sie panisch aufschrie, als der älteste ihrer Söhne kam um sie von der Ankunft von Harry und Lucius zu unterrichten und meinte beruhigend zu ihr: "Gehen Sie Mrs Weasley. Ich halte die Stellung und kümmere mich darum, dass alles rechtzeitig auf den Tischen steht."

Molly strich sich, nachdem sie die Hände an ihrer Kochschürze abgewischt hatte, übers Haar und hakte sich ihrem Sohn ein, der sie anlächelte und sie in den Flur geleitete wo sie sich im Halbkreis aufgestellt hatten um die Ankömmlinge zu begrüssen.

Sie blieben mucksmäuschenstill als sie hörten, wie Lucius den Schlüssel ins Schloss steckte und ihn umdrehte. Langsam öffnete er die Tür und küsste Harry innig, als er ihn über die Schwelle schob.

Harry, der ja nicht wusste, was ihn erwartete, vertiefte den Kuss und als er ihn abbrach, raunte er seinem Liebsten ins Ohr: "Ich will dich jetzt, sofort. Also beweg deinen Hintern ins Schlafzimmer, damit ich dir zeigen kann, wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe!"

Rons Glucksen im Hintergrund, als er sein Lachen nicht zurückhalten konnte, holte Harry aus seiner erotischen Stimmung.   
Erschrocken drehte er sich um und erstarrte, als er die vielen Menschen sah.

"Entschuldige, dass ich dir nichts gesagt habe!", lachte Lucius, der ebenfalls Mühe hatte, seine Erregung zu verbergen.  
"Aber Hermine und Astoria waren der Meinung, dass wir dir einen super tollen Empfang bieten sollten."

Harry schluckte trocken, trat aber lächelnd zu seinen Freunden und seiner Familie.  
Auch wenn sie mal wieder seine Pläne mit Lucius zunichte gemacht hatten, freute er sich, sie zu sehen.

"Also, was gibt es gutes zu Essen. Ich sterbe nämlich vor Hunger.", liess er sich seinen Unmut über die entgangenen Stunden mit Lucius nicht anmerken, als er sich herzen und abküssen liess.

Familie war doch etwas wunderbares.


	19. Meister der Selbstbeherrschung

"Denkst du, Harry besitzt noch seine gesamte Zauberkraft?", versuchte sich Severus vorsichtig an dieses wichtige Problem heranzutasten ohne den Zauber des Willkommens-Fest zu verderben.

Harry sass etwas weiter vorne am Tisch und unterhielt sich mit Hermine und Ron, die ihren Freund nicht mehr aus ihren Fängen lassen wollten. Zu lange war es her, seit sie zu dritt waren und quatschen konnten.

Während Hermine die Erleichterung über Harrys Fortschritte anzumerken war, fand Ron es besser, sich abgebrüht zu geben, damit er sich vor seinen Gefühlen schützen konnte, die ihn zu übermannen drohten, wann immer die Sprache auf Seamus Finnigan kam.

Niemand von ihnen konnte erklären, wie es soweit hatte kommen können. Sie verstanden einfach nicht, wie sich ihr Freund aus Kindertagen so sehr verändern konnte, dass er kaltblütig Harry abstechen konnte.

Harry selbst sagte nicht allzu viel dazu. Er war froh, wieder aus dem Krankenhaus raus zu sein und genoss die Zeit mit seinen Freunden und seiner Familie.

Sirius sah nach Severus' Worten prüfend zu Harry, bevor er seinen Fokus auf Lucius richtete, der sich mit seinem Sohn unterhielt.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass seine Magie einfach geschrumpft sein soll. Ich meine, er benutzte einen Zauber, als er Lucius vor Seamus' Angriff beschützte und einen Schutzschild über ihn warf."

"Das weiß ich Severus. Aber du kannst nicht abstreiten, dass Harry danach erneut einem Nervenfieber zum Opfer fiel."

"Ja, aber das kann auch ein Zufall sein. Es ist doch möglich, dass Harry die Aufregung nicht ertrug und deshalb fieberte, als Seamus gefasst und abgeführt wurde!"  
Severus hätte seinen Liebsten gerne beruhigt, aber er wusste die Antwort wirklich nicht.  
Er hätte Harry gerne gefragt, aber das ging natürlich nicht.

Harry durfte nicht an sich selbst Zweifeln, wenn er das nächste Mal zauberte. Das konnte fatale Auswirkungen haben.  
Damit ein Zauber gelang, war es äußerst wichtig, dass der Zauberer von sich und seinem Vorhaben überzeugt war.

Wenn sie jetzt einfach hingingen und Harry fragten, ob er noch imstande war zu zaubern, hätte das sicherlich zu Folge, dass er versagte, wenn er etwas mit seiner Magie erledigen wollte.  
Alles was sie tun konnten, war abwarten und hoffen, dass Harry immer noch der mächtigste aller noch lebender Zauberer war.

Lucius sah die Besorgnis in den Blicken seiner Freunde und kam hinüber um nachzufragen.  
"Was ist los Severus? Heute ist ein Grund zum Feiern und hier steht mit so einer Leichenbittermiene da. So geht da nicht. Ihr wisst, dass Harry äußerst empfindlich reagiert und ich will nicht, dass er sich an seinem ersten Tag außerhalb des Krankenhauses sorgen muss.  
Harry soll einfach nur genießen dürfen."

"Wir sorgen uns um Harrys Zauberkraft und was wir tun können, damit er endlich etwas zaubert."  
Sirius sah erneut besorgt zu seinem Patensohn hin, der die Blicke in seinem Rücken spürte und sich nach den Dreien umdrehte und ihnen lächelnd zuwinkte.  
Lucius lächelte zurück, fühlte jedoch genau, dass es Harry nicht mehr so gut ging.  
Er sah an den Augen seines Liebsten, dass er Schmerzen hatte.

Besorgt ging er näher und umarmte Harry von hinten während er ihm ins Ohr raunte: "Geht es noch oder soll ich abbrechen und dich ins Bett stecken, damit du dich ausruhen kannst?"

"Es geht schon, keine Angst. Das lange Stehen zerrt an meinen Kräften, das ist alles. Aber es ist doch ein guter Anfang, um meine Kondition zu steigern."

"Du hast noch alle Zeit der Welt, deine Kondition zurück zu erhalten. Jetzt wäre mir bedeutend wohler, wenn du dich hinsetzt und zulässt, dass wir dich umsorgen und ein wenig hätscheln."

Lucius führte Harry resolut zu der nächsten Sitzgelegenheit, die ausgerechnet neben Charlie und Bill war. Charlie war nicht dumm und sah die Eifersucht aus Lucius Blick herausleuchten.  
Allerdings fand er es eher amüsant, als dass er sich über das fehlende Vertrauen geärgert hätte.

Bill sah jedoch zu Harry und rief, nach einem Blick in Harrys blasses Gesicht, nach seiner Mutter, die eilends an geeilt kam und nun ihrerseits Harry besorgt musterte.  
"Warum hast du nicht gesagt, dass es dir nicht gut geht. Du bist umgeben von einem Tränkemeister und einer Mutter, die sieben-, mit dir acht Kinder großgezogen hat.  
Da werde ich doch wohl noch in der Lage sein, es dir ein wenig angenehmer zu machen, schließlich gelang mir das bei meinen Kindern auch, aber die waren nicht so verhalten, wenn es darum ging, ihre Bedürfnisse anzumelden."

"Keine sorge Molly! Es geht mir gut. Ich bin einfach ein wenig müde, das ist alles. Kein Grund, so ein Drama daraus zu machen."  
Harry fühlte sich unwohl, jetzt wo alle Blicke auf ihn gerichtet waren und ihn zu bemuttern schienen. Er war es, selbst nach all der Zeit, nicht gewohnt, dass er verhätschelt wurde. 

"Paperlapapp!", redete Molly dann auch weiter und ignorierte jeden Einwand, den er hervorbrachte. Seine Argumente ließen auch bald zu wünschen übrig, da er nicht abstreiten konnte, dass er sich schlapp und müde fühlte.  
"Ich werde dir jetzt bei Masrat einen Tee bestellen und dann legst du dich hin", zog Molly einen Schlussstrich unter die Debatte und rief nach dem Elfen.

"Das ist wirklich nicht nötig … ", widersprach Harry zögerlich, wurde jedoch von ihr resolut unterbrochen, die sich nicht auf eine Diskussion einließ, sondern den Mutterinstinkt als Argument anführte.  
Selbst Lucius war überrascht, wie Molly Harry bemutterte, fand es jedoch amüsant mit anzusehen, wie Harry brav folgte, nachdem er sich seinem Schicksal ergab.

"Das muss ich mir merken!", meinte er leise zu Severus, der schmunzelnd neben Lucius stand und Molly ebenfalls bei der Arbeit zusah.  
Die Frau hatte ihre Schäfchen im Griff, das musste er ihr zugestehen.  
Nachdem Harry unter Aufsicht und hochrot im Gesicht, den Tee getrunken hatte, bestand Molly darauf, dass er sich hinlegte.

Harry murrte zwar, aber es dauerte keine zwei Minuten und er schlief tief und fest.

"Danke Molly. Ich weiß deine Hilfe zu schätzen." Lucius sass neben der Couch und hielt Harrys Hand.

"Gern geschehen mein Lieber. Glaub mir, mit widerspenstigen Patienten habe ich so meine Erfahrung. Da kommt Harry mit Sicherheit nicht dagegen an. Dafür ist er viel zu höflich und wie du siehst, braucht er eine starke Hand die ihm seine Grenzen aufzeigt.  
Harry hatte eine schlimme Kindheit, die er leider ohne Sirius verbringen musste. Er hat nie gelernt, was es heißt, einmal die Hilfe anderer anzunehmen.  
Es liegt daher an uns, ihm hin und wieder die Grenzen seiner Belastbarkeit aufzuzeigen."

"Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Harry hellauf begeistert ist, wenn du dich als seine Mutter, besser gesagt, als sein Vater aufspielst", versuchte Severus seinen Freund von einem riesen Fehler abzubringen.

"Harry kennt und akzeptiert Molly als Mutter, die er nie hatte, während der ersten elf Jahre seines Lebens. Zumindest erinnert er sich nicht an Lili."   
Severus ging nicht näher auf den Umstand ein, dass Harry seine Mutter sterben sah und sich sehr wohl an sie erinnerte. Diese Erinnerung, gehörte nicht zu einer klassischen Mutter-Kind Szene.

"Aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er dich als Vaterersatz sehen will. Wenn du Harry nicht als gleichberechtigten Partner behandelst, kann es passieren, dass er schneller wütend wird als dir lieb ist.  
Lass dich nicht unterbuttern, aber sei ihm auch kein Vater. Besser ist, du bist ihm ein liebevoller Partner, der gemeinsam mit ihm die Probleme angeht und ausdiskutiert."

"Du wirst Harry ein wundervoller Partner Dad. Lass dir von niemandem etwas Anderes einreden." Draco sah Severus wütend an. 

"Du weißt, wie sehr Dad zögerte, da er sich des Altersunterschieds sehr wohl bewusst ist. Aber die beiden lieben sich und haben sich entschieden zusammen zu bleiben. Es liegt also an ihnen, die Grenzen ihrer Beziehung abzustecken.   
Wir sollten uns auf uns und unsere Partner konzentrieren. Schliesslich masst sich Harry auch nicht an, uns zu belehren, also sollten wir das ebenfalls nicht tun."

"Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es geschafft habe, so einen wunderbaren Jungen zustande zu bringen. Narzissa muss mehr Einfluss genommen haben, als mir bewusst war."

Lucius sah liebevoll seinen Sohn an und platzte fast vor Stolz, als er dessen wahre Worte hörte.  
Es stimmte. Harry würde sich nie einmischen. Er antwortete, wenn man ihn fragte, aber er klagte nie an. Er liess die Menschen leben wie sie wollten und zwang niemandem seine Meinung auf.

"Ich habe den besten Mann überhaupt geheiratet", meinte Astoria lächelnd und küsste Draco zärtlich auf die Nasenspitze, bevor sie ihren Schwiegervater umarmte und auch ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange hauchte.  
"Du hattest genau so viel Einfluss auf Dracos Erziehung wie Narzissa. Glaube mir, Draco kann stolz auf euch beide sein."

"Könnten wir dieses ganze Familiengesülze und die Liebesbezeugungen jetzt vielleicht vergessen? Ich sterbe gleich vor Hunger. Schliesslich wollten wir ein Willkommensfest feiern. Einigen wir uns darauf, dass jede Partnerschaft seine Höhen und Tiefen erlebt und lassen den Rest außenvor!", 

Ron sah gespannt in die Runde und zuckte zusammen, als Hermine ihn streng ansah und mit kalter Stimme meinte:  
"Du denkst also, dass wir in unserer Partnerschaft Tiefen erleben werden und das sagst du, bevor ich dich geheiratet habe. Findest du das nicht ein wenig gewagt?"

"Äh … Schatz! So habe ich das nicht gemeint, das weißt du genau. Was ich sagen wollte ist eigentlich nur, dass sie endlich Harry in Frieden lassen und Lucius und ihn, die Fehler selber ausbügeln lassen."

"Geschickt gelöst kleiner Bruder!", meinte Charlie zu Ron und klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter. "Aber du hast vollkommen recht. Lass uns Harry wecken und endlich zu Abend essen."

"Esst ruhig ohne uns. Ich will nicht, dass Harry bereits wieder aufsteht. Er soll sich schonen, solange er kann. Wir essen dann später. Ihr könnt uns ja etwas aufheben, dann essen wir, sobald Harry wach wird."

Bevor Severus den Raum verlassen konnte, hielt ihn Lucius zurück. Mit leiser Stimme, damit Harry nicht aufwachte, bat er den Tränkemeister um Hilfe.  
"Wenn sich das Schlimmste bewahrheitet und Harry keine oder nur noch eine schwache Zauberkraft hat, wirst du mir dann helfen, es ihm mitzuteilen?"

"Natürlich! Ich war und werde immer für Harry da sein. Ihm mögen meine Methoden nicht immer gefallen haben, aber sie waren immer von Erfolg gekrönt. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen. Wenn Harry gleich nachdem er im Krankenhaus aufgewacht war, einen Schutzschild über dich werfen konnte, dann ist er noch so wie früher. Ich fühle das, wann immer ich ihn ansehe."

"Aber du wirst da sein für ihn?", fragte Lucius nach, der sicher sein wollte, dass Harry einen Verbündeten außer ihm hatte, dem er vollkommen vertrauen konnte. 

"Wie gesagt, ich war für Harry da, seit Voldemort seine Eltern tötete und das wird sich niemals ändern."  
Severus drückte Lucius Schulter und verließ dann den Raum. Es war alles gesagt, was wichtig war. 

 

Lucius blieb an Harrys Seite und bewachte seinen Schlaf, während er dessen Hand hielt und zärtlich streichelte. Es dauerte jedoch nicht lange, bis Harry erwachte und sie sich den Anderen beim Abendessen anschließen konnten.

Lucius sass während des Essens, dicht neben Harry und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ihre Oberschenkel berührten. Das war gefährlich für sein Seelenheil.  
Während er genüsslich sein Lamm aß, konnte Harry sich nicht verkneifen, seinen Liebsten ein wenig zu triezen.

Sanft rieb er seinen Schenkel an Lucius Bein und fühlte, wie sich der Mann versteifte, als er die Berührungen intensivierte.  
Unauffällig legte Harry seine linke Hand auf Lucius Bein und strich zärtlich über den feinen Stoff der Hose. Wie zufällig kamen seine Bewegungen immer näher an Lucius Mitte heran, was den Mann leise aufkeuchen liess, als Harry die Hand geschickt platzierte und ihn sanft massierte.

Lucius war jedoch ein Meister der Selbstbeherrschung, wenn es darum ging, niemanden seine wahren Empfindungen zu zeigen. So blieb sein Gesicht ausdruckslos, als er sich zu Harrys Ohr hinab beugte und flüsterte:

"Dafür wirst du büßen Harry. Ich schwöre dir, ich werde dir alles zurückzahlen. Du solltest vielleicht wissen, dass ich auf der Stelle komme, wenn du deine Hand nicht von meinem Gemächt nimmst. Und du weißt ja, mein Alter lässt nicht zu, dass ich mehr als einmal pro Nacht ejakuliere. Wenn du also in den Genuss meiner Männlichkeit kommen willst, dann solltest du auf mich hören."

"Hör endlich auf, dich auf deinem Alter festzunageln", flüsterte Harry gespielt wütend zurück und lächelte teuflisch, als er seine Bemühungen vertiefte, die Lucius an den Rand des Erträglichen brachten.   
"Ich weiß genau, dass deine Aussage nicht der Wahrheit entspricht."

Lucius schoss ergeben die Augen und genoss in der Folge Harrys Bemühungen, während er sich auf das Tischgespräch konzentrierte, das sich um Hermines und Rons Hochzeit drehte.  
Erstaunt musste er feststellen, dass auch Harry ausgezeichnet schauspielern konnte, da niemand am Tisch etwas von ihrem Techtelmechtel mitbekam.

Harry ging sogar noch so weit, sich am Gespräch zu beteiligen und aufgeregt mitzudiskutieren, ob sie die Trauung im Freien abhalten sollten, wie es bei Bill und Fleur der Fall war, oder ob sie eine Kathedrale der Natur vorzogen.  
"Also ich fand Bills und Fleurs Hochzeit schön, warum wollt ihr das nicht auch so machen. Schliesslich werden einige Leute auftauchen, da ist es im weitläufigen Garten des Fuchsbaus sicherlich bequemer, als in einer Kathedrale, wo sich jeder gesittet und anständig benehmen muss."

"Harry! Nicht du auch noch." 

Hermine raufte sich verzweifelt die Haare, als sie aus Harry Mund die gleichen Worte hörte, wie von allen Weasleys.  
"Genau das war ja meine Überlegung, als ich einen anderen Ort vorschlug. Ich hätte einfach mal einen angenehmen Tag, wo sich niemand über das Essen hermacht, als ob er gleich verhungern würde nur, um sich im Anschluss den Mund am Hemdsärmel abzuwischen und vielleicht auch noch laut zu rülpsen."

Die Verzweiflung war wirklich aus ihrer Stimme herauszuhören und Lucius konnte nicht anders, als in lautes Lachen auszubrechen.  
Nur, wer ihn sehr gut kannte bemerkte, dass sein Lachen etwas zu laut und zu aufgesetzt war, als er Harrys Behandlung nicht länger ertrug und unauffällig dessen Hand entfernte und sie festhielt, während er Hermines Angst dokumentierte.

"Vielleicht hilft es, wenn ich dir verspreche, dass ich darauf achten werde, dass ein solcher Fauxpas, niemandem unterläuft.  
Glaube mir meine Liebe. Solange Draco und ich an einer Hochzeit anwesend sind, werden wir nicht zulassen, dass jemand seine Manieren vergisst."

"Ja, aber meine Verwandten sind alles Muggel. Mit Ausnahme meiner Eltern, weiß niemand, dass es Zauberer gibt und ich möchte, dass das,nach Möglichkeit so bleibt."

"Ich kenne Leute im Ministerium die auf Vergessenszauber spezialisiert sind", beruhigte Lucius die junge Frau.  
"Sollte sich tatsächlich jemand verraten, dann ist der Schaden schneller behoben, als du Quidditch sagen kannst. Glaube mir meine Liebe, wir Zauberer heiraten bereits seit Jahrhunderten Muggel und umgekehrt. Es wird nichts schiefgehen."

Genüsslich widmeten sie sich am Schluss des Essens dem absoluten Highlight, dem Apfelkuchen, der Molly als Nachspeise vorbereitet hatte.  
Beim Anblick der riesen Stück, das Molly Harry mit viel Schlagsahne auf einen Teller häufte, schüttelte Lucius den Kopf, musste jedoch erstaunt feststellen, dass Harry beim Anblick des Kuchens, seine Aufmerksamkeit voll und ganz von ihm abwandte um den Kuchen innert kürzester Zeit aufzuessen.

Lucius konnte nicht sagen, ob er froh war, Harrys Folter entkommen zu sein, oder enttäuscht, nicht mehr so süß getriezt zu werden. Auch wenn er es nie zugeben würde … liebte er die ungezwungene Art, mit der Harry ihn verwöhnte.

Das Wasser lief ihm bereits im Munde zusammen, als er sich den heutigen Abend vorstellte.  
Sie hatten ja noch viel Zeit. Lächelnd genoss er Harrys Anblick, der glücklich seinen Kuchen schlemmte und sich endlich, nach langer Zeit wieder wohl und geborgen fühlte.

Der Schrecken den Seamus Finnigan verbreitet hatte, würde verblassen, sobald die Verhandlung vorbei war.  
Lucius hatte noch nichts gesagt, aber der zuständige Heiler von Seamus Finnigan, hielt es nicht für sehr wahrscheinlich, dass der junge Mann die geschlossene Abteilung des St.Mungo jemals wieder verlassen würde.  
Zu gestört war die Persönlichkeit des Mannes.

Obwohl Lucius es schade fand, dass sie den Mann nicht ins Gefängnis stecken konnten, war es zumindest die zweitbeste Lösung, Seamus in der Geschlossenen Abteilung zu wissen.  
Er würde mit Harry darüber reden müssen. Aber nicht heute. Heute wollte er die Gäste so schnell als möglich loswerden, damit er sich mit Harry zurückziehen konnte um ihr eigenes kleines Willkommensfest zu feiern.


	20. Ungeduld

"Denkst du sie werden mich heute vermissen, wenn ich beschließe, nicht aufzutauchen?"  
Harry lag bequem in Lucius Armen und kuschelte sich näher zu ihm hin, während sie sich darum bemühten, wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

Lucius lächelte, als er Harry näher zu sich an seine Brust zog, ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf den Scheitel drückte, bevor er antwortete:

"Natürlich werden sie dich vermissen Harry. Schliesslich bist du der Stargast heute. Du kannst diese Einladung schlecht ausschlagen."

"Ich weiß, ich will es auch gar nicht, auch wenn ich finde, dass Mike heute die Aufmerksamkeit gelten sollte. Um ihn geht es doch heute Abend."

Harry seufzte genüsslich und genoss es noch ein wenig länger, neben seinem Liebsten zu liegen.

"Es fühlte sich so gut an, neben dir im Bett zu liegen, keine Schmerzen zu haben und sich nur auf dich zu konzentrieren",   
nuschelte er leise in Lucius Armbeuge bevor er mit seiner Zunge spielerisch über dessen Brustwarze leckte.

"Ich muss zugeben, dass ich das Nichtstun, schätzen gelernt habe. Vor allem, wenn ich mit dir zusammen Nichtstun kann", fügte Harry schelmisch hinzu und hob seinen Kopf um Lucius in einen Kuss zu verwickeln.

Lucius genoss ihre Zweisamkeiten natürlich auch, nachdem er sich so lange gegen eine Beziehung gesträubt hatte und kaum, dass er Harrys Nähe zuließ, auf so grausame Weise dafür bestraft wurde.

Eifersucht war ein Gefühl, dass er vor Harry nicht kannte. Er liebte Narzissa auf eine innige und brüderliche Weise. Aber so ein Sehnen, wie er es verspürte, wenn er Harry nicht in seiner Nähe wusste, solche fordernden Gefühle waren ihm bis anhin Fremd.

Er liebte die Zeit, die sie gemeinsam verbrachten, aber er schaffte es nicht, jede Minute des Tages bei Harry zu sein.   
Schliesslich hatte er ein Unternehmen dass er leiten musste, Malfoy Manor musste verwaltet werden und auch seine vielfältigen Interessen in der Politik musste er wahrnehmen.  
Auch wenn er in Draco eine große Hilfe hatte, alles konnte ihm sein Sohn nicht abnehmen. 

Harry hingegen war täglich dabei, sich seinem Muskelaufbau und seiner Kondition zu widmen.  
Es war kein leichter Weg, den Harry bestritt, da seine Brustverletzungen ihn mehr handicapierten als er sich eingestehen wollte.

Die Heiler und auch Professor Garrett zeigten sich jedoch zuversichtlich, dass Harry seine Kurzatmigkeit und sein Schwindelgefühl, welches ihn noch gelegentlich überkam, in den Griff bekam.

Wöchentlich erschien Harry im St.Mungo zur Untersuchung und immer wieder vertrösteten ihn die Heiler auf nächste Woche.   
Harry wartete ungeduldig darauf, im Kreis seiner Kollegen mit dem Nahkampf und dem Stabkampf zu beginnen, aber Professor Garrett riet ihm immer noch davon ab.

"Es ist noch zu früh Harry. Beginnen Sie mit Laufen, das sollte Ihre Lungen genügend stärken, damit Sie im Anschluss mit ihren Kollegen raufen können."

"Aber ich laufe bereits täglich eine Meile. Wie lange soll ich noch warten, bis ich mich stärkeren Belastungen aussetze?" Geduld war noch nie eine von Harrys Stärken, das musste der Heiler auch heute wieder einmal feststellen.

"Sie wollen immer noch alles zu schnell Harry!", gab sich Garrett betont zurückhaltend.  
"Wie lange ist es jetzt her, seit sie aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurden?"

"Drei Wochen, aber das wissen Sie sicher!", gab Harry zur Antwort und sah seinen Arzt fragen an, bevor er sich selbst die Antwort auf sein Drängen gab.  
"Okay Garrett, ich habe verstanden. Sie meinen ich bin mal wieder stur und will mit dem Kopf durch die Wand. Aber ich brauche ein Ziel. Verstehen Sie? Ohne ein Ziel vor Augen, weiß ich nicht, wie ich meiner Ungeduld Herr werden soll."

"Warum genießen Sie nicht einfach die Zeit, die sie mit ihrem Partner verbringen können. Warum wollen Sie so schnell als möglich, wieder in gefährliche Situationen gelangen. Ich muss gestehen, ich verstehe Ihre Beweggründe nicht."

"Ich brauche das Gefühl, nützlich zu sein Doktor. Sie können es vielleicht nicht verstehen, vor allem, da ich keine Minute meines Lebens arbeiten müsste. Geld habe ich ja bekanntlich genug und mein Partner ebenfalls. 

Aber ich muss etwas sinnvolles tun. Auror war bereits seit meiner Kindheit mein absoluter Traumberuf. Ich wollte immer in die Fußstapfen meines Vaters treten, der so mutig war und so vieles für mich und vor allem für meine Mutter und den Orden des Phönix leistete. Damals im Krieg gegen Voldemort."

Harry wollte nicht aussprechen, dass sein Vater sich für ihn opferte, aber der Heiler verstand auch so. Wer kannte nicht die Geschichte des jungen Harry, der ohne Eltern aufwuchs.

"Sie müssen Geduld haben Harry. Ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen, wie lange es noch dauert, bis Sie wieder vollkommen wiederhergestellt sind, aber Sie sind auf einem guten Weg.  
Wenn Sie darauf achten, sich nicht zu überfordern, werden sie in ein paar Monaten wieder ganz der Alte sein. 

Allerdings bereitet mir ihre Kurzatmigkeit noch etwas Sorge. Wenn sie sich nächste Woche immer noch außer Atem fühlen, werden wir ein paar Tests machen."  
Professor Garrett beendete das Gespräch und verabschiedete sich mit den Worten:  
Meine Sekretärin gibt Ihnen einen Termin für nächste Woche."

Als Harry bereits das Krankenhaus verlassen wollte, trat Mike Stone, schüchtern auf ihn zu und blieb abwartend stehen.  
Harry, der diese zurückhaltende Art seines Retters unterdessen kannte, schüttelte ihm lächelnd die Hand.

"Mike! Schön, dass sie auch heute ein paar Minuten Ihrer Zeit für mich erübrigen können. Ich freue mich wirklich Sie zu sehen. Denken Sie, sie können mich über die Strasse begleiten? Ich würde gerne etwas mit Ihnen plaudern und bei einer Tasse Kaffee, spricht es sich doch gleich angenehmer, finden Sie nicht auch?"

Harry freute sich wirklich den Mann etwas besser Kennenzulernen. Mike Stone war ein herzensguter Mann, der seine Familie über alles liebte.  
Harry freute sich bereits darauf, die Familie seines Retters kennenzulernen. Mike erzählte jeden Tag von seiner Mutter, oder seinem Bruder, die allesamt ausgebildete Zauberer waren. Nur er, schien zu wenig Magie zu besitzen. Er war jedoch nicht unglücklich als Squib.   
Seine Familie hielt zu ihm und Harry fand es spannend, Mikes Geschichte zu hören.

So war die Einladung zu diesem großen Ministeriumsanlass erfolgt.  
Harry sah den Stolz in Mikes Augen, als er vor drei Tagen schüchtern die Einladung aussprach.  
Harry sagte gerne zu. Um nichts in der Welt wollte er verpassen, wie die Zauberwelt Mike Stone den Orden des Merlin dritter Klasse übergab, für seinen beherzten Einsatz im Krankenhaus.

Die Zauberwelt freute sich, endlich mal wieder einen Grund zum Feiern zu haben und Mike freute sich über die Anerkennung, die ihm Zeit seines Lebens fehlte. Zumindest außerhalb seiner Familie war er nicht mehr als geduldet. 

Dennoch fiel es Harry schwer, sich gerade heute aus den Armen seines Partners zu lösen, nachdem sie Professor Garretts Vorschlag, die gemeinsame Zeit zu genießen, befolgten.

Lucius bezweifelte zwar, dass damit ihr Sexualleben gemeint war, aber Harry bestand darauf, nur die Vorgaben seines Arztes zu befolgen, während er sich um die Bedürfnisse seines Partners kümmerte, der bebend unter dem Helden lag und leise stöhnte, während sein ganzer Körper von Harrys talentierten Lippen, malträtiert wurde.

Während sie sich hingebungsvoll liebten, spürte Lucius jedoch Harrys unnatürliche Atmung die ihn daran erinnerte, dass sie vorsichtig sein mussten. Harry war noch nicht wieder auf dem Damm.

Daher war er erfinderisch geworden und liess Harry nur eine Weile gewähren, bevor er die Initiative übernahm und seinem Partner zeigte, wie schön der nehmende Part sein konnte.  
Harry genoss alles, was er von Lucius bekam, aber er spürte natürlich, dass er seinem Liebsten nicht alles geben konnte, was der Blondhaarige brauchte.  
Dennoch waren sie erschöpft, als sie sich darum bemühten, auf den Boden der Realität zurückzukehren.

"Treffen wir uns heute Abend vor dem Ministerium?", fragte Harry, als er sich endlich aufraffte, und aufstand.  
"Ich will heute noch nach Godric's Hollow. Ich habe keine angemessen Kleidung hier, die ich auf dem Empfang tragen kann."

"Es wäre mir lieber, wir gehen gemeinsam mit Sirius und Severus hin.  
Auch wenn die Auroren anwesend sein werden, denke ich, du brauchst für deinen ersten Auftritt in der Öffentlichkeit Unterstützung.   
Wir wissen nicht, wie die Menschen reagieren, wenn sie dich sehen."

Harry musste schmunzeln, als er sich zu Lucius umdrehte.   
"Denkst du wirklich, dass ich mir noch immer sorgen machen muss? Ich meine, schließlich ist Finnigan gefasst."

"Es muss nicht immer gleich ein Attentäter lauern Harry. Du weißt, dass dir eine Menge jubelnder Menschen ebenfalls Ärger bereiten kann.  
Und dass es heute einen Aufmarsch vor dem Ministerium geben wird, hat mir Shacklebolt bereits gestern bestätigt.

Die Auroren kontrollierten rund um das Ministerium die Gasthäuser. Jedes ist bis unters Dach, restlos ausgebucht. Es werden tausende von Menschen sein, die dir und somit auch Mike Stone zujubeln."

Harry sah ernüchtert aus, als er sich die schwarze Hose anzog, die neben ihm auf einem Stuhl zusammengefaltet lag, bevor er sein Shirt über den Kopf zog.  
Da er dabei beide Hände in die Höhe hielt, konnte er nicht verhindern, dass er leicht schwankte, als ihn einer dieser störenden Schwindelanfälle traf, von denen sein Heiler immer sprach.

Lucius war augenblicklich an seiner Seite und hielt ihn fest.  
"Bist du dir sicher, dass du heute schon soweit bist, um an einem Empfang teilzunehmen?", fragte Lucius besorgt und sah Harry prüfend ins Gesicht.  
"Du bist ein wenig blass heute . Geht es dir auch wirklich gut?"

"Keine Sorge", versuchte Harry die Sache herunterzuspielen.   
"Es geht schon. Nur ein kleiner Schwindel, wirklich. Er ist schon wieder vorbei."

Harry hielt sich für einen kleinen Moment an Lucius fest, was er jedoch geschickt mit ein paar weiteren Küssen überspielte, bevor er, klar im Kopf, in seine Schuhe stieg und seinen Umhang anzog.

"Sag Masrat, ich bin heute nicht da zu den Mahlzeiten", meinte er lächelnd, bevor er sich aus Lucius Umklammerung löste und den Türgriff drehte.

"Wie gesagt, bin ich in meinem Haus. Aber vielleicht hast du Recht und es ist besser, wir gehen gemeinsam mit Sirius und Severus da hin. Ich besuche sie heute Nachmittag und bitte sie ebenfalls ins Manor zu kommen, dann treffen wir uns alle bei dir, bevor es ab ins Ministerium geht."

Harry sah Lucius beruhigend an. Ihm war klar, dass es noch eine Weile dauern würde, bis sie ihm wieder ein eigenes Leben zugestanden. Er war dem Tod diesmal viel zu knapp von der Schippe gesprungen, als dass sein Partner und seine Familie so schnell würden vergessen können.

Während Harry in seinem Haus für Ordnung sorgte, sich um seine Trainingseinheiten kümmerte und den Tag mehr oder weniger problemlos hinter sich brachte, befand sich Lucius nahe an einem Nervenzusammenbruch, als er am frühen Nachmittag ins Ministerium flohte um mit Kingsley Shacklebolt zu reden und dabei die vielen Menschen sah, die bereits vor dem Eingang herumlungerten.

"Ich fass es nicht, dass Harry immer noch so viel Aufmerksamkeit genießt!", meinte er genervt zu Gawain Robards, der in der Empfangshalle für Ruhe sorgte und alle Anwesenden genauestes überprüfte.  
Heute würde nichts schiefgehen, das hatte er sich und auch Kingsley versprochen, als sie die Details des heutigen Abends besprachen.

"So eine Ordensverleihung ist halt ein Ereignis, das die Menschen lieben", meinte Gawain schmunzelnd.   
"Sie wollen Harrys Retter persönlich danken, da sie Harry, bereits seit Jahren lieben und verehren und dank Mike Stone, können sie es noch. Das ist ihnen eine Ordensverleihung wert."

Lucius konnte Robards Worten nur beipflichten.  
Harry war und blieb auch in Zukunft, der Held der Zauberwelt, den die Menschen liebten und verehrten.

"Wir können also mal wieder nur Augen und Ohren offen halten und das beste hoffen."

"Oh, wir können noch ein wenig mehr als das", meinte Gawain mit verschlagenen Gesichtsausdruck.  
"Wir platzieren unsere Leute in der Menge und sichern die ersten drei Reihen der Menschenmenge gesondert.  
Ich verspreche Ihnen, dass wir den Weg, den Harry zurücklegen muss, während er die Dankbarkeit der Menschen zu spüren bekommt, besser bewacht wird, als der Minister selbst."

"Das weiß ich zu schätzen, und ich bin mir sicher, es beruhigt auch Sirius Black und Severus Snape, die Harry und mich, heute Abend begleiten."

"Wir haben aus unseren Fehlern gelernt Lucius. Wir werden Harrys Leben nie mehr so leichtsinnig aufs Spiel setzen. Er ist einer der Unseren.   
Das hat uns für einen Moment leichtsinnig werden lassen, aber die Zeiten sind vorbei. Harry mag ein Auror sein, aber zuallererst ist er der Bezwinger Voldemorts, der Held der Zauberwelt und eine Person die im Fokus der Öffentlichkeit steht."

Lucius erkannte die Aufrichtigkeit in den Augen des Aurors und war beruhigt. Endlich war er sich sicher, dass alles getan wurde um Harrys Sicherheit zu gewährleisten. Natürlich gab es keine einhundert prozentige Sicherheit, die gab es nie.   
Aber er war sich sicher, dass Gawain alles unter Kontrolle hielt und die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen nicht besser sein konnten.

 

*****

 

Harry bekam von all den Vorbereitungen nichts mit.   
Schmunzelnd hatte er ein auffälliges Outfit gewählt, dass er heute zu Mikes Stones Ordensverleihung tragen wollte.  
Er fand, dass Mike, der sicherlich mehr als Stolz auf sich sein konnte, einen glamourösen Auftritt verdiente.

Damit er die voll bepackte Tasche nicht den ganzen Weg in den Grimmauldplatz mitschleppen musste, verkleinerte er sein Gepäck und steckte es in seine Hosentasche, bevor er die Haustür schloss.

Er würde sich Gedanken darüber machen müssen, wie er mit seinem Haus verfuhr. Wenn er weiterhin die meiste Zeit bei Lucius verbrachte, sollte er vielleicht einen Hauselfen einstellen, der hier für Ordnung sorgte. 

Harry spürte, dass er mit seiner Magie noch an Grenzen stieß, wenn er sie zu sehr beanspruchte. Er wollte die anderen ja nicht beunruhigen, aber er testete sich und seine Magie heimlich und fand, dass er momentan auf der Stufe eines Erstklässlers agierte.

Wenn er sie zu sehr forcierte, wurde ihm meist schlecht und alles drehte sich in seinem Kopf.  
Daher zauberte er nur noch kleinere Dinge und versuchte nicht jedes Mal in Panik zu geraten, wenn etwas nicht klappte.  
Damit sein Handicap niemandem Auffiel, lebte er ausserhalb seines Hauses in Godric's Hollow ohne seine Zauberei. 

Niemand sollte etwas erfahren. Er überlegte, ob er Lucius und seinen Paten einweihen sollte, entschied sich jedoch dagegen. Sie würden ihn noch mehr in Watte packen, wenn sie es wüssten. Aber er nahm sich vor, Severus um Hilfe zu bitten. Vielleicht konnte er mit Legilimentik herausfinden, wo sein Problem lag.

Er warf seinem Haus einen letzten Blick zu und apparierte direkt auf die oberste Stufe des Grimmauldplatz ohne darüber nachzudenken, was das mit seiner Magie anstellte.  
Der Schwindel kam augenblicklich und er verfluchte sich, nicht den Kamin als Transportmittel gewählt zu haben. 

Schwerfällig hielt er sich an den Wänden fest, als er Anklopfte und sich von Kreacher die Tür öffnen liess, bevor er sich langsam und vorsichtig in Richtung Bibliothek bewegte, wo sie Severus, laut Aussage des Elfen aufhielt.  
Severus erhob sich augenblicklich, als er Harrys Zustand bemerkte, der sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnte.

"Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Was fällt dir ein in diesem Zustand zu apparieren. Also manchmal zweifle ich wirklich an deinem Verstand."  
Auch wenn Severus Harry zur Schnecke machte, geleitete er ihn vorsichtig zum nächsten Sessel und prüfte aufmerksam Puls und Atmung, bevor er Harrys Pupillen kontrollierte.

"Kreacher!", rief er nach dem Elfen, der augenblicklich erschien.  
"Master Snape wünschen? Was kann Kreacher für Master Snape erledigen?"

"Bitte bring uns Tee und meine Tränketasche", gab Severus den knappen Befehl, dem augenblicklich Folge geleistet wurde.

"Ich werde dir einen Stärkungstrank verabreichen Harry, der sollte dich fürs erste wieder auf die Beine bringen. Aber wir wissen beide, dass du die Ursache angehen musst. Der Trank hilft dir nicht zu heilen."

Prüfend sah Severus Harry ins Gesicht, als Kreacher mit dem Tee und der Tasche auftauchte, bevor er ihm einen Trank hinhielt.  
"Auf Ex, Harry! Aber das weißt du unterdessen hoffentlich."

Schaudernd setzte Harry die Flasche an die Lippen und trank sie in einem Zug leer, wobei er sein Unwohlsein mit aller Kraft unterdrückte, bis er eine Besserung seiner Schwäche verspürte.  
Erleichtert nahm er einen Schluck Tee, der seine Lebensgeister wieder weckte, bevor er dankbar zu Severus sah, der es sich ihm gegenüber bequem machte und seine Tasse an die Lippen führte.

"Ich weiß, dass du weißt, dass ich ein Problem mit meiner Magie habe", kam Harry umständlich auf sein Problem zu sprechen.  
"Besteht die Möglichkeit, dass du mit Legilimentik etwas erreichst, was die Heiler aus dem St.Mungo nicht schaffen?"

Severus hörte die Angst aus Harrys Stimmfarbe heraus und sah ihn beruhigend an, auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, ob er mit Legilimentik weiterkam.

"Ich werde es versuchen Harry. Aber dazu muss ich alles wissen. Verstehst du. Du musst mir alles erzählen was dich bedrückt. Deine Ängste, deine Träume, kurzum, du musst mir alles über deine Emotionen betreffend Seamus Finnigan erzählen. Auch die, die du so talentiert vor allen verbirgst."

"Aber ich verberge nichts. Ich habe euch alles erzählt, woran ich mich erinnere."

"Wenn das die Wahrheit ist Harry, so muss ich Okklumentik anwenden um an deine verborgenen Erinnerungen zu gelangen. Bist du sicher, dass du das willst?"

"Ich vertraue dir Severus. Mit meinem Leben. Bringen wir es gleich hinter uns. Ich will endlich gesund werden!"


	21. Die ganze Wahrheit

Harry fühlte sich in seinem Albtraum gefangen.  
Auch wenn er tief in seinem Innersten genau wusste, dass es sich um Erinnerungen handelte; fühlte sich alles sehr real an.

Severus, war schon immer ein Meister in allem was er tat und das schloss Legilimentik mit ein.   
Für Harry, der durch seine Erinnerungen Severus zu dem Punkt führte, wo Seamus sein Leben brutal beeinflusste, ohne dass er etwas an der Situation zu ändern vermochte, war es nicht leicht zu sehen, wie bedenkenlos er den Menschen vertraute.

Im Moment, befand er sich neben der Spüle in der Küche in Godric's Hollow und sah seiner Erinnerung zu, die die letzten Tassen, Teller und das Besteckteile abwusch, bevor Erinnerungsharry das Handtuch nahm und begann, das Geschirr abzutrocknen.

Als es an der Küchentür klopfte, die in den kleinen Garten hinter dem Haus führte, legte Harry lächelnd das Geschirrtuch zurück auf den Küchentresen und rief, bereits während er zur Tür ging: 

"Wer von Euch hat mal wieder etwas vergessen. Es ist schon bedenklich, wie oft ihr etwas liegen lässt. Macht ihr das absichtlich um noch …" 

Harry musste, geschockt über seine Naivität, die nächste Szene mitansehen, in der sein vergangenes Ich die Tür öffnete und erstaunt Seamus Finnigan gegenüberstand, der ihn wütend und unglaublich aggressiv musterte. 

*****

 

Severus, war versucht einzugreifen indem er sich aus Harrys Gedanken zurückzog um Harry den Anblick des Kommenden zu ersparen, entschied sich jedoch dagegen, als er sah wie Harrys Erinnerungen klarer wurden. Es war wichtig, dass sie Antworten fanden. Sie mussten wissen, was Seamus Harry genau antat.

Angespannt drang er weiter in Harrys Geist ein.   
Die Atmung des jungen Mannes ging zwar schnell, war aber immer noch in einem akzeptablen Bereich.

Severus musste mitansehen, wie Harry seinen Angreifer mit einem Lächeln begrüsste und seine Überraschung nicht zeigte, als dieser, ohne die geringste Vorwarnung auch schon ein Messer zog und es Harry in die Brust stieß.

"Se…", gurgelte Harry, den Mund voller Blut.

"Ich weiß mein Liebster."

Severus musste sich beherrschen, ruhig zu bleiben, um die ganze Szene mitanzusehen, aber es war nun mal die einzige Möglichkeit herauszufinden, ob Seamus noch mehr tat, als nur seine Wut auf bestialische Weise an seinem Opfer auszulassen.

"Alles was passiert ist, ist deine Schuld", sah Severus, Seamus höhnisch aufbegehren und auf Harry hinunter blicken, der zu Boden gegangen war, die Hand auf die Brust gepresst hielt und gurgelnd versuchte zu sprechen und sich wieder auf die Beine zu hieven. Ein unmögliches Unterfangen.   
Der Blutverlust schwächte ihn und es fehlte ihm die Kraft sich zu wehren.

Severus wollte eingreifen, Harry beistehen und Seamus die Faust ins Gesicht donnern, aber er war zum Nichtstun verdonnert. Alles was er sah, war bereits Vergangenheit.

In solchen Momenten wurde Severus bewusst, warum so wenige Menschen mit der Legilimentik umzugehen vermochten. Diese Technik, war ganz einfach nicht auszuhalten. 

Die Erinnerungen, das Grauen erneut zu durchleben, war den meisten zu viel.   
Heute war es auch für ihn mehr, als er ertrug.  
Er musste sich selbst daran erinnern, dass er Voldemort standgehalten hatte, da würde er Seamus Finnigan auch noch ertragen können. Ertragen müssen!  
Gebannt sah er auf Harry und wartete auf die nächste Bösartigkeit des Angreifers.

Harrys Blick war fassungslos und schmerzerfüllt, als er zu Finnigan hoch sah, der sich, ein Bein gebeugt, neben ihn kniete, wissend lächelte, während er sein Opfer betrachtete, das gurgelnd versuchte zu reden.   
Aber, außer, dass Blut aus seinem Mund quoll, kam kein Laut heraus. 

Severus sah nun genau hin.   
Es war der Moment, wo Harrys Blick einem ''Erkennen'', wich und von Panik ersetzt wurde, während sich sein Körper ein letztes Mal gegen das Kommende zu wehren versuchte.  
Severus schluckte, als Harry versuchte die Beine zu bewegen um sich hochhieven zu können, jedoch jämmerlich scheiterte. 

Finnigan sprach in der Zwischenzeit einfach weiter, während er mit dem blutigen Messer über Harrys Lippen strich.

"Du siehst doch sicher ein, dass es so nicht weitergehen kann.  
Ich liebe dich mehr als mein Leben und Lucius ist mir dabei im Weg!" 

Severus spürte, wie sich seine Nackenhaare aufstellten, als sich Finnigans Stimmfarbe veränderte und er den Wahnsinn in den Augen seines ehemaligen Schülers aufblitzen sah.

Diese Stimmfarbe hatte er bereits in Hogwarts gehört. Seamus war also bereits während der Schulzeit, unentdeckt dem Wahnsinn verfallen.   
Nur, dass wegen des Krieges, sich niemand die Mühe gemacht hatte, die Schüler auf krankhafte Veränderungen zu überprüfen.

Harrys Abweisung, schien den Jungen damals so sehr aus der Bahn geworfen zu haben, dass er wirklich nur noch von Hass und Rache angetrieben wurde. Etwas musste in ihm damals zerbrochen sein, was zu dieser Wahnsinnstat führte.

Während Severus Gedanken rasten, ging die Szene in Harrys Kopf natürlich weiter und er musste sich auf den folgenden Horror konzentrieren.

"Ich habe gehört, wie du Lucius Malfoy deine Liebe geschworen hast", giftete Seamus mit gehässiger Stimme und klang gleichzeitig wie ein kleines trotziges Kind.

"Du hast mein Herz gebrochen und nun werde ich zur Strafe, dein Leben nehmen.  
Ich habe dich gewarnt Harry.   
Warum hast du nicht auf meine Briefe reagiert. Das war so böse von dir. Seit Jahren, liebe ich dich und will dich für mich. Seit Jahren, will ich ein Teil deines Lebens sein und was machst du! Du fickst einen Malfoy."

Was nun folgte, war wirklich schwer zu ertragen und Severus war versucht, die Augen zu schließen, als Finnigan begann, mit langsamen Bewegungen zuzustechen und Harry zu quälen.

Am Schlimmsten waren jedoch Harrys abgehakte Laute zu ertragen, der vor Schmerzen schreien wollte und scheiterte.  
Er konnte sich weder bewegen, noch sprechen.   
Finnigan schien einen nonverbalen Bewegungszauber über sein Opfer geworfen haben, der ihn Bewegungslos zurückließ.

So einfach war es, einen Freund zu überrumpeln, der nicht mit so einem Angriff rechnen konnte und ahnungslos die Tür aufmachte.

"Du hast es so gewollt!", rechtfertigte Seamus seine bestialische Vorgehensweise und sah Harry wütend an, als er aus seinem Blutrausch erwachte und mit dem Zustechen aufhörte.

"Wenn du doch nur ein einziges Mal auf meine Briefe reagiert hättest … Wenn du nur einmal geantwortet hättest … Aber nun ist es zu spät. Du hast es nicht verdient weiter zu leben."

Was Severus als nächstes sah, ließ ihn für einen Moment angewidert die Augen schließen, bevor er sie wieder öffnete. Seine innere Stärke zwang ihn, die folgende Szene genau zu beobachten.

Seamus Finnigen tunkte zwei Finger in Harrys Blut und strich danach zärtlich über sein Gesicht bevor er den blutigen Zeigefinger in seinen Mund führte und ihn anzüglich vor- und zurückbewegte, bevor er die Hand entfernte und seinen Mund auf Harrys presste.

Seine Zunge schnellte vor und stieß in die blutende Mundhöhle seines Gegenüber, während seine Hände begannen, Harrys Körper zu schänden.

Er befreite Harrys Glied aus der Hose, holte seinen Schwanz ebenfalls heraus und rieb sich an Harry mit einer Intensität, die erschreckte, während er Harrys Glied pumpte.  
Er nötigte sein wehrloses Opfer eine geraume Weile, dieses Aufgeilen zu ertragen.

Allerdings musste etwas in dem kranken Gehirn vor sich gehen, denn bevor Seamus kam, stand er auf, liess seine pochende Erregung in der Hose verschwinden, stach noch zweimal mit dem Messer zu und verließ das Haus mit den Worten:

"Du hast meinen Schwanz nicht verdient. Du wirst nie das Vergnügen haben, ihn in dir zu spüren. Du hast dir das Recht verspielt meinen Samen zu bekommen."

Die Tür schloss sich mit einem Knall und ließ den Schwerstverletzten röchelnd am Boden zurück, während die Lebensenergie aus seinem Körper wich.

Harrys Augen schlossen sich und alles um Severus herum wurde schwarz. Es gab keine weiteren Erinnerungen an diese Zeit. 

Severus löste sich aus Harrys Gedanken und brauchte ein paar Sekunden um sich zu fassen, als die Realität die Kontrolle übernahm.  
Er atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus, bevor er sich stark genug fühlte, und sich um Harry kümmerte, der fassungslos aussah, als er sich langsam aufsetzte.

*****

Er hatte ja gewusst, dass er von Seamus niedergestochen worden war, aber die sexuelle Nötigung, hatte er erfolgreich verdrängt.  
Das musste der Grund sein, warum sein Magielevel so niedrig war. Er verbrauchte den Großteil seiner Energie, seiner Kraft und seines Elans, um nicht von den Erinnerungen dieses Moments überrollt zu werden.

Harry ertrug das Gefühl der Wehrlosigkeit, des Ausgeliefertseins nicht und hatte seinem Verstand gestattet, die Erinnerung daran zu verdrängen.   
Mit tragischen Folgen. Seine Magie reduzierte sich beinahe auf den Stand eines Squibs.

Severus bemerkte die unnatürliche Atmung, als Harry sich, zum ersten Mal seit dem Überfall, mit dem ganzen Tathergang beschäftigte und sich mit der Tatsache auseinandersetze, von Seamus gedemütigt worden zu sein.

Besorgt musterte der Tränkemeister sein Gegenüber und als das Erkennen in Harrys Blick auftauchte, gab er ihm einen Beruhigungstrank, gefolgt von einem weiteren Stärkungstrank.  
Beide abscheulichen Arzneien wurden von Harry, ohne Murren und Klagen, geschluckt.

Gesprochen hatten sie noch kein Wort.   
Severus wollte Harry die Gelegenheit geben, sich mit dem Erlebten auseinanderzusetzen und selbst, konnte er ein wenig Abstand gebrauchen.

Die Schuld, die er in diesem Augenblick fühlte, wog schwer.  
Sein und Sirius Schweigen, hatte dazu geführt, dass Harry diesem Wahnsinnigen sorglos die Tür öffnete.  
Wenn Harry von den Drohbriefen gewusst hätte... Wenn die Auroren... Sie hätten ihn schützen können...

"Du bist nicht Schuld Severus!", unterbrach Harry die Gedankengänge seines Gegenübers, der sich mit den Händen frustriert übers Gesicht fuhr.

Doch Severus liess diesen Einwurf nicht gelten. Zu schwer fühlte sich die Schuld in seinem Innersten an.  
"Zumindest eine Warnung hättest du verdient gehabt. Du hattest nicht den Hauch einer Chance, diesem Angriff zu entfliehen. Du hast diesem Wahnsinnigen einfach die Tür aufgemacht, weil wir nicht …"

"Das hätte ich auch, wenn du und Sirius, mir von den Briefen erzählt hättet. Es sind doch ein paar Jahre vergangen, bevor Seamus von seinem Irrsinn überrollt wurde und durchdrehte.   
Sein Angriff hat niemand verhindern können."

Harry schluckte, bevor er zum ersten Mal von den verdrängten Erinnerungen sprach.

"Ich erinnere mich, wie sich seine Haut anfühlte, als er meine Hüften umklammert hielt, damit er sich besser an meinem Schenkel reiben konnte … Dieses Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit … 

Niemals zuvor, weder bei meinem Onkel, noch bei Voldemort, fühlte mich so sehr ausgeliefert.  
Dieses Gefühl, das Seamus mir aufzwang als er anfing mich zu betatschen, während er doch kurz zuvor zugestochen hat …"

Harry fühlte den Schmerz erneut und presste die rechte Hand auf die Narbe an seiner Brust und hatte das Gefühl, nicht atmen zu können.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich die Wahrheit ertrage. Mein ganzes Leben lang musste ich stark sein und konnte mich nie so geben, wie ich wollte.  
Erst mit Lucius gelang es mir, mich fallen zu lassen und das Glück zu genieße. Und jetzt?  
Wie kann Lucius mich noch wollen, nach allem was geschah und ich nicht verhindern konnte, dass Seamus mich …"

"Hey, du hast alles versucht. Mach dich nicht verrückt.   
Lucius wird den Teufel tun, dich deswegen zu verdammen. Er liebt dich Harry. Er liebt dich wirklich.  
Du hast ihn nicht erlebt im Krankenhaus. Du hast die Angst in seinen Augen nicht gesehen, als wir nicht wussten, ob du den Überfall überlebst."

Severus nahm vorsichtig Harrys kalten Hände in seine warmen und rieb sie sanft.

"Harry! Lucius' Vergangenheit ist ebenfalls nicht spurlos an ihm vorübergegangen. Der Mann leidet ebenfalls unter der einen oder anderen negativen Erfahrung.   
Glaub mir. Ihr zwei tut einander mehr als gut."

Eindringlich sah Severus zu Harry, als er versuchte, den jungen Mann zu überzeugen. 

"Ich gebe ja zu, dass ich zu Beginn Bedenken hatte, aber unterdessen weiß ich, dass nichts, egal was, euch jemals trennen wird.  
Ihr gehört zusammen und nur, weil Seamus meint, dir so etwas antun zu müssen, wird Lucius dich nicht weniger wertschätzen, als bisher."

Harry atmete langsam und tief ein, als ihn die Erinnerung an seinen Liebsten traf und schloss frustriert die Augen.  
"Ich fühle mich so sehr beschmutzt. Ich weiß nicht, ob eine lange Dusche reicht, um alles von mir abzuwaschen, was mich an Seamus erinnert.".

Severus zog den jungen Mann, den er liebte wie einen Sohn, in die Arme und gab ihm etwas von seiner Stärke.   
Er verstand Harrys Beweggründe, warum er vergessen wollte. Diese Barrieren zu lösen, würde noch viele Gespräche nach sich ziehen. Dennoch war er zuversichtlich, Harrys Magie wieder in die richtigen Bahnen lenken zu können.

Jetzt, wo Harry sie nicht mehr brauchte um die Erinnerungen vor sich selbst zu verstecken, konnte er sie wieder da einsetzen , wo sie gebraucht wurde. Im täglichen Leben.

"Wir schaffen das Harry!", flüsterte Severus dem bebenden jungen Mann zu, der sich endlich gehen lassen konnte und zuließ, dass er die Führung übernahm.  
Im gleichen Augenblick, als er die Wärme des Mannes spürte und seinen Geruch einatmete, spürte er, wie ihn dessen Anwesenheit beruhigte.

Severus war immer für ihn da , ob er wollte oder nicht.   
Es war dieses Gefühl, diese Gewissheit, nicht alleine durch zu müssen, die ihm half, sich aufzuraffen und sich aus seiner Niedergeschlagenheit zu lösen.

Müde lächelnd löste er sich aus der Umarmung, zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf eine chinesische Vase, die in der Bibliothek als verschönerndes Beiwerk stand.   
Er wollte sehen, ob sich seine Magie bereits wieder gefestigt hatte. 

"Leviosa!"

Ruhig hielt er den Zauber aufrecht und liess die Vase in der Luft tanzen.  
Es war nicht der schwerste Zauber, aber es war ein Anfang.

"Mein Gott Harry!", wurde er unsanft auf den Boden der Tatsache zurückgeholt.

Sirius stand in der Tür und sah mit Entsetzen in den Augen, wie Harry eines der wertvollsten und seltensten Erbstücke der Blacks, als Testobjekt missbrauchte.

Es war einzig Severus' beherztem Eingreifen zu verdanken, dass diese kostbare Vase heil blieb.  
Harry zuckte, erschreckt über Sirius' Aufschrei zusammen und brach damit ungewollt den Zauber, der die Vase in der Luft hielt.  
Severus, warf sich der Vase entgegen und schaffte das Kunststück, sie zu fangen, bevor sie in tausend Stücke zerspringen konnte.

Geschockt sah Sirius in das blasse Gesicht seines Patensohns, bevor er fragend seinen Partner musterte, der auf dem Boden sass und dümmlich auf die Vase blickte, die er gerettet hatte, jedoch keine Erklärungen abgab.

"Was geht hier eigentlich vor. Warum sagt ihr mir nicht, dass Harry hier ist.   
Enttäuscht sah Sirius zu Harry.  
Ich habe gerade eine Eule nach Godric's Hollow geschickt um dir Feuer unterm Hintern zu machen, damit du dich endlich her bequemst. Also, was heckt ihr zwei jetzt schon wieder aus?"

"Wie kommst du darauf, dass wir etwas aushecken?", erwiderte Severus gelassen, als er sich endlich vom Boden erhob und die Vase vorsichtig an ihren angestammten Platz stellte.

"Sehen wir so schuldbewusst aus, dass du solche Unterstellungen machst?"

Es war allen klar, dass Severus versuchte von etwas abzulenken, aber der Empfang zu Ehren von Mike Stone, rettete sie.

Auch wenn Sirius neugierig war, den Grund ihrer Heimlichkeiten zu erfahren ... War die Zeit nicht sein Verbündeter. Wenn sie nicht zu spät kommen wollten, dann mussten sie langsam anfangen, sich zurecht zu machen.

Er würde Severus heute Nacht ausfragen. Schliesslich hatte er so seine Methoden, Severus dazu zu bringen ihm alles zu beichten, was er wissen wollte.

"Zeit sich Umzuziehen", meinte er daher nur und deutete Harry, sich in die Obhut der Elfen zu begeben, die ihm ein entspannendes Bad eingelassen hatten.

Entschlossen hielt er Severus' Umhang fest, als der Mann hinter Harry den Raum verlassen wollte und zog ihn näher zu sich heran.

"Du bleibst schön hier Liebster!"

Sirius gab Severus keine Gelegenheit zu antworten, sondern verschloss seinen Mund mit einem fordernden Kuss.  
"Ich wollte dir nur einen Vorgeschmack geben, was dich heute Nacht erwartet."

Severus fühlte sich von der fordernden Art seines Partners, mehr als erhitzt.   
Erregt erwiderte er den Kuss und meinte, während er sich an Sirius presste mit leiser Stimme: "Ich werde bereit sein."

Noch ein zwei Streicheleinheiten, die seine feinen Nackenhaare aufstehen ließen, bevor er sich aus der Umarmung löste.

"Wir sollten uns bereitmachen. Die Verleihung wartet nicht."  
Er strich Sirius bedauernd über die Wange, küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen, bevor er sich ins Bad begab, wo er sich zuerst unter die kalte Dusche stellte, und sich um sein großes Problem kümmerte.

Der Gedanke an Seamus' Grausamkeiten halfen dabei mehr, als die Vorstellung, was Sirius ihm heute Nacht anzutun gedachte, um an die gewünschten Informationen zu gelangen.  
Seine Erregung erschlaffte, kaum dass er die Erinnerung an Seamus Wahnsinnstat vor Augen hatte.


	22. Kleine Feierlichkeiten

"Seid ihr endlich bereit? Ich warte bereits seit einer halben Stunde darauf, dass ihr euren Hintern hinunterbewegt und wir uns auf den Weg machen können."

Lucius stand im Empfangsbereich des Grimmauldplatz und starrte zu den beiden Männern hin, die elegant gekleidet die Treppe vom Obergeschoss hinunterstiegen und lächelnd zu ihrem Freund blickten.   
Er versuchte, sich nicht allzu besorgt zu zeigen, seit er Severus Nachricht erhielt, dass sie sich im Grimmauldplatz und nicht in seinem Heim treffen würden.

"Ich bin überzeugt, dass Kreacher dich sehr gut versorgt hat!", gab Sirius lächelnd zur Antwort, während er auf Lucius rechte Hand starrte, die eine Kaffeetasse hielt, während die Linke mit einem Stück Rosinenbrot bestückt war.

Severus war ungewöhnlich schweigsam, während er sich für den Abend fertigmachte und sah auch jetzt noch,besorgt aus, als er Lucius musterte den er gleich über die Neuigkeiten informieren musste. 

Seamus Verrat an Harrys Körper, ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

Mit einem schwachen Lächeln, nickte er dem Blondhaarigen zum Gruß zu, während er ihm mit den Augen deutete, ihm in die Bibliothek zu folgen.  
Er fühlte sich nicht wohl dabei, hinter Harrys Rücken mit Lucius zu sprechen, wollte jedoch sichergehen, dass der Mann wusste, dass Harry möglicherweise seine Hilfe brauchte. 

Harry würde keine Bürde sein wollen, da war sich Severus sicher. Der Sturkopf würde sein Unwohlsein vor Lucius verbergen, um ihm nicht den Abend zu verderben.

"Ich will Harry nicht vorgreifen indem ich dir erzähle, was wir heute herausgefunden haben. Das überlasse ich ihm", begann Severus vorsichtig das Gespräch, als er die Tür hinter Lucius schloss und sie es sich auf den bequemen Sesseln vor dem Kamin niederließen. 

"Ich will einfach sichergehen, dass du für ihn da bist, was auch immer geschieht.  
Harrys Tag, war mehr als anstrengend für ihn, was er natürlich niemals zugeben wird. Dennoch wird er deine Unterstützung brauchen.   
Der Empfang wird anstrengend genug und wird ihn mehr fordern, als uns lieb sein dürfte." 

"Ich werde immer für ihn da sein!", machte Lucius klar und versuchte nicht allzu empört zu klingen darüber, dass Severus glaubte, diesen Umstand extra erwähnen zu müssen.

"Ich weiß, ich habe mich wie ein Arsch verhalten, aber glaube mir, ich habe meine Lektion gelernt. Nie mehr, werde ich Harry enttäuschen oder zulassen, dass sich etwas oder jemand zwischen uns drängt."

"Das weiß ich Lucius. Ich will dir ja auch nichts in diese Richtung unterstellen", beeilte sich Severus klarzustellen.  
"Ich will dich nur vorwarnen, dass Harry heute emotional nicht ganz auf der Höhe ist."

Severus blickte seinen Freund eindringlich an und beschloss ehrlich zu sein.

"Harry kam heute zu mir, damit ich seinen Geist nach versteckten Erinnerungen durchsuche. Leider war es so, wie vermutet … Harry wurde von Seamus sexuell genötigt … Es kam nicht zum äußersten, was jedoch an Seamus selbst lag. Harry hatte keinerlei Einfluss auf die Ereignisse. Seine nachlassenden Kräfte ließen nicht zu, dass er sich gegen diese Annäherungen zu wehren vermochte."

Severus sah den Schmerz in Lucius Augen und wusste, der Mann verstand nur zu gut.   
Genau wie er, war er dank Voldemort mit solchen Belästigungen vertraut. Niemand sprach darüber, aber Voldemort hatte natürlich seine Bedürfnisse gehabt. Jeder vereidigte Todesser des inneren Zirkels, war Zeuge geworden von der Unmenschlichkeit dieses Monsters, als er sich an den Frauen seiner Untertanen verging.

"Harry fühlt heute die gleiche Hilflosigkeit die wir damals verspürten. Er spürt dasselbe Gefühl des Ausgeliefertseins, ohne sich wehren zu können in einer Deutlichkeit, die ihn emotional aufgewühlt und verletzlich zurücklässt.   
Ich denke, du verstehst, was ich dir damit sagen will."

Severus schüttelte die schlechten Erinnerungen an seine Spionagezeit ab und konzentrierte sich ganz auf Harrys Probleme.

"Gerade weil du ihn liebst, bitte ich dich, heute mehr als ein Auge auf ihn zu werfen. Er braucht dich heute mehr als er dich jemals zuvor brauchte.  
Harry ist weder körperlich, noch emotional weiter belastbar.  
Ich will nicht, dass er seine negativen Erlebnisse, noch mehr in sich hineinfrisst, als er es so oder so bereits macht."

Severus sah sein Gegenüber eindringlich an und sah, das sein Freund verstand und gewillt war alles zu tun um Harrys Liebe nicht zu enttäuschen.

"Ich verstehe natürlich deine Sorge und verspreche dir, für Harry da zu sein, egal was passiert. Harry war immer der Stärkere von uns beiden. Er versuchte immer, das Positive aus allen Situationen zu ziehen. Sogar damals, als ich so ein Idiot war und ihn von mir stieß."

Lucius lächelte, als er versuchte seine Empfindungen in Worte zu fassen.

"Er darf sich in meiner Nähe, immer sicher fühlen und kann sich jederzeit auf meine Stärke verlassen.   
Ich war zu Beginn unserer Beziehung nicht für ihn da, aber ich werde den Teufel tun und ihn jemals wieder diesem emotionalen Stress aussetzen. 

Solange ich lebe, wird Harry nie mehr auf sich alleine gestellt sein." 

Dankbar nickte Severus seinem Freund zu, während er sich aus dem Sessel erhob und sich zu Sirius gesellte, der bereits ungeduldig auf ihr Erscheinen wartete.

Der Mann stand vor der nicht ganz einfachen Aufgabe, Harry abzulenken, der kurz zuvor ebenfalls aufgetaucht war und natürlich wissen wollte, warum Severus und Lucius hinter der Bibliothekstür verschwunden waren.

Erleichtert blickte Sirius auf seinen Partner, da er nicht wusste, wie er die Situation erklären sollte.   
Es war eine Tatsache, dass er rein gar nichts wusste, da Harry und auch Severus ihn im Dunkeln ließen. 

Lucius rettete die Situation, als er mit offenem Mund am Türrahmen innehielt und Harry anstarrte, der perfekt gekleidet vor ihm stand und eine Autorität ausstrahlte, die er an dem jungen Mann noch niemals gesehen hatte.   
Harry sah zum Anbeißen aus, zumindest in seinen Augen. 

Am liebsten hätte er ihn gepackt und ihn, in eines der vielen Schlafzimmer, verschleppt.   
Da dies nicht ging, trat er lächelnd auf ihn zu und küsste ihn zärtlich, während er ihm leise Komplimente ins Ohr flüsterte. 

Die Anwesenheit seiner Freunde ignorierte er bewusst und konzentrierte sich ganz auf Harry.  
Die grün schimmernde Robe, die mit einer aufwändigen Stickerei am Saum verziert war und vorne von einer, mit Diamanten besetzten, Nadel zusammengehalten wurde, verlieh Harry ein beinahe königliches Aussehen, welches Lucius gebannt innehalten und sein Herz schneller schlagen liess.

Harry hatte ja gemeint, dass er sich für seinen Retter in Schale schmeißen wollte, aber so ein Aussehen hätte Lucius nun nicht erwartet.   
Für ihn war die korrekte Kleiderordnung immer wichtig gewesen, selbst auf die Gefahr hin, versnobt zu wirken. 

Daher fand er Harry für diese Ehrung natürlich perfekt gekleidet, im Gegensatz zu Sirius, der mit der farbenfrohen Erscheinung seines Patensohns nicht ganz klar kam.   
Harry, sonst immer in schlichtes Schwarz gekleidet, gefiel ihm persönlich besser.

Lucius schüttelte nur den Kopf als Sirius seine Bedenken laut äußerte: "Mike Stone hat seinen großen Auftritt an Harrys Seite verdient", meinte er gelassen und drückte Harry beruhigend die Hand.

"Du siehst absolut umwerfend aus. Lass dir bloß nichts anderes Einreden."

Lucius meinte was er sagte. Nur die Blässe seines Partners, hätte er gerne durch eine gesunde Gesichtsfarbe ersetzt.  
Aber Severus hatte ihn ja gewarnt. Er würde seinem Partner heute helfen, wo er nur konnte, ohne ihn zu sehr einzuengen. Harry sollte sich heute sicher fühlen und gemeinsam mit Mike den Abend genießen dürfen.

Gemeinsam apparierten sie kurze Zeit später vom Grimmauldplatz ins renommierte Hotel, Slytherins Palace, wo sie sich mit Draco und Astoria trafen, die sich ihnen gerne anschlossen, um gemeinsam mit Mike Stone und seiner Familie den gesicherten Weg bis zum Eingang des Ministeriums zurückzulegen.

Mike freute sich natürlich sehr, als er Harry erblickte der gerade Draco und Astoria begrüsste.  
Während Harry Draco die Hand schüttelte, umarmte er Astoria liebevoll und machte ihr ein Kompliment über ihr Aussehen, bevor er sich zu Mike hindrehte und auch ihn und seine Familie freundlich begrüsste.

Schmunzelnd erkannte er, dass Mike sich ihm gegenüber ganz normal verhielt, was man von seiner Familie nicht behaupten konnte.

Harry wusste nicht, ob es an seiner formellen Robe lag oder an der Situation … Jedenfalls amüsierte ihn das hektische Verhalten von Mikes Mutter, als sie sich mit fahrigen Bewegungen die nicht vorhandenen Knitter aus der Robe strich und Harrys Hand beinahe übervorsichtig ergriff, um sie zu schütteln.

Harry wollte nicht, dass Mikes Familie sich unwohl fühlte und umarmte jeden einzelnen von ihnen herzlich, was den einen oder anderen mit offenem Mund dastehen liess.

Mike, der die Befangenheit natürlich bemerkte meinte viel offener, als er sich sonst gegenüber Harry verhielt: "Hey! Ihr müsst vor Harry keine Angst haben Mom.  
Harry ist ein ganz normaler Mann. Dafür, dass er Voldemort besiegt hat, ist er überhaupt nicht eingebildet wie du immer sagtest Dad. Harry ist wirklich nett. Das kannst du mir ruhig glauben."

Verlegen lachte Mikes Vater und meinte zögerlich zu Harry, der neben Lucius stand und sein Schmunzeln kaum mehr zurückhalten konnte.

"Ich muss mich für unser Verhalten entschuldigen Mister Potter. Wir sind einfache Leute und haben von daher nicht viel Ahnung, im Umgang mit Berühmtheiten und Helden wie Sie es sind."

"Dann sollten sie sich aber schnellstens daran gewöhnen", antwortete Harry lächelnd, während er dem Mann auf die Schulter klopfte und auf ihren Sohn zeigte.

"Mike ist schließlich einer dieser Helden. Ich kann ihnen versichern Sir, dass die vielen Menschen da draußen erwarten, ihren Sohn zu sehen.   
Die Menschen da draußen, feiern heute nicht mich, den Helden Harry Potter, sondern Mike. Mike Stone, der Held, der mir das Leben rettete."

Mike nahm verlegen seine Kappe vom Kopf, die er meistens trug und zerknautschte sie zwischen seinen Händen, da er nicht wusste, wie er auf die Aufmerksamkeit reagieren sollte.

Natürlich war er froh, als er die stolzen Blicke seiner Familie sah, aber er hatte nichts getan, was nicht jeder andere auch getan hätte in diesem Moment.  
Er fand nicht, dass er diese Aufmerksamkeit verdient hatte.

Harry wusste natürlich was Mike fühlte, da sie bereits im Vorfeld darüber gesprochen hatten.

"Rede dir jetzt bloß nichts falsches ein Mike. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass auch ich damals, als ich Voldemort besiegte, mehr Glück als Können in Anspruch nehmen musste.  
Den Mut einen Mann zu Boden zu schlagen, muss man zuerst einmal aufbringen und ich bin froh, dass du ihn hattest."

"Diesen Worten kann ich mich nur anschließen Mister Stone!", mischte sich Lucius in das Gespräch mit ein und drückte dabei Harrys Hand. Er war wirklich dankbar, dass Mike da war um Harry zu retten.

"Mrs Stone!", erinnerte sich Harry an die Etikette und meinte mit höflicher Stimme: "Darf ich Ihnen meinen Partner Lucius Malfoy vorstellen."

"Enchanté Madame!" 

Lucius küsste elegant die Fingerspitzen der Frau bevor er sich Mikes Vater zuwandte und sich selbst vorstellte.

"Lucius Malfoy Sir. Es freut mich wirklich sehr, Sie und Ihre Familie kennenzulernen. Ich kann gar nicht genug betonen, wie froh wir alle sind, dass Mike zum richtigen Zeitpunkt am richtigen Ort war."

So langsam brach das Eis und die Nervosität verflog, als sie gemeinsam darauf warteten, dass die Parade in Richtung Ministerium endlich losging.

Harry unterhielt sich mit Draco und Astoria und wurde plötzlich von Wehmut erfüllt, als er das strahlende Lachen des verliebten Paares sah, die sich darauf freuten, Eltern zu werden.

Natürlich verstand er unterdessen Lucius Gründe, nicht früher zu ihm gestanden zu haben und trug ihm nichts nach. Dennoch bedauerte er, Dracos Frau erst eine so kurze Zeit zu kennen. Er hätte die Verlobungszeit und die anschließende Hochzeit, wirklich gerne miterlebt.

Die Ankunft von Head-Auror Shacklebolt und Auror Robards holte ihn aus seinen trüben Gedanken und sah den Mann gebannt an.  
Bereits jetzt, lag eine Ernsthaftigkeit in der Luft, die Harry seit dem Ende des Krieges nicht mehr gefühlt hatte.

Ob es an der jubelnden Menge lag, die am Straßenrand geduldig auf ihr Erscheinen wartete, wusste er nicht, aber er wurde von der Stimmung mitgezogen.

"Der Minister ist soeben im Ministerium eingetroffen und wartet darauf, mit Mike der Verleihung beginnen zu können."

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass er sich nichts Schöneres vorstellen kann, als einem Mann zu gratulieren, der mich gerettet hat", meinte Harry mit leiser, jedoch ironischer Stimme zu Lucius, während er sich neben Mike gesellte, um neben seinem Retter den Weg ins Ministerium zurückzulegen.

"Sarkasmus steht dir immer noch nicht", meinte Lucius trocken und sah Harry dabei verliebt an.  
Er schaffte es doch tatsächlich, seinen Partner nicht merken zu lassen, wie sehr er sich um ihn sorgte.  
Indem er versuchte, sich seine Bedenken nicht anmerken zu lassen, die in seinem Hinterkopf herumspukten, war er in der Lage, sich für Harry und Mike zu freuen.   
Vor allem für Mike freute ihn der heutige Tag.

Harry waren solche Aufmerksamkeiten nicht wichtig. Er brauchte sie nicht.

"Aber es stimmt doch. Also ob Fudge sich freuen würde, seine Zeit mit einer Feier zu vertrödeln, die zu meinen und zu Ehren meines Retters stattfindet."

"Fudge ist zwar ein Idiot Harry, aber er ist kein bösartiger Mensch. Ich vermute mal, er hat Angst vor dir, daher behandelt er dich so von oben herab.   
Er will nicht, dass du seine Ängste bemerkst."

Shacklebolt deutete ihnen, ihm zu folgen und unterbrach damit ihr Gespräch.  
Während sich Lucius dicht an Harrys rechter Seite hielt, stand Mike links von Harry, während sich Severus und Sirius gemeinsam mit Draco, Astoria und den Stones, hinter den Ehrengästen einreiten.

Lucius, bemerkte bereits nach den ersten Metern das unglaubliche Sicherheitsdispositiv, welches Shacklebolt auf die Beine gestellt hatte.  
Die Menschenmenge, die Mike freudig zujubelten und Harry beinahe ehrfürchtig betrachteten, war umzingelt von Auroren, die auf jede noch so verdächtige Bewegung achteten.

Mike strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, als die jungen Mädchen ihn um ein Autogramm baten.

"Dabei bin ich es doch, der Autogramme sammelt", meinte er verlegen zu Harry, der ihm eine Schreibfeder in die Hand drückte und auf die vielen Menschen deutete, die eine Unterschrift von ihm und Mike wollten.

"Genieße den Moment und versuche, das Handgelenk locker zu halten, sonst schmerzt es bereits nach kurzer Zeit."

Während sich Mike noch fragte, was Harry damit meinte, war Harry bereits damit beschäftigt, die vielen Fragen der Menschen geduldig zu beantworten und seine Unterschrift auf die verschiedenen Utensilien zu setzen, die ihm und Mike hingehalten wurden.

Mike sah zuerst noch scheu auf die vielen Menschen, machte Harrys Verhalten jedoch nach und beantwortete ebenfalls die vielen Fragen, liess sich auf die Schulter klopfen und musste bereits nach kurzer Zeit zugeben, dass sein Handgelenk schmerzte. 

Während Harrys Lächeln immer aufgesetzter wurde, bemühten sich die Auroren, dem Ansturm der Menschen gerecht zu werden und Harry, sowie Mike davor zu schützen, erdrückt zu werden. 

Seit der Schlacht, war das Interesse um Harry nicht mehr so groß.  
Es war nicht einfach, aber dank der großen Anzahl Auroren, gelang es ihnen, die Menschen einigermaßen auf Abstand zu halten.

In den vorderen Reihen, jubelten die Kinder und Jugendlichen Fans, die sich über die erhaltenen Unterschriften freuten, während die Eltern sich im Hintergrund hielten und Mike applaudierten, als er stolz vor dem Minister stand und darauf wartete, das die Feier begann.

Sirius drückte beruhigend Severus' Hand, der angespannt wirkte und abwechselnd Harry, Lucius und die Menschenmenge beobachtete.

Sirius' Blick ging nach vorne und er musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, als er die säuerliche Miene des Ministers sah, der dem Treiben gelangweilt zusah und Harry mit seinem typisch arroganten Blick musterte.

Von dem Mann, wollte niemand ein Autogramm, obwohl er der höchste Zauberer in England war.

Fudges Gedanken waren einfach zu lesen. Die Eifersucht stand dem Mann deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, als Harry und Mike sich näherten und endlich genug Autogramme verteilt zu haben schienen.

Müde hielt sich Mike das rechte Handgelenk, während Harry den Minister musterte und darauf wartete, dass der Mann zu reden begann.

Er war bereits jetzt so müde, dass er glaubte, keinen Meter mehr gehen zu können.  
Nachdem er Fudge die Hand geschüttelt und genügend Höflichkeitsfloskeln ausgetauscht hatte, trat er einen Schritt zurück, um Mike Stone und seiner Familie Platz zu machen.

Während der Minister mit seiner Begrüssungsansprache startete, schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf um wieder wacher zu werden. Diese Bewegung hätte er lieber sein lassen, da ihn ein Schwindelgefühl überkam und er zu schwanken begann.

Lucius hielt ihn augenblicklich fest und musterte ihn besorgt.  
Der glasige Blick gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht und er führte Harry, ohne auf die befremdlichen Blicke der Ministeriumsverantwortlichen zu achten, ins Innere des Hauses, wo die Halle bereits festlich geschmückt war und auf das Erscheinen der Gäste wartete.

Kaum waren sie den Blicken der Gäste entkommen, zog Lucius Harry in seine Arme und hielt ihn in seinen starken Armen, während er darauf wartete, dass Harry sich erholte.

"Geht es wieder?", fragte er nach einer Weile, als er spürte, wie sich Harry unter seinen warmen Händen entspannte, die kleine Kreise über seinen Rücken zogen.

"Wir müssen zurück Lucius. Sirius und Severus werden sich sorgen machen und der Minister wird alles andere als erfreut sein, dass ich mal wieder seine Angelegenheiten störe.

"Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Ich habe Severus bereits mitgeteilt, draußen auf Mike und seine Familie zu achten. Sie wissen, dass ich mich um dich kümmere. Niemand verlangt von dir, dass du die gesamte Zeremonie durchhältst."

"Aber Mike ..."

"Mike versteht ebenfalls, dass du noch nicht auf der Höhe bist, keine Sorge.  
Du setzt dich jetzt neben mich und wartest auf den Beginn des Essens. Der Rest der Feierlichkeit ist für dich vorbei", meinte Lucius bestimmt und zog Harry zu sich in die Arme.

Harry widersprach nicht und liess zu, dass er von Lucius' talentierten Händen sanft massiert wurde. Er fühlte sich entspannt und nuschelte nach einer Weile, als Lucius bereits glaubte, dass er eingeschlafen war: 

"Seamus hat mich angefasst Lucius. Verstehst du. Er wollte mich sexuell nötigen und ich konnte nichts dagegen tun. Severus hat es heute dank der Legilimentik herausgefunden …" 

Harry brach abrupt ab und konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Unterlippe zitterte, als er weiter sprach.

"Ich fühle mich so sehr beschmutzt Lucius. Ich weiß nicht, ob du mich so noch willst, aber du musst mir glauben, dass ich hatte keine Wahl hatte. Ich konnte mich nicht wehren und…"

"Ruhig Harry! Du bist nicht für Seamus Taten verantwortlich", versuchte Lucius seinem Partner zu beruhigen.  
"Lass uns den heutigen Abend hinter uns bringen, dann zeige ich dir mit all meiner Liebe, wie sehr ich dich will, dich begehre und vor allem, wie sehr ich dich Liebe. Nichts, was Seamus tat, ändert etwas an meinen Gefühlen dir gegenüber."

Lucius hielt Harry weiter fest in seiner beschützenden Umarmung und liess ihn auf diese Weise wissen, wie viel er ihm bedeutete. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Harry ihm glaubte und sich nicht vor ihm zurückzog.

Der intime Augenblick war vorbei, als sie hörten, wie sich die Menschenmenge jubelnd in Bewegung setzte und Mike Stone zujubelte, der in diesem Augenblick den Merlinorden dritter Klasse verliehen bekam.

"Lass uns zurückgehen Liebster", meinte Harry mit leiser Stimme. "Ich will Mike gratulieren."

Lucius führte Harry zurück zu den anderen und beobachtete besorgt, wie er seinen Körper strafte und Mike gratulierte, der vor Freude über den Orden weinte und sich Harry an die Brust warf.

Die Menschenmenge jubelte und drängte immer näher an die beiden heran, da sie diesen Moment so emotional fanden.  
Nicht nur Mike weinte, auch viele der Passanten kämpften mit den Tränen. 

Die Auroren hatten alle Hände voll zu tun, aber sie schafften es tatsächlich, den Überblick zu behalten.

Nach einer Weile, führte der Minister die geladenen Gäste ins Innere des Ministeriums und der Spuck, die ganze Aufregung des Tages war vorbei. Zum Glück war nichts schlimmes passiert. Die Menge blieb friedlich.

Harry erkannte die Weasleys und Hermine, die auf ihn zu kamen, als er und Mike das Ministerium betraten und umarmte sie freudig.

"Ich habe euch gar nicht erkannt! Seid ihr schon lange hier?"

"Lucius hat sich vorhin um dich gekümmert, da wollten wir nicht stören", antwortete Hermine besorgt und musterte ihren Freund aufmerksam.   
Da sie hier auf das Erscheinen ihres Freundes gewartet hatten, waren sie Zeuge geworden, wie sehr sich Lucius kümmerte und fühlten sich peinlich berührt, als sie die Liebe sahen, die aus den Augen der beiden strahlte.  
Selbst in Situationen, wie diesen.

"Geht es dir auch wirklich wieder gut? Vorhin sah es so aus, als ob Lucius dich…"

"Alles in Ordnung Hermine. Keine Sorge!", spielte Harry die letzte halbe Stunde herunter.

"Es wird schon wieder."

Mike Stone begrüsste sie beide ebenfalls und als Hermine einen Blick auf Lucius warf, hielt sie es für besser, nicht weiter zu bohren.

Harry war in guten Händen. Daran zweifelte sie keine Sekunde, während sie das feine Essen genossen und zu später Stunde der Musik lauschten und zusahen, wie die Paare auf der Tanzfläche ihre Runden drehten.


	23. ein absolut normaler Tag

"Glaubst du wirklich es geht Harry gut? Er wirkte so… Ach, ich weiß auch nicht… bedrückt vielleicht?"

Sirius lag neben seinem Partner im Bett und streichelte abwesend über dessen Brust, während er an die vergangenen Stunden zurückdachte, als sie im Ministerium darauf warteten, dass die Ordensverleihung zu einem Ende kam.   
Nichts gegen Mike Stone, dem gönnte er den Ruhm und die daraus entstehenden Möglichkeiten ohne weiteres. Es war das Ministerium, allen voran der Minister, der ihm seine Laune verderben konnte.

Severus drehte sich leicht auf zur Seite, damit sein Gesicht Sirius zugewandt war, bevor er mit leiser Stimme zu sprechen begann.

"Es wird ihm gut gehen, dafür wird Lucius besorgt sein. Es dauert halt noch eine Weile."

"Was zum Teufel ist eigentlich los?", fragte Sirius frustriert und beugte sich näher zu seinem Partner hin.  
"Du hast mir immer noch nichts von eurem heimlichen Treffen von gestern Nachmittag erzählt." 

Noch während er sprach, begann er die Knöpfe von Severus' Oberteil zu öffnen und über die nackte Brust des Mannes zu streichen, der über die Behandlung mehr als erfreut zu sein schien, wie die schwellenden Nippel bezeugten, die sich ob der liebevollen Behandlung aufrichteten und sich zusammenzogen.

"Wenn du nicht augenblicklich damit aufhörst, werde ich nicht in der Lage sein, dir von gestern Nachmittag zu erzählen."

Severus setzte sich resolut auf, und wandte sich mit ernster Miene seinem Partner zu, der sich neben ihn setzte und ihn fragend ansah. Immer darauf bedacht, seine Finger bei sich zu behalten.

"Gestern gab Harry endlich zu, nicht mehr im Vollbesitz seiner magischen Fähigkeiten zu sein. Ein großes Eingeständnis, wie du sicherlich zugeben wirst.  
Jedenfalls bat er mich mit Legilimentik herauszufinden, warum seine Magie so geschwächt ist. Ich vermute, dass er da bereits mehr ahnte, als er zuzugeben bereit war. Sein Unterbewusstsein erwachte langsam, da bin ich mir sicher…"

"Und ... hat es geklappt?"

"Ja! Seamus hat Harry, nachdem er ihn mit dem Messer verletzte, angefasst. Er hat sich selbst befriedigt, in dem er sich an Harrys Genitalien aufgeilte während er sich an ihm rieb!"

Severus wusste, was Sirius in diesem Augenblick fühlte und hielt ihn einfach nur fest. Es gab keine Möglichkeit, die es einfacher machte, zu verstehen, was Seamus Harry alles antat, in seinem Wahn.

"Ich bringe den Scheißkerl um Severus. Wenn ich Seamus Finnigan jemals in die Finger bekomme, weiß ich nicht, ob ich mich zurückhalten kann."

"Du wirst ihn leider in Ruhe lassen müssen!"

Beinahe mitleidig sah Severus seinen Liebsten an und strich ihm leicht übers Gesicht. Er konnte die Wut nachvollziehen, fühlte er doch beinahe dasselbe.   
Doch er kannte Seamus bereits seit er ein kleiner Junge war und sah die Veränderung, die dessen Geist mitmachte.  
Voldemorts Grausamkeiten zogen weitere Kreise als angenommen.

"Lucius wurde bereits von Shacklebolt informiert, dass die Heiler des Mungos zum Schluss gekommen sind, dass Seamus nicht entscheidungsfähig ist und aus diesem Grund, nicht vor Gericht gestellt werden kann. Er wird entmündigt und in die geschlossene Abteilung des Krankenhauses verlegt, welche er nie mehr verlassen wird."

Sirius sah wütend aus, als er mit der Faust auf die Matratze einschlug und frustriert aufbegehrte. 

"Dieses elende Stück Scheiße hätte es verdient gehabt, in Askaban zu versauern, für das, was er Harry angetan hat. Stattdessen bekommt er eine Sonderbehandlung im Mungo. Ich fass es einfach nicht. Wie kamen diese Kurpfuscher bloß zu dieser unsinnigen Entscheidung!"

Immer tiefer, steigerte sich Sirius in seine Wut hinein und verteufelte jeden Arzt, den er jemals das Vergnügen hatte, kennenzulernen.  
Severus liess ihn toben und wartete geduldig, bis sein Partner sich beruhigte und wieder normal auf Einwände und Begründungen reagieren konnte.

"Entschuldige Schatz, aber ich kann nicht verstehen, warum der Dreckskerl verschont wird.", versuchte Sirius seinen Tobsuchtsanfall zu rechtfertigen, als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

"Nachdem Lucius mir von der Entscheidung des Gremiums für Geisteskrankheiten erzählte, traf ich mich mit ihnen.", sprach Severus mit leiser Stimme und ging nicht auf Sirius Einwände ein. Stattdessen sah er seinen Partner lange und intensiv an, bis dieser seinen Blick zu Boden richtete und die Hände verschränkte. 

Die Wut die Sirius bis eben gefühlt hatte und sein Blut in Wallung brachte, wich der Resignation und dem Verständnis, auch nur ein Mensch zu sein, der den Grenzen unterworfen war. Selbst er, konnte Seamus nicht bestrafen, wenn es stimmte, was die Heiler vermuteten.

Auf diesen Moment schien Severus gewartet zu haben, denn endlich kam er zum Kern der ganzen Angelegenheit.

"Die Heiler überprüften Seamus auf alles, was die Medizin oder die Heilkunst hergibt. Egal ob Muggel Technologien oder unsere bekannten Heilmethoden.  
Lange Testreihen und verschiedene Therapiemöglichkeiten wurden ausprobiert und wieder verworfen.   
Alle Bemühungen kamen jedes Mal zum gleichen Ergebnis:

Seamus Finnigan ist geistig nicht zurechnungsfähig und aus dem Grund nicht in der Lage, einer Gerichtsverhandlung zu folgen."

"Dennoch finde ich seine Bestrafung zu niedrig", meinte Sirius stur und rückte etwas näher an Severus heran.  
Trotz der Ernsthaftigkeit, die ihrem Gespräche anhaftete, war er sich des leicht bekleideten Körpers nur zu bewusst.   
Und der Duft seines Liebsten, trug das Übrige dazu bei um seine Sinne zu betören.   
Seufzend hielt er sich jedoch zurück, da er spürte, dass Severus noch mehr zu diesem Idioten und seinen Beweggründen zu sagen hatte.

"Du musst dir vor Augen führen, dass Seamus Finnigan in seiner eigenen Welt gefangen ist, die einer totalen Katastrophe gleichkommt. Seamus Finnigan verzweifelte dank Harrys Zurückweisung und wird sicherlich mehr leiden, als wir ihm zugestehen."

"Hast du etwa Mitleid mit dem Mann?"

"Wie kannst du so etwas auch nur für eine Sekunde lang denken!", empörte sich Severus und fühlte den Ärger in sich aufsteigen.

"Du verteidigst ihn und versuchst Mitleid mit ihm zu haben. Zumindest interpretiere ich deine Worte so."

"Vielleicht hast du Recht. Vielleicht sehe ich in ihm wirklich den Jungen Hogwarts Schüler, der voller Ideen und Entdeckungsfreude seine Schulzeit begann und durch den Krieg in eine Welt flüchtete, die ihn zermürbte und die seinen Geist auffraß."

Severus' Stimme wurde noch leiser, als er seine Gefühle beschrieb, die ihn belasteten.

"Wenn wir Lehrer, statt zu unterrichten und uns um unsere Schüler zu kümmern, nicht ausschließlich mit dem Krieg beschäftigt gewesen wären, vielleicht hätten wir Seamus retten können. Wir hätten ihn und die restlichen Kinder vor so einer Schweinerei schützen müssen! Wir hätten nie zulassen dürfen, dass Kinder und Jugendliche unter Voldemort, in dem Maße, zu leiden hatten. "

Sirius schluckte seinen Ärger hinunter und zog Severus in seine Arme.

"Der Krieg verändert Menschen, das konntest weder du, noch ich verhindern. Du hast alles in deiner Macht Stehende getan, so viele Schüler wie möglich vor Voldemort zu beschützen. 

Mehr lag einfach nicht drin … Vielleicht hast du Recht und wir sollten Mitleid mit Finnigan haben.  
Ich kann nicht sagen, ob ich jemals Verständnis für den Mann aufbringen werde, aber wer weiß … vielleicht, wenn Harry wieder gesund ist … "

Um Severus von seinen schlechten Gedanken abzulenken, begann Sirius vom der Ordensverleihung zu reden, von der sie beide froh waren, dass sie vorüber war und nichts von ihren Horrorszenarien eingetroffen war.

"Hast du gesehen, wie selbstbewusst Mike agierte und wie stolz seine Familie war, als er den Orden herumzeigte, während des Essens?"

"Mike hat ein gutes Herz", meinte Severus voller Überzeugung.

"Schade ist die Toleranz Squibs gegenüber, immer noch gleich inexistent, wie die Tatsache, dass zauberbegabte Kinder auch von Muggeln abstammen können.  
Wie Mike uns doch wunderbar aufzeigt, ist ein großes Herz wichtiger, als alles andere."

Ich glaube, nach heute Abend hat sich das ein wenig geändert.  
Bis auf Minister Fudge, waren alle im Raum von Mike fasziniert. Der Junge hat ein Talent, alle um den kleinen Finger zu wickeln.  
Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, werden die Jobangebote für Mike, nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen. Squib hin oder her.

Und Cornelius wird schon noch von seinem hohen Ross heruntersteigen. Hast du gesehen, wie er um Dolores herumscharwenzelt ist? Denkst du, die beiden haben etwas miteinander?"

"Sirius Black!", kommentierte Severus die letzten Aussagen seines Liebsten mit ironischer Stimme.

"Ich bin in vielerlei Hinsicht mehr als flexibel, wenn es um Erlebnisse in unserem Schlafzimmer geht. Ich lasse mich genauso gerne verführen, wie ich dich verführe, aber bei Cornelius Fudge, hört meine Toleranz auf. 

Ich will niemals mehr über die Vorstellung einer Dolores Umbridge nachdenken, die nackt unter Fudge liegt und sich von ihm nehmen lässt, während ich neben dir im Bett liege und mich nach dir sehne. Hast du verstanden!

So ein Thema gehört nicht in unser Schlafzimmer. So etwas will ich nicht mit dir diskutieren, während du nackt neben mir liegst und mir deinen Körper präsentierst ... und das meine ich wirklich ernst." 

Lächelnd stellte sich Sirius diese Szenerie vor und musste Severus Recht geben. Das war wirklich geschmacklos.

"Es tut mir leid. Bitte erlaube mir, dir eine neue Erinnerung einzupflanzen. Eine, die sich mehr um dich, mich und unsere beiden Erregten Anhängsel hier unten handelt"

Sirius zeigte seinem Liebsten in den nächsten Stunden , was er sich unter einer neuen Erinnerung vorstellte.

Severus war froh, sich gehen lassen zu können nach all dem Druck, den er seit der Legilimentik-Stunde mit Harry empfand und entspannte sich merklich, als Sirius seinen Orgasmus hinausschrie, nachdem er ihn zuerst in den Himmel geführt hatte.

 

*****

 

Harry lag zur gleichen Zeit, in den Armen seines Liebsten, auch wenn er nicht in der Lage war, viel mehr zu tun als Lucius' Küsse zu erwidern und die Streicheleinheiten zu genießen.  
Er fühlte sich schwach und war froh, nach den Anstrengungen des Abends, die Behandlungsmethoden eines Lucius Malfoys über sich ergehen lassen zu dürfen.

Nackt lagen sie nebeneinander im Bett und genossen die Berührungen die sich durch die Nacktheit ihrer Körper intensiver anfühlte, als es in bekleidetem Zustand der Fall wäre.

Auch wenn Harrys Penis auf die Zärtlichkeiten reagierte und vor Verlangen zuckte, was Lucius natürlich nicht entging, wollte er nicht mit Harry schlafen. Nicht heute Nacht zumindest.

Seiner eigenen Erregung schenkte er keine Beachtung, als er sich Harrys Dilemma erbarmte und sich um dessen Bedürfnisse kümmerte.

"Bleib ruhig liegen und genieße", wisperte er mit leiser Stimme und küsste sich Harrys Vorderseite hinunter, was mit einem lauten Stöhnen quittiert wurde.

Harry krallte die Hände in die Laken und widerstand dem Drang, sein Becken zu heben und in Lucius Mund zu stoßen, der gerade dabei war, die Spitze seines Penis vorsichtig mit den Zähnen zu malträtieren, bevor er mit der Zunge die Lusttropfen ergatterte, die Harry absonderte.

Leicht umspielte Lucius' Zunge den Kopf von Harrys Eichel, bevor er die gesamte Länge bis zum Anschlag in den Mund nahm und begann, daran zu saugen.

Harrys ganzer Körper spannte sich an, als er die Gefühle zuließ, die Lucius Behandlung in ihm auslösten. Der Drang zuzustossen wurde beinahe übermächtig, als Lucius seine Beine ein wenig auseinander schob, die Finger seiner rechten Hand in einen Tiegel mit aromatisiertem Lubricant eintauchte, bevor er sanft über Harrys Rosette strich und mit dem Zeigefinger dagegen stupste.

"Du bringst mich noch um!", stöhnte Harry auf, während er verzweifelt versuchte, seinen Körper unter Kontrolle zu halten. Er war so nahe dran… Doch er wollte noch keine Erlösung, er wollte diese zärtliche Qual noch eine Weile genießen dürfen.

"Ah, fuck, genau da, jaaaa…" Harry biss die Zähne zusammen, als Lucius Finger leicht über die Erhebung strich und seine Prostata geschickt massierte.

Dieses absolut hammergeile Gefühl, das Stretchen der Seitenwände zu spüren, die Lippen, die seinen Penis liebkosten und die Hand, die seine Hoden gegeneinander rieb, trieben Harry immer näher an seine Erlösung heran.

Er vergrub die Hände in Lucius Haaren, als er sich nicht mehr beherrschen konnte, da Lucius kleine Schluckbewegungen machte und gleichzeitig einen zweiten Finger nahm um ihn noch mehr auszufüllen.

Harrys Hoden zogen sich zusammen als er versuchte sich aus Lucius Mund zu lösen, als er wellenartig von seinem Orgasmus überrollt wurde. 

Doch sein Liebster hielt ihn an den Hüften fest, um sein Zurückziehen zu verhindern und schluckte alles, was er ihm schenkte.

Harrys Atmung beschleunigte sich, sein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als er sich ergoss und nur schwer, wieder in die Realität zurückfand.

Lucius genoss das Vertrauen welches Harry ihm schenkte und löste seine Lippen von dem nun weichen und schlaffen Schaft. Langsam schob er sich über Harrys bebenden Körper, der von den Nachwehen des Orgasmus immer noch zuckte und verschloss den Mund seines Liebsten mit seinen Lippen.

Gierig tauchte Harry mit der Zunge in seine Mundhöhle ein und schmeckte sich selbst. Dieses Gefühl, diese Geborgenheit war Balsam für seinen gestressten Körper.   
Er genoss das Vertrauen welches er verspürte, als er den Kuss intensivierte und kurz darauf in Lucius' Armen einschlief.

Lucius hingegen fand lange keinen Schlaf. Seine eigene Härte hielt ihn davon ab. Dennoch wollte er sich selbst keine Erlösung schenken. Er wollte Harry in sich spüren, wenn er das nächste Mal kam. 

Stöhnend, griff er sich zwischen die Beine und befahl seinem Körper sich zu entspannen und endlich Ruhe zu geben, bevor auch er abdriftete, in den wohlverdienten Schlaf .

 

*****

 

Die nächsten Tage waren erfüllt mit den Vorbereitungen zu Hermines und Rons Hochzeit, die nur von dem einen Thema überschattet wurde: 

Seamus Finnigan war nicht zurechnungsfähig für eine faire Verhandlung.

Hermine, kam gemeinsam mit Ron zu Besuch, und sah Harry dabei zu, wie er versuchte, seine Kräfte zurückzubekommen um endlich wieder an seinen Arbeitsplatz zurückzukehren.

Ron zeigte sich solidarisch und schuftete mit, damit Harry nicht alleine die Zähne zusammenbeißen musste.  
Beide ächzten und schwitzten, als sie nach einer Stunde endlich beschlossen eine Pause zu machen und sich um ihre Freundin zu kümmern, die gegenüber an die Wand gelehnt dasaß und in einem von Harrys Büchern schmökerte, die im Regal neben seinem Kamin im Wohnzimmer standen.

"Gott Ron, ich schwöre dir, wenn ich wieder so fit bin wie zuvor, wirst du dich mir zu einem Schwimmwettkampf stellen", keuchte Harry, als er sich ein Handtuch um den Nacken schlang und leicht vornübergebeugt versuchte, zu Atem zu kommen.

"Allerdings stehe ich für diese Art von Herausforderung nur im Sommer zur Verfügung!", antwortete Ron grinsend und zog seine Verlobte an sich, um sie innig zu küssen.

"Hey, lasst dieses Rumgeknutsche. Ihr heiratet am Wochenende und bis dahin wisst ihr, was Molly von euch erwartet ... Enthaltsamkeit."

"Halt bloß die Klappe Harry!", meinte Hermine streng und starrte ihren Freund gespielt wütend an. "Das weiß ich auch ohne deine, mit Verlaub, nicht geraden hilfreichen Kommentare. 

Ich vermisse Rons Körper bereits jetzt und die Berührungen seiner Hände auf meiner Brust, Hüfte oder… ach du weißt schon was ich meine!", triezte sie ihren besten Freund noch ein wenig länger. Sie spürte, dass er diese Fopperei brauchte. 

Etwas Beschäftigte Harry und sie wollte ihn ein wenig von seinen düsteren Gedanken ablenken.  
Es schien zu funktionieren, denn Harry ging auf ihre Neckereien ein und erwiderte sie sogar.

"Hey meine Süße, das sind eindeutig zu viele Informationen, die du mit mir teilst. Ich erzähle dir ja auch nicht von Lucius und mir, wie wir im Bett liegen, uns gegenseitig streicheln und …"

"Also jetzt ist aber wirklich genug Harry", schrie Ron laut dazwischen.

"Ich will nicht hören, wie du und er… also wie es funktioniert zwischen zwei Männern, meine ich."

"Also um ehrlich zu sein, sehe ich da keinen großen Unterschied Ron!", meinte Hermine lächelnd und zog sich ihre Kleidung zurecht, die nach Rons Küsserei in Unordnung geraten war.

"Der Sex zwischen zwei Männern wird in ähnlichen Stellungen ablaufen wie sich unser Sexualleben entwickelte."

Ron starrte seine zukünftige Ehefrau entrüstet an, während Harry in Lachen ausbrach, als er das verlegene Gesicht seines besten Freundes sah.

"Ich hoffe wirklich, dass du nichts gegen eine Beziehung zwischen mir und Lucius hast", meinte er daher nur leise und hoffte, dass Ron sich wirklich mit seinem, ''Schwulsein'', abgefunden hatte.

"Ich habe nichts gegen dich und Lucius … Als Paar meine ich", beeilte sich Ron zu versichern.

"Aber ich will dennoch nichts über eure bevorzugten Sex-Praktiken wissen.   
Ich bin noch nicht soweit. Ich hoffe, du verstehst das und siehst mir meine Verklemmtheit noch eine Weile nach."

"Natürlich Ron."

Harry lächelte und deutete auf das Bad neben der Küche.

"Du kannst da drin duschen und dich aus meinem Kleiderschrank bedienen, wenn du frische Klamotten anziehen willst."

"Klasse Harry! Zuerst duschen und dann essen. Einverstanden?"

Ron blickte sehnsüchtig auf den unbenutzten Herd und hoffte, dass Harry den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl verstand.

"Du kriegst auch niemals genug. Es ist gerade mal vier Uhr nachmittags.", lachte Harry und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

Dennoch stand er auf und setzte einen Topf Wasser auf, während er dem Gefrierfach seines Kühlschranks, eine große Portion seiner selbstgemachten Tomatensauce entnahm und sie ebenfalls in einen Topf auf den Herd stellte, und bei kleiner Flamme erwärmte.

Da auch er duschen wollte, da er erstens verschwitzt und zweitens seine schlechten Gefühle abschütteln wollte, gab er Hermine den Auftrag, die Sauce umzurühren und die Spaghetti ins Wasser zu geben, sobald das Wasser kochte.   
Hermine versicherte, alles im Griff zu haben und wandte sich wieder ihrer Lektüre zu.

Ron kam mit frischer Kleidung zurück und machte, dass er ins Bad kam, ohne seine Freunde noch einmal anzusehen.   
Kaum, dass sich die Tür hinter dem Rothaarigen geschlossen hatte, sah Hermine zu ihrem Freund und fragte direkt:

"Was bedrückt dich Harry? Kann ich oder Ron dir helfen? Ich sehe dir an, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung ist. Ich wollte einfach nichts sagen vor Ron. Du weißt schon, falls es dir peinlich ist."


	24. Geständnisse

Abwartend blieb Hermine sitzen uns sah Harry liebevoll an.

"Ich werde euch alles erzählen, wenn ihr es wirklich hören wollt, aber zuerst dusche ich und sehe zu, dass Rons Magen etwas zu tun bekommt."  
Harry sah seine Freundin um Verständnis bittend an und küsste sie schnell auf die Stirn, bevor er sich in Richtung Obergeschoss aufmachte.

"Es ist nicht schön, was ich euch zu erzählen habe und ich bin auch nicht sicher, ob Ron es hören will, da er sich ja erst seit kurzem mit der Liebe gleichgeschlechtiger Paare auseinandergesetzt hat. Allerdings, geht es nicht wirklich um Liebe, sondern vielmehr um Folter und Missbrauch."

Mehr sagte er nicht, aber Hermine ahnte, dass es etwas mit Seamus zu tun hatte, was sie in Kürze zu hören bekamen.  
Harry beeilte sich mit dem Duschen und stand vor dem Herd, lange bevor Ron aus der Dusche trat und sich zu ihnen gesellte.

Stillschweigend waren sie übereingekommen, nicht über Seamus, oder über ein Ereignis der letzten Wochen zu sprechen, während sie aßen.  
Vielmehr genossen sie es, sich über die, bereits einige Jahre zurückliegende Schulzeit zu unterhalten und ließen alle schönen Erlebnisse und Anekdoten noch einmal Revue passieren, während sie die Spaghetti vertilgten, die Harry mit geriebenem Parmesan und einem gemischten Salat servierte.

Es war gerade mal sechs Uhr abends, als sie Pappsatt vor einer Tasse Kaffee sassen und sich die vollen Bäuche rieben.  
Harry bemerkte die Blicke, die sich die beiden zuwarfen auch Hermines Kopfschütteln, mit dem sie Ron deutete geduldig zu bleiben. Seufzend beschloss er zum Kern ihres Treffens zu kommen.  
"Ich vermute mal, meine Schonfrist ist vorbei. Ihr werdet nicht lockerlassen, bis ihr alles wisst, habe ich recht?"

Ron nickte schuldbewusst, auch wenn er sich nichts hatte zu Schulden kommen lassen.   
Es war die Kälte in Harrys Stimme, die ihn dazu bewog einen Rückzieher zu machen und Harry die Wahl zu lassen. 

"Nein Mate! Wir werden dich nicht zwingen zu Reden. Wenn du es wirklich nicht willst, dann lass es. Du sollst jedoch wissen, dass wir dir in allem, egal was, zur Seite stehen. Wir sind in den Jahren vor Voldemorts Ende, durch so viel Scheiße gegangen, dass wir dir einfach anbieten wollen, auch jetzt, für dich da zu sein. Du musst nicht alleine mit allem fertig werden."

Hermine legte Ron die Hand auf den Arm, und lächelte ihn verliebt an.  
"Was Ron damit sagen will kann ich nur unterstützen. Wir wissen, dass dir noch vieles Angst macht und dieses Verschweigen von Tatsachen, deine Art ist, dich vor deinen Gefühlen und Ängsten zu schützen. Es ist uns einfach wichtig, dass du weißt, dass wir immer für dich da sind. Verstehst du?  
Egal was es ist, das dich bedrückt und hinunterzieht, wir hören dir zu und verurteilen dich nicht."

Harry seufzte, als er seine Freunde anstarrte, die sich so wunderbar um ihn sorgten.  
Es tat ihm gut zu wissen, dass es jemand gab, der ihn bedingungslos liebte und nicht sein Bett teilte.  
"Ich fühlte mich so hilflos, versteht ihr. Ich konnte mich nicht bewegen nach Seamus' Angriff. Überall war Blut und ich musste zusehen, wie er sich neben mich legte, meine Hose öffnete und mich … anfasste."  
Harry musste abbrechen. Er ertrug es nicht, darüber zu reden. Nicht jetzt. Nicht so.

Aber Ron machte es ihm leicht.  
"Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass alles gut werden wird ", meinte sein Freund und schluckte, als ihn die Emotionen seines besten Freundes trafen.  
"Du musst mir nichts mehr erklären, aber ich bin für dich da … immer… und auch Hermine, Mom, Dad … und ich bin mir sicher, alle in meiner Familie werden dich unterstützen und dir helfen. Verstehst du. Du bist bei uns sicher. Mit allen Problemen die noch auftauchen und dich hinunterziehen."   
Ron unterließ es absichtlich, Harry seine wahren Gefühle, bezüglich Seamus Finnigan zu zeigen, da Hass im Moment nicht sehr hilfreich war.

Hermine musste einen großen Kloß hinunterschlucken, als sie ihren Zukünftigen ansah und die Liebe in seinen Augen sah.   
Sie war so stolz, wie erwachsen Ron plötzlich wirkte. Das war der Mann, den sie heiraten, mit dem sie Kinder haben und alt werden wollte. Dieser einfühlsame Mann, mit dem riesengroßen Herzen war ihre Zukunft.  
Mit Tränen in den Augen, küsste sie ihren Verlobten und meinte liebevoll: "ICH LIEBE DICH, RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!"

"Na, das wollen wir stark hoffen. Schliesslich wirst du am Samstag Mrs Hermine Weasley-Granger", schmunzelte Ron und hielt seine Verlobte liebevoll im Arm, bis sie sich beruhigt hatte.

Nach diesem Gefühlschaos, das er bewusst verursacht hatte, wandte er sich wieder Harry zu, der die Gelegenheit nutzte sich ein wenig zu fassen, bevor er sich seinem Freund zuwandte, der ihn über Hermines Kopf hinweg verständnisvoll ansah und geduldig darauf wartete, bis er weitersprach.

Ron war nicht der Beste, wenn es darum ging, Gefühle und Emotionen in Worte zu fassen. Sein bester Freund wollte in der Regel auch nichts über das Gefühlsleben anderer Leute erfahren.  
Daher war es für Harry und auch für Hermine eine Überraschung als er, ohne rot zu werden, meinte:  
"Du kannst uns jedes noch so intime oder für dich peinliche Detail erzählen, ohne dass es jemand sonst erfahren muss. Alles was du uns heute anvertraust, bleibt unter uns, das verspreche ich dir hoch und heilig."

Harry konnte nicht anders, er schmunzelte, als er in das offene Gesicht seines Freundes blickte und die überkreuzten Finger sah, mit der Ron den Schwur besiegelte.  
"Danke Ron. Und du bist dir wirklich sicher, dass du alles hören willst?"

"Es geht hier um dich Harry! Es ist egal, ob ich es hören will oder nicht. Du bist mir nach Hermine, der wichtigste Mensch den ich kenne. Es ist kein Opfer, wenn es das ist, was du befürchtest."  
Ron sah Harry mit einem neutralen Gesichtsausdruck an als er zusammenfasste, was Harry bereits verraten hatte.

"Also, Seamus hat dich unsittlich angefasst, das versteht sogar meine Wenigkeit", lockerte Ron das Gespräch.  
"Dieser absolut dämliche und unglaublich idiotische Psycho hat versucht dich zu töten, nachdem du sein Werben nicht annahmst, habe ich das in etwa richtig erkannt."

Harry nickte und sah seine beiden Freunde entschuldigend an. Er wollte nicht so schwach erscheinen, wie er sich im Moment fühlte, aber Ron hatte anderes im Sinn, als ihn stark sein zu lassen. Ron wollte, dass er sich öffnete und den ganzen Ballast versuchte abzuwerfen.

"Ich weiß, dass wir dir Lucius nicht ersetzen können", kam es altklug von Ron, "aber vielleicht finden wir dennoch gemeinsam eine Lösung die dir hilft, mit der ganzen Situation klarzukommen!"

"Seamus vergriff sich an mir, während er seinen Schwanz an meinem Oberschenkel rieb", erzählte Harry stockend und errötete doch noch, als er sich diese Erinnerung vor Augen führte.

Er verstand natürlich die Sorge um seine Person , da es ihm im umgekehrten Fall ebenso ginge.   
Sollte Ron einmal vor solche Probleme gestellt sein, Harry würde nicht locker lassen und versuchen zu helfen. Dennoch war es nicht einfach, dieses Erlebnis mit seinen Freunden zu teilen, ganz einfach, weil er es demütigend fand, keine Möglichkeit gehabt zu haben sich mehr zu wehren.

Der Umstand, Seamus hilflos ausgeliefert gewesen zu sein, war schlimmer als das Betatschen selbst.  
Dies mit seinen Freunden zu teilen war nicht einfach, aber es befreite ungemein. Er spürte bereits, wie sich der Kloß in seinem Hals lockerte und er wieder Atmen konnte. Er war in seinem Grauen nicht alleine. Da waren Menschen, die ihn auffingen, sollte er fallen.

Mit leiser Stimme begann er, seinen Freunden alles zu erzählen. Und, mit allem, meinte er auch wirklich alles. Nichts hielt er zurück, jede noch so schlimme Erinnerung teilte er mit seinen Freunden, die ihn nicht unterbrachen, ihn aber immer wissen ließen, dass er nicht alleine war. Sie standen hinter ihm.

"In dem Moment, als mir klarwurde, dass ich mich nicht gegen Seamus wehren konnte, entglitt mein Geist und driftete ab in meine Vergangenheit. Versteht ihr?", meinte Harry und sah seine Freunde eindringlich an.  
"Finnigans Angriff liess den Schrecken meiner Kindheit erneut aufleben. Ich sage das nicht gerne, aber in gewissen Sinne war es Onkel Vernons Brutalität, die mir half, Seamus' Angriff zu ertragen, ohne durchzudrehen.  
Mein ganzes Handeln, Denken und Fühlen war auf Vernon ausgerichtet, sein hämisches Lachen, als er mich für alles bestrafte, was ich nicht kontrollieren konnte, hielt mich in der Realität, während Seamus Tat in den Hintergrund rückte.  
Vielleicht habe ich deshalb meine ganze Kraft ins Überleben gesteckt.   
Vielleicht dachte ich damals wirklich, dass Vernon nicht auf diese Weise den Sieg davontragen durfte.  
Seamus wusste natürlich nichts von meinen Gedanken, als er mich folterte und sein Messer in mich rammte, bis er die Lust verlor und ging."

Harry sah verzweifelt aus, als er zu dem Moment kam, als Seamus sein Haus wieder verlassen hatte.   
Doch Ron war auch jetzt ein guter Freund und nahm Harry fest in seine starken Arme, während Hermine schluchzend ihre Arme um sie beide legte.

"Die Schmerzen, das viele Blut und die daraus resultierende Schwäche ließen mich verzweifeln und meine Erinnerungen an Seamus' Missbrauch, tief in mir einschließen, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Severus sie, am Tag von Mikes Ordensverleihung befreite und mich erkennen liess."

Harry schluckte, wischte Hermine die Tränen von den Wangen bevor er Ron dankend zunickte, sich aus der Umarmung löste, zurücktrat und sich die Kehle benetzte, bevor er zum Schluss kam.

"Durch Finnigans Verrat, den riesigen Blutverlust und meinem Versuch, alle sexuellen Komponenten dieses Überfalls zu verdrängen, verbrauchte ich sehr viel meiner Magie.  
Beine alles … Ich meine wirklich alles", meinte er zu den beiden, die ihn ungläubig anstarrten, als ihnen dämmerte, was Harry ihnen beizubringen versuchte.

"Du meinst es wirklich ernst, nicht wahr?"  
Ron konnte kaum fassen, was sein Freund alles vor ihnen verborgen hatte.

"Ja Ron, ich war wirklich beinahe ein Squib, als ich im Krankenhaus erwachte und selbst jetzt, wieder im Besitz meiner Erinnerungen, verschließt sich ein Teil meiner Magie vor mir und ich weiß nicht, ob ich sie jemals wieder benutzen kann. Ich kann nur hoffen, immer noch stark genug zu sein, um meinen Beruf weiter auszuüben. Ich weiß nicht, was ich sonst den lieben langen Tag mit mir anfangen soll."

Harry sah von Ron zu Hermine und wieder zurück.  
"Vielleicht versteht ihr jetzt meine Angst. Ich habe so sehr Angst zu versagen und Lucius zu enttäuschen … Euch zu enttäuschen, dass ich alles tun würde, um wieder so stark und selbstbewusst zu sein, wie früher."

"Ach Harry!", schluchzte Hermine und umarmte ihren Freund, so fest sie konnte.  
"Wann geht es endlich in deinen Dickschädel, dass wir dich für das Lieben, was du bist und nicht, weil du ein so supertoller Zauberer bist, der Voldemort dem Erdboden gleichgemacht hat."

"Und wann geht es endlich in deinen Dickschädel", unterbrach Ron die Tirade seiner Verlobten, "dass es egal ist, wie stark oder wie schwach du bist ... Gemeinsam Harry ... Egal was war, was ist und was noch passiert auf unserem Lebensweg, GEMEINSAM ... Gemeinsam sind wir stärker, als alle Probleme dieser Welt."

 

*****

 

Es war viel später an diesem Abend, als er neben Lucius in einem bequemen Sessel sass und ihm endlich alles erzählte.  
Lucius erfuhr von Harrys Vergangenheit, die ihn so stark gemacht hatte, dass er Voldemort und auch Finnigan überlebte.  
Lucius musste sich das Eine oder andere Mal zurückhalten, während Harry seine Geschichte erzählte.  
Er spürte den Schmerz, den Harry empfunden haben musste und fühlte sich ihm näher als jemals zuvor.

Es war sicherlich nicht einfach, Harrys Vergangenheit zu akzeptieren, dennoch versuchte Lucius genau das, als er Harry die Hand entgegenstreckte und ihn in ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer führte.

Gemeinsam waren sie stark. Gemeinsam konnte sie es schaffen und diese schwierige Zeit überstehen.  
Während Harry ihn mit einer Hingabe liebte, erkannte Lucius die Stärke, die wirklich hinter diesem jungen Mann steckte, der ihn in ungeahnte Höhen zu führen vermochte.

Lucius lieferte sich Harry vollkommen aus und überließ ihm die Führung  
Es war zwar nicht ganz leicht, sich selbst vollkommen auszuliefern, da er sich sorgte und Harry lieber beschützt hätte. Aber er wusste auch, dass sein Liebster diese Dominanz brauchte.

Noch lange, nachdem Harry sie beide vom Sperma gereinigt und sie beim Kuscheln angelangt waren, spürte Lucius sein schnell schlagendes Herz und glaubte, vor Liebe zu vergehen, als Harry ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange hauchte und ihn nach dem nächsten Samstag fragte, an dem sie Ron und Hermines Hochzeit besuchen würden. 

Seufzend küsste Lucius Harry und dachte für sich, dass es nicht das Schlechteste war, in der Realität angekommen zu sein. Er betrachtete schmunzelnd Harrys müdes Gesicht und meinte: "Die Hauptsache ist, dass du korrekt gekleidet da auftauchst. Der Rest überlasse getrost mir. Ich kenne mich mit solchen Anlässen bestens aus."

"Denkst du die formelle schwarze Kleidung der Zauberer genügt? Ich will nicht gerne mit all den bunten Umhängen der restlichen Gäste konkurrenzieren müssen."  
Harry hatte sich für Mike in Schale geworfen, aber für die Hochzeit seiner besten Freunde, wollte er es schlichter angehen.

 

"Egal, für was du dich entscheidest ich weiss, dass du umwerfend aussehen wirst", antwortete Lucius mit Aplomp und lächelte, als er das strahlen in Harrys Augen sah.

"Allerdings bleibt es eine Tatsache, dass ich Molly versprochen habe, dafür zu sorgen, dass sich die Gäste anständig benehmen während der Zeremonie im Garten der Weasley. Du und ich, werden also einiges zu Organisieren haben."

Harry lächelte, als er sich an seine letzte Hochzeit erinnerte, die im Fuchsbau abgehalten worden war.  
"Glaub mir Schatz, schlimmer als letztes Mal, kann es gar nicht werden. Da griffen nämlich die Todesser an und zwangen Hermine, Ron und mich, frühzeitig in die Rolle der Vagabunden.   
Der Tag von Bills und Fleurs Hochzeit besiegelte unsere Flucht und war der Beginn von Voldemorts Untergang, wenn du so willst. Das werden wir diesmal sicherlich nicht toppen."


	25. Hochzeit Teil 1

Der Samstag kam und mit ihm, strahlender Sonnenschein und angenehm milde Temperaturen.  
Harry war bereits etwas warm in seinem eleganten Festumhang, der ihm jedoch eine Eleganz verlieh, der dieses Opfer mehr als wettmachte.   
Dennoch zog er sich in Rons Zimmer zurück und zog sich noch einmal um. Da die Zeremonie erst in ein paar Stunden stattfand, wollte er nicht bereits jetzt, in Vollmontur herumstehen und Däumchen drehen. So konnte er zumindest Helfen.

Lucius war in der Zwischenzeit mit Molly dabei, die letzten Handgriffe zu erledigen, bevor er das Eindecken kontrollierte und den Helfern brauchbare Tipps gab, wie sie es schafften, ein gleichmäßiges Bild zu erhalten.

Fleur, setzte ein süffisantes Lächeln auf, als sie neben den Mann trat, der sie mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht antrieb und in ihren Augen, eher einem Engel glich, als dem Sklaventreiber, den er nun mal war.

"Mister Malfoy! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Sie bereits in den frühen Morgenstunden so ein Tempo fordern. Die Hochzeit beginn in sieben Stunden und Sie sind bereits jetzt ein elender Sklaventreiber!"

"Meine Liebe Fleur. Mein Tempo hat überhaupt nichts mit Sklaventreiberei zu tun, sondern ist Mollys Aufregung geschuldet. Ich bin mir sicher, wenn Sie ihre Schwiegermutter genau beobachten, geben Sie mir in allen Belangen recht. Oder wollen Sie etwa mit der Frau diskutieren?"

Bill tauchte lächelnd hinter seiner Frau auf und umarmte sie liebevoll, bevor er ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn hauchte.  
"Lucius hat nicht ganz Unrecht mein Schatz. Es ist für alle Beteiligten besser, meine Mutter heute nicht zu reizen."

"Aber der Mann ist ein elender Mistkerl. Immer wieder verlangt er von uns, alles wieder abzuändern, was bereits fertig war. So werden wir nie pünktlich fertig. Ich muss schließlich noch Zeit haben um mich hübsch zu machen. Auch wenn ich diesmal nicht die Braut sein werde, will ich für dich schön sein."

Da war es mal wieder, dieses Veela-Denken, von dem Bill glaubte, es bereits ausgemerzt zu haben. Aber bei wichtigen Anlässen, trat es erneut an die Oberfläche und wollte gestillt werden.  
Bill hielt seine Frau beruhigend im Arm und zog sie liebevoll an sich, während er Lucius zunickte und seine Frau in Richtung Hauseingang zog.  
Das Beruhigen der Veela-Nebenwirkungen war einer seiner Lieblings-aufgaben, auch wenn der Zeitpunkt äußerst ungünstig war. Doch er spürte Fleurs beben, roch die unterdrückte Leidenschaft und schon, war es um ihn geschehen.

"Sie entschuldigen uns hoffentlich für einen Moment, ich muss die Veela meiner Frau beruhigen", presste er angespannt hervor. "Sie wird sonst den ganzen Tag gestresst sein, was sich für uns alle als unangenehm herausstellen könnte."

"Aber natürlich!", schmunzelte er und wandte sich leicht rötlich im Gesicht ab. Natürlich war ihm klar, was die beiden die nächste Zeit trieben, schließlich wünschte er sich dasselbe für sich und Harry, aber der war mit Ron vollumfänglich beschäftigt.

Lucius wusste so einiges über magische Wesen und das Verhalten einer Veela hatte ihn bereits früher interessiert.   
Schliesslich brauchte man sich nur die Haarfarbe seiner Familie anzusehen um zu ahnen, dass da die eine oder andere Veela ihre Hand im Spiel hatte. 

Soweit Lucius wusste, waren die Damen seiner Urahnen heißblütige Wesen gewesen, die ihre Männer zu Höchstleistungen angetrieben hatten. Ob im Bett oder im Zusammenleben im Allgemeinen war natürlich nicht niedergeschrieben worden, aber Lucius wusste, wie sehr, alle in seiner Familie, den Sex genossen hatten.

Nur er, war bis zu Harry ein wenig zu kurz gekommen, was die Befriedigung im Schlafzimmer betraf. Natürlich hatte er sich selbst befriedigt und Narzissa war außerhalb des Bettes, in allen Belangen, die richtige Entscheidung gewesen, aber in Momenten wie diesen, in denen er genau wusste, was Bill mit seiner Frau gerade anstellte, schlich sich eine Traurigkeit in seine Gedanken, die mit klarem Verstand, nicht erklärt werden konnte.

Wenn er früher interveniert hätte ... Vielleicht wäre seine Jugend, nicht ganz so verklemmt abgelaufen und …   
andererseits gäbe es dann Draco nicht und wahrscheinlich auch kein Harry an seiner Seite … Er schüttelte den Kopf über solch morbide Gedanken, die ihm so oder so nichts brachten und kümmerte sich resolut um die weiteren kleinen Dinge die da noch anstanden, bevor Harrys Freunde sich das Jawort gaben.

"George!", rief er Rons Bruder zu, der gerade mit einem riesigen Blumengebinde auftauchte, welches er nachlässig vor sich herschweben liess.  
"Bitte stell sie vorsichtig in den vorderen Teil des Zeltes, da wo der Geistliche stehen wird … Ja, genau da, neben den Altar.   
Und jetzt kümmere dich bitte noch um die kleinen Tisch-Sträuße, die sollten unterdessen geliefert worden sein.   
Die vielen Kerzen müssten auch noch in die Kandelaber und Girandolen gesteckt werden und …"

Er brach ab, als George ihn schmunzelnd von der Seite ansah und meinte: "Mom kann wirklich stolz auf sich sein. Sie hat es doch tatsächlich geschafft, in Ihnen einen würdigen Stellvertreter gefunden zu haben. Sie stehen Ihr in nichts nach."   
Mehr sagte George nicht, als er pfeifend zurück ins Haus spazierte und seine ausdruckslose Miene beibehielt.

"Ich sehe das mal als Kompliment!", rief Lucius dem Rothaarigen hinterher und drehte sich um, als er ein Lachen hinter sich vernahm und Harry spürte, der sich von hinten an ihn presste.

"Treibst du die Helfer mit deinem Perfektionismus in den Wahnsinn?", neckte Harry ihn liebevoll und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen, bevor er einen Schritt zurücktrat um Lucius ein wenig Platz zwischen ihnen beiden einzuräumen.  
Er wusste, dass korrektes Verhalten seinem Schatz wichtig war und wusste auch, dass Lucius nicht gerne in der Öffentlichkeit rumknutschte. 

Da er selbst bis vor kurzem, mehr als schüchtern reagierte, zumindest, was die zwischenmenschlichen Beziehungen anging, verstand er Lucius da vollkommen.

Erst als Lucius seine Liebe erwiderte, war Harry selbst ein wenig lockerer geworden. Dass sie sich nicht mehr verstecken mussten, war ein schönes Gefühl, dass Harry gerne auskostete. In Lucius Armen schämte er sich nie. Egal ob sie knutschend in einer Ecke standen, oder bei einem Abendessen sich foppten und sich streichelten, nichts war ihm peinlich.   
Aber er verstand, dass Lucius die Etikette wichtig war. Sie war schließlich der Grösste Teil seines Lebens, sein Lebensinhalt gewesen.

Voldemort hielt sich die Upperclass seiner Anhänger als innerer Kreis, um sich als Reinblüter zu fühlen, kam jedoch nie an die natürliche Arroganz eines Lucius Malfoy heran.  
Dieser Umstand, dieser Grat zwischen Mut und Wahnsinn, hatten Lucius natürlich geprägt.

Harry erkannte in dem Moment, als er Lucius in die Augen sah und eine Verletzlichkeit erkannte, die gestern noch nicht da gewesen war, wie wichtig die Etikette wirklich war.   
Die geregelten Abläufe, waren damals das Einzige gewesen, was sie vor Voldemort geschützt hatte.

"Du erinnerst dich an Voldemort nicht?", fragte Harry ganz direkt und strich ihm leicht über den Arm.

Lucius seufzte, drehte sich ein wenig von Harry weg, als er zögernd zugab: "Es ist erschreckend, wie gut du mich bereits kennst. Aber du hast Recht.   
Gegen Voldemorts mörderisches Denken, half einzig und alleine die Etikette. Sie half mir, all die Jahre durchzustehen und zu überleben."

"Narzissa, Severus und du seid durch die Hölle gegangen, habe ich recht? Wir wissen sicherlich nicht die Hälfte dessen, was ihr ertragen musstet, um für die helle Seite zu spionieren."

"Ich denke nicht, dass dieses Gespräch das richtige Thema für diesen Tag ist Harry.   
Solche Momente wie eben, erinnern mich an die militärische Denkweise, die uns überleben liess. Sie ist mir so sehr in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen, dass ich sie nicht einfach so abschalten kann."

"Das kann ich nur bestätigen", rief Draco, der in diesem Augenblick mit seiner schwangeren Frau auftauchte und die letzten Worte seines Vaters gehört hatte.  
"Seine militärische Denkweise habe ich das eine oder andere Mal über mich ergehen lassen müssen, aber meist hatte er Recht damit, auch wenn mein Hintern alleine bei der Erinnerung noch schmerzt."

"Draco! Was macht ihr bereits um diese Uhrzeit hier?"  
Harry starrte Draco erstaunt an, während er Astoria mit einem Lächeln und einem Kuss auf die Wange begrüsste, ohne auf Dracos Witz einzugehen. Er wusste Lucius meinte es ernst damit und wollte diesen Umstand nicht länger thematisieren.

"Du siehst absolut umwerfend aus meine Liebe!", machte er Astoria viel lieber ein Kompliment für ihr strahlendes Aussehen. Man sah der Frau an, wie glücklich sie war.   
Sein Blick fiel auf die bereits stark gewölbte Rundung ihres Bauches und er musste sich beherrschen, damit er die Hände bei sich behielt.   
Der Drang, die Bewegungen des heranwachsenden Kindes zu spüren, war beinahe unerträglich. 

Doch seine Liebe zu Lucius war ihm dieses Opfer wert. Das einzige Opfer überhaupt, welches ihn manchmal wehmütig werden liess.  
Kinder waren immer ein Teil seines Plans gewesen, als er sich in seiner Jugend ausmalte, wie sein Leben nach Voldemort aussehen würde.

"Du wärst ein wundervoller Vater gewesen!", flüsterte Lucius Harry zu, als er ihm beruhigend zunickte. 

"Und du meinst, ich lese deine Gedanken, dabei solltest du dich an der eigenen Nase fassen", flüsterte Harry ebenso leise zurück und entspannte sich wieder.  
Alleine die Nähe zu Lucius liess ihn die Liebe spüren, die er für den Mann empfand. Kinder blieben da zwar ein Wunschtraum, aber dafür durfte er eine Liebe erleben, die er niemals zuvor gekannt hatte.

Entspannt hörte er Dracos Erklärungen zu, als er seinem Vater den Grund für seine frühe Anwesenheit erklärte.  
"Hermine flohte uns heute Morgen an und klang mehr als verzweifelt.   
Ich denke mal, sie braucht meine Unterstützung, da Harry sich ja um Ron kümmert.   
Wo steckt er überhaupt. Geht es ihm nervlich so gut, dass du ihn alleine lassen kannst?"

"Natürlich ist er angespannt und nervös", antwortete Harry lächelnd. "Ich habe ihn gezwungen ein Bad zu nehmen, in der Hoffnung, es entspannt ihn ein wenig.  
Danach, gehe ich mit ihm ein letztes Mal den Text durch und das war es soweit ich es beurteilen kann. Ron kann so ein herumscharwänzeln nicht gebrauchen. Das macht ihn wuschig."

Draco lachte über Harrys Wortwahl, konnte jedoch nachvollziehen was damit gemeint war. Schliesslich war es noch nicht allzu lange her, da erging es ihm an seiner eigenen Hochzeit genauso.

"Dann mache ich mich mal auf die Suche nach Hermine", meinte Draco abschließend und sah seine Frau liebevoll an.  
"Begleitest du mich? Ich bin mir sicher, dass Hermine ein weibliches Gesicht gebrauchen kann. Hier im Fuchsbau schwirrt einfach zu viel Testosteron umher."

"Ich sollte wohl auch nach Ron sehen, sonst dreht der mir noch durch", meinte Harry bedauernd und küsste Lucius schnell zum Abschied.  
"Wir sehen uns spätestens nach der Zeremonie."

Harry als Trauzeuge, sass etwas von Lucius entfernt. Das fand er zwar doof, aber er würde es sich nie nehmen lassen, seinen besten Freund an seiner Hochzeit zu unterstützen.  
Lucius lief ja gottlob nicht mehr weg.

"Mach dir keine Gedanken. Sirius und Severus werden mir sicherlich die Trauung über Gesellschaft leisten."  
Lucius liess Harry jedoch nicht los, sondern hielt ihn weiter fest und sah ihn voller Liebe an, bevor er ihn ein letztes Mal in seine Arme zog und ihn lang und intensiv küsste.   
Die Etikette für einmal hintenanstellen, war ein berauschendes Gefühl, das musste er zugeben. Allerdings zeugte die Enge seiner Hose im Moment nicht von Besonnenheit. Schliesslich blieb dafür keine Zeit.

Seufzend beendete er den Kuss, trat einen Schritt zurück und entließ Harry aus seiner Umarmung.

Während Harry ins Haus lief, kümmerte sich Lucius weiter um die kleinen Details, bis Kingsley in Begleiter der Auroren auftauchte.  
Trotz der Feierlichkeiten einer Hochzeit, vergaßen sie auch heute nicht Harrys Schutz.  
Den gleichen Fehler machte Shacklebolt nie zwei Mal.

Und heute hielt er sein Gesichtsausdruck bewusst neutral, als er Lucius begrüsste, Robards deutete, die Befehlsgewalt über die Auroren zu übernehmen und sie an strategisch wichtigen Positionen zu stationieren, bevor er sich nach Severus und Sirius erkundigte.

"Es gibt Neuigkeiten", meinte er mit ruhiger Stimme, die nichts verriet.

"Sie sind noch nicht da, sollten jedoch jeden Moment eintreten."  
Lucius war gespannt, was für Neuigkeiten zu berichten waren, aber er hatte ein ganz ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend.

Kingsley begrüsste in der Zeit, in der sie auf das Eintreffen der Männer warteten, die Hausherren und die restlichen Anwesenden, während er unauffällig die verschiedenen Zimmer, Ecken und Winkel des Hauses prüfte.

Solange Harry mit Ron in dessen Zimmer war, war alles in Ordnung. Nur, wenn er im Mittelpunkt neben dem Brautpaar stand, war Vorsicht geboten.  
Doch er fand nichts, was ihn in Alarmbereitschaft versetzte.  
Der Fuchsbau war sicher. Er hoffte, dass es so blieb, auch wenn seine Neuigkeiten alles andere als gut waren.

Severus trat ein und winkte ihm ernst zu, während er in Richtung des Wohnzimmers deutete, bevor er eintrat.  
Kingsley spazierte unauffällig in dieselbe Richtung, bemüht, den Ablauf der Hochzeit nicht zu stören und trat ein.

Severus, Sirius und Lucius warteten auf sein Erscheinen. In der Hand hielten sie eine frisch aufgebrühte Tasse Kaffee, die ihnen von einer der Aushilfsbediensteten gebracht worden war.

"Setzt euch lieber. Das, was ich euch jetzt mitzuteilen habe, wird euch ärgern."  
Shacklebolt setzte sich ebenfalls hin, nahm sich eine der leeren Tassen und schenkte sich ein, bevor er die drei Männer direkt ansah.

"Seamus Finnigan gelang heute Morgen die Flucht, nachdem er von einem seiner Pfleger losgebunden worden war um zu frühstücken. Der Mann hat sich nicht an die Anweisungen der Heiler gehalten und dem Drängen nach einer Tageszeitung nachgegeben.  
Natürlich stand da alles über die anstehende Hochzeit drin, die ja das Ereignis des Jahres darstellt.

Ron und Hermine heiraten … Dies waren die letzten Worte, die Seamus an seinen Pfleger richtete, bevor er ihm den Teller über den Kopf donnerte und aus dem Krankenhaus spazierte."

"Verdammt Kingsley! Wie konnte das nun wieder passieren. Finnigan ist ein Psychopath, wie können da die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen so lasch gehalten werden."   
Sirius schüttelte wütend den Kopf, während Severus bereits weiterdachte. Diesmal konnten die Auroren nichts dafür. Es war das Krankenhaus, welches zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden musste. Die geschlossene Abteilung des Mungos, hatte seinen eigenen privaten Sicherheitsdienst, das hatte das Ministerium bereits vor Jahren beschlossen. Die Auroren waren für die politischen Belange zuständig.

 

"Weiß es Harry schon?", fragte Severus stattdessen und sah den Head-Auror emotionslos an.  
Nur wer ihn ganz gut kannte, wusste, dass Severus in den Kampfmodus geschaltet hatte. Niemand würde heute an Harry heran kommen, dafür würde er sorgen.

 

"Nein, ich wollte mich zuerst mit euch besprechen. Aber erfahren muss er es natürlich.


	26. Hochzeit Teil 2

"Verdammt nochmal! Ich kann nicht fassen, dass dieser Mistkerl bereits wieder versucht, mein Leben zu kontrollieren. Wann kann ich einfach einmal einen Anlass geniessen, ohne von den Sicherheitsvorkehrungen erdrückt zu werden?"

"Harry, du weisst, dass es nicht anders geht und ich erwarte deine Mithilfe.   
Wir können deine Sicherheit nur gewährleisten, wenn du kooperierst. Keine Alleingänge … verstanden!"

Genervt sah Harrys seinen Chef an.  
"Ich werde ihn schon nicht jagen, wenn es das ist, was du befürchtest. Allerdings werde ich mich nicht noch einmal in den Part eines Opfers drängen lassen. Sollte Seamus wirklich so blöd sein und mich hier angreifen wollen, aus was für Gründen auch immer, werde ich mich zu wehren wissen."

"Bleib einfach unter deinen Freunden und lass den Schutz deiner Kollegen zu, dann geschieht niemandem etwas. Wir haben das gesamte Areal unter Kontrolle. Also mach dir keine allzu grossen Sorgen, sondern geniess Ron und Hermines Hochzeit."

"Ich versuche es Kingsley, aber versprechen kann ich nichts. Ich werde mich nicht mehr nur auf euren Schutz verlassen. Wenn er mich angreift, werde ich mich zu wehren wissen, verlasst euch darauf!"

Mit angespanntem Gesichtsausdruck stand Harry auf und verabschiedete sich von seinem persönlichen Schutzpatron.  
"Ich weiss ihr alle macht einen super Job, aber bitte lasst mir ein wenig Freiraum, damit ich Ron ein würdiger Trauzeuge sein kann.

Er und Hermine haben sich eine wunderschöne Hochzeit mehr als verdient, und ich werde den Teufel tun, sie ihnen mit unseren Sicherheitsvorkehrungen zu vermiesen.  
Seid so Aufmerksam wie ihr sein müsst, aber haltet euch um Himmels Willen, während der Trauung, von mir fern."

Severus, der den Disput schweigend mitverfolgt hatte, stand auf um Harry hinauf in Rons Zimmer zu begleiten, während Sirius sich neben Lucius setzte und leise mit dem Mann zu flüstern begann.

"Shacklebolt merkte natürlich, dass niemand gross Freude an ihrer Anwesenheit hatte, aber das war nun mal sein Job und den gedachte er auch zu erledigen.  
Während sich die Hochzeitsgesellschaft mit den allerletzten Vorbereitungen beschäftigten, wies er die Auroren ein letztes Mal auf die Gefährlichkeit des möglichen Angreifers hin.

"Mister Finnigan ist unberechenbar, vergesst das nicht. Der Mann ist wahnsinnig und nicht zurechnungsfähig. Man kann mit einem Psychopathen wie er einer darstellt, nicht vernünftig reden, also versucht es nicht, bevor ihr ihn nicht sicher in Gewahrsam habt.  
Keine Eigenmächtigkeiten, und keine Heldentaten.   
Der Schutz der Anwesenden Personen, hat absolute Priorität. Ich hoffe, ich kann mich auf jeden einzelnen von Ihnen verlassen."

Stramm standen die Auroren da und nickten zu den Worten ihres Kommandanten, bevor sie ausschwärmten um die Räumlichkeiten und den Garten nach einem kleinen, blauen Langkäfer abzusuchen, der sich, auch wenn er als grosser Käfer galt, in allen Ecken, Ritzen und weiteren unmöglichen Orten verstecken konnte.  
Irgendwie war allen klar, dass Finnigan hier sein musste. Es lag eine angespannte Stimmung in der Luft. Etwas würde geschehen. Das wussten alle Eingeweihten mit Bestimmtheit.

Die Auroren waren mehr als angespannt, als sie sich in mehrere Gruppen aufteilten und sich der Aufgabe stellten. Die einen suchten den Käfer, während die anderen die Umgebung sicherten.  
Gawain, Kingsley und zwei weitere Auroren hielten sich im oberen Stockwerk des Hauses auf und schützten den Helden der Zauberwelt persönlich. 

 

*****

 

Harry liess sich seine Verärgerung über das Großaufgebot nicht anmerken und kümmerte sich stattdessen darum, dass Ron pünktlich fertig wurde.  
Rons tigerte aufgeregt in seinem kleinen Schlafzimmer umher, in dem er die ganze Woche vor der Hochzeit geschlafen hatte, damit seine Eltern, denen die alten Traditionen wichtig waren, zufrieden waren.

Nervös war nur der Vorname. Ron hätte nie gedacht, dass er so nervös sein würde, wenn er endlich die Frau seiner Träume heiraten würde.  
Schliesslich waren sie zusammen groß geworden. Sie kannten sich bereits so viele Jahre. Dennoch war jeder Tag, den er an der Seite dieser wundervollen Frau verbringen konnte, für ihn ein Zauber, ein wunderschöner Moment, den er nie mehr missen wollte.  
Heute würden sie ihre Liebe besiegeln und nichts würde sie mehr trennen.

"Mensch Harry, was soll ich bloß tun, wenn ich meinen Text vergesse! Du weißt selbst, ich vergesse im Mittelteil immer wieder die Pausen, dann verhasple ich mich und vergesse den ganzen romantischen Rest zum Ende hin."

"Bleib ganz ruhig Ron!", schmunzelte Harry, während er sich sein blütenweißes Hemd überzog und die Knöpfe schloss.  
"Wenn du wirklich deinen Text vergessen solltest, kannst du immer noch improvisieren. Du schaffst das, keine Sorge. Und ich bin ja auch noch da. Ich bleibe an deiner Seite und flüstere dir den Text zu, versprochen."

Ron nickte erleichtert und begann sich die Fliege kunstvoll zu binden, was sich jedoch als Ding der Unmöglichkeit darstellte. Er war viel zu nervös um seine Finger so ruhig zu halten, dass eine schöne Masche entstand.  
Harry nahm sich der Aufgabe an und lächelte dabei seinem Freund beruhigend zu. 

"Bleib ganz ruhig Ron. Du hast keinen Grund, nervös zu sein. Hermine läuft dir nicht davon, sie ist genauso aufgeregt, also mach dich nicht verrückt.   
Draco kümmert sich darum, dass deine Zukünftige gelassen die Zeremonie hinter sich bringt und es wäre doch eine Schande, wenn wir Zwei, den schlechteren Job machen."

Harry sorgte dafür, dass Rons Fliege richtig gebunden um Rons Hals lag, bürstete den Hochzeitsumhang seines Freundes ein letztes Mal, damit er so richtig glänzte und drehte ganz zum Schluss den Freund in Richtung Spiegel, damit der sich begutachten konnte, während er sich ebenfalls fertig anzog und mal wieder vergeblich versuchte, sein Haar zu richten.

Ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach Ron in seiner Nervosität und er wischte sich ein letztes Mal die Hände an dem weißen Tuch ab, dass er zu diesem Zweck aus dem Bad geholt hatte, bevor er sich die Stirn abtupfte und tief einatmete, während Harry ihn kopfschüttelnd beobachtete als er die Tür öffnete.

"Es ist soweit. Die Gäste sind bereit und warten auf Euer Erscheinen."  
Gawain lächelte, als er Rons Miene sah.  
"Kopf hoch Ron. Du gehst nicht zu einer Beerdigung. Du heiratest heute, also freu dich. Heute ist der schönste Tag deines Lebens!"

"Behauptet wer?" Ron sah gequält in Richtung Ausgang und fühlte sich, als ob er den Gang zum Schafott zurücklegen würde.

"Behaupten alle hier, da es die Wahrheit ist!"  
Harry wusste, er musste Ron beruhigen, wenn er wollte, dass der aufgeregte junge Mann nicht gleich Ohnmächtig wurde.

"Hey, konzentriere dich auf Hermine. Nicht mehr lange und du siehst sie in ihrem Brautkleid. Das Kleid, welches sie nur für dich trägt, da sie so stolz darauf ist, heute deine Frau zu werden.  
Sie liebt dich doch genauso, wie du sie liebst. Also halte den Kopf oben und mach, dass du ins Zelt kommst."

Ron blickte Harry eindringlich an. Etwas in der Stimme seines Freundes irritierte ihn.  
"Ist alles in Ordnung? Du wirkst angespannter, als ich."

Lächelnd verneinte Harry und blickte gleichzeitig böse zu Gawain und Kingsley hin als ob er ihnen die Schuld für seine Angespanntheit einräumen konnte, die gemeinsam mit ihren Kollegen den Flur sicherten und ihn ausdruckslos anstarrten. 

Auch Severus und Sirius nickten ihnen von etwas weiter vorne zu und hielten den Gesichtsausdruck bewusst neutral um Ron nicht merken zu lassen, wie angespannt die Lage tatsächlich war.

Doch Ron war zwar aufgeregt, aber nicht doof. Er spürte genau, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war und drehte sich fragend zu Harry um.

"Was verschweigt ihr hier. Was ist los Harry? Und sag jetzt nicht nichts. Ich weiß, dass es nicht, ''NICHTS'', ist!"

"Seamus ist aus dem Krankenhaus geflohen und nun vermuten alle, dass er hinter mir her sein wird und auf deiner Hochzeit auftaucht.  
Wir wollten dich und Hermine nicht beunruhigen, da ihr auch so bereits genug zu verarbeiten habt, also lass dir von den Typen hier nicht die Hochzeit verderben.   
Seamus ist noch nicht aufgetaucht, also lass uns jetzt da hinuntergehen und heiraten."

Harry sah beschwichtigend zu Ron hin, der besorgt die Auroren musterte.  
"Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn du nicht so ausgestellt vorne im Zelt …"

"Keine Chance Ron. Ich lasse mir von einem Seamus Finnigan nicht deine Hochzeit vermiesen.  
Ich werde dir vorne beim Altar beistehen.  
Ich will dein Trauzeuge sein und nichts, auch ein Wahnsinniger hält mich nicht davon ab!"

Ron wusste, wann sein Freund sich entschieden hatte und intervenierte nicht länger.  
Die Auroren waren da, Severus sah aus, als ob er zum Morden aufgelegt war und Sirius … der sah gefährlicher aus, als gut für ihn war.

"Können wir?"  
Harry hielt Ron demonstrativ die Tür auf und winkte ihm mit der linken Hand durch.

Tief atmete Ron ein letztes Mal ein und bemerkte, dass er bereits ruhiger war als zuvor.  
Die drohende Gefahr hatte zumindest ein Gutes bewirkt … Seine Nervosität war in den Hintergrund gerückt.

Gemeinsam mit Harry schritt er schnellen Schrittes durch das riesige Zelt und stellte sich neben den Altar um auf das Erscheinen der Braut zu warten.  
Lächelnd nickte er den Gästen zu, die ihm zulächelten und ebenfalls aufgeregt schienen.

Harrys Blick suchte Lucius, der etwas weiter hinten neben Sirius und Severus sass, die, nachdem er sicher vorne angekommen war, neben dem Blondhaarigen Platz genommen hatten.  
Lucius blickte Stolz zu ihm hin, die Augen blitzen beim Anblick seines Liebsten in formeller Kleidung.

Lucius wusste, dass er Harry immer lieben würde, egal was er trug, aber in eleganter Kleidung kam Harrys Figur so wunderbar zur Geltung. Für ihn ein absolut erotischer Anblick, der ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen liess.  
Aber auch Ron sah für einmal korrekt gekleidet aus, wie er mit Kennerblick feststellte.  
Harry hatte auch bei seinem Freund, gute Arbeit geleistet.

Der Hochzeitsmarsch setzte ein und unterbrach ihn in seinen Gedanken.  
Die geladenen Gäste standen auf und drehten sich in Richtung Mittelgang, um die Braut zu begrüssen, die gemeinsam mit ihrem Vater auf den Altar zuschritt.

Lucius blickte zu Hermines Verwandtschaft, die bis auf Hermines Eltern nicht wussten, dass sie sich auf einer Hochzeit unter Zauberern befanden.  
Alles war so Muggelmäßig wie möglich gehalten, auch wenn bestimmte Gäste dazu bestimmt worden waren, mit einem Oblivate helfend einzugreifen, sollten die Muggel etwas sehen, was nicht für sie bestimmt war.

Doch noch war alles in Ordnung, als eine strahlende, wunderhübsche Braut in einem atemberaubenden Brautkleid den Weg zum Altar zurücklegte.  
Ron strahlte voller Liebe über den Anblick seiner zukünftigen Frau und meinte relativ laut zu Harry.

"Sieht sie nicht absolut umwerfend aus? Ich kann gar nicht glauben, dass sie mich, allen anderen vorzieht."

"Warum sollte sie nicht!", meinte Harry beruhigend.  
"Auch, wenn du es nicht glaubst, du bist eine sehr gute Wahl. Du entstammst einer der angesehensten Zauberfamilien des Landes, siehst einigermaßen annehmbar aus und das Wichtigste vielleicht überhaupt … Hermine liebt dich du Trottel. Also stell dein Licht nicht dauernd unter den Scheffel…"

"Ich weiß zwar nicht, was du damit meinst!", meinte Ron strahlend. "Aber es klingt gut und von daher… ich liebe diese Frau mehr als alles andere auf der Welt."

"Dann mach dir keine Gedanken mehr, sondern genieße den Moment."

Harry sah ebenfalls stolz auf seine beiden besten Freunde, die in diesem Moment den Stand der Ehe begannen und freute sich für die beiden, denen er ihr Glück gönnte.

Während der Zeremonie konnte er nicht verhindern, dass er sich im Zelt umblickte und er sich automatisch fragte, wo Seamus Finnigan sich verkrochen hatte.

Er konnte überall sein. Der blaue Langkäfer war zwar gut zu erkennen, aber zuerst mussten sie ihn auch finden.  
Harrys Blick schweifte über die Gesellschaft und plötzlich fühlte er es. Er war da… Seamus war hier in diesem Zelt.

Angespannt lauschte Harry der Predigt und überreichte an der richtigen Stelle die beiden Ringe, während er zu Ginny blickte, die neben Hermine stand und ihre Aufgabe als Trauzeugin übernahm.  
Nachdem sich das Brautpaar die Ringe gegenseitig angesteckt hatten, schlang Ginny ein symbolisches Band um ihre beiden Handgelenke, als Zeichen der Verbundenheit.  
Der Geistliche segnete die beiden ein letztes Mal, dann waren sie bereits bei dem, lange ersehnten Hochzeitskuss angelangt.

Ron hob den Schleier über den Kopf seiner frisch angetrauten Ehefrau und sah sie voller Liebe an, nahm ihr Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und küsste sie voller Liebe.

"Mrs Hermine Weasley", flüsterte er ihr zärtlich zu, bevor er sie leidenschaftlich küsste. "Ich liebe dich!"

Harry stand da und platzte beinahe vor Stolz, als er seine allerletzte offizielle Amtshandlung als Trauzeuge erledigte.  
Er stellte sich neben den Geistlichen, der mit Pergamentrolle und Feder bereitstand um die Unterschriften unter das amtlich beglaubigte Ehedokument zu bekommen, dass diese Hochzeit besiegeln würde.  
Mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung unterschrieb er und reichte die Feder sogleich an Ginny weiter, bevor die frischgebackenen Eheleute ihre Unterschrift leisteten.

Während das Brautpaar Seite an Seite aus dem Zelt schritten und den Applaus der Menge genoss, nahm Harry Ginnys Arm und führte sie hinter dem Brautpaar nach draußen.  
Als er an Gawain Robards vorbeikam, raunte er dem Mann unauffällig zu: "Er ist hier. Der Mistkerl steckt hier irgendwo. Das spüre ich genau."

Gawain nickte und gab seinen Auroren ein Zeichen, kaum dass die Gesellschaft das Zelt verließ, damit sie draußen die Hochzeitsfotos schießen konnten und das Zelt mit Tischen und Stühlen bestückt werden konnten.  
Alles magisch natürlich, da die Eingänge gesichert waren und kein Muggel eintreten konnte.  
Die Tische und Stühle standen schnell, da Lucius gute Arbeit geleistet und alles bereits eindecken liess.

So erschienen fertig gedeckte Tische, Blumenarrangement und ein fertig aufgebautes Speisebuffet aus dem Nichts heraus und liess das Zelt erstrahlen.  
Der blaue Langkäfer, der zwischen den Tischen umherkrabbelte bemerkte niemand. Der listige Animagi, wusste die Schatten der Möblierung zu seinen Gunsten einzusetzen.

Er hatte schließlich Zeit. Alles was er zu tun hatte, war Harrys Platz zu finden und zu warten, bis seine große Liebe einmal unbeobachtet war.  
Der Blick des Käfers verriet nichts von seinen Gedanken, als er Harrys Name auf einem der Kärtchen entziffern konnte und endlich am Ziel war.

Ein Auror trat an den Tisch und bückte sich um unter dem Tisch nachzuschauen.  
Seamus musste nicht lange überlegen, was der Mann suchte und krabbelte das nächstbeste Stuhlbein hinauf.  
Der Auror strich mit der Hand über den rasenbedeckten Boden und untersuchte diesen gründlich. Er drehte sogar die Stühle um, aber da Seamus sich immer im Schatten hielt, gelang es ihm, der Kontrolle zu entgehen.  
Endlich verließ der Auror den Tisch und machte mit dem nächsten weiter.  
Jetzt hieß es abwarten. Ruhig setzte sich der Käfer neben Harrys Stuhl und wartete geduldig auf dessen Erscheinen.

 

*****

 

"Ich gratuliere Euch von ganzem Herzen!"  
Harry küsste die Braut auf die Wange und umarmte sie, während Ron die Glückwünsche seiner Schwester entgegennahm.

Molly weinte und wischte sich mit dem Taschentuch über die Augen, während Hermines Mutter ihre Tochter umarmte und ihr mit der Hand übers Gesicht fuhr.  
"Bist du glücklich Liebes?"

"Mehr, als ich in Worte fassen kann. Ron ist ein wundervoller Mann und seine Familie steht vollumfänglich hinter ihm. Was kann sich eine Frau mehr wünschen, als von Ron auf Händen getragen zu werden."

Seit ihrem Gespräch mit Harry, der endlich seinen ganzen Frust und seine Ängste herausgelassen hatte, waren Hermine und Ron noch näher zusammengerückt und wussten, wie sehr sie zusammengehörten.

Harry hielt sich sehr gut, wie Hermine mit einem Seitenblick auf ihren Freund feststellte.  
Ihr war die Anwesenheit der Auroren natürlich nicht entgangen, aber da sie wusste, dass Harry in seiner Magie eingeschränkt war, begrüsste sie die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen.  
Harry schien etwas bedrückt zu sein, was sie allerdings auf seine Gemütsverfassung schob.

Dass Seamus der Grund war, brauchte die Braut nicht zu erfahren, dafür war Ron besorgt, der sie mit Küssen und liebevollen Worten ablenkte, wann immer ihr einer der Auroren zu nahe kam, der die nähere Umgebung von Harry nach blauen Käfern untersuchte.

Endlich waren die Fotos geschossen, die Glückwünsche überbracht und die Brautleute gebührend gefeiert worden.  
Das Fest konnte endlich beginnen.

Erneut traten sie ins Zelt und setzten sich an ihren reservierten Platz, während die Musik leise Tischmusik spielte um den Gästen die Zeit bis zur Vorspeise zu verkürzen.  
Angeregte Gespräche wurden geführt, während Harry sich auf Severus, seinen Paten und natürlich Lucius konzentrierte, der elegant Platz genommen hatte und sich um Harrys Bedürfnisse kümmerte.

Sirius sah etwas gelangweilt aus, was Severus mit Belustigung feststellte.  
"Bist du wirklich so ein Snob, dass du eine Hochzeit nicht genießen kannst?", fragte er seinen Partner während er ihm eine Hand auf den Arm legte um ihm so seine Zuneigung zu zeigen.

"Ich finde die Zeit zwischen der Hochzeit und dem Festessen einfach zu lang. Warum müssen die Damen der Gesellschaft immer so ein Drama um all diese unwichtigen Dinge machen. 

Reicht es denn nicht, dass sie verheiratet sind. Müssen sie immer noch einen drauflegen, damit wir Männer so richtig schön zu leiden haben, bevor wir es uns, mit einem guten Glas Wein oder einer Flasche Bier, während des Essens, gemütlich machen können?"

"Auch, wenn du Recht hast Schatz, möchte ich dies nicht weiter kommentieren. Molly sieht zu uns herüber und ich ahne Schreckliches, sollte sie dich gehört haben."

"Sie sieht mich an.", meinte Lucius seufzend und stand auf.  
"Ich versprach ihr, mich darum zu kümmern, dass alles in geregelten Bahnen verläuft und nun will sie sicher, dass ich mich um genau diese Belange kümmere."

Entschuldigend sah er zu Harry, der belustigt aussah.  
"Du entschuldigst mich für einen Moment, ich muss mich um Molly kümmern."

"Aber sicher doch. Ich muss selbst noch ein oder zwei Worte mit Hermine und Ron wechseln, die nicht für die Allgemeinheit bestimmt sind. Ihr entschuldigt mich für einen Moment!"

Harry nickte seinem Paten und Severus zu, bevor er in die entgegengesetzte Richtung ging, in der sich Lucius um eine aufgeregte Molly kümmerte, die sich vor das Problem gestellt sah, dass sich der Champagner-Turm, in der Mitte des Zeltes, magisch mit der goldgelben Flüssigkeit füllte, was natürlich bei den Muggeln für Verwunderung sorgte.

Mit bloßen Oblivate war dem nicht beizukommen, da es einfach zu viele waren, die sich für den Turm interessierten.  
Draco nahm sich der Sache an und verlegte gemeinsam mit seinem Vater schwarze Kabel, um den verwunderten Muggeln eine logische Erklärung zu bieten.  
Die Kabel hatten natürlich keine Bedeutung, aber der Hinweis einer Wasserpumpe, die den Champagner transportierte reichte, um die Muggel zufrieden zu stellen.

Harry stand in der Zwischenzeit gemeinsam mit seinen Freunden vor dem Zelt und überreichte ihnen sein Geschenk in Form einer Überschreibungs-Urkunde für ein Haus in der Nähe seines Zuhauses in Godric's Hollow.

"Ich möchte, dass ihr dieses Geschenk annehmt. Ich habe lange überlegt, was ich euch schenken möchte und habe mich für ein kleines Haus entschieden."

"Harry, du weißt, dass ich das nicht annehmen kann!", rief Ron laut und sah seinen Freund beschwörend an.

"Doch, du kannst und du wirst", antwortete dieser jedoch mit fester Stimme, während er Hermine die Hand drückte.

"Schliesslich erwarte ich, bei eurem ersten Kind Pate zu werden und von daher bestehe ich darauf, dass ihr euer eigenes Zuhause bezieht."

"Unsere Wohnung reicht durchaus Harry. Wir arbeiten, sparen und, wenn wir es vermögen, kaufen wir ein Haus. So einfach ist das."

"Also ich denke nicht, dass Hermine lange mithelfen kann, wenn ich mir eure Gesten in Erinnerung rufe, die offensichtlich darauf hindeuten, dass Hermine ein Kind erwartet."

"Du weißt…", stammelte Hermine und strich über ihren noch flachen Bauch, womit sie Harry endgültig bestätigte, dass er Recht hatte mit seiner Vermutung.

Die Gesten während der Trauung, waren ja auch zu auffallend gewesen. Wie Ron seine Frau angestarrt und wie liebevoll er sie gestreichelt hatte, während des obligaten Hochzeitskusses, hatte ihm alles gesagt, was er wissen musste und seine Entscheidung über das Geschenk endgültig gefällt.

"Ihr braucht jetzt ein Haus Ron, und nicht in zehn Jahren.   
Wenn es dich beruhigt, dann schenke ich euch bis an euer Lebensende nichts mehr zu Weihnachten und zum Geburtstag."

"Du bist verrückt, aber das weißt du sicherlich."  
Hermine umarmte Harry dankbar und weinte vor Freude.  
Harry wischte sie ihr zärtlich vom Gesicht und hielt Ron die Hand hin um den Deal zu besiegeln.

"Abgemacht?"

"Du bist verrückt, aber das brauche ich nicht extra zu erwähnen." Ron sah Harry dankbar an.  
"Danke Mate, du wirst unserem Kleinen ein wundervoller Pate sein."

"Hoffentlich", lächelte Harry und drückte die Hand seines Freundes.

"Ron, Hermine!", rief Molly die beiden mit lauter Stimme zu sich. "Ihr müsst das Essen offiziell eröffnen, damit sich die Gäste am Buffet bedienen können.   
Es geht einfach nicht, dass ihr euch hier draußen verkriecht, während alle auf euch warten."

"Geht ruhig, ich bleibe noch ein wenig hier draußen. Die Luft im Zelt ist mir etwas zu stickig."

"Aber dir geht es gut, nicht?", wollte Ron wissen, der die Sorge um seinen Freund nicht ganz ablegen konnte.

"Aber natürlich Ron! Ich fühle mich sehr gut. Ich will bloß ein wenig länger hier sein und die angenehmen Temperaturen genießen.   
Ihr könnt mir ja Lucius herschicken, wenn ihr mich nicht alleine lassen wollt und in der Zwischenzeit steht da vorne Kingsley. Der passt schon auf mich auf."

Harry deutete auf seinen Chef, der neben ein paar Auroren stand und auf ihn aufpasste, während er sich auf die hölzerne Bank setzte, die unter dem ältesten Apfelbaum in Mollys Garten stand.

"Wie ihr seht, bin ich vollkommen sicher."

Hermine blickte besorgt zurück zu Harry , während sie Ron ins Innere des Festzeltes folgte.  
"Warum sollte Harry nicht sicher sein … Ron, was verschweigt ihr mir?", wollte sie augenblicklich wissen.  
"Nun sag schon!"

"Mich wollen sie verschweigen!"

Erschrocken drehte sich Hermine nach der bekannten Stimme um.

"Mein Gott, Seamus! Was … verdammt, du bist doch ... Ich dachte du befindest dich in den Händen der Heiler."

 

"Tja, falsch gedacht meine Liebe.  
Und jetzt führt ihr mich augenblicklich zu Harry, ohne jemanden auf euch aufmerksam zu machen.  
Einen falschen Mucks Ron und deine liebe Hermine bekommt mein Messer zu spüren. Haben wir uns verstanden."

Diese Drohung nahm Ron natürlich ernst und führte seinen ehemaligen Schulkameraden an den wartenden Auroren vorbei in Richtung Harry.  
Zwar versuchte er die Auroren zu warnen, aber den Gesichtern war nicht abzulesen, ob es ihm gelungen war.

Verzweifelt starrte Ron Harry entgegen, der Seamus durch die Kapuze hindurch erkannte. Ihm fielen natürlich auch die verzweifelten Blicke seiner Freunde auf, noch bevor sein Blick auf das Messer fiel, welches Seamus Hermine in die Seite drückte.

Er konnte bereits ein wenig ihres Blutes erkennen, welches die weiße Seide verunstaltete und eine unvorstellbare Wut überkam ihn.

Doch er beherrschte sich. Zuerst musste er dafür sorgen, dass Hermine nicht stärker verletzt wurde, bevor er diesen Idioten in die Schranken wies.


	27. Es ist zu Ende

Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus sah Harry, wie die Auroren sich vorsichtig annäherten und sich bereit machten, im richtigen Moment einzugreifen.

Harry blickte mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht zu Gawain hin, der ihm deutete, dass er das Zeichen zum Angriff geben sollte, sobald Hermine aus der Gefahrenzone war oder die Situation eskalierte.  
Harry nickte unmerklich und konzentrierte sich in der Folge auf Seamus.   
Er musste es schaffen, dass der Wahnsinnige von Hermine abließ und sich auf ihn konzentrierte.

Harry, fühlte sich erstaunlicherweise in die Zeit vor Seamus Attacke auf ihn zurückversetzt, als er mit besonnener Stimme versuchte, Finnigans Augenmerk von Hermine abzulenken.  
Sein Blick suchte den seiner Freundin, die sich den Schmerz, den sie sicherlich verspüren musste, nicht anmerken liess und ruhig dastand um Seamus nicht noch mehr zu reizen.

Auch Ron war ruhig. Zu ruhig. Ein Umstand, den Harry sorgenvoll beobachtete, da er einen wütenden Ron gut einschätzen konnte, aber dieser Stille Ron, einfach unberechenbar war.

Für ihn selbst galt jetzt die Devise, einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren und Ron, sowie Hermine, von Seamus wegzubekommen.  
Doch der Wahnsinnige war nicht bereit, auf ihn und seine beruhigenden Worte einzugehen.

"Denkst du wirklich, du kannst mich in Sicherheit wiegen?"  
Seamus sah Harry höhnisch an, während er sein Messer etwas stärker gegen Hermines Seite drückte.

"Nichts, was du heute sagst, kann mich überzeugen. Du hast mich nie geliebt, hast meine Liebe zu dir mit Füssen getreten und jetzt, wo ich im Begriff stehe, dir etwas Kostbares zu nehmen, kommst du mir mit deinen fadenscheinigen Vermittlungsversuchen."

"Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir nie die Gefühle entgegengebracht habe, die du erwartet hast.  
Allerdings kann ich es nicht ändern. Ich bin jedoch bereit mit dir zu reden, wenn du im Gegenzug Hermine und Ron gehen lässt."

"Halt mich nicht für dämlich Harry! Sobald ich sie freilasse, drehen deine Bulldoggen da hinten durch und metzeln mich nieder."  
Seamus sah abfällig zu den Auroren hin, die ihre Zauberstäbe auf ihn gerichtet hielten und auf den Befehl zum Eingreifen warteten.

"Dir muss klar sein, dass du nicht lebend aus dieser Situation herauskommst, wenn du Hermine weiterhin bedrohst.  
Sie ist schwanger, das solltest du vielleicht noch wissen!", versuchte Harry ein letztes Mal an die spärlich vorhandene Vernunft dieses Psychopathen zu appellieren.

Doch Seamus war über solche Situationen längst hinweg.  
Selbst der Hinweis auf ungeborenes Leben, hielt ihn nicht davon ab, seine Rachegedanken zu befriedigen.   
Die Heiler, die Auroren, alle … sie alle hatten ihn angefasst, ihn in seiner Ruhe gestört und ihm immer wieder eingetrichtert, dass er ein Wahnsinniger war, der vor sich selbst geschützt werden musste.

Seine Gedanken, Gefühle und Sehnsüchte waren noch nie beachtet worden. Also, warum sollte ihn nun ein Kind kümmern, welches ihn ebenfalls nur Verhöhnen würde, wenn es die Möglichkeit dazu bekäme.

"Bitte Seamus. Sieh dir Hermine an. Siehst du nicht die Angst in ihren Augen?", versuchte Harry ein letztes Mal, an seinen ehemaligen Schulfreund heranzukommen.

"Denkst du wirklich, es kümmert mich, was Hermine fühlt. Wer hatte Mitleid mit mir , als ich schreiend darum gebettelt habe, dass man mich in Ruhe lässt, dass man mir meine Privatsphäre lässt und mich nicht behandelt, als ob ich eine sabbernde idiotische Missgeburt wäre, die den Tod mehr als verdient hat!"

Seamus schrie seinen Frust hinaus und sah Harry mit diesem ganz speziellen, alles durchdringenden Blick an, der ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken fahren liess.  
Harry fühlte, es war vorbei. Er musste diesem Mann ein Ende setzen, da er mit Worten nicht an ihn herankam.

Seamus Wahnsinn, war ganz einfach nicht heilbar. Das erkannte er, als er mit starrer Miene seinen Zauberstab aus dem Halfter zog und auf Finnigan zielte.  
Er verschwendete keinen Gedanken daran, ob er genügend Zauberkraft besaß um sein Gegenüber auszuschalten.

Nichts war mehr wichtig, außer er selbst und Seamus Finnigan. Harrys Blick fokussierte sich auf die kleine Stelle an Seamus' Stirn, die den Bewegungsapparat steuerte.  
Auf diese Stelle konzentrierte er sich, als er mit lauter und fester Stimme einen Engorgio sprach, der die Nervenbahnen im Gehirn lahmlegte, als die Stelle anschwellte.  
Es war kein schöner Anblick, als Seamus zu schreien begann und sich den Kopf hielt, das Messer noch immer fest umklammert.

Ron war augenblicklich an Hermines Seite und zog sie in eine schützende Umarmung, bevor er sie aus der Gefahrenzone brachte.  
Harry sah seinem Freund gespannt zu, und auf ein Nicken von ihm, dass Hermine in Ordnung war, beendete er den Schwellzauber und ließ von Seamus ab.

"Du hättest auf mich hören sollen Seamus. Niemandem hätte etwas passieren müssen."

"Du kannst mich nicht aufhalten!", keuchte Seamus, mit vor Schmerzen abgehakter Stimme.  
"Ich werde dich immer finden, dich jagen und eines Tages werde ich dich besiegen. Ich werde dich quälen, so wie ihr mich all die Zeit gequält habt. Mein Messer wird vollenden, was ich damals in deinem Haus, nicht geschafft habe."

Harry stand da und deutete den Auroren, sich zurückzuhalten.  
Seamus stellte keine Gefahr mehr dar. Alles was er noch zu tun hatte, war einen Schutzzauber über Finnigan zu legen, der verhinderte, dass er seine Animagi-Form annehmen konnte.

Als Seamus dies bemerkte, schien er aufzugeben. Jedenfalls versuchte er nur ein einziges Mal, sich zu verwandeln und als das nicht klappte, kniete er sich auf den Boden, legte das Messer vor sich und hielt die Arme über seinem Kopf verschränkt.

Harry sah ihn traurig an und empfand Mitleid mit ihm.  
Ein lachender junger Seamus schlich sich in sein Bewusstsein. Doch dieser junge und unbeschwerte Mann gab es schon lange nicht mehr.

Kopfschütteln steckte Harry seinen Zauberstab in die Halterung zurück, und wandte sich den Auroren zu.  
"Er gehört euch. Seht zu, dass er diesmal sicher verwahrt wird. Nicht, dass er noch einmal durchdreht und ein unschuldiges Opfer angreift."

Harry warf Seamus einen letzten Blick zu, bevor er sich endgültig von ihm abwandte und auf Ron und Hermine zu trat, die ihn angespannt musterten.

Auf diesen Moment schien Seamus Finnigan gewartet zu haben. Harrys ungeschützter Rücken befand sich in seiner Reichweite.  
Mit einer schnellen Bewegung ergriff er das Messer und wollte es in Harrys Richtung schleudern.  
Er kam nicht weit.

Ron, der ihn nicht aus den Augen gelassen hatte, hielt seinen Zauberstab bereits in der Hand, bevor Seamus auch nur den kleinen Finger rühren konnte und sprach einen Avada Kedavra, ohne Bedauern, auf Seamus.

Gleichzeitig mit Rons Unverzeihlichem, wurden viele weitere Todesflüche abgefeuert.  
Lucius, Sirius, Severus, die Auroren … Sie alle schrien gleichzeitig den stärksten Todesfluch den sie kannten, den Avada Kedavra.  
Seamus Körper wurde von allen Seiten getroffen und sackte tödlich verletzt zu Boden.

Harrys Blick suchte den seines Partners. Lucius' Anblick, beruhigte ihn augenblicklich.  
Alle Anwesenden, seine Freunde, sein Pate, seine Arbeitskollegen, sie alle hielten die Zauberstäbe immer noch auf Seamus gerichtet, ganz so, als glaubten sie nicht, dass er sich nie mehr erheben würde.  
Harry konnte nicht anders. Mit kalter und emotionsloser Stimme meinte er: "Ihr könnt aufhören. Toter wird er, mit Sicherheit, nicht."

Hermine lächelte unter Tränen, als er sie erreichte und besorgt nachfragte: "Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

"Nein, das ist es nicht, aber es wird wieder."  
Energisch straffte sie die Schultern und sah zu ihrem frisch angetrauten Ehemann.

"Ron, warum versuchst du dich nicht an einem Reinigungszauber und entfernst endlich das Blut von meinem Kleid, damit wir das Hochzeitsfest genießen können. Ich sterbe vor Hunger, wenn ich nicht bald etwas zwischen die Zähne bekomme."

"Hey!", unterbrach Ron schmunzelnd seine Frau.  
"Das ist mein Part. Ich bin derjenige, der immer hungrig ist."   
Während Ron Hermines Wunde versorgte, die gottlob nur oberflächiger Natur war, scherzte er weiter, um sich selbst und auch Hermine zu beruhigen. Es schien zu funktionieren, da Hermine geschickt konterte:   
"Träum weiter Schatz. Solange ich für zwei esse, hast du keine Chance gegen mich."

Natürlich war Ron klar, dass Hermine sich und ihn nur ablenken wollte, da sie ansonsten geschrien hätte. Da er sie liebte, machte er mit und führte sie im Anschluss ins Zelt zurück, wo Gawain Robards bereits dabei war, den Muggeln mit einem leichten Oblivate, die Erinnerung an diesen Zwischenfall zu nehmen.  
Hermine sah besorgt zu und hielt sich bereit, mit ihrer Tante zu plaudern, um zu sehen, ob der Vergessenszauber auch korrekt arbeitete. 

Aber alles war in bester Ordnung und das Fest konnte weitergehen. Molly war eifrig darum bemüht, dass die Stasizauber vom Buffet genommen wurden, damit sie das Bankett eröffnen und sich die Gesellschaft über das Festessen hermachen konnte.

 

*****

 

Während sich das Brautpaar zu seinen Gästen gesellte, blieb Harry draußen stehen und atmete tief durch.  
Lucius, Severus und Sirius blieben bei ihm und kümmerten sich, gemeinsam mit einem Trupp Auroren, um den Abtransport der Leiche und die ärgerliche, wenn auch notwendige Befragung durch das Ministerium.  
Da Kingsley jedoch einer der anwesenden Auroren war, ging es bei der Befragung hauptsächlich darum, wer Seamus Finnigen tötete. Da jedoch so viele den unverzeihlichen auf Seamus abgefeuert hatten, konnte kein einzelner Täter benannt werden.  
Sie alle, würden gemeinsam für den Tod des Psychopathen geradestehen, sollte Fudge auf einer Anhörung beharren, was Kingsley allerdings für ausgeschlossen hielt.

Mit ruhiger und abgeklärter Stimme erklärte er dem Ministeriumsverantwortlichen den Sachverhalt, während er gleichzeitig dem Heiler, Anweisungen bezüglich des Leichnams, gab.  
Seamus Finnigan, würde in die Rechtsmedizin des Ministeriums überführt werden und im Anschluss an dem Ort zur letzten Ruhe gebettet werden, der für Verbrecher vorgesehen war.

 

Lucius war ganz weiß im Gesicht und hielt Harry an sich gepresst, während er das Ende der Untersuchung abwartete.

"Geht es dir nicht gut?", flüsterte Harry leise, damit niemand auf sie aufmerksam wurde.  
Doch Lucius stand nicht der Sinn nach Abgeschiedenheit.  
Vor unterdrückter Wut, knirschte er mit den Zähnen und konnte sich nur schwer zurückhalten.

"Warum hast du dich nicht zurückgenommen?", schrie der Blondhaarige zornig und sah Harry wütend an. "Warum musst du dich immer ins Zentrum der Gefahr begeben!"

"Ich konnte Hermine doch nicht einfach sich selbst überlassen!", konterte Harry und strich Lucius mit der rechten Hand über den Arm.  
"Beruhige dich. Es ist ja alles in Ordnung. Ich war nie in Gefahr. Schliesslich sah ich, dass die Auroren bereitstanden und ich erkannte dich, Sirius und Severus … Also was hätte mir geschehen sollen!"

Lucius atmete tief durch. Er wollte mit dem Schreien weitermachen, als er Harrys Gesichtsausdruck sah und erkannte, dass sein Partner mal wieder keine Ahnung hatte, was ihn so wütend machte.  
Mühsam beherrschte er seine Wut, holte ein letztes Mal tief Luft und sah Harry eisig an.

"Hast du dich überhaupt damit beschäftigt, dass du eine Zielscheibe warst, als du deinen Schwellzauber auf Seamus losließt. Hast du auch nur für eine Sekunde daran gedacht, dass du hättest scheitern können!"  
Lucius konnte nicht mehr weitersprechen, als er sich diese Situation ein weiteres Mal vor Augen führte.

Harry, der nicht eine Sekunde gezweifelt hatte, als er den Zauber sprach, erkannte erst jetzt, dass Lucius nicht ganz Unrecht hatte mit seiner Aussage.  
Aber es war nichts passiert, er hatte im Angesicht der Gefahr, die Barriere in seinem Kopf gelöst, ohne aktiv daran gearbeitet zu haben.  
Aus seiner Sicht, war dies doch etwas Gutes und er verstand Lucius Ärger nicht.

"Schrei mich nicht an!", machte er seinem eigenen Ärger über Lucius Unverständnis Luft und hätte mit seinem Zorn weitergemacht, wenn sich nicht Severus eingemischt hätte.

"Ihr Zwei seid wirklich sturer, als Merlin erlaubt", begann er mit ruhiger Stimme zu vermitteln, während er Harry eine Hand auf den Arm legte.  
"Erkennst du nicht die Angst hinter seinen Worten? Warum greift ihr euch verbal an, anstatt froh zu sein, dass endlich alles vorbei ist!"

Kopfschüttelnd wandte er sich Lucius zu, der den Mund immer noch verkniffen zusammenpresste und wütend schien.  
"Bist du nun auf dich selbst wütend, da du Hermine nicht schützen konntest und Harry damit in Gefahr war oder gibst du Harry die Schuld für was auch immer!"

"Natürlich nicht!", empörte sich der Blondhaarige.   
"Es ist nur … Harry … wieso kann er sich nicht einmal aus allem heraushalten … wenn er wieder verletzt worden wäre … ich weiß nicht, was ich…"

Lucius sah in seiner Vorstellung Harry am Boden liegen, blutüberströmt und leblos. Das war zu viel für ihn und so zog er Harry ein weiteres Mal in eine mörderische Umarmung, während er ihm Unsinnigkeiten ins Ohr flüsterte.

"Es tut mir so leid, dass ich damals nicht für dich da war. Ich kann tun was ich will, aber mich plagen immer noch die Erinnerungen an mein dämliches Verhalten von damals, als ich mich selbst zu wichtig nahm und mit Alkohol meine Eifersucht zu unterdrücken versuchte. Ich schäme mich so sehr für mein Verhalten, als du mich so dringend gebraucht hast und heute … heute warst du wieder auf dich alleine gestellt. Ich konnte zu Beginn nicht helfend eingreifen und das macht mich fertig Harry. Die Vorstellung, dich zu verlieren…"

…"Aber das hast du nicht. Vergiss nicht, ich bin ein ausgebildeter Auror. Vor Seamus' Angriff, war ich gut in meinem Job. Ich bin es gewohnt, solche Situationen zu meistern."

"Du hast es vielleicht noch nicht bemerkt, aber du hast deine Zauberkraft eingesetzt, als ob sie nie versiegelt gewesen wäre."  
Severus, der dem Disput der beiden gefolgt war, hielt es für besser einzuschreiten, bevor die beiden sich zu sehr in Schuldgefühlen verloren.

"Doch, natürlich habe ich gemerkt, wie sich die Barriere in Luft auflöste."  
Harry war die Erleichterung anzusehen, als er über seine Magie sprach.  
"Es blieb einfach keine Zeit, euch zu informieren. Ich sah Finnigans Schwachstelle und hab sie gnadenlos ausgenutzt."

Sirius trat lächelnd auf Harry zu und sah ihn lange an.  
"Ich bin so stolz auf dich. Ich kann dir nicht sagen wie sehr."  
Harry löste sich aus Lucius Armen und umarmte Sirius lächelnd.

"Lasst uns endlich hineingehen und die Hochzeit gebührend feiern. Ich will endlich etwas zu Essen, einen Tanz mit dem attraktivsten Mann weit und breit und keine weiteren Probleme mehr, die es zu lösen gilt.  
Denkt ihr wir schaffen das?"

"Ich bin mir sicher, wenn ich mich anstrenge, werde ich in der Lage sein, dir einen Tanz zu schenken!"  
Lucius küsste Harry vor versammelter Mannschaft und geleitete ihn im Anschluss ins Zelt, wo er sein Versprechen wahrmachte und Harry einen mehr als erotischen Tanz schenkte.  
Zumindest Harry spürte die Leidenschaft hinter den Bewegungen des Mannes, der ihn über die Tanzfläche führte und ihm, mit einer spielerischen Leichtigkeit aufzeigte, wie sehr er ihn liebte.

Draco lächelte, als er seine schwangere Frau etwas gemächlicher übers Parkett geleitete und Harrys verdutzte Miene sah, der mit Unglauben auf die tänzerischen Fähigkeiten seines Liebsten reagierte.  
Dass Lucius sich in der Öffentlichkeit so gehen lassen würde, hätte er nicht erwartet. Aber natürlich genoss er die Aufmerksamkeit in vollen Zügen. Genauso hatte er sich die Beziehung zwischen ihnen vorgestellt.

Kein Verheimlichen, keine Lügengebilde zum Schutze ihrer Namen. Einfach nur die Liebe genießen, den Moment fühlen und den Stolz darüber, ihre Liebe auch mit den allerbesten Freunden teilen zu dürfen.

So sah für Harry das perfekte Leben aus. So sah für ihn das Glück aus, welches er nicht mehr gehen lassen wollte.

Viele Stunden später, lag er nackt in den Armen seines Liebsten, vollkommen befriedigt und unglaublich müde. Sein Hintern schmerzte und er konnte, am leicht verzogenen Gesichtsausdruck seines Partners ablesen, dass es seinem Schatz ebenso erging.

Das Leben hatte sie wieder. Sie waren bereit, sich ihm zu stellen. Aber erst nachdem sie geschlafen hatten!


	28. Epilog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So meine Lieben, wir sind am Ende.
> 
> Lucius und Harry verabschieden sich von Euch, genauso wie meine Wenigkeit.
> 
> Bye, Bye, Adieu, Tschüss und auf Wiedersehen.   
> Ich verabschiede mich, bis es bald mal wieder heißt:  
> Hallo, ich begrüsse Euch zu einer neuen Geschichte.

"Denkst du nicht, du solltest langsam aufhören und den Kindern lieber eine Gutenachtgeschichte vorlesen, wenn du willst, dass sie heute noch schlafen?"

Lucius sass im warmen Wohnzimmer auf seiner Lieblingscouch und sah Harry lächelnd zu, der mit Rose Weasley und Scorpius Malfoy auf dem Wohnzimmerboden herumtollte.  
Es war schwer zu beurteilen, wer von den Dreien die grösste Freude an dem Spiel hatte.

Harry war der geborene Babysitter, das musste der Blondhaarige auch heute wieder feststellen, als Harry die beiden Racker auf die Arme nahm und in Richtung Badezimmer verschwand um sie zu baden, bevor er sie ins Bett steckte.

Entspannt kuschelten sich Scorpius und Rose links und rechts neben ihn und lauschten seiner warmen Stimme, als er ihnen eine Gutenachtgeschichte erzählte, als sie nach dem Bad müde und erschöpft im Bett lagen.  
Er war noch nicht fertig, da hörte er das tiefe Atmen der beiden, die vor lauter Erschöpfung bereits vor dem Ende der Geschichte eingeschlafen waren.

Harry lächelte, als er sich aus dem Bett schlich, die beiden liebevoll zudeckte und sich zu Lucius ins Wohnzimmer setzte.

"Schlafen sie?"

"Tief und fest."

"Das ist ja auch kein Wunder so, wie du sie gefordert hast."

"Ich liebe die beiden und freue mich immer, wenn sie hier sind. Es macht mir nichts aus, gemeinsam mit ihnen auf dem Boden herumzutollen und ihnen lauter Unsinn beizubringen."

Harry liebte diese Kinder wirklich.   
Lucius war klar, dass Harry es vermisste, keine eigenen Kinder zu haben. Schliesslich war er selbst Vater und bereits Großvater, während Harry sein Leben lang auf eigene Kinder verzichten musste.

"Ich hätte dir gerne den Wunsch nach Kindern erfüllt, das weißt du …"

"Natürlich weiß ich das!", unterbrach Harry seinen Liebsten und küsste ihn liebevoll, während er neben ihm Platz nahm.  
"Aber ich sage es dir gerne noch einmal, wenn du es mir nicht glaubst. Ich vermisse nichts.   
Das Wichtigste in meinem Leben bist du. Dass ich deshalb auf eigene Kinder verzichten muss, ist ein Preis, den ich gerne bereit bin zu zahlen."

"Aber du liebst Kinder. Ich sehe doch, wie du Scorp und auch Rose herzt, wann immer sie zu Besuch kommen.

"Natürlich liebe ich sie, schließlich bist du Scorpius' Großvater und ich der Patenonkel von Rose."

Harry sah Lucius liebevoll an und erkannte die Verletzlichkeit in den graublauen Augen.  
"Deine Liebe zu mir, macht alle fehlenden Kinder, mehr als wett. Mit dir an meiner Seite, ist alles in Ordnung."

Liebevoll lächelte Harry seinen Partner an und küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund, bevor er fortfuhr.

"Wir führen ein gesichertes Leben, lieben unsere Arbeit, reisen viel und genießen das Leben. Also, warum glaubst du mir nicht, dass mir unser Leben reicht?"  
Harry sah ihn fragend an.

"Vielleicht, weil ich die Sehnsucht in deinen Augen sehe , wann immer du dich unbeobachtet glaubst. Das kann ich nicht ignorieren. Was, wenn du mir in ein paar Jahren die Schuld gibst, keine eigene Familie zu haben!"

"Ich kann nicht wissen, was die Zukunft bringt Schatz und du kannst es auch nicht.  
Das einzige was ich dir versprechen kann ist, dass ich dich so sehr Liebe, dass ich dafür gerne auf eigene Kinder verzichte.

Ich war es, der dich zuerst umgarnte … du erinnerst dich?   
Ich war es, der dich bereits als Jugendlicher begehrte, als du noch mit dir selbst im Unklaren warst.  
Wie kannst du auch nur für eine Sekunde glauben, dass ich meine Meinung jemals ändere."

Harry blickte seinen Partner zärtlich an und begann vorsichtig, die Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu öffnen und an der einladenden Stelle an seinem Hals zu knabbern.

"Spürst du meine Liebe, wenn ich dich so berühre?", flüsterte er erotisch und machte genüsslich weiter. Seine Hände fanden den Weg unter sein Hemd und streifte es ihm zärtlich von den Schultern.

Lucius half mit, so gut er es vermochte und genoss, mit geschlossenen Augen, die Zärtlichkeiten die Harry ihm angedeihen liess.  
Stöhnend bewegte er die Hüfte um in eine etwas bequemere Lage zu gelangen, die es ihm gestattete, seine Erregung an Harry zu reiben, der sich auf seinen Schoss setze und sich genüsslich vor- und zurückbewegte, während seine Hände begannen, Lucius Hose zu öffnen.

Lucius Hände waren nicht untätig geblieben und hatten sich um Harrys Oberteil gekümmert, das in diesem Moment Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden machte.  
Lucius Mund fand Harrys Nippel und triezte sie genüsslich, während er die Hand genoss, die seinen Bauch und seine Härte sanft liebkoste.

"Leg dich auf den Boden!", keuchte Lucius mit erotischer Stimme und deutete auf das einladende Fell vor dem Kamin.

Harry kam der Aufforderung nach, nachdem er sich auf sehr erotische Weise der störenden Kleidung entfernte und sich nackt auf das weiche Fell legte.  
Lucius zitterte, als er dem Beispiel folgte und mit klammen Fingern die Kleidung vom Körper streifte.

Er konnte nicht genau sagen, warum er gerade heute so nervös und angespannt war. Sie lebten nun beinahe fünf Jahre gemeinsam im Manor und waren, bis auf kurze Streitereien, die allesamt wegen Nichtigkeiten entstanden waren, glücklich und führten ein angeregtes, von vielen erotischen Abenteuern geprägtes Leben.

Doch Lucius hatte heute die Sehnsucht in den Augen seines Liebsten gesehen und machte sich sorgen, dass ihre Liebe Harrys Kinderwunsch nicht standhielt.  
Harry meinte zwar, es sei alles in Ordnung, aber Lucius' Herz sagte etwas Anderes.

Sanft, legte er sich neben Harry auf den Boden und liess sich seine negativen Gedanken nicht anmerken. Er küsste sich vom Mund seines Liebsten über die erogenen Zonen am Hals, über die Brust zum Zentrum von Harrys Lust.  
Genüsslich kümmerte er sich über die Lusttropfen-absondernde Eichel, stupste mit der Zunge leicht in die Vertiefung und führte seine Hände gleichzeitig an Harrys Öffnung. 

Sanft berührte er seinen Liebsten, weitete ihn zärtlich, während er sie beide mit einem Zauber geschmeidig machte, bevor er seinen pulsierenden Schaft in diese unglaubliche Enge schob, die ihn freudig umschloss.  
Harry stöhnte, während er sich an die Größe zu gewöhnen versuchte, die darauf wartete, endlich zu zustoßen.

Lucius wusste genau, wo er streicheln, drücken und kneifen musste, um Harry die größtmögliche Lust zu verschaffen.  
Auch Harry war sich bewusst, dass er sich nicht lange würde beherrschen können.  
Lucius brauchte diesen dominanten Moment und so liess Harry zu, dass sein Liebster auch genau diese Unterwürfigkeit bekam.

Wimmernd nahm er den devoten Part ein und gehorchte dem hervorgebrachten Befehl, nicht zu kommen.   
Lucius sah natürlich die Qual in seinen Augen und machte genüsslich weiter.  
Er zog sich aus Harry zurück, während er gleichzeitig drei Finger nahm und sie scherenartig in die zuckende Öffnung schob, während sich seine freie Hand um den bebenden und feuchten Schaft kümmerte.

Harry bäumte seinen Oberkörper lustvoll auf, stöhnte guttural über die erlebte Qual und versuchte verzweifelt, seinen Erguss hinauszuzögern.   
Sein Orgasmus schwelte jedoch bereits an der Oberfläche, jederzeit bereit auszubrechen, als er sich selbst in die harten Nippel kniff um sich von der zu ertragenen Folter abzulenken.

Auch Lucius hatte Mühe die Kontrolle zu behalten, während er diesen erotischen Moment genoss, an dem Harry alle Masken fallen liess und einzig die Lust, sein Denken und Handeln beherrschte.  
Mit einem letzten tiefen Stoß, trieb Lucius die Finger in Harry, der sich wand, sich aufbäumte und verzweifelt aufschrie, als seine Prostata gepiesackt wurde.

"Dreh dich um!", befahl Lucius mit rauer Stimme und half ihm dabei auf die Knie zu kommen, bevor er seinen probenden Schaft ein weiteres Mal an Harrys Hintern führte und mit einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung in ihn eindrang.

Zielstrebig bewegte er sich vor und zurück, währen Harry sich mit beiden Händen auf der Matratze abstützte um das Gleichgewicht zu halten.  
Lucius setzte bei jedem Stoß leichte Klapse auf Harrys Po-Backen, die den jungen Mann hemmungslos seine Lust ausleben ließen und er nicht mehr in der Lage war klar zu denken.

"Bitte lass mich kommen!", keuchte er beinahe weinerlich, während er sich den Stössen entgegen drückte um seine Prostata noch stärker zu malträtieren.

"Nein!", war alles, was Lucius antwortete, während er sich mit der rechten Hand auf Harrys Hüfte abstützte und mit der linken zwischen dessen Beine langte und den steinharten Schaft wichste.

"Ah …Merlin Lucius ich … kann … nicht … ah!" Harry schrie auf und bäumte sich auf. Sein Oberkörper drückte sich an Lucius Brust, der Mühe hatte das Gleichgewicht zu halten, als Harry so wild auf seine Reize reagierte.

Harrys linker Arm fand den Weg nach oben zu Lucius Hals, während er seinen Kopf so weit wie möglich nach hinten drehte um die Lippen seines Liebsten zu schmecken, während er mit kraftvollen Stössen in den Wahnsinn getrieben wurde.  
Er schrie auf, als er Lucius Stimme an seinem Ohr hörte, der beinahe unhörbar flüsterte:  
"Komm Harry! Komm für mich. Lass dich fallen, ich werde dich auffangen."

Ein unglaublicher Druck stieg in Harry auf, bevor er fühlte, wie sein Sperma kraftvoll aus ihm herausschoss, während er von Lucius' talentierten Händen weiter gestreichelt wurde.  
Harrys Beine gaben nach und er sackte erschöpft nach vorne, während er keuchend versuchte zu Atem zu kommen.

Lucius genoss den Anblick seines Liebsten, der ihm so schamlos sein Hinterteil entgegenstreckte und stiess erneut zu. Immer schneller und schneller wurden seine Bewegungen, während er seinem Orgasmus näherkam.

Harry presste sein Becken so stark er es vermochte zusammen um Lucius' Penis zusammenzupressen als er sich schreiend versteifte und tief in Harry abspritzte.

Keuchend lagen sie aneinandergepresst da und fühlten den magischen Moment dieses Augenblicks.

"Wie kannst du auch nur für einen Moment glauben, dass ich dich jemals, zugunsten eigener Kinder, aufgeben würde.  
Ich brauche dich, wie die Luft zum Atmen. Vergiss das nie, wenn du dir mal wieder etwas zusammenspinnst."

"Ich will nur, dass du glücklich bist Harry. Das ist alles!"

"Ich bin bereits glücklich. Glücklicher, als ich es mir jemals hätte vorstellen können, als ich Voldemort in die Augen sah und nicht wusste, ob ich überleben würde."

"Wir beide, haben viel mitgemacht.", meinte Lucius schmunzelnd, als er Harry auf die Beine half, da er die Kälte spürte, die sich im Raum ausbreitete.  
"Lass uns zu Bett gehen. Das Feuer im Kamin ist aus, was bedeutet, dass es viel zu spät ist, um noch so tiefgründige Gespräche zu führen.  
Scorp und Rose werden bald wieder auf der Matte stehen und ihr Recht einfordern."

Harry lächelte, als sie beide, nackt die Stufen hinauf ins Obergeschoss schlichen, die Kleidung fest zusammengeschnürt auf dem Arm vor sich hertrugen und dabei kicherten wie zwei Jünglinge bei ihrem ersten Mal.

Masrat, die treue Seele des Hauses, hielt sich diskret im Hintergrund, wie so oft in den letzten Jahren und kümmerte sich anschließend darum, dass das Wohnzimmer von allen verräterischen Spuren befreit war, bevor der neue Tag erwachte und die Kinder wieder durch die Zimmer tollten.

Harry kümmerte sich, nach ein paar Stunden Schlaf, liebevoll um das Frühstück der Kinder, bevor er sie weckte und ihnen im Anschluss daran, an der frischen Luft zeigte, wie sie mit dem Kinderbesen umgehen mussten.  
Der Mittag nahte und Masrat rief sie hinein, da die Eltern der beiden Racker bald schon eintreffen würden.

Draco und Astoria waren die ersten, die eintrafen und sich lachend auf die aufgeregten Kinder konzentrierten, die natürlich ihr Können auf dem Besen zeigen wollten, bevor, mit dem Eintreffen von Ron und Hermine, das Essen serviert wurde, über das sie hungrig herfielen.

Es war ein ganz normaler Sonntag an einem ganz normalen Tag im Leben von Lucius und Harry, die entspannt dasassen und dem Tischgespräch lauschten, das zwischen den Eltern und den Kindern stattfand.

Bereits Morgen würde sie der Alltag wiederhaben und die Arbeit würde sie fest in Beschlag nehmen. Aber bis dahin … Harry stand auf, wandte sich an die Kids und schrie, bevor er loslief:

"Wer zuerst bei den Besen ist hat gewonnen!"


End file.
